Viscountess Amell
by dominicgrim
Summary: The continuing of my AU tale of Viscountess Solona Amell from my short story in Grim Tales. Her life and rule in Kirkwall during the events of DA 2. Violence, language, possible adult content warning. I do not own dragon age. Amell/Sebastian V. paring eventually.
1. Viscountess Amell

**A/N: By request, the continuing AU story of the Viscountess Amell. Glad everyone liked my two-part short. Here is the next chapter of her life. Enjoy.**

**Viscountess Amell**

**9:29 Dragon Age**

"I thought I might find you here."

Solona Amell, the Viscountess of Kirkwall, looked up. It was rare when someone would disturb her here in the baths, the servants knew better. She would typically come down here after a long, _and frustrating_, day of debate with the royal court. Two years of ruling her city had taught her that there was no better form of relief than to soak her weary body in a hot bath filled with the finest scented oils.

It was as close to paradise as the young ruler would ever get.

Built by the Tevinters during their reign here centuries ago, the Viscount's bath was large enough to accommodate a hundred people easily and still leave room for servants tending to their masters' needs. During her Father's reign they had been closed off, he could not justify such decadence, but Solona had reopened them, she loved the water, and welcomed its warm and relaxing embrace.

She did feel guilty about using them sometimes; here she was sinking to her nose in luxury, while the world outside of Kirkwall was tearing itself to pieces.

Yes…it was extravagant, but she still enjoyed the peace and solitude, it was an escape from the day to day grind of ruling the city of chains.

A release that she definitely needed, considering what was happening outside her home's borders.

It was a place of rest for her, or at least…

It had been.

These baths were off limits to all but a few select servants and the royal family.

Which her Mother, of course, was part of; Lady Revka regarded her daughter with what could be described as a look of motherly disappointment.

The Viscountess sighed, she hated that look, it made her feel like she was five years old again.

She started to emerge from the waters, an elven servant girl rushed forward, wrapping her in a fine silk robe. Solona nodded gratefully as the girl retreated silently bowing as she left.

The Viscountess was not what one expected when someone thought of a ruler. She was a willowy young woman of twenty; her blonde hair was so bright that it almost appeared white. Blue compassionate eyes blazed out from a body of pale porcelain skin.

The second of three children of the late Viscount Aristide Amell, the Lion of Kirkwall, Solona had assumed the throne two years earlier on her eighteenth birthday, assuming control of not only Kirkwall but her family as well.

Her elder brother Marius would have been Viscount if he had not been taken by the circle of magi when he was ten. Their younger brother Daylen was only twelve when Father had passed. A child could not assume the throne.

That had left only Solona to fill that role. She had struggled at first, but slowly she had come to embrace her place as the Viscountess.

"Is there a problem mother?" she asked sweetly winding her long white hair into a single braid running down her back.

The elder Amell held her with a disapproving gaze.

The Viscountess coughed, only her mother could do this and make her feel small.

She fell silent diverting her eyes.

"I heard you snuck out of the keep again today."

Solona sighed.

"Mother don't start."

"Dearest you are the Viscountess."

"You think I do not know that?" she asked, "The crown is kinda hard to forget."

"Don't be so flip."

"Sorry," Solona mumbled.

IOI

Her Mother sighed, she knew that her daughter had a wanderer's soul, but Kirkwall was not the safest of places.

The city could not afford to have their Viscountess kidnapped or murdered.

"If you must leave, please…take your bodyguards with you."

"I didn't go far," she said trying to reassure her mother, "I went to visit Cousin Gamlen."

Her Mother snorted.

Of course, she thought, of course it would be Gamlen.

IOI

Solona winced.

_Maybe she should have made up some lie._

Gamlen was her Uncle Fausten's son, and unlike Solona and her brothers he did not partake in the power of the Amell family, choosing instead to live in Lowtown. Gamlen had lost all the wealth he had inherited from his father, even the ancestral Amell estate, and an estate that should have passed to his older sister Leandra, had she not eloped with some Ferelden apostate.

It had been quite the scandal back then.

Poor Gamlen had been left to endure that shame alone. When his parents had passed he had been left to his own devices.

His failure as a noble had made him an outcast, not one of their family acknowledged him until Solona had. Her Father had not even tried to help him, choosing to let Gamlen wallow in his failure.

It was the only act of her Father's that Solona had never agreed with. Gamlen was family. You did not turn your back on family.

Solona was not so cold; she had travelled abroad for ten years before returning home, she had seen the harshness of the world. She would not turn her back on a fellow Amell.

_She could not do it._

Solona had offered to pay off Gamlen's debts and restore him to the nobility but he would not hear of it. He had no desire to owe his future to his much younger cousin, ruler or not.

"I'm right where I should be girl," he grumped, "And I would appreciate it if you let the matter be."

She had nodded, if that was what he wished, than she would respect his choice.

"He is family Mother."

IOI

Revka sighed, Solona had always been a compassionate girl, and it did her credit, most of the time.

She took her daughter's hands in hers.

"He is not worth your time dearest, and if he truly loved you he would not want you risking yourself, your place is here not wandering through Lowtown alone."

"But I wasn't alone mother, Varric was with me."

Revka Amell winced.

Of course, she thought, the dwarf.

If there was one person that she disliked more than Gamlen it was Varric Tethras.

Her daughter knew that, probably part of the reason why she kept their business interests going. It was an acceptable form of rebellion.

The dwarf had been a business partner of her Aristide's; he had helped keep House Amell afloat when Knight-Commander Meredith had tried to break them. Revka would have preferred Solona end their family's business relationship with the dwarven merchant's guild, and to focus on the nobles of Kirkwall, but Solona had not done that. Varric had been an ally, she said.

She would not abandon him, if he lost the support of House Amell, his brother would likely assume control of House Tethras and do Maker knew what to it.

"The dwarf again," Mother said coldly.

Solona blushed.

"I don't understand your fascination with him," Mother said.

"He is a friend and an ally of House Amell."

"He is trouble," the older woman said, "You could do better. We could…"

Mother paused, a look of horror on her face.

Oh Maker…had the girl been?

No, the scandal would be too great!

IOI

It worried the Viscountess.

"Mother?" she asked.

"Solona dear."

"Yes?"

The dwarf."

"Yes?"

"You two," Mother paled, "The two of you, you aren't…"

It took Solona a minute to figure out what mother was getting at.

Her eyes widened in shock.

_Oh Maker,_ she felt mortified, her face turned red.

"No," she gasped, "No Mother, we…Varric and I...we are not…I…just…I… yick."

"Oh praise the Maker," Revka gasped.

Solona shook her head, she suddenly felt dirty. She and Varric were friends and business partners that was it. As far as she knew he did not even like human women.

Truth be told, Solona had not been with any men yet, her travels had made that difficult, and her duties as Viscountess did not leave much time for courting.

Varric was fun, and he made her laugh, but the thought of them…

As she had said…'Yick.'

Still…Mother's crassness annoyed her; she was of legal age after all. She could take to her bed, whom ever she chose.

"And even if we were," Solona said hotly, "It would be my affair, my **personal **affair."

"You have a duty to your family," Revka Amell reminded her.

"I'm doing my duty," the Viscountess replied, "I wear the crown and do what is expected of me."

"You need a husband dear. You need an heir to your throne."

"Daylen is next in line," she reminded her.

"Only if you don't have any children," Revka sighed. This had become a major argument over the last year.

Revka wanted grandchildren. She wanted to assure the Amells survived.

Solona was not sure she was ready. She did not want to stay in the Keep breeding heirs. She wanted to get to know the city she ruled.

She wanted it to know her.

"If only things had worked out for you and that Cousland boy," Mother lamented, "He was such an admirable lad. What was his name?"

The Viscountess winced, last year The Ferelden Teyrn of Highever had visited Kirkwall, he had brought his youngest son with him, a good lad, skilled in battle, and handsome to boot.

He had spent some time with Solona, but that was all it had been.

"Aedan," Solona replied.

"Yes, what happened between you and Aedan did you not like each other?"

The Viscountess sighed. She…she did not really want to talk about this, but Mother had asked.

"Aedan was kind enough," she said running her hand through her white-gold hair. "But he had no interest in me, or in any woman. He belongs to the Maker first and his family, in that order." Solona frowned.

"He told me himself he wished to join the chantry, with the birth of his nephew he was ready to do it. His family line was secure."

"A waste," her mother shook her head, ""Choosing the chantry over his duty."

Solona said nothing. She had been mildly insulted at the time, but she had also been relieved. Aedan was a good man to be sure, but his piety would have been a threat to her.

His first loyalty was to the chantry, he would never accept a wife who was a mage.

For that is what she was, she was an apostate. She did her best to hide, and Father and her tutor Brother Alec hid it well, but it did not change the face that she was a mage.

Magic was to serve man, not rule over him, if anyone knew…

It was hard enough keeping her secret as the Viscountess, if she had a husband to hide it from as well.

Things would get very messy.

Aedan would have been good for Kirkwall, but he had had other plans. So, she had gone looking elsewhere, with little success.

The other available bachelors in Kirkwall had all been found wanting. They did not want to marry her, they wanted to marry the Viscountess, her crown was all that mattered to them, or her wealth. When she took a man to her bed, she wanted it to be for love. She wanted to marry well for her family true, but she wanted a man who would see her as his wife first and the Viscountess second.

She did not wish to be some man's coin purse, or his baby-making machine.

Maybe she was kidding herself, but that is what she wanted.

Father and Mother had adored each other. Solona wanted such a love for herself.

She wanted a man who would accept her…magic and all.

Revka finally took pity on her; she lightly brushed her daughter's cheek

The strain of hiding what she was; it was another problem she faced. It was not easy, but that was the way it had to be.

"My poor dear," Mother cooed. "You should not have to live such a lonely existence.

Solona sighed.

"It is better that way mother, at least for now, with the Blight clawing at Ferelden, I dare not turn away from my duties, at least until the blight has been dealt with.

Revka shuddered, everyone had heard about the Blight by now.

News of the Blight in Ferelden continued to grow worse as time went on. A few months ago, word had reached Kirkwall about an Archdemon rising in southern Ferelden, and that it had gathered an army of darkspawn with it.

Monstrous creatures from the blackest of pits, the darkspawn were a walking disease that threatened all that was good in Thedas, infecting it with their taint.

Solona had offered to send troops to help, but King Cailan had dismissed her aid.

"We are Fereldens, and we have the legendary Grey Wardens on our side, what could possibly go wrong?"

Cailan had gathered his forces near the old Tevinter ruin of Ostagar that should have been the end of the story.

Alas it had been just the beginning.

Cailan was dead, and the darkspawn spread unchecked throughout Ferelden.

The news made her sad, she had not really liked Cailan true, but he had come for Coronation, and had been respectful enough.

His death was a great lost to Ferelden.

A civil war now raged in his nation. Teyrn Loghain of Gwaren had assumed the throne, but many of the nobles resisted him. Between that, and the Blight, most outside of Ferelden saw the countries days as numbered.

Against the wishes of her court, Solona had since envoys to Cailan's widow Anora, offering aid in pushing back the darkspawn.

Their ship had been turned back in the harbor; Teyrn Loghain's men had not even allowed it to dock. The envoy returned with a harsh letter from the Teyrn.

_Ferelden would stand on its own. We do not need you, good day._

It had been both troubling, and insulting!

It sounded extremely arrogant, but any attempt to force the issue would lead to war between Kirkwall and Ferelden. Solona did not want that, and Ferelden had too many enemies right now.

In truth, the Blight terrified the Viscountess, she feared what would happen if the Archdemon led its army across the Waking Sea. The massive dragon would burn Kirkwall to ash, and what it did not, its diseased army would kill.

She had nightmares about such a coming. She stood helpless as the creature killed her home. In her dreams when she tried to help, she was seized by Templars, dragged off to the Gallows even as it was destroyed around her.

Knight-Commander Meredith laughed at her, even as dragon's fire consumed them both.

Solona knew the Knight Commander was not that heartless or insane, but her fear of discovery still haunted her sleeping mind.

Solona sighed heavily.

The Blight, the troubles here at home, her mother's concern about her finding a husband, problem after problem haunted her.

Yet she would endure.

She was the Viscountess, an Amell.

She followed her Mother back up into the Keep, part of her wanted to remain down here, but she could not spend all her time hiding in the baths.

She was an Amell.

She would do her duty.

She would…endure.

**A/N: Aedan Cousland will have a tale in my Grim Tales ficlets later. Thanks for all the support involving Viscountess Amell, it was unexpected and pleasing. If you wish me to continue this story, please review.**

**DG**


	2. Family Helps

**Chapter 2: Family Helps**

"You sure about this your Highnessness?"

Solona's lip quirked, few could refer to her as such without her taking insult, but then again Varric Tethras was not just anyone. He was far different from most dwarves she had met. He did not have a beard, or care much for the advancement of his family. The coin he made through his actions was a secondary reward. No, Varric traded in stories…a storyteller by trade, a businessman by birth. He was one of the first dwarves that she could speak honestly with without feeling like she needed a hot bath.

He…was her friend.

"You did not have to come with me, Varric," she reminded him.

"And let one of House Tethras' best business partners go into danger alone," the dwarf chuckled, "Not sodding likely. Someone causes you trouble, Bianca will sing them a nice permanent lullaby.

She looked at the repeating crossbow strapped to his back, the weapon he referred to as Bianca. It was an unusual weapon, but she had seen him use it with ruthless efficiency.

Varric was a good man, but he was not the most merciful, when it came to his enemies.

She supposed that was necessary growing up in the merchant's guild.

"Don't you worry your Highnessness," he grinned, "The only way anyone will hurt you is over my dead body."

The Viscountess chuckled.

"My mother would likely find that very agreeable," she quipped.

Varric smirked.

The five of them road in a boat across Kirkwall harbor, she, Varric, and two of her royal guard, Darren and Bradley were their names. After sneaking out the other day, the guard had strict orders from her Mother not to let her out of their sight.

Insulting, yes, but considering where they were headed, she wanted some of her guard with her.

She was entering the lair of the Jackal.

The Gallows, home of the Circle of Magi, the base of Knight-Commander Meredith, the only place that tried to rival the Viscount's Keep for power here in Kirkwall.

Not that they looked like a Viscountess and her guard right now. She was dressed plainly, a simple blouse and skirt. The guard wore street clothes with heavy leather tunics, their swords hidden beneath.

At the front of the boat sat Cousin Gamlen, he seemed nervous, but after the letter he had received she understood why he would be.

Word had come from the Gallows; the refugee situation was getting dire, so many Fereldans fleeing the Blight.

Among them apparently, was a family of Amells.

Solona pursed her lips.

Cousin Leandra had finally come home.

Gamlen had come straight to the keep, demanding to speak with the Viscountess.

Solona had informed Bran and Captain Jeven to let him in if he needed anything.

What he told her had prompted this adventure today.

Leandra Amell, a name that was not spoken much anymore in the Amell family, the scandal she had caused almost thirty years ago had seriously damaged House Amell's power.

Solona did not care, she had not even been born when Leandra left Kirkwall, and she would be damned if an Amell would suffer needlessly on her watch.

Family was family, you helped family.

Even if it meant she walk into darkness for them.

The Gallows rose before them, as foreboding as it had been during the days of Tevinter rule, the brass statues of wailing slaves were everywhere.

Solona felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.

She reinforced her masking spell; it had worked well in the past, but what would happen if a Templar cleansed the area around her of mana. The spell would vanish; her magic would be exposed for any Templar to sense.

Oh what fun Meredith would have then, her greatest rival revealed as a mage, in the Gallows no less.

Yes, Solona realized the danger of this situation.

It was risky coming here herself.

"You should have stayed at the keep Your Excellency," Darren informed her, "We could have collected these people for you."

Solona knew that, but she shook her head.

She had been meaning to check out the Gallows for months. Seneschal Bran assured her that the refugees were being handled with care and compassion, but she had wanted to see for herself.

_A leader who ignored the welfare of the people under her protection did not stay a leader for long._

The boat bumped against the dock, Darren hopped out first, he offered Solona his hand, helping her ashore. Varric and the others joined them.

Solona looked around with shock. The poor bedraggled Fereldans, they slept on the hot stones, many injured or sick. City guards blocked their entrance into the Gallows proper. Solona did not see a single Templar on duty, but that did not mean they were not there.

No, Meredith was watching, the woman was too power hungry not to be watching.

Solona's blue eyes narrowed.

She had heard the whispers at court. Many of the nobles saw her as untested. Meredith had helped oust the Threnholds, the fact that the Amells had blocked her from choosing the next Viscount had not weakened her power in the City of Chains.

One day…it would come down to the Viscountess and Meredith.

The city currently had two rulers, some nobles said, two queens.

It was only a matter of time until they came to blows.

Solona feared that she would not be strong enough when that day came, for now Meredith seemed content with her duties here.

When that would change…she could not say.

_Father knew what Meredith was_, she thought, _that is why he did not have me return home after he became Viscount._

He knew that we were destined to be rivals.

The many rumors at court swirled through her mind.

_The Iron lady with crush the little girl._

_Amell's little cub will not last long in the Viscount's seat._

_The Viscountess will not be able to reign in Meredith._

_She will end up being a Templar puppet._

Solona had heard those whispers, she refused to believe them.

She was afraid sure, but fear could be overcome.

_Fear could be __**fought **__with fear, fear…and __**power.**_

Solona would not let her fear stop her, not even in the heart of Meredith's center of power.

She would not fear the Jackal.

She was Viscountess. She ruled here.

Meredith would come to accept that.

IOI

A guardsman tried to stop their entrance, Bradley showed the man the Viscountess's seal, it allowed them to pass unsearched. As far as the guards assumed, Solona was just some envoy.

There was no need to know that the Viscountess herself was in the Gallows.

She did not want Meredith knowing that she was personally interested in the people they were pulling from the Gallows this day.

She did not know her cousin or her children; she knew the father had been an apostate. What if the children were as well?

If they were, it would be better to leave them here…safer. Let Meredith have them, the poor dears.

Solona hated herself as soon as the thought came to her mind.

Were her cousins and different from her? She was a mage; did they not deserve their freedom to?

Solona prayed for guidance.

_Maker, do not make me do something that I will regret later._

They stepped into the main courtyard. She saw the guards assigned to watch the refugees. Solona once again felt a twinge of guilt; she lounged in luxury in the Keep, while these poor people suffered.

She needed to do something, a shipment of food and medicine perhaps, maybe she would send a letter to the First Enchanter; see if he could send healing mages for the wounded.

No…first she would send a letter to the Grand Cleric, Meredith would be far more unlikely to deny her, if the letter came from both the Viscountess's office and the chantry.

Technically the Templars were independent of Kirkwall; she would need the Elthina's support, even if it was for something as simple as decent Andrastian charity.

Solona felt her temper flare.

She would have long talk with Bran and Jeven. She heard talk of bribes to enter the city, **her** city. She knew how the world worked, but that did not mean that she had to like it. She did not approve of such suffering in her city.

She intended to do something about it.

Focus…she thought, your cousins.

She took a deep breath.

"Do you see them cousin?" she asked Gamlen.

The older man searched the Gallows; he tried to pick out…

Gamlen nodded, and pointed.

Solona regarded the group of refugees.

The older woman was clearly an Amell, the eyes and nose so similar to their family, as well as the dark hair. Solona was the oddity in her family, inheriting her Mother's blond hair. A young man leaned nearby casually flipping a dagger from hand to hand, a large Mabari warhound slept at his feet. A small dark haired girl stayed close to him, she wore a simply blouse and leggings, she limped, leaning on an old birch walking stick.

Solona smiled.

_The girl was good, but not great._

She could sense the flicker of magic in her, even from a distance. The Templars would not pick it up, not sharing a blood connection to her, but to Solona it was clear as day.

An apostate, she thought, interesting.

A hard looking female soldier sat apart from them, but was clearly part of their group, not an Amell, unless she was the man's wife, it was possible she supposed.

She moved to greet them.

Darren placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Careful Your Excellency," he said.

She shot him a pointed look.

"I'm not the Viscountess right now Darren," she reminded him, "I'm simply Lona, an envoy, Meredith cannot know I was here, do you understand."

The ice in her voice made him step back.

"Yes…Yo…Lona, I…I understand Mistress Lona."

She nodded.

"These people are my kin," she said, "I have nothing to fear from them."

She and Gamlen walked together to meet Leandra and her children.

The guards were not pleased, but kept a respectful distance.

The Viscountess had spoken.

IOI

The trip back to Kirkwall was one in a nervous silence.

Leandra Hawke had been shocked when she learned that the Viscountess herself had come to collect them. Yes, she knew that her Uncle Aristide had become Viscount, but she had not known that his daughter, who had only recently ascended to the throne, would take personal interest in her family's welfare.

The dwarf sitting next to the Viscountess chuckled.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it Your Highnessness?"

Viscountess Amell chuckled.

"Let's not do this again," she said, "Unless we **really **have to."

Garrett Hawke chuckled.

"She is definitely family," he said, "now I know where my sense of humor comes from."

Leandra quirked her lip, she hoped that Garrett would remember his manners around his noble cousin.

"You have my thanks Your Excellency," Leandra said bowing her head.

Solona gave her a warm look.

"Think nothing of it cousin," she replied, "I would not leave a fellow Amell in such dire straits."

Gamlen snorted.

Solona looked at him.

"I offered you a place in the Keep," she reminded him.

Gamlen huffed.

"Take care of Leandra and the children," he said, "That is all I ask."

Solona smiled.

Gamlen was not as bad as everyone else thought.

He…he had the heart of an Amell.

Solona looked at the soldier, Aveline she had said her name was. An officer in the Ferelden army, such a woman could be useful in the Keep.

"We should speak later Serah," she said to the soldier.

Aveline nodded but otherwise seemed lost in thought.

"Her husband died," Leandra whispered, "He…he helped us when the Blight took Lothering.

Solona bowed her head.

"You have my sympathy," she said, "He sounds like a brave man."

"He was," the red haired woman responded.

Solona turned her attention to the youngest of the group, her cousin Bethany.

She gave her a sympathetic look.

The girl had been one of two, twins born of Leandra and her apostate husband, her brother, Carver had been his name, he had been slain saving the family from an ogre. Being the boy's twin…his death had hit her harder than the others.

It broke Solona's heart to see a fellow Amell in such pain.

"You are safe now," she tried to reassure the girl; "You do not have to be afraid."

Bethany gave her a sad look.

"It isn't that simple," the girl responded.

Solona smiled.

"It is simpler that you think,' she said.

She let her masking spell drop; she reached out to Bethany with her power. Bethany hiccupped at the gentle touch of magic.

The girl's eyes widened.

She turned to Solona.

"You…you're…you're a…"

Solona brought her finger to her lips.

"All in good time my dear," she promised, "We shall discuss this in private back in the keep."

Bethany sat there in shock for a moment. Finally she nodded.

Solona sighed with relief.

Bethany had a quick mind that was good.

"You are really the Viscountess?" she asked.

Solona laughed.

"A question I ask myself at least five times a day," she said dryly.

It was funny, she and Bethany were so close in age, only two years separated them, but the younger girl seemed so much more innocent then Solona had ever been. Rule had aged her, the Viscountess recognized that.

It would be nice to have someone to talk to beside Brother Alec; the old sage would not know what to think when he saw he had brought another mage under their roof.

Darren leaned forward, Solona leaned in to listen.

"Word should be sent to the keep," he suggested, "Prepare the Queen Mother for our arrival."

Solona nodded.

This…would not be the most pleasant of conversations. Mother might still hold a grudge at Leandra for leaving.

It felt to Solona to convince her to let such feelings go.

What a challenge that would be.

Solona sighed.

Some days…it was not good to be the Viscountess.


	3. Hawkes in the Keep

**A/N: I have been informed that I have messed up the Amell Family in this story, sorry. For the sake of this Viscountess Amell story, Aristide, Fausten and Damion Amell were all brothers, I know that goes against codex but that is why I'm writing this to explain to the readers. Aristide was the eldest, with Fausten, Leandra's Father being the second born. Aristide is, of course, Solona's Father in this. Sorry for any confusion, hope that clears this all up. Enjoy chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3: Hawkes in the Keep**

The new arrivals caused something of a stir in the Viscount's Keep.

Leandra Hawke's return after so long was definitely unexpected and not necessary welcomed by all of the Amell Family. Lady Revka was not entirely pleased to see her niece again; many hard feelings still remained for the scandal of Leandra's eloping years ago.

Leandra did not feel the need to apologize; she had loved Malcolm, and did regret leaving her arranged marriage for one of love.

The Viscountess tried to smooth things over, but Seneschal Bran approached her with demands from the nobility that acquired her attention.

Solona sighed; it seemed that she would have to hope that Mother and Cousin Leandra would not kill each other until after she had finished her duties.

She excused herself and went to her rooms to dress for business. In the meantime, she told the Hawkes to make themselves at home.

The Viscountess had offered every degree of hospitality for her distant family, Leandra, Garrett and Bethany were taken to guest quarters in the Keep. Aveline seemed content with a simple cot in the guard barracks, she asked for no special treatment for helping the Hawkes during their flight from Ferelden.

Solona had granted her request. She had spoken a little with Garrett and Bethany on the way back to the Keep; they had lauded Aveline's strength and skill.

To be honest, Solona suspected that Garrett Hawke had become a little sweet on the soldier, not surprising after everything they had been through. The Viscountess decided to leave it alone, that was between Garrett and Aveline.

She intended to offer the woman a place in her personal guard. It would be a good position for a professional soldier who had served with King Cailan, with the chaos of Kirkwall she could use another strong sword arm, and it would go well to the nobles showing that she was willing to take in a Ferelden refugee. She hated to think that the woman would become the token Fereldan in the Keep, but she also understood the value of symbolism.

She hoped that the nobles would follow her example and help make the Fereldans now living in Kirkwall feel more welcome.

The only other person in the Keep happy with the Hawke's arrival was her brother Daylen. He was fourteen now and extremely interested in Garrett's skill with a blade. The boy had begun his own marshal training last year and wanted to know everything that Hawke knew about knives and such.

Revka did not approve, but Solona recognized that Daylen needed a male role model now. Father was gone, and it would be good for him to have a man in the Keep to talk to.

Plus, Garrett had hit it off famously with Varric, the two had only just met and were already thick as thieves, the dwarf had business ideas that intrigued the male Hawke. Solona had tried to warn her cousin about Varric's schemes, but Hawke had simply chuckled.

"If they weren't a little shady cousin," he informed her, "They would not be much fun."

Solona had rolled her eyes.

It was yet, another thing she had to leave alone, and it would likely annoy Mother, a petty rebellion by her perhaps, but one that did not harm anyone.

She hoped.

That left Bethany. Solona was eager to speak with her apostate cousin. She had spoken with Alec during her evening meal, she wanted him to evaluate Bethany's powers, and also to see if she could use the masking spell that Solona had been taught.

The Viscountess wanted to protect her family, but at the same time shield herself. She did not wish Meredith discovering the apostate mage now living in the Keep. It would start asking uncomfortable questions about both Alec and her.

The Tevinter brother seemed intrigued; the thought of another student was not repellant to him. He had had another apprentice once, his daughter Livia, who had been killed by Templars. Both Solona and her father had mourned the girl's loss.

Perhaps training Bethany would help ease some of that loss.

Regardless of the excitement caused by the Hawkes arrival, life went on in the City of Chains, but new faces would also lead to new problems for the city.

Kirkwall would be quite changed by the arrival of Leandra and her family.

IOI

Bethany could not sleep.

She tossed and turned, the bed was comfortable enough she supposed, but she simply could not relax.

This morning she had been sleeping on the cobblestones of the gallows, with and old rain cloak for a pillow, now she was in one of the most Luxurious rooms she had ever seen. Elven servants had tended to their every need this evening. Finding her clean clothes, allowing them to bathe and eat the first real food they had enjoyed since before the Blight had begun.

Her thoughts turned to Carver, tears ran down face. Carver would not have known what to make of all of this. He would not have been pleased accepting Cousin Solona's hospitality.

It was strange to be sure, she was not sure how to react, being treated like nobility, and pampered like a princess.

It was a lot to adapt to so quickly.

She rose from her bed, wrapping a silk robe around herself. She found herself staring at the room, the furnishings of the guest quarters that she found herself in likely cost more than the little farm they had lived on in Lothering. It was hard for her to imagine her Mother growing up in such wealth. She was still trying to accept that they were truly here, that she had somehow avoided the Templars gaze.

She pinched herself, just to make sure she was not dreaming.

She slipped quietly into the hall; a guard saw her but said nothing. She was…a guest here after all. She made her way down to a small dining room where they had eaten supper earlier. She was hoping to find a servant, to see if she could get a cup of warm tea, or perhaps some milk.

Tea was usually good for helping her find sleep.

She was surprised to see that she was not alone there.

Cousin Solona, Viscountess Amell, sat at the table, dressed in a nightgown robe and slippers.

She smiled at Bethany.

"Can't sleep either?"

Bethany felt a twinge of fear, interrupting her noble cousin.

"My apologies Your Excellency,' she curtseyed, "I…I was just…"

Solona chuckled.

"We are family cousin," she said, "The 'Your Excellency' thing we can leave for public. It is just Cousin Lona here, or just Lona."

Bethany smiled shyly.

She liked that her cousin was so grounded; some of the nobles she had seen in Kirkwall had been so uptight.

"Of course…Lona," she said.

The Viscountess gestured for her to join her. An elven servant brought in a steaming pot of some sweet smelling liquid. Solona nodded in thanks as this girl filled her cup. She offered one to Bethany, who took it gratefully.

Bethany looked at her cousin. Solona seemed so weary, the stresses of the day weighed heavily on her. The Viscountess's bright blond hair was down, hanging in a simple braid down her back. She seemed far more comfortable that way, not to mention she looked better that way. She seemed older when she was all official robes and crown.

Bethany felt sorry for her, she…she seemed so alone.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Solona laughed lightly.

"Many things," she said, "My work is never done cousin. The Blight raging in Ferelden, Knight-Commander Meredith at my throat, First Enchanter Orsino's complaints in my ears, and the nobles and their petty bickering…problems…so many problems, it is unlikely that I'll be able to fix anything. When I do fix something, something else fails."

The Viscountess sighed.

"Sleep never comes easy for me."

Bethany drank from her cup; she smiled at the sweet taste.

That pleased the Viscountess.

"Good?" Solona asked.

Bethany nodded.

"It is called hot chocolate," she said, "I discovered it while I was living in Orlais."

Bethany smiled, she had had chocolate before of course, but it was expensive. A small piece or two on holidays was all the Hawkes could afford.

"You lived in Orlais?"

"I lived all over," Solona confessed, "Father kept me moving. It was safer that way."

"What about your family?" Bethany asked.

"I did not see them much," Solona frowned, "Father wanted me out of harm's way. He was trying to seize power from the tyrants that had taken over our home. Viscount Threnhold had threatened my life, and after the Circle took my older brother, the Templars were interested in our family. It was better that I stay moving."

The Viscountess shuddered.

Bethany gave her a sympathetic look.

"When did you know?" she asked.

Solona gave her a wry smile.

"I take it you mean my curse?"

"Our curse Lona," she said, "Ours."

"Yes," Solona said, "I suppose it is both ours to bear. I was twelve. Father had wisely hired a governess for me who did not panic when I first started to show signs. She send word to my father, he found Brother Alec. Thus, my training began."

"I was ten," Bethany said, "Father and Mother…they…they had both hoped that I would be like Garrett and…and Carver. Normal, no magic, but…but I guess the joke was on me."

"On both of us cousin," the Viscountess said, "On **both **of us."

Bethany nodded.

Solona raised her hand, ice began to form in her palm, it took the shape of a rose, perfectly formed stem and all, not a single air bubble.

Bethany gasped, she…she had never seen such control. Father might have been able to do it, but not her.

Solona smiled.

"Brother Alec expects nothing short of perfection," she said, "Discipline, control, and courage he says," Solona laughed, she left the rose melting on a saucer.

Alec would have been pleased with the degree of control she had over her powers now, and it was only just a small piece.

That scared her, but she pushed that fear away. She wanted to help Bethany.

"He taught me to hide my gift…or curse. I've asked him to teach you as well, if you would like?"

"I want to learn," Bethany said, "But…my Father, he said it is not simply hiding your gift. Mag…the gift…it is not easily hidden. The power…it…it wants out. We must release it from time to time or it overwhelms us."

The Viscountess knew what she meant. She…she had felt it. Sometimes…when she had gone for days without using magic, she felt it. It felt like a beast clawing at her breast, demanding to be released. Alec told her she had great potential, more power than even he wielded.

That scared her. She had felt it building, she sometimes felt like a levy…ready to break. Part…part of her wanted to let go. Let the world see what she was, to free her powers for all of Kirkwall to see, to let go of her fear and doubt, but that could not happen. It would be the end of House Amell.

Meredith would make sure of it.

Oh how the Knight-Commander would love it. Solona had had nightmares about that. She stood before the royal court informing them that Meredith would be taking control of the city, and she did not care. An angry red brand sat atop her brow, barely hidden by the Viscount's crown.

She would be Meredith's willing slave then, a tranquil puppet on the throne of Kirkwall.

She had awakened screaming, she ran to a mirror, searching for the brand. She sobbed when she realized it had been all a dream.

"Cousin," Bethany said, "Are you well?"

Solona almost laughed again.

_No…she was anything but well._

She found that she was a little envious of her cousin. Solona had loved her Father, but he had understood that there was a part of her he could never understand. Magic had been beyond the Lion of Kirkwall. Malcolm Hawke had had an understanding with his daughter that they had never known.

"Your Father, he…he sounds like he was a wise man," Solona said picking up the ice.

"He was," Bethany said sadly.

Fire flared in Solona's hand, the ice vanished, as steam rose from her fingers.

"I need to get some rest," Lona said with a sigh, she rose and made for her rooms.

"I shall see you tomorrow cousin," she promised Bethany.

The girl nodded.

Solona returned to her quarters with a heavy heart and troubled mind.

Dawn would come soon enough and more problems with it, but at least her family was safe…for now anyway.

IOI

Daylen Amell sat in his room, unable to sleep, the excitement from the day kept him awake.

He thought of Cousin Garrett's stories, battling darkspawn at Ostagar, fleeing across the sea to fair Kirkwall, fighting those deserters in the Gallows.

_Such an adventure_, the boy thought.

_Far more exciting than being the Viscountess's brother, that was for sure._

Daylen suppressed a sigh.

He had been angry when his sister had returned, for years he had sat at Father's side, learning the lessons he would need to rule Kirkwall one day.

Then…Father had died. He had sent for Solona with not any thought of his son. The boy he had been preparing to take Kirkwall when he was ready.

Why should she rule? She knew nothing of Kirkwall; she had been a child when she had fled.

What did she know about Kirkwall?

Daylen recognized that he could not hold the throne at twelve, but Solona could have been named his regent. She could have held the throne in stewardship until he was old enough to be Viscount himself.

What did Lona know about rule? She was a gifted amateur, but he had been taught by the Lion of Kirkwall himself.

Daylen was **born** to be Viscount.

He said none of this to Mother of course, or anyone else. They did not see his sister as he did.

Solona was too timid, the Knight-Commander would run her down like a horse, and House Amell, everything that Father had built would be lost.

Daylen frowned.

_He would not let that happen._

In time, four more years he would be of age. Then he would confront Solona about this; convince her of the wisdom of letting him take his rightful place.

It took a Viscount to rule Kirkwall, a true Lion.

Kirkwall needed him; he was the Lion's son.

_He would settle for nothing less than his birthright._

He would prove his strength, when he was old enough, he would take command of the city guard. He would make Cousin Garrett his captain. He would turn the guard into a proper army; use it to crush Meredith beneath his heel. Then Solona would have no choice, the nobles would have no choice.

They would see him for the man he was becoming the man he would be.

He was **their **Viscount.

He wanted the throne. He would **demand** it!

For now though, he had to be patient.

He knew that his time would come, it was his destiny.

Solona was a talented Viscountess, but Daylen…Daylen Amell…the son of the Lion, his rightful heir.

Daylen would be greater.

He would eclipse the memory of his Father.

He would truly be the lion, and all of Kirkwall would hear his roar.

He would build a dynasty that would rule for a thousand years!

His sister would see.

The whole family would see.

**Everyone** would see.


	4. The Storm

**Chapter 4: The Storm**

The coming of summer brought more dire news out of Ferelden. Tales of a nation turning to ash, choking on the darkspawn taint. Tales of a dragon, once a creature of great beauty, worshipped as a god, now rotting as it still drew breath. Stories were told of a hero gone mad, a man willing to watch his home die out of fear of outsiders, a madman killing the very people he should have been turning to for aid.

In Kirkwall all they could do was watch and wait. The Fereldans who had fled the Blight listened to tales of the death of their homeland.

Yet…hope remained.

Stories were told of a new hero, a grey warden, born of a disgraced noble family, a man who was drawing an army to oppose both the Archdemon and the mad Teyrn, a hero who promised victory in the darkest night.

A man named Aedan Cousland.

Solona was shocked when she heard that. Aedan…he was a pacifist, he had told her he wished to join the chantry, such a man would not lead an army, or oppose the forces of darkness.

_The boy had no choice,_ Brother Alec suggested, _war and death bring out strange things in people, and show them the strength that they did not know that they possessed._

The Viscountess nodded.

She supposed that made sense.

The names of heroes were whispered, names that had not been heard before: Oghren, Sten, Wynne, Morrigan, and Leliana. The tales also spoke of Alistair, an illegitimate son of King Maric, and best friend to Aedan Cousland. Word was that the Cousland hero intended to put his friend on the throne.

Lady Revka was intrigued by that news. Born of a commoner or not, this Alistair interested her, a son of Maric, illegitimate or not…if made King might be a good match for the Viscountess of Kirkwall.

Solona had rolled her eyes.

_Mother do not start. Let us see what is left when the Blight ends, if it ends._

Lady Revka conceded that point.

Whatever happened, Solona wished Aedan well, she was sorry that he did not find the life of peace he had desired, but perhaps…he had found something more.

The tales also spoke of a red haired Orlesian woman, she who fought at Aedan's side, protecting his person and having won his heart.

Solona had chuckled at that news.

_Teyrn Loghain likely loved that, an Orlesian in love with a Fereldan hero, and…surprise, surprise, Aedan did actually like women._

The Viscountess could do nothing for their southern neighbors. Loghain's warships blocked the ports. Any attempt to break them would result in a naval war with Ferelden.

The royal court would not approve of those actions, and Solona could not afford to lose soldiers with Meredith laired in the Gallows.

Solona had to wait and pray.

_Maker guide you Aedan Cousland, and your friends._

_Maker watch over us all._

IOI

The Chantry remained a place of comfort in Kirkwall. The citizens of Hightown gathered to reaffirm their belief in the Maker and his Prophet Andraste. All of Kirkwall was shining this morning a terrible storm had swept the city clean in the night. Water dripped from everywhere, giving the city a sparkling shine.

Today the Grand Cleric held services, asking that the Maker protect not only Kirkwall but all of Thedas from the ravages of evil. She implored that the Maker guide those brave souls fighting in Ferelden, and grant them the wisdom to see the evil of the Blight ended quickly.

In the pew reserved for the Viscountess and her family Solona listened to the Grand Cleric with expectant eyes. At her right sat her Mother, Daylen, and Brother Alec, at her left sat Leandra, Bethany, and Garrett.

Her eyes searched the priests and Initiates serving the grand cleric.

She was only partially listening to the Grand Cleric's sermon, her thoughts were elsewhere. For once she was not thinking of duty, or family, or even Kirkwall.

She was waiting.

Waiting…for him.

The Grand Cleric stepped aside; it was time for the singing of the chant. The faithful rose.

Solona smiled, he was coming.

A young brother took the pulpit; he smiled and addressed those gathered here.

Color rose in Solona's cheeks.

Sebastian.

After their chance meeting at her Coronation, Solona had set her agents to work. The Viscountess had not even realized that she had had agents until she asked Seneschal Bran. What an interesting conversation that was.

She wanted to know more about this chantry brother from the Vael family. What they had found…it surprised her.

Sebastian Vael, that was his name, the third son of Prince and Princess Vael, he had been placed in the Chantry at fourteen. Before that, he had been training to lead Starkhaven's militia. He was said to be a skilled archer, and had won many tourneys in those events.

Then…there had been the incident.

There had been some kind of scandal, involving a noble girl from a rival family. The Prince had been furious with his young son. He had sent Sebastian away without evening listening to any appeal.

Sebastian had come to Kirkwall, made an initiate by Grand Cleric Elthina herself.

Sebastian had apparently been very wild boy, he had tried to escape the chantry several times over his first few years there, but his faith and respect for Elthina had kept drawing him back.

He had been in the chantry for almost six years now, and she had watched from the shadows for the last two.

Solona hated to admit it, but Sebastian…he…he intrigued her.

Yes…she had been very interested in the affairs of Prince Vael's third son, probably more than was appropriate to be truthful, but she could not help it.

She…she had wanted to know.

_Foolish girl,_ she could almost hear her mother say, _the boy has no support at home, and no title._

All true, but…the spark she felt when she heard his voice, when…when she looked into those blue eyes.

The whole world seemed a better place.

The Viscountess sighed.

She also knew that he had not taken his vows yet, which made her strangely…excited. The Chantry asked for vows of poverty and chastity.

If…if he chose to leave the Chantry before he took them…?

He could still have a life, not in Starkhaven perhaps, but…but…

Fear, excitement, and worst of all…longing burned within her. It filled her body with a deep long buried heat. Gooseflesh rose on her arms.

The Viscountess smiled.

_Go talk to him._

_What?! No!_

The thought was preposterous! She…she was the Viscountess of Kirkwall! How would it look to go up to an Initiate of the faith and…and ask him what…?

What could she say?

What did she **want **to say?

_Greetings Milord Vael, I'm Solona, and... You…you interest me. Would you like a tour of the keep? We…we can start with my bedroom._

The Viscountess's eyes widened.

_**What?!**_

Solona shook her head.

_The thought…it came out of nowhere, where had it…?_

**Oh Maker.**

That would not do.

It would not do at all.

IOI

"Cousin?"

Bethany looked at Solona, the Viscountess was not singing, she was simply staring, a happy look on her face.

Bethany followed her cousin's gaze, down to the handsome brother standing on the pulpit.

_Wait…was her noble cousin…?_

_Oh Maker._

Bethany smiled.

_Oh…poor Solona, she was totally and utterly smitten with the lad._

_It __**was **__cute._

She nudged Solona.

The Viscountess started.

"Huh? What?"

Bethany gave her a sly smile.

"What?" Solona whispered.

Bethany leaned in.

"You are glowing cousin."

Was she?

Panic came to Solona heart, _was __**she**__? She knew it happened when she used her magic sometimes. Could everyone see? Could…?_

She looked down, she…she was herself, her magic inactive. No, wait…Bethany meant.

She glared at cousin.

The young woman giggled.

"He is quite handsome," she murmured.

Solona stared forward, her honeyed daydreams shattered.

"Silence," the Viscountess muttered.

"He truly is."

"Hush you."

"You should go talk to him."

"Beth."

"Yes Your Excellency?"

"Hush."

"Yes Your Excellency."

IOI

The Viscountess emerged from the Chantry feeling like a complete and utter idiot.

Bethany was right to laugh at her; she had sat through most of service smiling like a fool, and for what?

Solona shook her head, it was time to return to the keep, and at least there she could say that she knew what she was doing.

"Cousin," Bethany said shyly behind her, "There is someone I would like you to meet."

Solona rolled her eyes, sweet Maker…what now?

She turned to scold her cousin about not letting her leave.

Her words died on her tongue.

Sebastian stood before her, Bethany smiling behind him.

Oh Maker…Oh no.

"Oh…um…I…uh…"

"Viscountess,"" Bethany said smiling, "I would like you to meet Brother Sebastian. He led the chant today."

Solona's heart raced.

"Yes…um…indeed," she stammered, cursing her weakness and stupidity.

She spoke with city leaders and nobles all day.

_Why was this so sodding difficult!_

"Greetings Your Excellency," Sebastian said.

Solona did not respond, beyond a cough.

_Say something fool._

"It rained last night," she said.

_Oh nice…Solona…very sophisticated._

Sebastian laughed lightly.

"Yes it did," he said ignoring her stupidity, "The Maker showed us his wrath for sure."

The Viscountess swallowed hard.

_I'm going to kill Bethany!_

She tried to center herself.

She was the Viscountess for Andraste's sake; she was not some ill-educated bumpkin.

"You…you sing beautifully Brother," she informed him.

He smiled at her.

It made her terrified heart leap, the butterflies in her stomach spun.

"You have met my cousin," she motioned to Bethany," Lady Hawke-Amell."

"Yes," he purred, "She mentioned that you wanted to speak with me?"

_She did?_

_Oh Maker!_

"You remember don't you cousin," Bethany asked, "The new trade agreement with Starkhaven?"

_Trade agreement, there was no new…_

Bethany nudged her in the ribs.

Solona paused.

"Cousin," Beth whispered.

The Viscountess thought.

_Oh…_

"Trade agreement," Solona laughed nervously, "Yes…thank you Beth, I had almost forgotten."

"Always happy to help Your Excellency," Bethany smirked.

Solona shot her a look.

_You will pay for this later Beth._

"As I informed Lady Hawke," Sebastian said, "I'm not certain if I could convince my Father to accept new concessions, but I'm happy to speak with you about what I know, after supper perhaps?"

Solona stifled a nervous giggle.

_Sebastian in the keep…_

_Would he like to see her bedroom?_

_Don't you say that…don't you dare!_

"I…I would like to have you…for supper…to eat food." The Viscountess replied.

"Excellent," Sebastian smiled, "But I'm afraid I need to attend to evening prayer. I could come after."

Solona blushed.

He could come whenever he wanted.

"Tonight then," he said.

"Yes," she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Tonight."

Sebastian was coming to the keep.

She…she must have been dreaming. She felt like she might faint.

"**VISCOUNTESS! VISCOUNTESS!"**

The panicked voice shook her out of her revelry; a city guard was running through the crowd.

"**I NEED TO SEE THE VISCOUNTESS!"** he cried.

Bradley and Darren were there, blocking his path, swords drawn.

The guard fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"My lady…We…we are in danger…monsters…great gray horned monsters!"

Solona felt the giggling girl fall away. Sebastian was forgotten… for now.

The Viscountess came to the forefront. It was the daughter of the Lion of Kirkwall who now faced the scout.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"Monsters…Wounded…"

Aveline, who had been with some of the other guard in the chantry stepped forward, she had some experience calming panicked soldiers.

"On your time son," she said softly.

The boy took a deep breath and started again.

"Monstrous warriors Viscountess," he said, "Gray skinned giants, hundreds of them, all camped on the wounded coast."

Brother Alec stepped forward; he thought he knew what the boy was talking about.

He prayed he was wrong.

"Do they carry any banners?" the sage asked.

"Yes," the scout said, "they bear this symbol."

He pulled piece of red cloth from his belt and laid it on the cobblestones. It bore a strange diamond shape insignia.

Brother Alec spat. He knew that symbol; all born in Tevinter knew it.

"The Qunari," he hissed.

IOI

An emergency session of the royal court was summoned.

Nobles shouted nervously, plans were discussed and discarded! Panic filled the chamber.

The Qunari had landed on the wounded coast with an army.

What were they going to do?

Solona sat on the throne. She knew she needed to act. Fear was the enemy here, if they gave into it they would never stand against the Qunari.

"My Lords and Ladies," she shouted over the din, her voice getting lost in the panic.

"My Lords and Ladies please be calm!"

She was still ignored.

Solona's eyes narrowed in anger.

They needed to be…

"**OUR VISCOUNTESS HAS CALLED FOR SILENCE!" **a loud voice broke through the cacophony!

"**HOLD YOUR TONGUES!"**

Solona turned. Aveline Vallen had come in with Darren and Bradley. She was the one who had shouted.

The throne room fell silent. A pin hitting the floor could have been heard.

Solona smiled at her.

"Thank you Ser Aveline," she said to the Ferelden.

The warrior scoffed.

"I am no knight Milady," she said.

The Viscountess smirked.

_She just might have to remedy that._

Solona sat down on the throne.

"We must decide what must be done," she said, "And quickly."

"A word Your Excellency," Brother Alec had entered the chamber as well, the young scout who had brought the warning at his side.

The look he gave her was the one a master gave his apprentice.

_It meant you better had listen to what he had to say._

"We are listening Brother Alec," she said.

"What does the Viscountess's tutor know about these monsters!" a nervous lord shouted.

Alec gave him a withering glare.

"I'm Tevinter by birth," he said, "We know a great deal about killing Qunari."

The lord fell silent and returned to his seat.

Alec turned to address Solona.

"Your Excellency," he began, "We need to know how many warships the Qunari have with them. Then we can decide what to do."

The scout spoke next.

"No warships," he said.

"What do you mean Solona asked.

The man took a deep breath.

"One ship, broken on the rocks, the warriors came ashore in lifeboats, or crawled out of the sea like demons."

Alec considered what the boy said.

"Not an invasion then," the Brother said pacing, "No, not an invasion, more ships would have come. Qunari do not do anything halfway. They would not break the Llomerryn Accords lightly. A shipwreck perhaps…but what is a Qunari Dreadnought doing this far from Par Vollen?"

Alec snorted.

He had no answers.

Solona knew not to interrupt her master when he was thinking.

"What do you advise?" she asked the sage.

He nodded.

In this, he had an answer.

He looked right at Solona.

"You must ride out to greet them," he said, "The Qunari respect strength. Anyone else who goes to parlay with them will be rebuffed.

Captain Jeven laughed at the sage.

"You would throw the Viscountess to those monsters?"

Alec grinned at him.

"Perhaps you should go Guard Captain," he purred, "Show the Qunari your strength?"

The way Jeven paled told what he thought of that idea.

IOI

Solona sniffed.

Jeven should have the first to volunteer for this duty, but the guard captain was not the best of men.

The Viscountess rolled her eyes, she promised herself to find a guard captain with a harder spine before the year was out.

_First…they had Qunari to deal with._

She considered what Brother Alec had told her.

_Her Master was no fool. If he believed that this would work. Could she deny his wisdom?_

She had promised herself to trust him completely. He was unlocking her full potential, both as a mage and as a ruler.

_She __**would **__trust him in this._

She rose from the throne. She addressed them all in the strongest voice she could manage.

"Ready my armor," she said, "and prepare my entourage. I shall address this matter personally."

The nobles looked ill.

Maybe they thought that she expected them to accompany her.

It would have been nice.

"Permission to come Your Excellency," Aveline said dropping to one knee.

Solona smirked.

"Looking for a title Aveline?"

The warrior woman shrugged.

"Just trying to pull my own weight Your Excellency," she said.

Solona laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You may come." She whispered.

"I'm coming to."

She turned to see Garrett striding into the chamber, daggers at his belt, and warhound at his side.

"This little trip sounds fun," he exclaimed.

Aveline shook her head.

"Not now Hawke."

Garrett grinned.

Solona glared at the members of her court.

"My Ferelden kin shame you all," she said coldly.

The nobles looked at each other nervously.

They knew what she was asking of them.

They were either lords…or they were not.

One by one, the others volunteered to accompany her entourage.

Kirkwall needed to be strong now…united.

The Qunari were at the gates.


	5. A Business Discussion

**Chapter 5: Business Discussion**

The armor felt strange.

Solona tried to adjust her stance to the heaviness of the black plate, the armor that had been made for her was not designed for comfort however, it was designed for show and protection.

_It may have looked good, and made her look more intimidating, but it was a serious pain in the bum to wear._

The neck was too high; she could barely turn her head. The chest plate would protect her neck to crotch but it was a pain to try and move quickly, and she kept tripping over her cloak.

_How does anyone expect me to breathe in this thing!_

The gauntlets were the worst however, the thickness of the fingers made gesturing impossible, if she needed to summon a spell against the Qunari they would have to come off.

Part of her wished for a set of battle mage robes, robes interwoven with lyrium to enhance her spells. Those robes would allow her to move and focus on casting, if she had to fight, she would have preferred to use magic.

She could do a lot of damage with her magic.

Brother Alec reminded her that it was not in her best interest to cast any spell. She should let her guards handle any trouble if it occurred. That is what guards are for, he reminded her, to die so that their noble patron could live.

Solona frowned; she did not like that opinion, but could not entirely deny the credence of it.

The Viscountess sighed.

He was right, as usual, but she wished that he wasn't.

She still hoped that this would not turn into a battle. She hoped that the Qunari being here was a misunderstanding. She had still sent emissaries to her neighbors though, just in case.

_If Kirkwall fell to the Qunari, all of the Free Marches would need to prepare._

She made her way downstairs of the keep, with the help of Brother Alec of course. The nobles that had volunteered to accompany her waited with their men. Aveline and the full Viscountess's guard stood wait as well. The fierce Fereldan woman was helping Darren get them all organized, ready to fight if it came to that.

Garrett Hawke lounged on his horse; he said nothing about her armor, though the amusement in his eyes said what he thought of it.

She would have glared at him if she had not agreed.

_She looked ridiculous._

Hawke glanced over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Where do you think you are going kid?"

Solona turned, or at least lurched so that she could see behind her.

Daylen stood before her in his training armor, a small shield and sword in hand.

"Brother?" she asked.

He smiled at her.

"I'm coming with you sister," the fourteen year old said, "I'm going to help you kill Qunari."

She thought she heard some of the men chuckle, she ignored them.

This would not do, this would not do at all.

"You must stay behind Daylen," she ordered.

Daylen Amell's eyes filled with hurt.

"I can help sister," he said, "My skills with a sword are good. You need every strong arm you can get."

"I do not doubt your skill," she said, "but, you should not be here. Your place is here in the Keep."

Hurt turned to anger, the boy glared at his sister.

"You think I can't do it?" he growled, "You want to win glory for yourself!"

"I never said that."

"You think I'm a foolish child?!" he snorted with anger, "I'm no less an Amell than you are sister, I want to defend our home!"

Solona took a breath to settle her nerves. She had no desire to have this argument in front of the men.

She knew Daylen wanted to help, but she knew that at least one of them had to remain here…

…just in case.

"I think you are an Amell," she said coldly, "**Act as such."**

That brought the boy up short; the harshness in which she spoke to him was new.

"Huh?" he said.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, her eyes became serious.

"If things go bad brother," she said, "You are more valuable to our family here. If I…if I fall to the Qunari, Kirkwall will still need an Amell to carry on in my place. To carry on the family and continue our reign."

IOI

Daylen blinked, he…he had not thought of that.

"If I fall today brother, the throne will pass to you when you are old enough," his sister said "You shall be Viscount; this is not about me trying to steal your glory. Your time will come, but for now Kirkwall needs to be protected. You cannot be put at risk. You are my heir; I cannot risk you, not in this."

Daylen's eyes flickered with a strange light, his mind working.

If the Qunari killed his sister...he would be the new Viscount.

It would be his turn to rule!

The people of Kirkwall would be in shock, they would be looking for strong leadership.

He would need to be strong for them, for Cousin Bethany, and for Mother.

They would need him to rise to the occasion. He would have to keep Meredith back, and any other noble who tried to claim what belonged to the Amells.

He would have to be careful and smart.

Bran would serve as his regent and Lord Protector, but eventually he would need to step forward and rule.

He could do it; he would be his Father's son.

He gave his sister a grim look, even though he felt like he could take on the whole world.

If Solona fell…

Daylen Amell, the son of the Lion, would rise.

"You are wise sister," he said proudly, "I….I will do as you command. I shall remain. Fear not for our home, it will be in good hands should the worst come to pass."

She gave her little brother a grateful smile.

That is all I ask," she said warmly.

He embraced her; he could feel her laugh lightly.

"My brave little brother," she said as they broke away, "You will make a grand Viscount one day."

Daylen smiled.

_Father was a grand Viscount, and you have done a fine job my sister, but I…_

_I __**shall **__surpass you __**both!**_

He watched from the steps of the keep as the men and women of Kirkwall rode off to meet the Qunari. He watched his family's banner flutter in the morning breeze.

Daylen was not worried. Solona would either win glory for House Amell this day, or she would fall valiantly facing the Qunari menace.

Whatever happened, he would be there to pick up the pieces.

The Amell line would continue.

_**He **__would make sure of that._

IOI

Solona's entourage grew to three hundred men by the time they reached the wounded coast.

Her Commanders called the small host to a stop. According to the scout, the bulk of the Qunari were camped only a short way down the coast. The Viscountess dispatched an emissary to request parlay with the Qunari leadership, to evaluate the chance for peace.

Aveline agreed to ride with them, if everything went peacefully, they would give the Qunari leaders Solona's offer, and then escort him back to their camp.

If it did not…

Than the peace established by the Llomerryn Accords would be shattered, and a new war would begin.

Solona did not want to be responsible for starting a war, but she would not leave her home undefended either.

All they could do now was wait.

IOI

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, and still no word from the envoy sent to the Qunari.

Solona paced nervously in her tent, her gauntlets and breast plate removed, she was dressed in a simple shirt and breeches.

_What had happened_, she wondered, _something must have been decided by now?_

"The men will return," Alec advised her, "Or they will not, that is all we need to know now."

Garrett Hawke looked up at the sage, he had been sitting in the back of the tent petting his warhound, and sharpening his daggers.

The man laughed.

"I bet you're a hit at parties Brother," he quipped.

The old man glared at him.

Hawke merely smirked.

"I should have gone with them," Solona murmured.

Alec gestured dismissively.

"There is the reason the pawns move first in any game Your Excellency," he said, "They are the most expendable pieces on the board, the Viscountess of Kirkwall…is not."

She glared at her teacher; those were brave men and women out there, not pieces on a board.

Garrett paused in his work, inspecting one of his daggers.

He turned to the two of them.

"The old bugger is right Cousin," he said, "Still…your magic could have come in handy."

"Thank you cousin," she said, "But I fear that…WHAT?!"

Both she and Alec turned to Hawke, who was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"What did you say?" Solona gasped.

"I said your magic would have come in handy."

Solona felt a wave of panic. How…how had Garrett known? She had not told him?

Her eyes narrowed.

"Bethany," she whispered.

"Don't blame my sister," Garrett shrugged, "She didn't tell me a thing, and she did not need to. I'm not stupid you know."

Alec glared at the rogue.

"That remains to be seen," the old man said coldly.

Garrett pulled out his other dagger and began to sharpen it.

"Relax old boy," he snorted, "I don't make it a habit of biting the hand that feeds me. Besides, we're family," he paused to inspect the dagger, then when back to work.

"Family protects family," he said.

Solona felt her head swimming.

How…how had Garrett known? If Bethany had said nothing…?

How had he figured out her secret?

Garrett looked right at Solona.

"Bethany has been happier than I've ever seen her, Mother too, but that was not it. I know my sister Cousin. Bethany is too careful to trust so completely or so quickly. The fact that she speaks of the two of you with nothing but respect and without restraint, that means that she has let you into her confidence, and she would only do that if she had shared her secret with you. Now there is only one reason that I can think of that she would do that, she knew that you would not turn her into the Templars. You might do that for family, but no noble, no matter how honorable would risk their power to help an apostate that way…unless…"

Garrett smiled.

"Unless they had as much to lose as she does. Add into the fact all the time she has spent with the two of you, and I seriously doubt it has simply been teaching her mathematics and philosophy."

He leaned back looking quite pleased with himself.

"Bethany would only trust a fellow mage so completely, not to mention the fact that you two slip up sometimes. I've her you call her apprentice Alec, and I've heard you Cousin Lona refer to Alec as master more than once. Common enough for two mages, I think."

"How do you know we are simply not a normal teacher and student?" Alec asked coldly.

"Because you would not be so careful protecting your privacy," he replied. I've seen Bethany sneak out to that old ball room in the deepest part of the keep. I've followed her a couple of times, I've heard the sound of thunder in that room, felt cold and heat from the door. You three are practicing magic in that room."

Hawke finished his work on his dagger. He slid it back into its sheath.

He gave them his most serious look.

"I need a favor from the two of you, two of them to be exact."

Alec scoffed.

"So this is blackmail?"

"No," he replied, "I would not blackmail a noble, not one I'm related to anyway, this is a favor and you're both free to say no, your secret is safe with me, but I wanted to make sure that we had all our cards on the table before we began to discuss this."

Alec was glaring at Hawke now, if Solona was not there, he might have struck the rogue down.

The Mabari was on his feet now, growling at the sage. Garrett raised his hand, whispering to the dog, it lay back down, but did not take his eyes off of the elder mage.

Solona sighed heavily.

"What do you desire," she said.

"Nothing too painful," Hawke replied, "First, Bethany and Mother, I want them kept safe. That Templar bitch doesn't get within a hundred paces of them. They deserve to live in luxury, they have suffered enough. Bethany has grown quite fond of both of you, and I think you have grown fond of her."

Solona sniffed, she was still a little sore about Sebastian.

"When she is not meddling in my social life," she told Garrett.

Hawke laughed.

"Welcome to my world," he said, "Bethany was always trying to find me a girl back in Lothering."

Solona shrugged, she would not hurt Bethany or Leandra.

"Deal," she said.

Alec crossed his arms; he still was not comfortable with this.

"And the second condition," the sage asked.

This is the hard one," Garrett said with a frown, "I'm leaving the keep. I want you to make Mother and Beth understands that it is for the best."

"Why?" Solona asked, "You are a part of this family as well?"

Garrett gave her a sad look.

"I'm…grateful for what you have done for us cousin," he said, "But I can't just lounge around the keep. I want to do more. I want to make the name Hawke mean something in Kirkwall. I…I failed to keep Carver safe; I won't risk Mother and Bethany. Varric and I have some interesting business ventures planned, but we can't go forward, if I'm worried about those I care about. I'll live in the Hanged Man, and work out of there."

"What about Daylen," Solona asked, "He has grown quite fond of you cousin?"

Hawke smiled at that.

"I like the runt," he said, "Reminds me a little of me. I'll be there when he needs me, if needs to talk and the like, but I need to find my own way."

Solona nodded, it made sense to her. Garrett Hawke was a proud man; he did not want to take charity.

He wanted to earn his place at the Amell table, but that meant he had to be a little bit dangerous, he could not do that in the keep.

The Viscountess smiled slightly.

Hawke was doing this to protect her as much as it was for his sister and mother. He was isolating himself, to protect them from any backlash from his and Varric's business deals.

He would not draw any eyes to the keep, not with his sister there.

"How will you start?" she asked him.

Garrett smiled.

"I was thinking of buying the old family estate from you," he said, "And don't offer it to me as a gift. I won't accept it. I'll buy it proper, and make my return to the nobility official."

"That will take a lot of coin," Alec said rubbing his chin, "How do plan on raising it?"

"Leave that to me," Garrett said, "My deals won't be illegal, but they might not be squeaky clean either. I'll…do it my way, and show I'm not just some Fereldan refugee with powerful relatives."

Solona smiled.

"With that kind of attitude," she smirked, "You will take all of Hightown before the year is out."

"And a little of Lowtown too, I hope," the rogue replied.

Alec gave him a cold look.

"What if Meredith grabs you?" the sage asked.

"She will learn nothing."

"What if she asks you…hard?"

Garrett's eyes turned sad.

He pulled a small vial out of his vest.

He held it up to the light.

"I won't be in a position to answer," he said thoughtfully, "One Hawke is a fair trade for two, and my noble cousin."

Solona shook her head.

She did not like the sound of that.

"Don't worry your pretty little head cousin," Garrett said, "I'm tougher than I look, and Varric and I won't be alone. We'll find others to help us. We…"

Noise coming from outside the tent drew their attention, soldiers crying out in the dark.

"Sheath your weapons," Aveline called out, "We have guests."

Solona and Alec shared a look.

The soldiers were back, that meant that the Qunari were likely with them.

It seemed that peace would be given in chance.

Garrett rose from where he was sitting; his hound sprang up as well.

Hawke chuckled.

"Guess who's coming to dinner," he said.


	6. The Lioness and the Jackal

**Chapter 6: The Lioness and the Jackal**

The coming of the fall of the year 9:30 of the Dragon Age brought many changes to both Kirkwall and to Thedas itself.

In Kirkwall, the story of Viscountess Amell's meeting with the Arishok of the Qunari was debated for months. Some of the tales of that meeting were considered close to fantasy, embellished beyond belief…

…But what could be expected when the bulk of those stories came from Varric Tethras.

One had Viscountess threaten the Arishok, that the girl demanded that he submit to the laws of Kirkwall or be driven back into the sea.

Another account said that she had gotten down on her knees and begged for Kirkwall to be spared from facing the heathen horde, that the Viscountess was now a puppet of the Qunari.

A third said that the Viscountess had a blood mage with her, that she used blood magic to convince the leader of the ox-men to submit to her rule.

So many stories…so little of the truth, but it was just gossip, it spread like wildfire in any city.

The Viscountess knew this.

IOI

Solona had heard all these stories and more, some of them amused her, others frightened her, but as the months passed she did her best to focus on the truth, which is what she informed everyone of when she got the chance.

The truth was….that the meeting had been very cordial. Two Qunari had entered her tent that night a female priestess and the largest Qunari man she had ever seen, not that she had seen much of them in travels, and usually only from a distance.

She hated to admit to herself, but the first thought that popped into her head when she looked upon the Arishok, the Qunari war master, for the first time was this:

_Sweet Maker, what do they feed you in Par Vollen to make you grow so __**big!**_

Alec had been shocked to see the Arishok here. It was not often that that military leader of the triumvirate left Par Vollen.

_The matter that drew him must have been of great importance._

At first it seemed that the Arishok would not answer her questions, leaving the talking to the female priestess, a Tamassran Brother Alec had called her.

_It means 'those who speak' Your Excellency,_ the sage had informed her, _she is both priest and a herald._

Solona had not been put off by this; she had acknowledged the woman's presence, but desired answers from the Arishok himself, and requested as such.

A request had surprised the large Qunari warrior; he found it odd to see a woman ruler in battle armor. In the Qun, women were shopkeepers, priests, or farmers. No woman ruled.

Garrett, who had remained as a guard, chuckled to himself; he did not think the Qunari was going to like his Cousin Lona very much then.

The Viscountess's eyes had narrowed at what the Qunari had said.

The statement had been mildly insulting, but she ignored it in the interest of peace.

"In Thedas," Solona had informed him, "women have teeth and claws Messere, and we are not afraid to use them if threatened."

The comment had amused the Arishok. He had expected some basra toady to come in the local leader's name.

The fact that she had come herself, with her forces, showed respect, a leader should be met by his peers. He could see her weapons, just as she could see his.

It showed how serious she was taking this occasion. She had informed him that she had no desire to attack the Qunari; the Llomerryn Accords still bound them to peace. The Arishok had nodded; he had not come for war either. The Qunari had been on business when all this had occurred.

He would not break the peace unless the Qun demanded it.

The Arishok informed her that the Qunari were victims of a shipwreck, and had already taken steps to request a rescue vessel. He did not answer why they had been so far from home, only that the Qun had demanded it, and no he did not need help pursuing the matter.

Solona recognized his evasions for what they were; the Arishok was clearly embarrassed about something and did not admit it to a fellow ruler. She would put her agents to work on what the Qunari wanted, but would treat them with respect. They would know that she was watching them, just as she knew they would be watching Kirkwall.

They would both be able to see the cards on the table so to speak.

Solona knew that she could not leave the Qunari just camped on the Wounded Coast. The Arishok and his warriors needed to be contained and watched, not to mention having a Qunari army camped outside Kirkwall's gates was a bad idea.

Seneschal Bran, who had also accompanied her, suggested setting up a compound on the Kirkwall docks. That way, the Qunari could disembark quickly when there ship arrived.

Solona agreed with that, plus, the old gates that the Tevinters built to contain slave uprisings were still in use, if the Qunari turned hostile, they could trap them on the docks and starve them out.

Hope for the best, but be prepared for the worst, as Brother Alec always said.

Solona agreed with this statement.

She extended the hand of friendship to the Arishok, offering him her hospitality. Even going so far as using old Tevinter custom, when two leaders met on a hot day, such as the one that they were meeting. It was tradition to bring a goblet of ice water to the fellow leader, as a show of respect.

Solona had presented this gift to the Arishok, it was more snow than water, but it was the thought that counted. The Arishok had not minded.

Solona had smiled to herself.

Brother Alec had not expected her to be able to conjure snow, but she had and placed the goblet the chest before their leaving. She had not been able to make snow when she was younger; it always came out as a block of ice.

Her powers continued to grow, as well as the subtlety of their use.

The Arishok had accepted the gift, and presented Solona with one of her own.

The two leaders drank to the success of this meeting, and began plans to see the Qunari escorted safely to the dockside compound.

In seemed that the peace would hold…

…at least for now.

IOI

From Ferelden, the arrival of the fall brought good news, unexpected and wonderful news.

Urthemiel, the Tevinter dragon of beauty and cunning, the Archdemon of the fifth Blight was dead.

The Blight was over.

The news was met with jubilation by the Fereldan refugees, and a sigh of relief from the leadership of Kirkwall. The end of the darkspawn threat would stop the flood of refugees into the city, which even with Solona's protection, the situation had been growing dire.

Word had also been sent of the death of Teyrn Loghain, and the rise of King Alistair Theirin. It seemed that the warden hero Aedan Cousland had fulfilled his mission, and yet lived to tell the tale.

A Grey Warden, who Solona had been meeting with, seemed surprised by this news but did not elaborate further on why he was. He had been in Kirkwall talking about setting up a small warden outpost should the darkspawn horde cross the sea, and try and attack Kirkwall.

He returned to his keep at Ansburg when the news had arrived. Though Solona had suspected that he had known something had happened before that.

The warden seemed to know something had changed in Ferelden, but how he could she did not know.

It was almost as if he had sensed the dragon's fall.

_She wondered how that was._

"Warden business is not ours Your Excellency," Brother Alec cautioned her.

She conceded the point to the sage. It was none of her affair.

Regardless, Solona was happy, the darkspawn would retreat, and her city would be spared their ravages. She had sent an envoy to Denerim, with an invitation for the two heroes to come and visit Kirkwall.

She wanted to meet the men they who had saved the world, and she wanted to see Aedan, he had seemed to have changed much since their meeting a few years earlier.

Whether her invitation would be accepted she did not know, but she hoped it would be.

The Fereldans here in Kirkwall could use a pair of heroes right now.

It would boost their morale.

Solona had sighed; it seemed that the world was changing for the better. It seemed that the chaos of the last two years would end. The Blight was done. Urthemiel was dead. The Qunari were contained.

She hoped for brighter days in the future.

That was not meant to be.

IOI

Solona was working in her office when she heard a commotion in the hall. She motioned for Bran to see what was happening, she had no desire to be disturbed.

He went to see what was going on.

The door flew open. Solona looked up.

Knight-Commander Meredith stood there, glaring daggers at her.

Solona sighed; she had expected this little meeting.

"HAVE YOU TAKEN LEAVE OF YOUR SENSES AMELL?!"

Solona smiled sweetly at her.

"Good Morning Knight-Commander," she said, "What can Kirkwall do for you today?"

Her politeness took the older woman off guard.

"You know why I've come, Amell;" she said coldly, "The Grand Cleric has already informed me of your decision."

Solona nodded.

"I assume you mean my rejection of that fool edict you expected me to sign?"

Meredith's eyes flared with anger.

"It is not a fool edict," the Templar hissed, "It is a necessary safety precaution."

"Is it?" Solona asked, "It does not seem that way to me."

Meredith's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Solona did not even rise from her chair, her expression remained bland. Even though she was worried, she reinforced her masking spell. She found herself grateful that Ladies Leandra and Bethany were visiting Garrett in Lowtown right now.

Bethany was not yet as skilled at the masking spell as she was, and standing before Meredith…it might scare her into making an error.

_She had enough to worry about defending her choice not to give Meredith what she wanted._

The Knight-Commander had sent an edict to the grand cleric; it gave her sweeping new powers over the mages in the Gallows. The new edict entitled the Knight-Commander to be able to evaluate mages request to leave the Gallows personally, with no oversight. It also allowed all requests to meet with the Viscountess to be cleared through her office with no involvement for either Bran or Solona, but worst of all was the new use of the Rite of Tranquility.

Solona was grateful that she had read that report so completely.

The request that Meredith had drafted, it granted her the right to suspend chantry law when she saw fit. It would allow the Knight-Commander to make any mage of Kirkwall tranquil with no need to get a concurrence from First Enchanter Orsino.

In short, it removed the one check to Meredith's power in the Gallows. She and Orsino were supposed to check each other. What this edict did, was make him her prisoner, not her partner, and what was worse…Elthina had actually signed it. She had actually authorized it! All that remained was Solona to cosign the edict to make it law here in Kirkwall.

She would not do that.

"Try to understand Amell," Meredith said calmly, regaining her temper, "Magic is dangerous, I'm only trying to protect our citizens."

"As am I," Solona said, "The mages in the Gallows are citizens of Kirkwall as well. I am looking out for their rights."

Meredith snorted at the suggestion.

"You do not see what I see every day," the older woman said, "The mages in the Gallows, there are many schemers among them. I fear that blood magic maybe taking root among the fraternities."

"Then speak with the First Enchanter," Solona suggested, "Work with him, the two of you should be able to find any troublemakers."

"Orsino cares only for the mages," Meredith responded, "he would end the Harrowing if he could, says that the high failure rate of it, is somehow my fault. He says that I do not allow him to prepare the mages well enough for it."

"I've heard that as well," Solona said, ""I've spoken with both him and the Grand Cleric on the matter. In this…you are within your rights to administer the Gallows as you see fit."

Meredith nodded.

"I'm pleased that you acknowledge that Amell."

Solona's eyes turned cold.

"But," she said, "I agree with Orsino that your methods have become more…harsh than from what I've heard about other circles in Thedas."

"Other circles do not have access to Tevinter artifacts as the ones in the Gallows do," Meredith reminded her, "They play with powers they do not understand."

"Then allow more priests into the Gallows," Solona suggested, "Let them educate the young mages on why the chantry functions as it does."

Solona sighed. She rose from her chair.

"Kirkwall understands what you face Knight-Commander, but I still refuse to sign this edict. Speak with the Grand Cleric and First Enchanter reach a compromise."

"Like you did with the Qunari?" Meredith said coldly.

Solona frowned. The Templars had no say on the Qunari. Solona had sent a request for a Templar to accompany her on her peace mission, Meredith had sent no one.

The Viscountess figured that Meredith hoped that the Qunari would kill her, and she would be rid of her rival.

She must have been angry when that had not occurred.

"The peace must be maintained."

"This is not peace," Meredith spat, "It was surrender…appeasement."

"A treaty exists, I will honor it."

"Some in the chantry disagree."

Solona frowned. She remembered when she had spoken with the priests about the Qunari presence. One of Elthina's young sisters had spoken up quite vehemently against the Viscountess's plan.

The girl had all but accused Solona of being a Qunari herself.

Elthina had apologized for the sister's behavior. Young Petrice was very dedicated.

Solona had taken no offense.

"Leave the Qunari to me," Solona sighed, "You come to your compromise with the Grand Cleric and First Enchanter."

"Just sign the bloody edict!"

Solona looked up; Meredith was glaring at her now, her face blotchy with anger.

Solona felt her own temper flare.

"No," she said flatly.

"Listen Amell, I…"

_That was it._

Solona was on her feet, her rage flashed in her eyes. She stood almost nose to nose with the Knight-Commander.

"I am your **Viscountess,** Meredith," she spat angrily; "I will be treated with **respect!** I will not sign the bloody edict! My own brother is a mage in the Gallows. I will not give you the ability to make him tranquil without oversight! Go back to the Gallows Knight-Commander, and if I hear any reports of your people abusing the mages, I will take you before the Divine herself. Her Perfection will strip you of your command! Do I make myself clear Knight-Commander?!"

Meredith glared at the Viscountess. Her sword arm twitched.

Solona did not flinch. She faced the Jackal and did not back down.

"Go back to the Gallows Meredith," Solona repeated in a low and dangerous purr.

She pointed to her door.

"_**GO!"**_

The Knight-Commander glared at her. Solona feared the woman might snap and try to attack her.

That did not happen…surprisingly.

The Templar sighed heavily.

"As you wish Viscountess," the Knight-Commander whispered, "But we **will **visit this argument again."

The woman stormed out of her office.

Solona sighed with relief.

Bran and Aveline entered, the Fereldan woman seemed concerned.

"Are you all right your Excellency?" she asked.

Solona nodded rubbing her temples with her fingertips. Her white hair felt damp with sweat. Her cheeks flushed with emotion.

_She…she would not let that…__**that woman**__ dictate terms in her own keep._

"Clear my schedule Seneschal," she ordered Bran, "I need to rest for a few hours."

"As you wish Your Excellency," the man nodded, "I shall handle any further affairs this afternoon."

"Thank you," she said smiling, "Now leave me, please."

They left her alone. Solona sighed. She intended to spend the afternoon in her baths relaxing.

She reached for her water goblet; she put it to her lips.

She tasted only ice.

She lowered the cup in surprise.

She had frozen the water solid!

A nervous giggle escaped her lips.

_Praise the Maker she had not done that when the Knight-Commander was __**here!**_

She melted it with a quick spell, leaving no evidence of magic.

Solona sat back with a tired whimper.

She needed a rest.


	7. Family Time

**Chapter 7: Family Time**

"My Lady," the guard said as she passed.

"Mistress," two elven maids whispered as nodded to them.

"Good day Milady," a noble said tipping his cap to her.

The young woman felt so strange, she…she was not used to such treatment. It felt so strange to move through the keep and not feel like she was being watched, that one slip and she would be ripped away from everything she loved forever.

It truly was a strange experience, strange…yet wonderful.

"Who is that Papa?" a little noble girl asked as she passed her and her father.

"The Lady Bethany Amell," her father informed the little girl, "the Viscountess's cousin."

Bethany fought the urge to blush. Less than a year ago she never would have imagined the looks she was receiving now. Curiosity, appreciation, and even a little envy, all were present in the eyes of those who came to the Viscount's Keep.

_Don't let all this go to your head,_ her conscience chided, _you are still an apostate mage in a city filled with Templars._

Bethany acknowledged that, but the name and power of the Amell family was a wonderful shield. It protected her like a cloak, as long as she did nothing overtly magical, the Templars here left her alone. They did not wish to risk angering the Viscountess.

Bethany's face turned more thoughtful.

She had nearly given up, she had not told Mother that, but it was truth. She had grown tired of living in fear, hiding every time a Templar patrol passed near their farm in Lothering. If the Blight had not begun when it had, she suspected that she would have turned herself into Ser Bryant, that she would be locked in the Circle Tower in Ferelden by now. It would have broken Mother's heart, but it would have finally set her family free. Garrett could find his own life, and Carver would not have had to worry about her all the time, he would have…

Thinking of Carver was still quite painful. He…he had never gotten to be the man he had wanted to be, now that he was gone…

It was a shame, especially with their new life here in Kirkwall. A life complete with an Aunt and Cousins who loved them, a place where she was free to be happy without everyone sacrificing for her.

A world of Orlesian silk dresses and lace petticoats, a world where Carver would have been free to be whatever he wanted, just as Garrett was now, and all because of Cousin Lona.

Bethany smiled.

_Dear Cousin Lona,_ Bethany thought happily, _she owed her everything._

Though things were not perfect, Carver was still gone, and Garrett was in Lowtown

A hint of sadness cut across her face. She wished that Garrett had stayed in the Keep. She understood why he had left, but she still missed her brother.

_The Lady Bethany Amell?_

It hardly seemed possible, but it all was, thanks to Garrett.

IOI

It had been Garrett's idea that she take the Amell name. He wanted to distance her and mother from what he was doing with that dwarven partner of his. Though she had not understood that at first, the night he had told her what she must do, she almost cried.

"You…you do not want people to know I'm your sister anymore brother?" she had asked with a trembling lip.

He had laughed at hugged her.

"It is not that at all Beth," he said, "it is just that the name Hawke is not safe right now. People need to learn to respect it. That is what I'm going to be doing in Lowtown. One day it will be safe to reclaim it as your own, but for now, stay close to Lona and Brother Alec."

He wiped at the tear falling from her eyes.

"Be the Lady I know you are," he whispered, "The one you have always deserved to be."

She embraced him tightly. Mother had also been crying by this point, she did not want Garrett to be alone in Lowtown, she feared for his safety.

Garrett had thought that funny.

"I can take care of myself Mother, and I have Varric watching my back," he grinned wolfishly, "One day I will stride into this place and buy the old family estate from Cousin Lona, then I will be able to stand next to her without worry."

Leandra Hawke had embraced her son, her baby boy. She did not want him to go, but respected what he was trying to.

He had restored her to her family, and ensured Bethany's safety, now like all young men; he was striking out on his own.

It was hard for a mother to accept, but there it was.

So that was it, Garrett was in Lowtown, working out of the Hanged Man. Bethany had heard a few things about his work through Lona's contacts. Lona's people heard many things, word that he had cleared the Bone Pit mines of dragons, and that he had been hunting slavers and bandits, trying to make Kirkwall safe.

Not that all he did was positive however, Bethany thought with a frown.

There had been murders in the chantry; a bunch of mercenaries had turned up dead there. Rumor was that Hawke, as he was known to everyone in Lowtown, had allied himself with a ruthless pirate warlord.

Cousin Lona advised Bethany not to believe the rumor mill, but still…she realized that she had to step in and make sure that this did not come back to hurt the family.

A fight in the chantry could bring the Knight-Commander down on House Amell. They did not want that.

The Viscountess had spoken with Seneschal Bran; he had paid for any damages done to the chantry. Then she had sent Aveline, who had taken the matter over herself, Captain Jeven and the city guard were ordered to leave it alone. The Viscountess's guard would investigate the matter personally.

Jeven had complained, but the clink of gold coins had shut his mouth.

It sickened Aveline a little, but she understood that sometimes a few palms needed be greased.

Jeven was a bastard, but as long as he did his job, and his vices did not threaten the lives of citizens or his men, the Viscountess would leave him be. Though she had discreetly started searching for a new Guard Captain, Bethany had suggested Aveline; she had showed both courage and loyalty to the city.

The Viscountess said she would take it under advisement.

The Viscountess's seal could do many things it's seemed, including protect her dear brother from scandal.

IOI

Meanwhile Bethany continued her training with Cousin Lona and Brother Alec. The two knew much about magic that Bethany did not; her own training had been stunted when Father had passed away. She welcomed the chance to learn more. Alec was impressed with her control as well. He applauded her control. She was not as strong in magic as Lona was, but she had a degree of subtlety that her cousin sometimes lacked.

It was not a slam on Lona; it was simply the way it was.

The Viscountess did not train with them as often as he would have preferred, the business of ruling the city ate up much of her time, as well as her meetings with a certain Chantry Brother.

Bethany smiled slyly whenever Lona mentioned young Brother Sebastian; she seemed to slip into a happy dream for a few moments when she said his name.

Brother Alec was not pleased by this, he cautioned Lona to be careful. One wrong word from the boy, and the Templars would smash House Amell into a million pieces.

Lona had snorted at this, but acknowledged that she would be careful.

Bethany giggled; she found the relationship that was developing between her noble cousin and the handsome chantry brother quite entertaining.

Solona had silenced her with a look. Though she was grateful that she had finally opened up to and was now talking with the youngest Vael, she had not entirely forgiven Bethany for maneuvering her into it.

"Sometimes friends push cousin," Bethany said innocently.

Lona had snorted at that.

"Remember that when you find a young man," Lona warned, "I might have to push you in an uncomfortable direction."

Bethany had blushed.

Since her elevation, many young men in Hightown had started to ask after her, but she was careful. She was still an apostate after all. She had to choose who she associated with very carefully.

It would not do to start courting, only to have the man she was interested in turn her over the Templars because he was afraid of her magic.

No, that would not do at all.

IOI

So life continued in Kirkwall, Bethany continued to adapt to her life as a lady and the Viscountess's cousin, and Garrett continued his business in Lowtown.

Though he did continue to visit, he had promised to help train Daylen in the marshal disciplines.

It was one of these days that a friend of Garrett's accompanied him to the Keep, a most unusual woman to be sure.

She called herself Isabela, and trouble came with her.

IOI

It was a cool crisp day in the Viscount's Gardens, the various flowering trees were all turning color, and the hardy blooms of fall blossomed like multicolored explosions.

In the heart of the garden, Daylen Amell sparred with Garrett Hawke. He had been visiting once a month teaching the boy daggers.

Daylen had not yet landed what would be a lethal blow, but he was getting close…

He pushed forward when Hawke was not expecting it, and nearly secured what would have been a lethal blow.

Hawke flipped out of the way, but it was a near thing. He came to his feet grinning.

"Not bad runt," Garrett Hawke laughed, "Not bad at all."

Daylen Amell laughed.

"I'm not a runt anymore cousin," he grinned, "and you will find that I'm full of surprises."

The two crossed training daggers again, Garrett was fast, but it was clear that Daylen was slowly catching up to him in the speed department, not to mention skill.

The boy was good, and he was only getting better, not that he could be called a boy for much longer.

Daylen had been a bit of late bloomer, but he had finally had his growth spurt. He had shot up to almost as tall as Garrett and if his frame filled out as it appeared he would be a strong young man before the year was out.

Garrett had been a bit shocked to see him. Last time he had visited Daylen had been a boy…that was not the case any longer.

The rogue smiled at him.

"You will always be a runt to me lad," he chuckled as the two disengaged again. They circled each other both looking for an opportunity to attack.

Leandra and Lady Revka watched from small gazebo, neither was fighters themselves, but they both saw the value of Daylen's training. Though Revka would have preferred that the boy focus on the sword and shield, daggers were the weapons of rogues, not warriors, her son would one day be a legendary warrior.

She was sure of that.

The Viscountess's Mother snorted.

I see no reason for Daylen to learn these things," she said, "He is already learning from the sword master?"

"Not all fights take place on the battle field Aunt Revka," Garrett had explained, "Sometimes they take place in back alleys. Daggers work best in close quarters. I would see Daylen prepared for such situations."

Revka snorted.

_She clearly did not think that an Amell should be fighting in any Alleys._

Leandra held her own counsel. Garrett had fought bravely against the darkspawn with those daggers. He had even brought down the ogre that had killed Carver.

No…Leandra knew exactly how valuable dagger combat could be.

She was grateful that Garrett had agreed to teach Daylen.

The boy might need the skills he learned here one day.

They just might save his life.

"Good afternoon Mother, Lady Leandra."

"Good afternoon dearest." Revka replied.

Milady," Leandra said respectfully.

Solona had emerged from behind an old rosebush, both of the older women nodded as she approached. The Viscountess was still dressed for court. Apparently, they had managed to finish up their business early today.

Lona had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon enjoying the warm weather while it lasted.

She watched the match between her brother and cousin. She was no expert with daggers herself, but she understood the skill it took to use such weapons.

Daylen had a wise teacher in Garrett Hawke.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"He is an Amell," her mother said with much pride, "how else would he be doing but well."

Solona nodded, she was impressed with her little brother's skill, but did not want him to start thinking himself infallible.

Overestimating your abilities was just as bad as underestimating them.

That is what had taken Cailan of Ferelden after all. Solona preferred not to see her brother fall into a similar trap.

Revka gave her a concerned look.

"We should begin discussing the Satinalia Ball, my dear,"

Solona sighed.

The Ball had once been the ultimate expression of wealth and power in Kirkwall. It had been a place for the nobles to put their wealth and prestige on display. It was a place to show the world why they ruled the city of chains.

Both the Threnholds and her Father had both put on magnificent balls. Solona had yet to hold one for herself, she had thought that holding one during the first year of her reign would have been disrespectful of her father's memory, he had only been gone a month when the last one would have happened. Then she had not held one last year because of the Blight. She did not wish to celebrate when a monster was driving so many of their southern neighbors into the dark places of Kirkwall.

It seemed that she would have no choice this year. She had run out of excuses. Besides the Blight ending was a reason to celebrate.

Perhaps she could even convince Aedan to come, having the Hero of Ferelden as her guest of honor would be quite the coup.

Solona blushed.

She…she might even consider inviting Sebastian. Oh…what a pair they would make, the third son of House Vael and the Viscountess of Kirkwall.

Perhaps it might give her a chance to speak about his upcoming vows. She…she still had hope that she might convince him not take them, so that he might be able to pursue a more ordinary life.

Not…that any life with her would be ordinary.

The Viscountess sighed.

She knew how ridiculous this all was. Sebastian seemed dead set on joining the chantry as a full brother of the faith. Once he had taken those vows, there would be no going back.

What she was planning to do, seducing a pious man to turn away from his vows, it was the height of pride and arrogance! Mother would be horrified if she knew what she was thinking about, but she could not help it.

She wanted him. She desired him.

In her weaker moments she could almost hear the desire demons whispering to her from across the veil. They offered her the power to make Sebastian her love slave, to make him forget everything but his desire for her.

_No…she would not do it, she wanted an equal…not a puppet, and who could say that Sebastian desired her in the least._

The Viscountess frowned.

That was why she ignored the demons, why she had the strength to ignore them. She had no idea if Sebastian even liked her, beyond respect for her station.

She would not give into this, let the demon's wail and promise, if Sebastian was not meant to hers then so be it.

It would hurt letting him slip away, but what else could she do?

She would not use magic to win him. That was not a victory, it was evil.

Solona was many things, but evil was not one of them.

She went back to watching the duel in front of her.

At least Daylen was not being distracted by a handsome face.

IOI

Daylen circled his cousin excitedly, looking for any opening. All it took was one mistake that was what Cousin Garrett said.

One mistake and an enemy had you.

Daylen did not intend to make such mistakes. He was the future Viscount of Kirkwall.

He intended to be a master of both himself, and the city that he would one day rule.

"Watch your foot work Hawke," a new voice said behind them, it was low and sultry.

A Daylen maneuvered around so he could see the speaker.

His eyes widened at the sight of her.

_**OH MY!**_

Dark skinned, barely dressed, in a bodice and leather armor, a pair of daggers graced her curved and slender back, all ending in the swell of her backside. Golden eyes met his; they presented both challenge and invitation to any man.

Daylen was dumbstruck.

"Hi Sweet thing," the woman purred.

Daylen gasped.

_This…this was not a woman…_

_This was a siren of legend, she had to __**be!**_

The mere sound of the siren's voice sent his teenage hormones into overdrive, all conscious thought stopped.

"Uhhhh!"

Garrett struck.

One minute he was upright, looking for an opening to defeat his cousin, the next he was laying flat on his back.

He stared up into the heavens.

What in Andraste's name had just happened?

Garrett helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" he said sounding concerned.

Daylen nodded, he only partially heard his cousin's question.

His eyes were drawn to her.

Garret noticed the dreamy look on the boy's face. He smirked.

"Daylen Amell," he began, "I would like to introduce you to Isabela, a friend of Varric and mine."

"Your lordship," she said curtseying slightly.

Daylen nodded dumbly.

Isabela, what a pretty name, it meant 'little beauty' in Antivan if he remembered correctly.

Not that there was anything little about this beauty, he thought. He might have been young, but he had been noticing the beauties that travelled in his circles.

A shame that Garrett's friend was not one of them, he thought; if he was a little older….

_Garrett's friend would have made a fine trophy on Amell linens._

Isabela was smirking at him now. What had he done something wrong?

"My eyes are up here sweet thing," she purred.

Daylen blushed scarlet, he…he had been staring at her…

_Oh Maker._

"I…um….I'm sorry…I did not mean to…"

Isabela laughed.

"It is alright lad," she purred. "I'm used to men staring at me, comes with the territory."

She did not mind, he thought, no point in not enjoying the view, and…and she called him a man!

He was intrigued, most definitely intrigued.

She whispered something in Hawke's ear. Daylen did not hear what it was, but the way Garrett excused himself meant that it must have been important. Garrett went up to say good bye to his mother while Isabela retreated to the doorway leading back into the keep.

A few minutes later, they were gone, but not before Isabela brushed her fingers over Garrett's forearm.

Daylen would be lying if he said he did not feel a twinge of jealousy. He wondered if the dark skinned beauty was sharing his cousin's bed.

Lucky, lucky man if he was.

Daylen swallowed hard.

He didn't want to sound like a lecher, but he could not help but wonder if Cousin Garrett would let him borrow Isabela one day. There was a woman who could make a boy into a man.

He was open to the experience if she was.

"Are you alright love?"

Mother and Solona approached him, the former looked concerned, and the latter was giving him a knowing smirk.

Daylen glared at his sister.

"Are you alright?" his mother repeated.

Daylen nodded, he suddenly felt very self-conscious.

Solona's smirk was eating at him.

"Who was that?' Mother asked.

"A friend of Garrett's," he replied.

Revka shook her head.

"That woman was barely clothed." She said shaking her head, "how can she go out like that. Does she think no one notices?"

Solona chuckled.

"I think Daylen noticed Mother."

He glared at his sister.

_Did she really have to make fun of him, over this?_

"I need to go," he growled, "I have lessons to do."

He stormed out of the garden, his thoughts on anything but his lessons.

"Brother wait," Solona said, "I'm sorry…"

He did not even acknowledge her, she could have ordered him to stop, but she did not.

It was good that she did not; he did not think he would have obeyed in his current condition. He was too full of shame…

_Shame…and anger._

He had embarrassed himself today, how was Solona ever going to give him is throne, accept him as her superior, if she did not see him as stronger than her? If he tripped over his sword at the sight of a beautiful woman, how could she expect him to rule Kirkwall in their father's name?

Simply put, she could not.

Embarrassment turned to rage. He was angry at Solona for teasing him, and angry at himself for acting like an idiotic child.

_Why did he have to act like a fool in front of Garrett's friend?_

Daylen cursed under his breath. The next time he would not be so dumbstruck. He would not act like some stupid little lovesick puppy.

He would harden his heart; he needed to do it, for the sake of the future.

He would be strong, and he would be cold.

He was an Amell.

How could he do anything less?

How could he be anything less?

It was in his very blood.

He…would be strong.


	8. Heroes and Villains

**Chapter 8: Heroes and Villains**

They walked together, a chantry brother and the Viscountess, down the halls of the Viscountess's Keep. It was not an unusual sight. Sebastian had spent the last few months speaking often with Solona, at first it had been about strictly about Starkhaven and his family, but…slowly the pretense of a new trade agreement had been dropped. They had become closer.

The two had simply become friends.

Though Solona admitted in her weakest moments that she wanted more, it was not enough to have him as her friend, she wanted him here. She wanted him **period.** She wished to have him in her life, and in her bed, making her moan his name into a pillow.

The very thought made her blush.

It seemed that the old saying was true.

_Forbidden fruit was the sweetest, not that she had had a chance to taste…_

…_at least not yet._

Sebastian for his part was oblivious to her desires and advances. It was annoying beyond belief, even today…she had dressed to kill. A beautiful blue dress, low cut in front, not as low as Garrett's friend Isabela might have done, but far more risqué that she normally wore.

_He either did not notice or was being too respectful to comment on it._

It was frustrating. What did she have to do, wave a sign in front of him, 'I want you' in huge letters written on it.

She assumed him more observant than this, or had being in the chantry all these years broken that part of him.

She prayed that they had not.

He smiled at her; it warmed her like the sun on a hot summer day.

"Is it true what I have heard," he asked, "Is the Hero of Ferelden truly coming to Kirkwall?"

Solona smiled.

"Lord Aedan is expected to arrive tonight," she informed him, "He will be with us for a month, and then he shall return home and take command of the Warden Garrison in Ferelden."

"The Grand Cleric will likely wish to meet him," Sebastian said thoughtfully, "It is said that he is a true believer, a true son of the Andrastian faith."

"He was the last time in visited," she said.

The brother's eye arched.

"You knew the hero before the Blight?"

Solona nodded.

"He came here with his Father almost a year before the Blight began. Bryce Cousland was a good man, an honorable man," Solona frowned.

"His death was a great loss."

"Why did his lordship bring his son here?"

The Viscountess laughed lightly.

"I suspect he was investigating a new alliance between Kirkwall and his home in Highever. I think he was hoping to marry Aedan off."

Sebastian paused; his mouth became a grim line for a second.

"Sebastian?" she asked.

"Yes…um," he shook his head, his manner had become a bit more frosty, "I'm sorry Your Excellency, I must have been distracted."

Solona considered this, had…had she detected a hint of jealousy there?

Why did she take that as a good sign?

"Aedan rejected me Sebastian," she said trying to sooth his mind, "He preferred the Maker's love over a mortal's love."

Oh…I see… that is most unfortunate Your Excellency."

Solona smiled slightly.

It did not sound like he thought it was unfortunate.

"You should join me…us…I mean us for dinner this eve,' she offered, "Lord Aedan would not mind, and you can see the man who rejected me."

Sebastian laughed lightly.

"A foolish rejection Your Excellency," he said, "But Kirkwall's loss was the Grey Warden's gain, if he had stayed here…who knows if the Blight would have been stopped. I would love to dine with you."

Solona beamed.

"But I cannot…not tonight," he said sadly, "Elthina requires my aid this eve, she is travelling to Orlais and wishes me to accompany her."

"Oh," Solona murmured, trying not to sound hurt.

"When….when will you be back?"

Before Satinalia I hope," he replied.

"You should attend the ball," she offered, "It has been far too long since a Vael attended one of these…functions. Your noble family should be represented."

He smiled thoughtfully.

"I'm not much of a Vael these days," he said, "but I appreciate the offer. I shall try to make it."

"Until then?" she said.

"Until then," he replied.

He leaned in. She expected a brotherly hug from him.

What she got was gentle chaste kiss on the cheek.

Her eyes widened in shock, her cheeks flushed.

Oh my!

"Farewell Your Excellency," he said.

"Yes," she said a dreamy voice, "Farewell…Sebastian."

He left her, floating in fluffy clouds of happiness.

_Oh my._

"Cousin?"

Bethany's voice snapped her out of her stupor.

"Yes," she murmured happily.

"Your hands cousin," she murmured.

Solona looked down.

Snowflakes were fluttering from her frosted gloves.

She cursed, willing them quickly to stop.

The magic faded.

"Are you well?" Bethany asked in a concerned voice.

Solona glared at her hands.

This had been happening more and more lately. Her magic was…flaring up. Brother Alec thought that her powers were growing again. She needed to use them…to exhaust them lest her emotions cause these little flares.

They were risky, so far no one had noticed, but it was only a matter of time.

If a friend of the Templars saw one.

"Perhaps you should not go out today cousin," Bethany suggested. "Let Aveline collect the Warden. You can stay here and focus on getting this under control."

She frowned at Bethany. She knew the wisdom in this, but at the same time, she did not wish to insult Aedan.

She had been concealing her gift safely for almost a decade, she could do it for a day, but first…she had business to attend to.

A meeting with Varric and Garrett, then she had a surprise for Aveline.

She would get these things done before Lord Aedan arrived.

"Your brother is coming to visit," she told Bethany, "would you like to join me in greeting him?"

Bethany nodded; yes she would like to see Garrett again.

These once a month visits were not very good for keeping them all a family.

She understood the need for caution, but still…

She missed her brother.

IOI

"Varric no."

They were meeting in the Viscountess's office. Aveline and Bethany stood behind Solona while Garrett and Varric faced her.

The Viscountess tried to keep a stern face, but she simply couldn't.

Varric was trying to amuse her enough that she would give him and Hawke her blessing. That would not happen.

"It is a good deal Cousin Lona," Garrett said.

"And it will be easy Your Highnessness," Varric chimed in, "Hawke and I can handle everything."

Solona smirked.

"I'm not changing the landowners' laws so that you two can steal ownership of the Hanged Man."

"Steal?" the two rogues said in unison.

"Cousin I'm hurt," Hawke said grabbing his chest dramatically.

"Yeah," Varric agreed, "You wound us, Highnessness."

"My Mother would approve too much of wounding you Varric, but I will go easy on you cousin."

"You are too kind Your Excellency," Hawke said dryly.

Bethany giggled.

Aveline rolled her eyes, but did not completely hide her own smile.

That seemed to please Hawke.

"I consider this matter closed," the Viscountess said.

"You never let us have any fun!" Hawke complained.

"Thank goodness," Bethany exclaimed.

Even Solona couldn't completely hide her amusement then.

"Would you be so kind to remain for a moment boys," Solona said rising from her chair, "I have a surprise for Aveline, and I think you will want to see this too."

"Your Excellency?" Aveline sounded surprised.

Solona put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"You have been good friend and guard Aveline," The Viscountess said smiling, "I would offer you your own knighthood and a place in the nobility, but I suspect that that would not please you."

Aveline looked chagrinned.

"Please do not Your Excellency," she begged, "I…I'm a guard, I'm content with that role. I would rather kill a bandit and save a merchant's family, then spend my days attending noble parties in fancy dresses."

Solona smirked.

"I thought you might say that," the Viscountess said, "That is why I hope you approve of your new job."

"My…my new job?" Aveline looked confused.

"Follow me," the Viscountess said.

They all did.

IOI

Angry shouts filled the guard barracks. Captain Jeven struggled as the Viscountess's guard dragged him from his office.

Bran stood there waiting when they arrived.

Solona glared at the guard captain.

She had warned him for the last time.

She had reached the limits of her patience.

Aveline looked surprised.

"I asked you to keep an eye on Jeven, remember?" Solona said.

Aveline nodded.

Bradley followed him one night; he was meeting in secret with known Coterie members. He apparently was responsible for the death of several guardsmen. He…he set them up to be killed so that the Coterie could steal city accounts, and copies of my seal."

Solona stood eye to eye with Jeven.

"It is a lie Your Excellency," the man whined, "I never would…"

Solona slapped him.

"My father trusted you," she growled, "He understood your vices. As long as they harmed no one he was willing to tolerate them, but when you caused the death of innocents…"

She shook her head angrily.

"You will be imprisoned," she said coldly, "I suspect that the people you have put away will be far crueler to you than any fate I could devise."

She let him; think about that for a second, she saw his face pale.

She smiled coldly.

"Take him away," she said.

They dragged him off, begging her to let him explain.

Solona shook her head.

She was not interested in his lies…not anymore.

Aveline smirked at Jeven, she had always hated the bastard, hated his swaggering arrogance, and the way he treated the men under him.

She felt no mercy for his situation.

"You approve?" Solona asked her.

Aveline nodded.

"The guard deserves better than him Your Excellency," She replied.

"The Viscountess agrees with you," Bran said, "he would see you put your care of the men into practice."

Aveline's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Solona smirked.

"I need someone I can trust in this spot," she said, "The Viscountess's Guard's loss is the city's gain. I hope you will accept this burden. We need you here."

Aveline smiled lightly.

"You need not ask Your Excellency," she said proudly, "I will do what you expect of me, with pleasure."

Solona nodded.

"Good," she said embracing her new Guard Captain, "I even have a task for you."

"I'm ready my Viscountess," Aveline said snapping to attention.

"My entourage is going out to greet the Hero of Ferelden," she replied, "It would be nice to have the new guard captain with me."

"An honor Your Excellency," Aveline responded.

Solona nodded and left to prepare for Aedan's visit.

Bethany, Varric, and Hawke stayed behind to congratulate her.

"It is well deserved Aveline," Bethany said.

"Milady Sunshine is right," Varric agreed.

"It will be good to have the law on our side," Hawke said.

Aveline glared at him, but there was no heat in it.

"You two will behave yourselves is what you will do."

Hawke chuckled.

Same old Aveline.

IOI

The docks were a mass of activity.

Solona stood waiting with her guard, while Aveline kept the crowd back. Hawke and Bethany stood at her side. The Ferelden ship bearing Lord Aedan and his party sat in the harbor, a long boat rowed across the harbor towards shore. Two Grey Wardens sat inside, fully adorned in their blue and silver battle armor.

Some of the Qunari stood outside their compound, watching the proceedings. Fishermen and merchants paused in their work to watch the spectacle. The only thing out of place were several dwarven merchants haggling with the harbor master and cloaked fisherman asleep in his boat, a Mabari warhound panting on the dock keeping watch over him.

Aveline had spoken to both groups, neither seemed interested in causing trouble. She let them pass.

Solona stood a little straighter; she could not help but feel a burning sense of curiosity.

She couldn't wait to see Lord Aedan; there were so many questions she had for him.

The boat pulled into the dock.

The smaller of the two wardens rose. Clad in heavy battle armor and a helmet hid much of the warrior, but it was clear that this was either a boy or a woman. The markings on her armor marked the warden as a full lieutenant commander.

The man, similarly dressed was broad-shouldered, and wore the cloak of a commander, he did not move, waiting for his second to finish the introduction.

This must have been Aedan, Solona thought; he had certainly filled out in the last year.

Though he seemed to have grown more arrogant, not even rising to greet an old friend, she feared that being a hero had gone to the nobleman's head.

The woman approached them; she removed her helm revealing a pretty face with short blond hair and blue eyes.

She regarded the Viscountess and her party coldly.

"Viscounteese Em-ell?" she said.

Solona nodded.

The woman's accent surprised her.

_The girl was an Orlesian aristocrat! Her accent was pure Val Royeaux._

"I am Leonie," she said, "Commandair Aedan's second in command."

"Welcome Lieutenant commander," Solona said, "Kirkwall greets you both, you honor us…"

An arrow struck Aedan in the throat, right where the helmet met the neck.

The Viscountess gasped as the male warden tipped into the water.

Hawke tackled Bethany while Aveline pulled Solona behind her.

The docks turned into a battlefield.

It was the dwarves, the merchant that Aveline had allowed to stay. They had all pulled weapons.

All directed at the remaining warden.

"FOR HARROWMONT!" one of the assassins shouted, "Death to the warden!"

The man in the armor sunk like a stone.

Leonie drew her sword, a hungry smile on her lips.

"Come dirt sneefer," she purred wickedly, "We shall show you a warden's vengeance."

The dwarf charged her.

The Fisherman's Mabari warhound plowed into him, it ripped out the dwarf's throat. Barking it went to Leonie's aid.

Solona glanced over at him, the man, clearly no longer asleep was now on his feet.

He stood drawing a glowing long sword from beneath his cloak, a shield he pulled from under his fishing nets.

Aveline moved to stop him, but Solona held her back.

Solona knew the markings on that shield, it was the laurels of Cousland family, the rulers of Highever!

Solona looked at the 'fisherman.'

"Lord Aedan?" she whispered.

He removed his hood.

Aedan had changed much in the last two years. His brown hair, once shoulder length was now cut short, in a military style. The right side of his face was marred with a burn scar, but did little to harm his handsomeness, it actually made him look more rugged. The most telling sign that he had changed though were his eyes, once they had shown with innocence, a man certain of the Maker's love and divinity.

Now…they shone with grim determination, the look of a man who had seen far too much in his short life.

"Leonie, Havard," he shouted, "No prisoners! NO MERCY!"

The female warden nodded and went after a fleeing dwarven archer.

Solona looked on in shock.

"Aedan?" she repeated.

He smirked at her.

"Milady Solona," Aedan Cousland said with a respectful nod, "Forgive me, but I must aid Leonie and Havard."

Solona gave him a quizzical look.

"Havard?"

"My hound," he said, "He would be lost without me."

Aedan lunged. He decapitated one of the dwarves with his sword.

Solona winced. The sword…clearly was magical, magical **and wrong!**

It felt wrong, frost dripped from the blade, cold rose from it, it seemed to wail when Aedan swung it.

He laughed wickedly.

"Go to Harrowmont you bastards," Aedan grinned, "You will join him at your ancestor's side."

He leapt into the thickest of the fighting.

Solona's eyes widened.

_This…this was Aedan?_

_**What in Andraste's name had happened to him?**_

"That is the Hero of Ferelden?" Aveline asked, even she sounded shocked.

Solona nodded.

It must have been the Hero of Ferelden.

It was certainly **not** Aedan Cousland.

Not the Aedan she remembered.

_The poor man, what had happened to him?_

The Viscountess had no answers.

**A/N: Behold the hero! LOL Aedan will be appearing soon in my grim tales one shots. What do you think of his introduction here. Shoot me a review, you know I love them.**

**DG**


	9. Aedan

**Chapter 9: Aedan**

The battle ended, as such things often did, the wardens victorious, their attackers dead. Lord Aedan hired some men to help retrieve his armor from the water; the dockworkers fished it out and let it fall on the cobbles near the two wardens.

The helm fell off, leaking mud and straw.

The Viscountess and her men were shocked; the armored man in the boat had been a decoy, just armor covering a few sandbags and straw to give it human shape.

Despite the carnage around them, Aedan Cousland chuckled.

"Merciful Maker," he exclaimed, "They killed my training dummy!"

He smirked at Leonie.

"Those bastards," he grinned.

His second arched her eyebrow, all she saw was her Commander's armor covered in harbor slime.

She did not find the joke amusing.

He shrugged.

He had probably spent too many nights travelling with Alistair; his friend's sense of humor had started to rub off on him.

His new Orlesian Lieutenant did not share the King's fondness for irony or jokes.

Leonie had been Empress Celene's favorite warden; she had served on the royal court advising the Empress in all matters involving the Grey Wardens.

It was also said she had no visible sense of humor, only duty and violence had any effect on her mood. She had been called the Tigress of Val Royeaux.

Aedan was trying to help her with that. Duty and honor were all well and good, but a warden needed other forms of release. Once he would have considered his faith as one of those releases…

…but not anymore.

He looked at Solona and her party.

"My apologies Your Excellency," he said crossing his arms over his heart and bowing, "I arrived in your city two days ago, a friend of mine suggested that there might be assassins awaiting my arrival. I took steps to assure that they failed."

The Viscountess shivered.

She clearly felt this was a bit more than taking steps.

IOI

Solona looked around at the dead, they had been lucky Aveline had been injured defending her life, but it was nothing serious, the rest of her guard came out with barely a scratch the two wardens and the hound were monsters to their enemies, cruel and ruthless.

Bethany had cast a quick healing spell on her friend; it was only a matter of time before the Templars that patrolled near here showed up. Aveline complained that the girl should not risk herself on her account, but Bethany ignored her.

Solona smiled at her, Lady Bethany had the heart of a true noblewoman.

Solona turned to Aedan, an angry look on her face.

If the man had known that he would be attacked, he should have sent some kind of word. All their lives had been threatened!

She had almost done it, she realized, she had felt the magic roaring in her veins, begging to be released!

She had fought it off…barely. Pushing it back, she had managed to keep it hidden.

It had not been easy, not with her life threatened, or with the lives of her cousins at risk.

"Does everyone you meet want to kill you?" she asked the hero.

"It is something I've learned to live with," Lord Aedan quipped.

She crossed her arms, letting some of her anger bleed into her voice.

"I'm starting to see the appeal."

Aedan winced. Leonie tensed, about to come to his rescue, but Aedan stopped her with a raised hand.

He once again bowed respectfully.

"You have my sincerest apologies Milady," he brought out his years of instruction in noble social grace. He had not intended to put anyone in danger.

"My year on the run made me see such attempts as commonplace," he explained, "I'm sorry you and your people were put at risk."

Solona watched him closely, for a moment, the boy she remembered came to the forefront, but he was gone quickly, like a passing summer storm. The Blight had changed Aedan, but what he was, it was still in there somewhere.

Solona shook her head, it was best that the matter was closed. Aveline would leave some guards to investigate this matter.

She intended to return to the Keep with her honored guests.

Garrett Hawke fell in step with the two wardens.

"Nothing like a good assassination attempt to wake you up in the morning," he quipped.

Aedan chuckled.

"The appeal wears off, fast," the hero replied.

Garrett regarded the pretty little Orlesian flower next, she barely looked his way.

"Lord Garrett Hawke at your service Milady," he said, "The Viscountess's cousin."

She did not even look at him.

"Greetings Lord 'Awke," she replied, "I'm armed and not interested."

She fixed him with an icy glare.

"I suggest you stay the same."

She increased her speed leaving him behind.

The rogue chuckled. He turned to Aedan.

"Kind of a cold fish isn't she?" he asked.

Aedan smirked.

"She is actually quite a warm and loving person," he replied, "When she…well…I guess I haven't seen that part of her yet. I suggest you take her advice, won't want to cause an incident, any more than I already have anyway."

Garrett Hawke shook his head.

He was starting to like this warden.

IOI

Later that evening, before the banquet in the Hero's honor, Solona and Aedan took a walk in the gardens, just as they had done almost two years ago. She had wanted to pull him away from the others, find out more about what had happened to him. He had rejected anything beyond friendship two years ago, and she had accepted that, especially with a certain chantry brother in her life now.

She had been concerned on the docks, seeing the man that Lord Aedan had become. He was cold and sarcastic, and she wondered how much of his noble graces masks the real scars he had suffered fighting the darkspawn.

She had wanted to speak with her friend, to see if there was anything left of the boy she had known.

He accepted her concern, and promised to answer her questions.

They walked in silence for a time, Aedan had changed back into a suit of warden armor, his sword and shield gone, and there was no need for them here in the Keep.

He glanced down at Solona, a sad smile on his face.

"I like what you have done with your hair," he said.

Her eyes widened, the Aedan she had remembered really had not known how to speak with women, beyond sisters anyway. He had never complimented her the last time he was here.

He must have guessed the reason for her response because he laughed lightly.

"Leliana says I need to work on my social skills," he replied, "It makes things go more smoothly when moving in noble circles. During the Blight I had no such luxury of time, I put what my mother taught me aside for too long, and it is time to pick it up again."

"Leliana?" she asked, she had heard the name of course, one of Aedan's companions during the Blight.

Now Aedan's eyes did finally warm.

"My wife and the day of my world," he replied, "She sends her regards, but decided to remain at Cousland castle. Morning sickness and sea travel do not mix well."

She spun in shock.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

"It was quite a shock to me as well," he laughed, "I assure you."

Solona was speechless. Aedan…he…one moment he was a cruel warrior, the next a joking nobleman, now…he seemed like a man ready to embrace having a family!

Who was he?

They returned to their walk, her head spinning. Aedan was not the man she remembered. That Aedan was always quoting the chant of light. He seemed to see himself above the worldly matters that plagued her. He had been a man confident in the Maker's love and his plan for the world.

"Lord Aedan," she said quietly.

"Please do not call me that," he said sadly, "It is just Aedan or Warden now; I gave up all noble claims when I was conscripted to fight the Blight."

She nearly spun him around, made him face her, concern for the boy she knew came to the forefront.

"What happened during the Blight Aedan," she asked, "I've heard the tales, but they are likely more embellishment than truth at this point. What happened to you, and are you alright?"

IOI

Again that sad smile came to his lips, he appreciated her concern, most just congratulated him on his victory; they never simply asked if he was well.

He understood now why his Father had been so pissed at him for rejecting Solona outright as a potential mate. The woman was truly good, not just a noble. She cared for the welfare of others, and did not mind getting her hands dirty if it kept others safe and happy.

She would have made a fine Grey Warden if she had had any marshal training, not that he would consider taking Kirkwall's Viscountess away.

Lady Amell had changed since he had last seen her. The girl he had met two years ago had seemed to resent her crown, she feared that she would not be worth of it. That she would fail the memory of her beloved father, and disgrace her family.

She seemed more comfortable now. The burden of rule had not broken her. The only physical toll he could see was that her blonde hair had gone almost completely white, only a few flecks of golden remained.

She radiated power now, he sensed it, and part of him was…intrigued.

The thought made him shake his head.

_Down boy, that ship sailed years ago…you have Leliana now, and a child on the way._

_Your days of casual dalliances ended with Morrigan._

Thinking of his first lover made him shiver.

_Morrigan,_ if Leliana was the day of his world, the beautiful young witch had been its night. It had been she who had saved him from the depth of despair. She taught him what it meant to experience the world with new eyes. She had been the first woman he had ever taken to his bed. At a time when he had not wanted to let anyone get close to him, she had forced her way in, tempted him, until he had surrendered to her charms.

He had not realized what a fool he had been around women until Morrigan entered his life. What a self-righteous, chant singing, little prat he had been!

Fergus had tried to tell him, but he was too caught up in his faith to listen. The Maker had his place in a person's life sure, but…mortal matters were important too.

Morrigan had finally been able to reach him, to show him the joys of freedom and of physical pleasure.

She had never wanted a relationship with him, but she had given him back his life. She had helped free him from his rage and hate. They had never been serious, and when she finally had stepped away from…well from the two of them. He had been finally able to see Leliana with new eyes.

He had been able to let go of vengeance, and embrace love with the beautiful bard. He would always be friends with Morrigan. He owed her too much to not be.

Morrigan had saved his life, but Leliana had saved his soul. It was tarnished and cracked in places, but he had it again.

Aedan frowned.

That is why he had done it. That is why he had chosen to lay with Morrigan that one last time in Redcliffe, back before they had marched off to kill Urthemiel, to give her the child she desired. He owed the witch his life, giving her what she desired seemed a small price to pay.

He had confessed that to Leliana, she…she had been far more understanding than he deserved. By this one act of sacrifice, Alistair would be king, and their child would grow up with a chance of knowing its father.

She was not happy with his choice, but was grateful for it.

"Aedan?"

He realized that he had been staring off into space.

He laughed lightly.

Morrigan and Leliana always did that when he thought of them.

He still owed Solona an explanation.

He would give it to her.

IOI

"You remember how I used to be," he began, "How I didn't seem interested in anything but my Faith. Father and my brother both tried to confront me about my blindness, but I would not listen. I saw the birth of my nephew as a chance to escape my duty, to spend my life in peaceful contemplation and worship of the Maker and our prophet."

"You were quite dedicated," Solona said.

"I was an idiot," he snorted, "I saw the trees in front of my, not the forest. When the Grey Warden came to Highever castle, I had no desire to join them. The Maker would guide them in their war with the darkspawn; my place was in the chantry."

IOI

Aedan's eyes turned cold, a clenched his fists, the next memory made him growl in the back of his throat.

Rendon Howe, that arrogant murdering bastard, Aedan had taken pleasure in his death; it was justice for his family. The fact that he could take joy in killing another of the Maker's children was another crime that Aedan would never forgive Howe for.

He had put that hate in Aedan's heart, and it would always be there, until the end of his days.

IOI

"I had to leave my parents to die in Highever Castle," he growled, "I…I did not want to leave them! I wanted to die with them, to die when the life I had known had shattered like glass. Duncan, the warden commander of Ferelden had had to conscript me. I hated him for that."

"Oh Aedan," Solona put her hand to her mouth, she…she had not realized that had happened. Aedan…the stories spoke only of his desire to save Ferelden.

They said nothing of the poor man's personal pain.

"I felt betrayed," Aedan confessed, "The Maker had abandoned me. My…my family, my parents, my nephew, and sister-in-law had been innocent. If innocents could be slaughtered so easily, then…what was the point of innocence? What was the point of faith? Why had he taken them? Why had he let me live? Why had he chosen me to die fighting monsters in dark places, I was no warrior, I only had wanted to serve him. My whole life…everything I had believed in…it seemed like a bad joke. I blamed Duncan, Alistair, myself, and most of all…the Maker."

Solona was shocked by this omission, she…she could understand how he could feel that way, had she…had she had to watch House Amell be torn apart in front of her, would she have come to the same conclusions?

She prayed to the Maker that she would never find out.

"I…I rejected my faith," he continued, "I went screaming into battle with no thought of my life, or the lives of my comrades. I wanted to die just so that I could go to the Maker's side and spit in his face."

The hero sighed; he looked very weary in that moment.

"I never wanted this Solona," he said, "I felt unworthy, and when people started calling me a hero for doing my duty. It made me feel like a hypocrite. I…I have done things…things that a good man would never do. Looking back, all I can say is why me? Why was it so important to the Maker that I become his weapon?"

Solona gave him a sad smile of her own.

"I have not suffered as you have Aedan, but I know what it is to be forced into a place that you do not want to be. I…I never wanted my father's crown. He declared me his successor on his deathbed, Daylen was too young to rule. I had had to take the burden."

"You seem to have accepted it?" the hero replied.

"I had no choice."

"Neither did I," he said.

Part of her wanted to hug him, this poor tortured young man, he had been through so much, but one question remained.

"Do you still blame the Maker?"

"No," he said, "I walk in his light again, but…I do so more carefully, wisely. I know his love, but I accept his cruelty as well, that we must suffer, as part of his plan. I'm no better than anyone. It doesn't matter how many prayers I say in his name. I am monster Milady, but everything I have done served his plan. He let me fall into the flames of darkness so that I could be tempered like fine sword. He took a pious fool and made him into a true servant of truth and justice. I sin so that others do not have to, so that they can live their lives in blissful ignorance."

He shook his head again, the anger faded, he smiled slightly.

"The perfect little boy I was died with his family. I accept my flaws, I do my duty, for my people and those I love, I have sinned, but it was for them, for the betterment of their lives. I don't hide from the world; the chains of my faith are gone. I'm free."

Solona tried to digest what Aedan had told her. Part of her… small part was envious of him. Aedan had fallen into darkness, but had risen like the dawn. He had become a hero; he had stood against the storm and prevailed. He had hidden from the world, hidden inside his faith. She hid as well; she hid in her duty to Kirkwall, the demands of being an Amell and Viscountess.

Could she do that, could she reveal who she truly was for the sake of her people, knowing that it would damn her to circle and destroy her family here in Kirkwall?

Could she stand before all of Kirkwall as a mage?

Could she free herself, as Aedan had?

No…she could not do that! Too many would suffer because of it. Bethany, Mother and Daylen, she needed to remain hidden, for all their sakes.

Aedan gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Wresting with your own chains?" he said.

She nodded.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and they continued on.

"What made you stop hating the Maker?" she asked.

His smile widened.

"I met them," he said, "Two very special women, my night and my day. They saved me. Leliana showed me the way back into the Maker's light, to forgive him and myself for things that I had done. Morrigan…she…she showed me that freedom matters. That I don't have to be bound in fear and hate, and see the beauty in the world around me. The joy of seeing a mountain and its snow swept peaks, to see and ocean and step into its waters, she taught me to enjoy life, I can't change the past, but that is no reason to hate the future. She taught me to let go."

"Two women you say?" she smirked, "Aedan you cad."

He laughed.

"Not at the same time," he chuckled, "They did not like each other **that** much, in fact they hated each other, and probably would have killed me if I suggested it to them."

Solona giggled.

Aedan gave her an appraising look.

"You might have to let go yourself one day," he warned her, "To save your people, you might have to stand alone against the darkness one day, to face it with your courage, and all the weapons at your disposal."

She shivered, she…she was not sure if she had that kind of strength. She…she had hated hiding behind Aveline when those dwarves had attacked. Her magic had screamed for release, but she had held back out of fear, fear for her family, and fear for her home.

Fear of the jackal that laired in the Gallows.

A thought occurred to her, did…did Aedan suspect her secret? These things he was saying to her…they made her nervous.

Did Aedan know?

"This Morrigan you mentioned," she said.

"Yes?"

She was an apostate that is what the tales say."

"Yes."

She shifted uncomfortably.

"The Aedan I knew would not have accepted an apostate into his life."

Aedan's express turned sad.

"You are probably right," he admitted, "But I am not that Aedan anymore."

She nodded.

"No you are not," she said.

He clinched his fists slightly; shame and anger warred on his face.

"You are better than he was Lord Aedan."

A surprised look sprang on his face, a look that turned into that hint of a smile that he wore when he was happy.

"That remains to be seen Milady," he said.

"That remains to be seen."

**A/N: Next chapter the Dalish, Merrill and Aedan's reunion with Flemeth. Expect some fireworks. Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**DG**


	10. The Debt

**Chapter 10: The Debt**

Leandra looked at her daughter, a look of disbelief on her face.

Bethany continued to dress, buckling the leather vest over her bright green blouse then slipping on the knee-high leather boots.

She gave her mother a quizzical glance.

"A hunt," Leandra said.

Bethany nodded.

"Dearest you do not even like hunting."

Bethany shrugged.

"That is true mother," she began, "but I cannot very well refuse Cousin Solona can I? When the Viscountess of Kirkwall invites you to go on a hunt, you can't refuse."

Leandra shrugged that made sense, but at the same time…

Bethany rolled her eyes, something she would have never done a year ago.

"Do not fear Mother," she said, "I'll be fine. Garrett will be there, as will Aveline, Varric, and Darren. They won't let anything happen to me. Plus we will have the Grey Wardens with us. What could possibly go wrong?"

Leandra shook her head, she knew all these things were true, but at the same time it could not stop her worry.

Mother had been furious when she heard about the attack on the docks. Bethany had not told her that she was going, and those assassins could have killed her, or worse…what if a Templar had seen her use magic. There would have been no escape; they would have dragged back to the Gallows without a chance of appeal or mercy.

The mage sighed.

Mother had already lost one child; she had no desire to lose another.

Bethany knew that mother still blamed herself for Carver's death. Returning to Kirkwall had not changed that, and it did not help that Aunt Revka continued to hold a grudge against her for leaving in the first place. Many times Cousin Solona had had to step between the two women, trying to convince them to bury the hatchet after all these years. Twenty five years was a long time to hold onto such hard feelings.

Unfortunately, stubborn and Amell seemed almost to be the same word.

Leandra gave her daughter a concerned look.

"Sweetheart," she began, "I must ask, does your Cousin know about your…gift?"

Bethany sighed; she knew that this would come up sooner or later.

"Cousin Solona **knows** Mother," she said, "And she does not care that I have magic. We are family. Family takes care of each other."

Leandra gave her a surprised look, she had not expected that. She had assumed that Solona did not know what Bethany was, and that was the reason that the two young women had become so close.

Bethany wanted to tell her mother about Solona's magic, but held her tongue. She had given her cousin her word to protect her secret. It likely would have set her Mother's mind at ease, but as Solona and Alec said:

_The fewer people who knew the Viscountess's secret the better._

If the chantry learned that Solona was a mage, the Templars would topple the Amell family. All of them would be arrested, tested, and those possessing any magical talent would be either killed, or tossed into the circle.

As long as Solona was in power, she could hold the Knight-Commander in check. A new Viscount or Viscountess might not be strong enough to stand up to Meredith that would be a disaster. Every mage in Kirkwall would suffer if the Knight-Commander was allowed to rule unopposed.

Plus, Bethany would never do anything to harm Solona. In the short time that they had come to know each other, they had become close.

Bethany smiled slightly.

They were more than cousins, both had grown up alone. Solona had not had many friends as a child, just a governess and a few servants. Bethany loved her brothers, but they were not like her, they did not have her magic, nor did they understand what it was like being the one girl in a house full of boys.

Solona…she…she had come to love the Viscountess…love her like a sister.

She…she hated to admit it, but she had always wanted a sister. She had loved her brothers, but it would have been nice to have another girl to talk to.

Solona had fulfilled that role perfectly; she had taken Bethany into her confidence, and into her life.

The young mage could not ask for more.

IOI

"What did she say when she found out?" Leandra asked.

"Only that I be careful," Bethany replied, "The wealth and prestige of the Amell's will protect me, but only if I do nothing to draw the Templars' ire. I've done well Mother, you should be proud of me."

Leandra smiled.

"Darling, I…I have always been proud of you," she said, "You have turned into a proper young woman. I…I just wish that your grandparents could have lived to meet you. You are everything they would have wanted in an Amell grandchild. They might have had trouble accepting you at first, but they would have come to love you…all three of you."

Tears filled Leandra's eyes; the loss of her youngest son still haunted her.

"Carver," she murmured, "He was such a little boy."

Bethany smiled sadly; a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Carver would have been glad that we found a place where I can live free," the mage said, "He probably would have wanted to go off on his own though, like Garrett has, but he would be grateful for the protection of the Amells. Our name and status is a better shield than I could have asked for."

Leandra nodded.

She still wished Garrett would choose to come back, to live in the Keep where it was safe. But she had promised Solona to say nothing to him about that. Garrett could take care of himself, she knew that…she might not have liked it, but there it was.

Leandra embraced her daughter, grateful to have at least one of her children still at her side, she knew it would not last forever, but that was the way it was. One day Bethany would meet a man, and she would go off to make her own happiness. Maybe even have a few children as well.

Leandra smiled at that.

Part of her longed for that, to hold her first grandchild in her arms, she wanted her children to find the same kind of fulfillment that she had found with Malcolm Hawke.

She wanted see Bethany and Garrett happy.

It was all she wished for them…

…All that any parent wished for her children.

IOI

The Viscountess's party left Kirkwall with no fanfare, secrecy worked to their advantage, and kept them from being mobbed by the citizenry.

Bethany and Solona rode together, dressed almost identical, only with reversed color schemes. Bethany wore black with green, while Solona had chosen green breeches and a vest with black a black blouse.

Garrett had chuckled about that, but the women had not cared.

Why should they not look the part of the friends that they were.

Darren and Aveline wore unmarked guard armor, choosing not to draw major attention to themselves. Hawke and Varric wore their normal garb. The wardens of course chose to wear the colors of their order. A casual observer might thing that they were a little overly armed for a simple hunt, and they were…

…but this was no ordinary hunt.

The idea had come up during the banquet in the wardens' honor. Daylen had been asking Aedan questions about his time fighting the Blight. The youngest Amell was enthralled with Aedan's war stories, battling darkspawn in Denerim, facing blood mages in the circle tower, and defending the Dalish folk against the werewolves that plagued them.

The mention of the Dalish had made Garrett and Bethany both look at each other. In all of the excitement of coming to Kirkwall they had almost forgotten.

The Hawke family owed a debt, an amulet that needed to be brought to a Dalish camp near the city of Kirkwall.

Such a debt needed to be paid.

Aedan given his history with the Dalish agreed to accompany them. Solona had also wished to join; many merchants approaching the city had expressed concern about the Dalish, fearing that the wild elves might start raiding trade caravans trying to enter the city.

Solona would tend to this matter personally, a Viscountess should become familiar with the city's neighbors, that and she was extremely curious. She had never seen a Dalish camp before. It was said that the Dalishs' lore and history with magic was far different than anyone else in Thedas.

She wanted to speak with their leader, their Keeper as Aedan referred to it, in the interests of both peace, and peace of mind.

Brother Alec advised caution; the Dalish elves had no love of humans, and with good reason. Years of being driven from their homes or enslaved had made the last of the free elves very leery of strangers.

Solona promised to be careful.

IOI

The party moved up Sundermount, it was not hard to locate the elves camp; all the merchants had given it a very wide birth.

A pair of hunters in fine leathers with tattooed faces challenged them as they approached. Hawke and Aedan stepped forward, hoping to gain an audience with the Keeper. The hunters weren't happy about letting heavily armed humans into their camp, but allowed it when they realized that Hawke was expected by their Keeper, and elven woman name Marethari.

The old elven mage greeted them cordially, as the hunters had said, they had been expected. She bowed respectfully when she was informed of the wardens' presence, Aedan's deeds on behalf of the Dalish in the Brecilian Forest were well known to the Keeper.

Solona, who once again used the Lona the envoy identity, conversed with Marethari. She offered her greetings from the people of Kirkwall, and promised that no harm would come to the wanderers, as long as they chose to harm no one of the city.

Marethari smiled, Solona suspected that the old elf recognized the masking spell that she was using, Brother Alec had mentioned once that it had likely been one of the magics stolen from the elves long ago, and that Dalish Keeper might be able to see through it.

Still, Marethari respected her position, and ensured Lona that the Dalish meant no harm.

She accepted the amulet, but informed Hawke that the debt was not yet paid. A task was still needed, two of them to be exact, the amulet needed to be taken up the mountain and given a sacred right for the departed. Marethari offered the aid of her First in this endeavor, a young girl who had chosen to leave her clan and journey to the city of Kirkwall.

Aedan had been most surprised by this; he knew that a First's place was at his or her Keeper's side, he had spoken enough time with the Dalish Keeper Lanaya to know that. This seemed strange to him, why would the clan risk losing its first like this?

The Keeper provided no answers.

IOI

The Keeper informed them that Merrill; her First awaited their arrival at the base of Sundermount. The humans and the dwarf passed through the camp unhindered.

Solona glanced at Aedan the hero seemed troubled.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No halla," he replied.

"What?"

"We are in a Dalish camp, yet they have no halla," he said with a furrowed brow, "How do they move their landships with no animals?"

Solona glanced around, she realized that he was right, besides a child's kitten, she saw no animals of any kind.

The elves did not volunteer any information either, but from the small bits of conversation that Lona heard it was clear that the elves were not unhappy to see this Merrill go.

Solona felt nervous.

Why would the Dalish cast out one of their own? Was this Merrill some kind of criminal or perhaps simply a troublemaker?

She had no desire to bring such a person into her home.

Kirkwall had enough trouble as it was.

IOI

The first time they saw this Merrill she was leaned over a small fire, camped as far from the rest of her people as possible.

Solona shivered, she…she heard something…a strange ringing sound that echoed in her blood. Bethany seemed to feel it too.

The elf glanced at the approaching humans, the sound ceased as she placed something in a small pouch on her belt. She rose to greet them.

"Oh…I did not hear," she said in a cheery sing-song voice. She approached the humans with a gentle smile on her face.

"You must be the ones the Keeper has told us about, Anethera." Merrill said warmly.

Her eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sorry; I did not ask you your names did I? Is it rude not to ask a human their name, or is it rude to ask them. I…I'm Merrill by the way, but you likely knew that already. I'm certain that the others told you, but…I…I'm rambling sorry."

Solona arched an eyebrow; this Merrill was not quite what she expected. The elf was thin with short black hair with pale skin and large green eyes, her manner suggested a sense of nervousness, but beyond that…hardly threatening.

Solona could also sense magic in her; it was not surprising, considering what she knew of Dalish Keepers. Aedan said they all possessed magic, and so Marethari's first would likely be a mage.

Solona wondered what kind of spells the girl knew.

"I know of your task," Merrill continued, "it is for _Asha'belannar, _it is wise that we carry it out quickly, _Asha'belannar _is not known for her patience."

"What do you know about the one who sent us?" Hawke asked her.

"Not much," Merrill shrugged, "The People try to stay out of her business, those who do get involved…well…they often find themselves in little pieces, hanging from the trees."

Solona found herself growing curious who this _Asha'belannar_ person was. The Hawkes did not talk about their escape from Ferelden; it was a painful memory for them.

Clearly it was someone of power, if the elves feared her so.

Merrill led the way. They would need to pass through a small cavern to reach the graveyard Marethari had mentioned. She advised them to be careful.

"Restless things prowl these heights," she warned them.

The group drew their weapons.

It seemed like a wise thing to do.

IOI

Solona felt strange as they proceeded up the mountain. She…she had never been to this place before, never had any reason to…

She found herself…regretting that.

This place…Solona took a deep breath, savoring the air, it…it was like nothing she had ever felt before. The veil was very thin here, she felt that she could almost reach out and touch the fade here. Magic was everywhere; it made her heart pound and her blood race.

She giggled; it was truly a heady feeling.

"Are you well cousin?" Bethany asked.

She smiled, Bethany seemed to feel it to, but did not share in her euphoria. Bethany's honey brown eyes glowed, a rosy red, her magic responding to this place.

"Your eyes are glowing," Solona murmured.

"So are yours," Bethany informed her.

Solona nearly yelped, she tried reinforcing her masking spell, but it was no use…

This place had her.

They encountered some resistance as they made their way up. Shades rose from the ground, and even a few skeletons reanimated by the spirits that wandered here. Aveline and Darren defended Bethany and Solona while the others dealt with the creatures.

Again Solona felt like a coward. She could do much with her magic, but her secrecy continued to hobble her.

Merrill also showed her power, summoning lightning and strange black tendrils of entropic magic against their foes.

Garrett advised Merrill that perhaps she should reconsider leaving her people; she would be a lone apostate in a city full of Templars.

Merrill said that she had no choice, she hoped to get lost in the crowds in Kirkwall, and that it was impossible for her to remain with her people.

Varric was becoming more and more intrigued by the girl.

He looked over at Solona.

"What do you think she did to get kicked out Your Highnessness?" the dwarf asked.

Solona shrugged, she could not imagine.

Aedan said none of this made any sense. The Dalish were fiercely protective of their Keepers and Firsts, to simply send one away seemed strange to him.

It made no sense at all.

IOI

They finally reached the old graveyard, a crumbling ruin of a place. The path was blocked by a magical shield.

Merrill gave it a sad look.

"I can open the way forward," she said, "one moment."

The elf stepped up to the shield, drawing a small knife from her belt. She sighed as she placed the blade to her palm.

She slashed it, drawing blood…

Blood that rose, it struck the magical shield like a hammer, dissolving it utterly, an eerie hungry cry called out from beyond the veil.

Merrill sighed, and bound her wound.

Aedan and Leonie tensed. Aveline and Darren stepped in front of Bethany and Solona, both of the mages' eyes widened in shock.

Bethany gave Merrill a stern look.

"I…I felt the veil shift," she gasped, "You summoned something here. Are you insane?"

"Blood magic," Aedan spat.

"Yes…it…it is blood magic," Merrill said nervously, now afraid that the humans and their allies would turn on her.

"It worked though didn't it…the spirit helped us didn't it?"

"Oh demons are more than helpful," Hawke said dryly, "Until they take your mind and turn you into monster."

Merrill gave him an indignant look.

"Weeeell…yes," Merrill conceded, "But that will not happen to me, I know how to defend myself."

Aedan shook his head.

"I'm sure Uldred felt the same way," the hero murmured with much venom in his voice.

Solona did not know who this Uldred was, but it was clear that the man had earned the hero's ire.

The Viscountess stared at the Dalish.

_The girl was a blood mage. How could she in good conscience let her into the city? What if she started sacrificing citizens for her rituals?_

"We could contact the Gallows when we return to the city," Darren offered, "Let the Knight-Commander deal with the girl Your Excellency."

Solona's brow furrowed, she…she did not like the idea of turning anyone over to Meredith's tender mercies, but…but a blood mage.

Hawke must have realized what was going on in his cousin's head. He whispered quickly in Solona's ear.

"Please do not turn her over to the Templars cousin," he said, "I will watch over her, find a place for her in the Alienage."

"And if she starts hurting people?" the Viscountess asked.

Hawke's mouth turned into a grim line.

"I will deal with the problem," he said, "permanently."

Solona sighed, she…she did not like this, but…

"You watch her," Solona ordered him, "And at the first hint of treachery on her part…"

Garrett swallowed; it was rare that Solona used her Viscountess voice on him.

He understood of course. If Merrill became a threat to Kirkwall…they would have to deal with it.

"We'll watch Daisy," Varric told Solona, "Don't you worry Your Highnessness."

She gave the dwarf a cool look.

He had better, she thought, for all their sakes.

IOI

The graveyard brought yet another battle. An arcane horror appeared before the altar that they were heading for; the creature summoned even more shades.

The creatures swarmed the party.

Solona found herself cut off from the rest of the party. The Viscountess tried to stay back, let the other deal with the monsters. Aedan was the closest, that strange dark blade of his cleaving up demons without mercy. Hawke and Aveline engaged the horror.

The creature teleported.

Solona felt a cold tingle behind her.

The Viscountess spun.

The horror was behind her, it cast a spell, she felt her lifeforce being drained.

She responded viciously. She…she could not help it…her life was in danger.

She cast.

Intense cold flew from her hand, it enveloped the horror, the demon wailed in shock, it had not sensed her magic through the masking spell.

Aedan saw her do it. The hero's eyes widened at the sight.

Solona roared, furious at being revealed before her friend. She summoned a crushing prison.

The arcane horror was crushed into frozen powder.

The last of the shades fell without the horror's direction.

The Viscountess looked at Solona, surprise showing on his face.

She…she felt a stirring of terror. She…she should not have come! Now…now she had showed herself in front of him.

Aedan walked up to her.

She gave him a chagrinned look.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, still afraid of what she might have to do, to defend herself, and her rule of Kirkwall.

He gave her a slight smile.

"Well done Merrill," he said to the Dalish, "You destroyed that horror with barely a gesture.

The Dalish's eyes widened.

"I did?" she said, "I…I had not realized it had been caught in my spell."

"It was," the hero said, "Well struck."

"I…um…thank you," Merrill said blushing, "I…happy to help."

Solona looked at Aedan with utter surprise.

He…he had covered for her. As far as she could tell, none of the others had seen anything.

She gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded.

"Magic is to serve Lona," he whispered, "And I think it serves you well, like it did Morrigan."

He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"You have nothing to fear from me," he said, "I will take your secret to the pyre with me."

She almost blushed.

He…he understood.

She was never more grateful.

He was a true friend.

IOI

Only one thing remained, to place the amulet on the altar and begin the rite that Marethari had described.

The Viscountess and her party stood back while the Dalish began. She whispered words in elvhen over the amulet, when she was completed she stepped back, and watched patiently.

Aedan glanced at her.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"We shall see," Merrill said, "Asha'belannar's will be done."

The warden could no longer contain his curiosity.

"Who is Asha'belannar?"

Merrill shivered.

"She has many names," the Dalish said, "the shemlen know her as the witch of the wilds, they call her...Flem..."

Aedan's eyes widened in horror

"NOOO!"

The amulet exploded, a blinding light emerged…emerged and grew, a roar shook all of Sundermount.

The hero shivered, he had heard that roar before, it had shaken the wilds. He still had nightmares about that day.

_No…it…it could not be…she was dead!_

_**They had killed her!**_

"Leonie," Aedan shouted, "Weapons free!"

The Orlesian warden responded.

Solona looked at Aedan.

"WHAT IS WRONG?"

Aedan's eyes were wild with fear.

The glow faded.

A high dragon was perched atop Sundermount.

A beautiful beast, with long elegant bull shaped horns; it regarded the people at its feet.

Its eyes fell on Aedan Cousland.

The beast seemed to smile.

The warden raised his sword to the beast.

"**YOU'RE DEAD!"** He cried his voice filled with righteous fury, "**WE KILLED YOU!"**

The dragon threw back its head and roared again, a sound not of rage but of amusement.

It only served to piss the warden off.

"**You want me,"** he growled, "**Come and get me! I'm right here! You will never find her; I will send you back to the void before you do! You want revenge, take it, but leave her alone!"**

The dragon began to glow, glow and shrink, wings became a cloak, horns became braided hair, scales fine leather armor.

Solona stared in shock, the magic washed over her. What…what was the creature before them?

Bethany shivered and kept back behind Garrett.

It was clear that the Hawkes had not expected this.

The change ceased, the dragon was gone, in its place stood an old woman, old yes, but ageless at the same time. Amber eyes seemed to glow with amusement and power. The old woman brushed herself off, and smiled at the people assembled before her.

"Ahhh," she sneered, "And **here **we are."

Aedan glared at the witch.

"Flemeth," he growled.

The witch smirked at him.

Merrill dropped to her knees.

"_Andaran atish'an Asha'bellannar,"_ the Dalish said averting her gaze.

She regarded the Dalish for the first time.

"One of the people, I see," she murmured, "So young and bright, tell me child, do you know who I am, beyond that title?"

Merrill cowered.

"I…I know only a little."

"Then stand," the witch purred, "The people bend knee too easily."

The witch looked around; her attention finally fell on Aedan.

Her smile became predatory.

"Hello dear boy," she cackled, "It…has been some time."


	11. A Witch's Warning

**Chapter 11: A Witch's Warnings**

Flemeth did not seem that bothered that she stood before the warden and his allies, if anything, the witch seemed more amused than anything else.

Aedan glared at her, the memory of their last confrontation in the Korcari Wilds still fresh in his mind. He still bore scars of that encounter, he had been struck by the dragon's tail, it had splintered ribs and left a gash in his leg, Wynne had healed the injuries, but the memory still haunted him.

He knew that this had been a possibility, Morrigan had warned him. The young witch had told him that her Mother was not truly dead, that she would regain her power and walk the land again.

He…he just wished that it had taken longer to occur. He worried about Morrigan, and the new life they had created together.

He regarded the old crone fiercely.

If she even thought of seeking Morrigan and their child out…he would kill her, and continue to do so until her heart finally gave out and she did not rise again.

It was the least he could do for her, his first love, his friend, and savior.

The witch grinned at him, waiting to see what he would do. She took a step forward.

Leonie was there, her sword drawn, pointed at the witch's throat.

"Stay back Weetch," she spat, "Or you shall taste good Orlesian steel."

Flemeth merely chuckled.

"Such a brave little thing," the witch cooed, "Tell me child, does all that courage make up for the past? Does it remove your grandfather's shame? Does it make…you…more than an oddity to your people? Your Grandfather died a failure; his armor claimed by a tyrant, do you think…"

Leonie's eyes widened in horror, Aedan did not know her full history, but he knew Flemeth.

The witch had a knack for knowing what hurt the most.

"SILENCE," the Orlesian snarled her eyes wide with shock. "How do you know zis? How do you know about my…"

"Because she is the witch of the wild," Aedan said silencing his second, "She knows many things that she has no business knowing."

Flemeth snorted.

"I would say I know only just enough," she shrugged, "Tis not my fault that others are so afraid of the truth."

She regarded Hawke, Bethany and Aveline with a pleased smile.

"Tis so refreshing when one holds up their side of a bargain," she said, "I half expected my amulet to end up in some merchant's pocket."

Hawke sneered at her.

"We could not sell it," he said dryly, "No one wanted it, probably because it had a witch inside it."

Flemeth smirked at his attempt at humor.

"Just a piece," she confessed, "A small piece, but it was all I needed. A bit…of insurance…should the inevitable occur, and from what I know of my Morrigan and the young warden here…it already has."

It was all Aedan could do to keep from leaping on her, snapping her neck, but he held his rage in check.

He knew only a part of what the witch was capable of, he would not underestimate her.

"You were going to steal Morrigan's body!" Aedan snarled.

"Was I?" Flemeth laughed, "And how do you know that for certain?"

"Morrigan told me."

Flemeth threw back her head and laughed at that.

"Oh…my boy," she chuckled, "Lovely Morrigan certainly sank her hooks deep into you didn't she? You think she would **not** lie to you? You are foolish lad…very, very foolish, but no matter, the time for that has passed. Old Flemeth has new plans, new ideas. Let Morrigan enjoy her freedom. I suspect there are even more valuable things in this world now, a world on the brink of the abyss."

It was then that her eyes fell on Solona for the first time. The witch seemed very interested in the Viscountess.

Darren and Aveline blocked her path to the young ruler.

Flemeth smiled.

IOI

"Should I kneel?" the witch said ironically, "All hail the queen of masks, the lady of mirrors, may her deceptions hold forever."

Solona's brow furrowed, queen of masks, what did that mean?

"You are not what you seem," the witch purred.

"I am the Viscountess of Kirkwall," Solona said, "Defender of my people and my home."

"And so much more," the witch said, "You hide what you are from those you serve; you reflect whatever image they desire to see. You are a ruler, a daughter, a friend, and a defender, oh so many masks, but what will happen when the time comes to tear those masks off, to stand revealed for all to see. Will you have the strength to do that, or will you fall into darkness with all you claim to hold dear."

Flemeth shook her head, her finger lightly tapping her chin.

"Is it fate or chance…hmmm, so many possibilities. I will have much to ponder as my plans grow to fruition. You need to be careful dear girl. Not all that you hold close value you as much as you do them. Betrayal is the sweetest when it comes from those closest to you."

Solona shivered, something in the woman's voice…it…it felt like someone walking over her grave. She understood the dangers of betrayal, as a ruler she had to watch out for it every day. She was surrounded by the ambitious; any one of them could deal her a crushing blow if she let down her guard.

The witch had given her much to consider.

Garrett stepped forward.

"Why did you have us bring you here?" he asked, "You could have come yourself. Why did you need us?"

"Because I had an appointment to keep," she shrugged, "And I did not wish to be followed. There are more eyes on watch for me then the dear warden here. You smuggled me here most expertly. You saved my life, as I saved yours from the darkspawn. We…are even now."

Flemeth turned away from them.

"Now I must take my leave, destiny calls to us both dear boy, and all those that you ally with, it will be interesting to see which among you are ready when the time comes."

Bethany shivered, she whispered in her brother's ear.

"We are going to regret bringing her here."

Flemeth turned back, pinning the mage with her eyes. They…they seemed almost sad.

"Regret is something I know well," she said thoughtfully, "Be careful…that it does not poison your soul. When…when it comes time for your regrets, remember me."

She looked at Aedan.

"Perhaps we shall meet again warden," she said, "Fate it seems has tied our destinies together. Tread lightly in your new life; there is nothing the world loves more than tearing down a hero they have raised."

"I will not falter," Aedan said.

"They may give you no choice; today's hero may become tomorrow's villain. You may be forced into that role."

Aedan did not answer her. Solona knew what Flemeth was referring to, she was talking about Teyrn Loghain, he had also been a hero of his people once.

_A hero that had become a tyrant, and a traitor, he had died an enemy to the very people he had saved._

Solons shivered.

Did Aedan fear that he now walked the path of the man who had aided in the destruction of his family? Did he fear that he did?

Flemeth regarded the horizon with bright eyes, a hungry look on her face.

"We stand on the precipices of change," she said, "The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment, and when it comes…do not hesitate to leap."

She grinned at those assembled before her.

"Only when you fall," she said, "Do you learn if you can fly."

Garrett snorted.

"Good advice," he said, "from a dragon."

"We all have our little challenges," the witch shrugged.

She took one last look at Merrill.

"Tread lightly child, you are never more blind than when your eyes are shut."

"Mas Serannas," Merrill said bowing.

Flemeth nodded to her.

"Good luck to you children," she said, "You have my thanks, and my sympathies."

The witch began to glow again, everyone averted their gaze.

The high dragon that had been the witch of the wild leapt from Sundermount, her wings catching the air easily. She rose into the heavens with two powerful flaps of her wings.

She circled once, before setting off across the horizon.

Solona shivered.

She prayed that she never see that…that creature in Kirkwall again.

It would be better for everyone…if she was simply gone.

IOI

Aedan glared at the dragon's retreating form. He felt…conflicted, should he have tried to kill the witch again here? Could they have done it?

It would have been a major battle, he did not have the supplies here that he had the last time he faced Flemeth. Nor did he have Shale and Wynne, the golem had been most useful, and the mage's healing magic would be missed.

Could they have won that battle?

No, he realized, they could not, not with Solona here, the Viscountess would have been in danger if a fight had broken out up here, and Flemeth would have had an advantage. None of these he travelled with had fought a high dragon before.

Aedan worried about Morrigan, and the child they had conceived together, but he knew that Morrigan would be ready. She would be wary of Flemeth's return and would have taken steps to prepare for it by now.

Aedan touched the black ring than hung around his neck. He closed it in his fist.

He did not know if Morrigan would be able to sense his concern for her, but he had to try.

Be careful my friend, he thought, your Mother walks the world again…beware.

He felt no response from the ring, and wondered if his message had been heard at all, or if it even could be sent in such a way.

He had no answers.

He shot Hawke and Bethany and angry look.

Did they not realize what they had done?

"She saved us from the darkspawn," Hawke said, "We owed her a debt."

Aedan sighed, of course they did, and he knew that he could not blame them. They did not know Flemeth as he did.

_And how do you know her,_ his conscience chided, _from Morrigan, how do you know that she did not lie to you? Perhaps everything she told you about Flemeth __**was **__a lie._

He had to admit, but he did not know, he could not say for certain.

He hated that, that uncertainty. It made him feel the way he had when he had first fled Highever in Duncan's company.

He simply…did not know.

The warden let out a tired sigh.

"We should return to Kirkwall," he advised, "I don't know about everyone else, but I have grown weary of hunting.

No one said anything, but they all seemed to agree.

It was indeed time to return to Kirkwall.

There was nothing left for them here.

IOI

Solona led them back to the Dalish camp. After Merrill said one last goodbye to the Keeper, they were off.

The Viscountess found her thoughts troubled by the witch's warning.

_Not all that you hold close value you as much as you do them. _

_Betrayal is the sweetest when it comes from those closest to you._

Solona could not imagine who the witch meant. The Amells were a strong house. A betrayal from within…it seemed unlikely.

She trusted Leandra, Garrett, and Bethany. Gamlen would never harm her. Mother and Daylen…well they were Mother and Daylen.

They would sooner die than betray her.

Aedan must have realized what she was thinking about; he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Do not let her poison you," he said, "Flemeth likes to manipulate people. What she said serves only her, her warnings are not for your benefit."

Solona nodded.

She supposed that made sense.

She should not let the witch's warnings get to her.

_She knew who her allies were…and who her enemies were as well._

She was not afraid.

IOI

Aveline walked next to Leonie. The young warden girl seemed distracted.

"What did the witch mean about your grandfather?" the guard captain asked.

Leonie glared at her, but one look into Aveline's eyes and she realized that the woman was a fellow warrior.

_She would not pass judgment over her._

Leonie sighed.

"Grandfathair was a chevalier," the warden girl said with a frown, "A general in the Emperor's Army, he fell fighting in Ferelden. Emperor Florian, he blamed heem for the defeat….he called my Grandfathair a failure. He took much of my family's lands, stripped us of our titles, and levied heavy taxes against us. We were also barred from serving in the officair corps of the Empire."

Leonie's eyes became even colder if that was possible.

"When I came of age, no knight would take me as his squire," she said, "the best I could do in the Empire was to be a guardsman, or some low level nobleman's wife."

Aveline arched her eyebrow. It was the girl's venom towards being a guard.

Leonie blushed slightly.

"No offense," the Orlesian said.

"None taken." The guard captain responded.

Leonie sighed.

"The only military group that would take me was the Grey Wardeens. I worked 'ard, and finally was given a post within the Empress's court, but there was still talk of my Grandfathair's shame. They saw my place as the Empress's pet warden. I volunteered to come to Ferelden, to serve under Commandair Aedan. Only under heem will I find a chance to prove myself."

Aveline nodded.

"My Father was also from the empire," she said, "We lost everything when his patron was murdered. He wanted me to be a knight, to regain my family's place, but that was not for me. I had no desire to be Ser Aveline."

The guard woman frowned.

"I know sacrifice, and that it is expected of someone bearing my name, but I refuse to be a sacrifice."

She looked at the girl.

"Do you understand that?"

"Oui," Leonie said thoughtfully. She looked at her fellow warrior.

"Buy you a drink when we reach Kirkwall?" the female warden asked.

Aveline smirked at her.

"We might even have two," she replied.

It was then that Leonie did something that no one thought possible.

The Orlesian warden smiled, it was small, but it was there.


	12. Daylen's Day

**Chapter 12: Daylen's Day**

Bored.

It was the one word that had come to define the last few days for young Daylen Amell. Cousin Garrett was busy with his business interests. Mother and Cousin Bethany were working on preparing for next week's ball, and not even the wardens were around, Solona having let them go out into the city to search for possible Grey Warden recruits. That left Daylen alone, with his studies and trainers, and that was all well and good, but it did not change the fact that he was bored out of his skull.

The young noble sighed.

He wished that Solona would stop seeing him a child. He could do things for her, he could help. If he was to be Viscount one day he needed to understand the city that he would rule. His sister had many projects that interested him.

He had not been allowed to go on the hunting trip with her and the wardens, but when Solona returned she had come back with a new idea to improve fair Kirkwall.

Apparently they had found a Dalish elf on the road, a girl who had moved into the Alienage. Solona and the others had escorted the girl there, and upon her return to the Keep, the Viscountess had come to a decision.

She had decided to improve the Alienage.

Daylen had heard her speak to the court about it, the nobles seemed skeptical, but his sister was adamant. Seeing how the elves lived, it had broken her heart. She felt the need to aid them.

She sold this idea to the royal court by saying that if the elves lives improved, it would be possible to collect more taxes from them, and all improve Lowtown as a whole. She had been meeting with everyone who owned any property in the Alienage for over a week now, making deals to further her agenda there. There was even talk of assigning someone to oversee the Alienage directly, to take control and report only to her.

Daylen smiled.

He should have that job. He cared little for the elves plight, they were a beaten people, but it would impress his sister, and show her that he becoming more formidable, and would be able to take his throne soon.

Daylen often found himself in the throne room after dark; he would just sit there, staring at the empty throne.

It was waiting for him, waiting for him to claim what was his.

No…he had to be patient, he would approach his sister about the Alienage position, that it should stay within the family, who better than a fellow Amell to oversee her vision.

He felt his smile widen.

He would begin with the Alienage; the rest of the city would follow.

He saw Mother pass by, surrounded by an army of servants and caterers. She was busy preparing everything for Solona's Ball, and the ceremony that would honor Lord Aedan for his sacrifice.

Daylen's face turned thoughtful.

Lord Aedan…the warden surprised him. The man had saved Ferelden, slew the Archdemon, and put his friend Alistair Theirin on the throne. Daylen did not understand that. Teyrn Loghain was dead. Anora MacTir had been weak, why had the warden not taken her as his bride and took the throne as was his right.

Few would doubt Lord Aedan's claim. He could have kept his real wife as a concubine, and ruled all of Ferelden, led her into a new future, with a strong and powerful King on the throne.

It is what Daylen would have done in his position.

The Maker favored only the strong, those with the will and cunning to hold what was theirs by right.

Perhaps Lord Aedan intended to use King Alistair as a puppet? It made sense to him, it was far safer and the rewards were as great. It was not what Daylen Amell would do, oh no, a lion should sit proudly on his throne, but he understood the appeal of installing a puppet ruler to govern a nation.

Daylen had to admit, Lord Aedan was far more cunning than he gave him credit for. The man held great power in his homeland now, all he had to do…was to seize it.

Daylen found himself moving across the entrance of the Grand Ballroom, the servants moving to and fro to his Mother's directions. He had offered to help, but she had dismissed him, saying that his marshal training and his studies took precedence over these matters.

"Daylen? Daylen over here."

The young noble turned. He was surprised to find Saemus Dumar striding towards him.

The young Amell did his best to suppress a sigh, he had Saemus had been friends since they were eight, but as House Dumar weakened in power, Saemus had become far less valuable to Daylen's plans. Plus, he spent so much time wandering outside the city, resentful of his place as his Father's heir.

Daylen did not understand that, Saemus should embrace his destiny proudly, and without fear.

Still…protocol demanded that he show respect.

He smiled.

"Hello Saemus," he said, "What brings you to the Keep on this fine day."

The other boy snorted.

"Father is meeting with the Viscountess," he said, "He and Serah Poole. They are trying to ensure the future of our House."

The young Amell arched his eyebrow, now that was some news.

House Poole was a newcomer to fair Kirkwall. Gaston Poole was an Orlesian merchant who owned interests in most of the textiles and silks that entered the city of chains these days. He had provided a lot of capital to House Amell in the war to unseat the Threnholds. Daylen's Father had honored the man, the contracts and trade deals had made the Pooles very wealthy.

Now the merchant sought an alliance with House Dumar? Interesting, everyone knew that Lord Marlowe Dumar's rule was fading. Saemus would likely end up like Daylen's cousin Gamlen if he was not mindful. Still, the coin that House Poole could provide would likely revitalize House Dumar, and return it to a position of status in the city. It would also give the Poole family a voice on the Viscount's court, maybe set one of their heirs into a position to become noble, maybe even challenge for the Viscount's seat one day.

Not that Daylen would ever allow it. He would see to House Amell's future. He would guarantee that Hose Amell ruled Kirkwall for the next thousand years.

The two young men walked together, Daylen knew he needed to handle this delicately. He wanted to know about House Dumar's deal with the Pooles, but did not want to tip his hand to Saemus.

"Is your Father in business with the Pooles," he asked, "It is wise if he is. The Poole family is a good ally."

Saemus shook his head.

"No," he said, "Father would not soil his hands with the textiles business. He intends to marry me off to Serah Poole's daughter."

"A Fair match," Daylen said thoughtfully.

"I don't even know the girl Daylen," Saemus complained, "I can't believe that Father would do this. At least give us time to get to know each other. It is just another thing wrong with Hightown if you ask me."

Daylen nodded, still pretending to be the concerned friend. He had met Angelique Poole once, he had been six at the time, the girl had been a sly little fox. She had amused herself buy hiding her family's fine silver in the servants' quarters. Daylen had seen her do it.

When her Father had found the silver, he had had the elven servant whose room it was flogged and dismissed from his estate. Angelique had smirked for a week over that.

Daylen had not seen the appeal.

Saemus sighed; he seemed a bit more distracted than usual.

Daylen gave his friend a concerned look.

"What do you know of the Qunari, Daylen?"

The young Amell shrugged, he had thought little of the ox-men. They were powerful sure, but they served no purpose in his eyes. Solona was foolish to allow them into the city. She should have killed their leaders when they came to parlay, and pushed the rest of those monsters into the sea.

Father would not have bowed to them. Daylen was sure of that.

"I met one along the coast," Saemus smiled, "They are…a compelling people, always searching for purpose and certainty."

Daylen suppressed a smirk. Saemus was always looking for something other than his lot in life. It was failing. He should have been making plans to change House Dumar as he saw fit, not lamenting his life like a whimpering infant. Marlowe Dumar would not be around forever.

Saemus could turn House Dumar into a true power if he had the courage.

Daylen doubted that he did.

"The Qunari are…exotic," Daylen said respectfully, "but their ways are not ours."

"It does not take away the merits of those beliefs though."

"Hmm," Daylen responded.

He would need to speak with his sister. If the Qunari could bend a weak fool like Saemus to their will, how many other young dolts in Kirkwall would listen to their honeyed words?

Saemus could infect the nobility with his foolish fascination.

Daylen nodded, steps would need to be taken.

"Saemus…darling!"

The voice that called out to them was low sultry. Saemus rolled his eyes.

"My beloved betrothed is here," he said sarcastically.

Daylen snorted with amusement. He turned to address young Lady Poole.

His breath caught in his throat.

The young woman striding towards him was a vision, not yet in the category as Cousin Garrett's dusky skinned goddess, but…given a few more years…

She would likely stand as Isabela's equal.

Angelique Poole was not as he remembered her. She was fifteen now, perhaps sixteen. Her black hair was cut short, barely chin length, her almond shaped eyes were large and flickering with barely contained excitement. The gowns she had worn as a child were a thing of the past. She wore thigh high boots, fine black leggings that could have been painted on her, and a white off the shoulder blouse that showed off her features quite nicely.

She grinned as she approached.

Daylen felt a nervous flutter in his stomach. He prayed that she did not notice how his body was responding to his old childhood acquaintance.

"Angelique," Saemus began, "I would like to introduce you to Lord Daylen Amell."

She smiled like a hungry predator.

"Oh I remember young Lord Amell," she purred.

Daylen felt heat rise in his face.

"You put ink in my tea," she said with a playful frown, "My teeth were black for a week."

Daylen tried to laugh dismissively, but failed miserably.

"I'm certain that must have been some other fool boy Lady Poole," he chuckled, "Surely none such as you should be the victim of such a prank."

Her eyes drifted over him, he felt a little like stallion being sized up by a wild mare.

It only served to further excite him.

"Angelique has just returned from being fostered in Orlais," Saemus informed him.

"How was Val Royeaux?" he asked her.

"I could not say," she said with a slight pout. "Father would not have approved of me near the city; of course, sometimes a girl needs to find her own way."

She smirked.

Daylen felt his legs turning to jelly.

"Val Royeaux is so vibrant," Angelique purred, "I truly became alive on those streets. The arts, the music, and the great game, oh Maker, the game is sooo exciting, everyone with a smile on their face and a dagger behind their backs. The danger of the place…it was intoxicating."

Daylen continued to drink in the girl's form.

Orlais was not the only thing that was intoxicating.

Angelique frowned.

"Kirkwall is soooo boring," she said, "No offense to your beloved sister Lord Daylen, but the complacency of this place, it seems that no one is interested in being truly alive."

Daylen nodded, yes, Kirkwall under his sister was a bit too secure, perhaps boarding on stagnant.

He was surprised that he had not seen that before.

When he was Viscount, he would give Angelique the world she desired. He would show her his strength by making a new Kirkwall, a world of beauty and death, the kind of playground that she would enjoy.

The thought shocked him.

_Whoa…slow down…_his conscience chided, _why do you care what this girl wants._

Then she smiled again, and in that moment he understood.

_He would give her a city if she continued to smile at him like that._

"Perhaps when I take the throne," he said, "I shall endeavor to bring a little of Orlesian sparkle to the Viscount's court."

The girl laughed lightly.

"Your sister might not approve," Angelique chided.

"Perhaps not."

"Your path to the throne is not certain Lord Daylen."

Her words were a cold dagger in his breast.

_No, Solona would not deny him what was his by right; he was his Father's son!_

_It was __**his**__ destiny to be Viscount._

_**The throne would be his!**_

He gave her a wolfish smile.

"Much can change in few years Milady," he said.

She laughed lightly; it was music to his ears.

"I think you **are** trouble Daylen Amell," she purred, her tongue moving over her teeth.

He gave her a shy smile.

"I **like** trouble," she whispered.

He tried hard not to blush.

They could not take their eyes off each other.

They were both getting lost in each other's eyes. They were drowning in each other's regard. Kirkwall did not exist. Saemus did not exist.

Daylen felt like had had a beast growling in his chest.

They had only just met, but that did not change anything.

**He wanted Angelique. He needed her.**

She might not be noble born, but that did not matter.

_He had found his Viscountess._

Saemus, being the blind idiot he was did not see what passed between his friend and his fiancé.

He likely would not have cared if he did.

She turned away from him, and smiled demurely at Saemus.

"Father sent me to find you Saemus," she said demurely, "We are to dine at your estate this eve."

"Of course darling," Saemus replied with all the warmth of an iceberg, unlike Daylen he did not see the charms of this most extraordinary young woman.

Daylen hid his frown well, but not entirely.

It was yet another failing on his _friend's_ part.

Saemus took Angelique's arm in his, and led her away.

Daylen watched them go with barely contained jealousy.

_Had Angelique asked for Saemus's heart, he would have cut it out right here and handed it to her._

_He would have done it **gladly.**_

He needed to save her. He could not let her end up as Saemus's…plaything!

The Lion of Kirkwall would save her!

Saemus Dumar was a fool! He whined about his lot in life, and would damn Angelique to a passionless marriage while he continued to pursue his sick curiosity about the Qunari.

It was not right, what did the Maker or the Qun matter in the world where such a girl drew breath.

_She was a goddess, and he was now…a willing convert._

_Command __**me **__mistress, __**I **__will offer no resistance._

He watched her go, feeling lessened by her leaving. It was as if a part of him that he had not even known existed had awakened, awakened…and was hungry.

She shot him a final glance over her shoulder. She smiled slyly.

He nodded to her.

She winked.

Daylen Amell basked in her glory.

_**Oh Maker.**_

_**My Angelique!**_


	13. Talk of Love

**Chapter 13: Talk of Love**

Satinalia finally came. A light snow settled over Kirkwall, an unusual sight to be sure so close the sea and so far north. Children went out to play, while various food merchants offered hot beverage to passing nobles.

In the Viscount's, Keep Solona watched her city from the window of her apartments, dressed in a simple blue robe, the gown that she was to wear this evening sat waiting on the bed.

Down below her guests were arriving, eager to see what the young Viscountess had in store for them this eve, the first grand ball in two years.

Her lip quirked slightly, it…it was just another test Brother Alec had told her, to show her nobles that she, not Meredith ruled Kirkwall.

She glanced out towards the harbor; the lights from the Gallows shone brightly even in the fading sunlight.

She sighed.

She often wondered if Meredith sat up in her rooms, gazing across the water, staring hungrily at the distant Viscount's Keep. Solona did not think for a minute that the woman was content to simply guard the mages; they had had too many conversations and clashes over how the city should be run to deny the Templar woman's lust for power.

The Viscountess shook her head, this really wasn't helping, she needed to put her best foot forward tonight, to show off her power, and revel in the strength of her rule.

Solona frowned, tonight would be hard for her. All eyes would be watching; one slip tonight and it would be the end of her rule. It was easy to hide when she was in her apartments or locked up in her office all day. At court everyone had to keep their respectful distance from her, but tonight, she would be surrounded by curious people. Tonight…she would have to be flawless, her control perfect.

It was a nerve wracking thought.

"Are you ready? Are you prepared to give the nobles their grand show?"

She turned to find Brother Alec in a set of dress robes. The old sage seemed as uncomfortable in them as she often felt wearing the robes of office.

"I…I am ready to show them what they need to see Master," she replied, "To be the perfect little Viscountess, the apex of style and grace."

He snorted as he entered the room. They stood together at her window.

She glanced over at him, she knew he had something to say, but recognized that he would not speak until he was ready. It was just another of his lessons, the cultivation of patience.

So she waited, knowing that something was coming.

"Your chantry boy is back in the city," he said, "the Grand Cleric's entourage arrived this morning."

Solona did her best to conceal at how her heart leapt at the news. She had left Sebastian's invitation at the Chantry for him. She hoped that he would respond in the positive.

Alec gave her a weary look.

"He is a danger to you," the old sage said.

Her brow furrowed.

"I'm careful master," she said.

"Yes, you are, but your powers have been expanding again, what if they were to flare when you and that boy are together, what if he tells the priests?"

"That **won't **happen."

"You **hope** that it won't happen, but what if it does, what are you prepared to do to ensure the safety of this family?"

Solona bit her lip, she…she did not want to think about that. Sebastian was a good man, an honorable one. She…she thought that he was coming to care for her, but if it came down to his feelings for her and his faith…

…which would he choose?

The very thought made her nervous.

What would she do to safeguard House Amell's rule?

"Expect the best, but be prepared for the worst, it is one of the true definitions of vigilance and courage," she said thoughtfully, "One of the first lessons you taught me."

He smiled slightly.

"Necessary for both a mage and for a ruler," he responded, "I'm pleased that you remember."

Solona sighed.

"Have you ever been in love Master? Felt your blood quicken when someone enters the room, your heart pounding, your palms cold yet sweating at the same time?"

Alec chuckled.

"I was young myself once," he replied, "I was not born in the black chantry you know. Once, I had a family of my own, wealth and prestige of my own, and a young lady caught my eye. She was…intoxicating, I was smitten almost at first sight."

Solona glanced at him, her blue eyes bright with surprise.

"Was she Livia's Mother?"

The sage sighed sadly.

"No, Livia's Mother came later. I loved her, do not doubt that, but this…this was my first experience of love, and it was as thrilling as anything I had felt before, but…it…it was not meant to be. This girl…she…she was the concubine of one of the Magister Lords, it was forbidden for me to touch her. My family had wealth but not enough to protect me if the man became jealous of my desire for her."

The sage fell silent. He seemed lost in the past for a moment, lost in his own pain.

Solona gave him a concerned look.

"What happened to her?"

Alec shook his head.

"She disappeared one night. The rumor was that she had been caught with one of the servants and had been punished, executed perhaps. Magisters are not known for their kindness when they feel that something that is theirs betrays them. I felt my heart crumble for the first time when I heard the news, my desire for her was only from afar, but that did not mean that I did not feel it."

The old sage's hands constricted into angry fists, the memory was old, but still raw in his mind.

"I would have challenged the Magister over that, a mage's duel in the square. He would have killed me, if my Father had not stopped me. He confronted me on how stupid it was to get myself killed over a woman when I did not even know her name."

"You were in love," Solona said.

"It was lust child, nothing more," he said dismissively, "Eventually I met Livia's Mother, a good woman, a kind woman. She…she brought a stability to my life that I had never known…at least…for a time."

The Viscountess nodded, she wondered what Lord Aedan would think of this story? Considering his relationship with that witch girl and his Orlesian bride, he would likely understand.

But what did that have to do with her and Sebastian? Was what she feeling just lust, and a desire to have something that she knew that she shouldn't, or was what she feeling real?

_She and Sebastian __**were**__ friends. She enjoyed his company. If she offered him her heart, what if he rejected her, what if he did not accept her love because she was a mage?_

The Viscountess shivered.

Perhaps what she felt now was a just a dream. Perhaps she should harden her heart, enjoy this eve and in the New Year try to seek someone more understanding of her place and plight?

She sighed heavily; she would know tonight, one way or the other, when, and if, Sebastian arrived.

Alec must have sensed her discomfort and decided to change the subject.

"You sent an invitation to the Arishok?" he said quietly.

"Was that wrong?" she asked.

The sage chuckled.

"It was…bold," he admitted, "The Arishok will not accept, he would not desire to spend a night among basra, but he will acknowledge your respect. You…you are growing wise in dealing with them child, but do not for one second take your eyes off of them. We are nothing to the Qunari, fodder to be converted or destroyed."

She nodded.

"They should be gone in the New Year," she said, "Their rescue ship should be here by then?"

"Perhaps," he said.

That one word made her nervous.

"You doubt the Arishok's word?"

"I doubt that he would tell us everything about their presence here. Qunari warships do not travel this far south with no reason, certainly not one bearing their military leader."

"So you think he is lying?"

"I think…I believe, he is not telling us the whole truth. The Qunari were not lost, and even the destruction of their ship will not deter them from their mission. The Qun is too rigid to deny themselves their purpose."

The Viscountess considered his words.

"I shall be careful master, but they are not the only problem. There have been…incidents. Zealots that feel that the Qunari should be destroyed they have not turned violent…yet. I need to keep them from provoking the Qunari without turning the Chantry against me. Elthina is the only thing that is holding the Knight-Commander in check. I need her support."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. It was all so frustrating.

"I love this city, but sometimes, holding it together is a pain in the ass."

Alec laughed.

"Well said dear girl," he snorted, 'But I fear you are spending too much time with your cousin Garrett and that dwarf of his."

She laughed lightly.

"Perhaps," she smiled.

Alec shook his head.

"You need to finish getting dressed Your Excellency," he said, "Enjoy your ball, but be mindful."

"See you at the party," she whispered.

He bowed and left.

Solona sighed.

Sebastian, the Qunari, the zealots, this ridiculous party, it seemed that all of Thedas was testing her.

_Be perfect, be flawless, hide the truth, be the perfect Viscountess…She __**could **__do it. She __**needed**__ to do it._

…For her family's sake.

IOI

Leandra Hawke was also getting ready. For the first time since she was a girl, she would be attending a Grand Ball.

She feared that she was out of practice.

The last ball she had attended had been a masquerade honoring a young Orlesian noble who had just been declared Emperor Florian's heir. Celene had been a guest of her uncle that night, and it was to be her last day as a free woman. She would have been married to Guillaume the very next day. Instead, she had eloped that night, and spent her wedding night on a ship, in the arms of Malcolm Hawke.

She smiled slightly.

Malcolm, her dear sweet love, she missed him, Maker save her but she did.

"Lady Leandra?"

She turned; she was surprised to see young Daylen standing there, dressed in a white military style uniform.

She smiled.

"You look handsome tonight my dear."

He blushed, wringing his hands nervously.

"May I speak with you Cousin?" he asked, "I…I am troubled and I need advice."

She invited him into her room, despite his height he still seemed a boy sitting there looking so shy and nervous.

Leandra smiled.

Raising two boys, she knew that look well.

"Girl troubles," she asked.

He blushed and nodded.

"I…I can't go to my Mother about this," he admitted, "And the Viscountess would not understand."

"She is still your sister Daylen."

"That is the problem," the boy frowned, "My sister, my mother…they…they would not approve of the one who has caught my eye. She…she is a merchant's daughter, not highborn, but…beautiful…so very beautiful."

He fell silent; a nervous giggle escaped his lips.

"It is alright lad," she said putting her arm around him, "continue."

He sighed, gathering his courage.

"She…she is engaged to another, when they come of age they are to be married. It was arranged and she does not love him."

Leandra gave the boy a sympathetic look.

So this was why Daylen had thought her out. He was hoping to get…what, permission, ideas on how to pursue this girl?

He was looking for her experience with Malcolm to guide him.

This was definitely unexpected.

"Does she love you?" Leandra asked.

"I…I don't know," he confessed running his hand through his short black hair, "I…I think she was flirting with me when we met, but…but I don't know for certain. What if she was playing some game with me?"

Anger flashed across his face.

"Would she do that, to the heir of Kirkwall? Would she be that cruel? I am to rule Kirkwall one day, should I tolerate such insolence?"

The anger, the coldness, she saw shocked Leandra. Daylen was such a good tempered boy.

"Daylen be calm," she said soothingly.

IOI

The boy sighed, gaining control of his temper. This…this was not anything he had prepared for, this desire.

Angelique…his sweet Angelique…his desire… his bane…she was a poison in his veins, one that he accepted willingly.

Accepted and begged for more.

Angelique.

Her face danced before his eyes, he…he had never felt this way before. Even when Garrett's woman had dazzled him, that had passed, but this…this would not fade.

He did not think he wanted it to.

IOI

Leandra tapped her chin lightly. How best to respond to this? Both Garrett and Carver had gone through similar talks with her. Garrett at least had had Malcolm to come to when the subject of girls had come up. Carver had had only her.

She sighed.

"I cannot tell you what to do," she sighed, "I can only advise you to follow your heart, but be prepared for the consequences of your actions. Love has a price that must be paid. I left everything I loved behind, everything I knew to be with my Malcolm."

Daylen looked at her, his eyes pleading for answers.

"Was I worth it?" he asked.

She considered what best to say. She knew what she felt in her heart, but she did not want Daylen to get the wrong idea. He was Revka's son, and the heir to Kirkwall, provided that Solona had no heirs.

She would not see the boy idly throw away his life.

"It was for me," she said, "I was a bird in cage. Malcolm set me free. It went against everything I was taught, but…I…I never wanted to live my life as a prize that could be sold to secure an alliance. I wanted my own life. I loved Malcolm, and was willing to embrace the life of an apostate's wife for him."

She steeled her spine.

"I loved Malcolm Hawke, and I would not change anything that I have done. We loved each other, and he gave me three fine children. I feel no regret, and care nothing for what was said when I left. I knew who I was. "

She raised her chin proudly.

"I was Leandra Hawke, wife of Malcolm; I wanted nothing more or less."

IOI

Daylen tilted his head with surprise; normally cousin Leandra said nothing about the past, about the sin that had made her a pariah in the Amell family.

Listening to her now, he realized that Mother and Father had been wrong.

It was not youth, lust, and stupidity that had pushed Leandra to run; it was love, a will of iron, and a spine of dragon bone. Leandra was unbowed, she had proudly accepted a life in exile, and all…

…for love.

His respect for his cousin expanded tenfold.

_Here was the strength of the Amells. It was here, bound in the one member of their family that sought her own star, and dragged it from the heavens._

She had not accepted her lot in life, she forged her own.

Much as he would do one day. When he seized the throne, his birthright!

IOI

"I'm sorry I could not be of more help lad," she shrugged.

Daylen smiled.

"No cousin, you have been a great help."

He hugged her.

She accepted it, it had been a long time since anyone but Bethany and Garrett had sought out her advice.

She had feared she was getting out of practice.

Daylen rose and headed for the door.

He paused.

"My parents were wrong about you Cousin," he said.

She arched her eyebrow.

"When you fled with your husband, it was not cowardice, but courage, courage greater than my father's perhaps. You sought your own happiness."

He smiled shyly.

"I pray that I have your courage when the time comes."

Leandra blushed.

"Daylen…I…I thank you."

"No, thank you cousin, no…thank you Milady."

He bowed deeply with respect.

"Leandra, Lady of House Amell, I salute you."

IOI

He left her then, his heart buzzing with excitement.

_It went against everything I was taught, but…I…I never wanted to live my life as a prize that could be sold to secure an alliance. _

_I feel no regret, and care nothing for what was said when I left. I knew who I was._

Daylen smiled.

At least one person in House Amell understood him understood what would happen when it did.

What that was…he was not quite sure yet, but…it would be something dramatic, something powerful.

He would be strong.

He would show no fear.

Like Lady Leandra, he would forge a new future for himself.

He would speak his heart to Angelique, to see if she would have him.

Then…when he was ready, when he came of age…

…_He would stand proudly as his own man._

He would gather his own followers, his own supporters, and build a silent consensus.

He would stride into the throne room and demand what was his.

Solona would understand, she was an able administrator for his lands, but…it took a Viscount to rule Kirkwall.

It took a lion.

He was the son of the Lion, and one day…all of Kirkwall would hear his roar.

They would hear…and would know both love…and fear.


	14. The Grand Show

**Chapter 14: The Grand Show**

The Viscount's Keep had been changed into a winter wonderland. Silver and blue silken banners where hung throughout the grand ball room. Ice sculptures of lions and griffons dotted the various tables, honoring both House Amell and the Grey Warden hero that was tonight's guest of honor. Elven servants wove in and out of the crowd serving drinks and snacks to well-dressed nobles, nobles that chatted politely as they awaited the arrival of the Viscountess and the royal family.

Everyone who was everyone in Hightown was in attendance tonight, for the first time in two years Kirkwall would put its best foot forward, and show the Free Marches while they were still the greatest city this side of Val Royeaux.

Ambassadors from Starkhaven, Ostwick, Tantervale, and Orlais mingled with merchants and members of the Viscountess's court. The name of Solona of Kirkwall was on all their lips.

It likely would have surprised the young ruler:

"_It is a shame what happened to Lady Anora of Ferelden," one noble said._

"_The bastard son of Maric had her locked in the tower I heard," another said, "Though I hear he has not executed her yet."_

"_He should," An Orlesian noble woman said, "That one is too much like her Father, holds a grudge that one does."_

"_I think zis Alistair, thinks that the wardens will keep 'im safe."_

"_The warden killed Urthemiel; a few nobles would not scare the man."_

"_The Cousland line is secure with that one; I hear the Maker will soon bless him with a child."_

"_It truly is still a shame. What happened to the MacTirs," the first noble said, "Thank the Maker for Solona of Kirkwall, with Anora gone, Kirkwall will likely become the new center of art and knowledge this far from the empire."_

"_I would not be surprise," the Orlesian said, "Ze girl has the benefeet of a good Orlesian education. Empress Celene is impressed with 'er."_

"_They say that even the Qunari Arishok bowed in homage to her, that she accepted him as a guest into her city."_

"_Either very brave or foolish."_

"_She iz 'er Fathair's daughtair, zee Lion would not fear zee ox."_

"_I believe she could do very well."_

"_For Orlais or for you Milord?"_

_The noble chuckled._

"_Eet iz the same thing, Milord."_

IOI

Garrett Hawke strode into the ballroom with Isabela on his arm. He had to admit, the pirate queen cleaned up quite nice.

She had forgone the typical gown for a Ferelden Navy captain's jacket, and silken leggings, her white top was backless, and slit from throat to naval, giving all a generous view of her form.

More than a few noble men were cuffed by their wives for staring at the newcomers.

Isabela laughed.

"Is it wrong that I think I should be trying to rob these people Hawke?" she asked him.

He chuckled.

"Not the best idea,' he admitted, "Cousin Solona's guard would likely not take very kindly to that."

Isabela smirked.

"You two will behave yourselves is what you will do."

Hawke smiled at the harsh sounding voice.

"Aveline," he said with a crisp bow.

"Hello Hawke," she said with nod.

IOI

"Evening big girl," Isabela said. She looked at Aveline's dress armor with an appraising eye.

"Nice tin can," she said, "Any chance some lucky boy or girl is going to peel you out of it tonight?"

The guard captain frowned.

"Isabela," Aveline growled, "Don't make me kick your ass in front of all these nobles."

That only served to amuse the pirate queen.

"You say the sweetest things big girl," she taunted.

The Guard Captain shook her head.

What the Maker Hawke was thinking by bringing her here was beyond her.

It was as that moment that she heard a surprised squeal.

Aveline turned.

Leonie had a young noble in a wrist lock, the warden girl was dressed in full dress armor herself, and her eyes were flaring with anger.

Aveline, Hawke, and Isabela hurried over to stop her.

The warden glared at the man.

"Try to touch me like zat again boy, and I shall break your fingairs!"

She released him letting him fall to the ground.

He looked at her in shock, his face red with shame and her treatment of him.

"Go back to your Mothair," the warden spat.

He moved away quickly.

Aveline smiled at her friend.

"Problem warden?"

Leonie chuckled.

"Boy cannot 'old 'is wine," she said shaking her head, "He thought my uniform was just for show."

The warden smirked at the guard captain.

"I showed 'im otherwise."

Isabela laughed.

"Is this your date big girl? She is frisky, I like her."

Both warriors glared at pirate queen.

"Shut up whore." They growled in unison.

Hawke nearly busted out laughing.

One thing this night promised to be was not boring.

IOI

Behind the grand curtain leading down from royal apartments the Amell's lined up waiting to be introduced to the guests.

Daylen would escort his Mother, Followed by Lady Bethany and Bradley of the Viscountess's guard, the boy had volunteered to act as her escort tonight.

Solona was not sure who was blushing more, her cousin or her poor guardsman.

The Viscountess would enter last, accompanied Lord Aedan. The two both seemed uncomfortable by the whole affair.

Aedan smiled at her.

"I've been to hundreds of these things back in Highever, from the time was in short pants," he said, "Just follow my lead and you will be fine."

She nodded, swallowing hard.

He smirked.

"You're sweating, relax…take a deep breath."

She did, but gave him her most imperious look.

"Women do not sweat," she said dryly, "We glow."

"That is good," he chuckled, sweat might ruin that gown of yours."

She cursed under her breath, he was right.

Mother had arranged her, Bethany's gown to reflect Solona's. They did not need the Viscountess to look worse than any of them.

Solona took another deep breath, and summoned a cool breeze to wrap around her.

It was soothing.

Aedan smiled.

"You are certainly skilled in the arts," he whispered, "I barely sensed that."

She gave him a surprised look.

"You can sense…you know." She whispered.

Aedan nodded slightly.

"Alistair taught me some of the Templar disciplines," he informed her, "It was quite useful when fighting Darkspawn emissaries."

"I suppose it would be," she said sheepishly.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You have nothing to fear from me Lona," he said warmly, "I swear on my parents' souls."

She gave him a shy smile, a grateful one.

"Thank you Aedan," she whispered.

IOI

He nodded, though his eyes turned thoughtful.

He began to ask the most dangerous of question.

What if?

_Had the Blight never happened, had he decided to stay here in Kirkwall…?_

_Could he have made Solona happy?_

The thought surprised him, and made him smile.

If not for the Blight, he would still be the same self-righteous little prick he had been the first time he had come to this city. If he had not known Morrigan and Leliana, he would not have been able to accept her, magic and all.

The warden shook his head.

It was funny The Blight, the death of his family, it…it was the most horrifying and traumatic time in his life, but it had given him so much more. A new life, a love, and even a child on the way, he would never forget what had happened, but he was starting to see it in a new light.

The Maker had tested him, and found him worthy, just like he had been tested in the Gauntlet of Andraste.

The blind faith of childhood had been replaced by one tempered by the truth of the world.

He would not betray Leliana, but…he hoped that Solona would come to consider him a friend.

The warden frowned.

She might need him one day.

Any ruler, no matter how beloved had enemies. Some are visible like the Templar woman in the Gallows Solona had told him about, but others…others wear smiles and wait for the right time to strike.

Aedan's eyes narrowed.

Men like Rendon Howe.

Aedan glanced at his friend. If she ever needed him help, he would come. The young mage was swimming in shark infested waters; it had taken his experience with Howe to understand that.

He would be there for her if she needed, like Duncan had been there for his father.

Aedan sighed, he…he owed the old warden so much, and he had never had told him. He had spent all his time being angry and spiteful.

Duncan had understood his true value even before Aedan had. He saw the value in a self-righteous boy, and started him on the path to becoming a man.

Unfortunately, he would never be able to tell his old mentor that.

It was a great tragedy.

Aedan steeled his spine; all he could do now was honor Duncan's memory.

Neutrality prevented him from acting on Solona's behalf, but if she needed a friend to stand with her, he would be there.

Not as a warden, but as a friend.

It was the best he could do.

IOI

Seneschal Bran acted as herald for the royal family; one by one he introduced them.

Lady Bethany and her escort came out first. Garrett gasped; his sister was a vision a gown of silver, and ruby. She blushed and clung tight to Bradley's arm. The boy guided her down the steps, or…perhaps they guided each other.

Garrett felt a twinge of brotherly concern.

_Keep your hands to yourself pal._

Leandra came up behind him in a simple light blue gown.

She smiled at her eldest son.

"They make a fine couple do they not?"

He shot his mother a look.

She smiled slyly.

"Why do I sense your hand in this mother?" Hawke asked.

The older woman shrugged.

"Me, Captain Darren, and your Cousin Lona," she informed him, "Apparently, Lona feels that she owes Bethany this, she did not explain what that meant?"

Garrett shook his head.

He had a vague idea.

IOI

Next, Daylen came with his Mother, he in white, she in silver and gold. A shoulder pin of a gold lion adorned Lady Revka's gown. The crowd applauded politely.

Daylen and Revka were both humble in there greeting of the crowd.

He led her down the stairs, and led her down to Seneschal Bran.

It was then that the young noble smiled.

She had come.

Angelique Poole emerged from the crowd. She was dressed in a slinky red Orlesian style gown that left nothing to the imagination about her figure.

He blushed.

"My lady," he purred, bowing to her.

She smirked at him.

"My Lord Daylen," she said taking his arm in hers, "How could I not? A personal invitation from the heir to the throne of Kirkwall, how could I not attend?"

He grinned, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

"Lady Poole!"

She turned to see Lord Marlowe Dumar striding towards her.

Her smile became more predatory.

"What are you doing Lady Poole!" he demanded.

"Walking arm and arm with the Viscountess's brother," she said dryly.

Daylen suppressed his laugh.

Lord Dumar was not amused.

"Where is your fiancé Lady Poole?' he demanded, "Where is my son?"

Her face became concerned.

"My darling Saemus took quite ill Milord," she informed.

"Ill?" he spat.

"Oh yes," she said with much concern," he had taken to bed; he could not even keep down water. It was most disturbing."

She then smiled warmly at Daylen.

"Lord Amell was kind enough to act as my escort in his stead, is that not nice?"

Lord Dumar shook his head, clearly disturbed by news about his son.

He left them quickly; he needed to send word to his home.

Daylen and Angelique smiled after him.

He looked down at his lady fair.

"Did Saemus truly sicken?"

"Oh yes," she replied, "The boy cannot eat peanuts you see, they make him violently sick."

She grinned widely.

"Someone sprinkled crushed peanuts on his salad at lunch, most disturbing."

He gave her a knowing look.

"Someone?"

She smiled.

"Did you not want me on your arm tonight Milord?" she asked innocently.

Daylen laughed.

"Milady," he chuckled, "You are evil."

She quirked her lip in amusement...

He felt butterflies take flight in his stomach.

"You are evil my Angelique."

"Am I yours now, Milord?" she asked innocently, "Am I in your power now?"

He blushed.

"I…I'm sorry I did not mean to…"

She giggled.

"I think it would be… quite interesting to be in your power Milord," she purred seductively.

His blush darkened.

_Such a fascinating girl._

"Interesting…and quite pleasurable, for both of us," she said suggestively.

He nearly felt his legs go out from under him.

_Oh Maker!_

_What a Viscountess she would make!_

She was the perfect mate for the Lion of Kirkwall.

He would have her.

IOI

Solona emerged, Lord Aedan holding her on his arm, a gown of silver and sapphire. The crowd applauded loudly in greeting.

Solona smiled shyly. She had forgone the traditional crown of office this evening in favor of a silver tiara, with a sapphire gem.

Aedan waved politely, he held Solona's arm high in celebration.

The crowd roared.

**Hail the warden!**

**Hail Solona!**

**Long live the Lioness!**

**Long Live Kirkwall!**

IOI

Solona blushed, but did her best not to hide.

The Lioness? Is that what they thought she was?

Aedan whispered to her.

"Your people love you Milady," He whispered.

She was shocked by her reception; she only did what she thought best for her home.

Did they truly love her?

IOI

One in the crowd was not chanting. He watched the proceeding with barely hidden disbelief.

Daylen gripped Angelique's arm tighter. It was enough to make the girl wince.

_Jealous thoughts rang through his head._

_The Lioness indeed?_

_What had she done?_

Angelique leaned into him her breath warm and sweet in his ear.

"One day, it will be your name that they chant Milord."

Her reassurance soothed his mind.

He nodded.

"One day…I will make it so," he promised her.

She laid her head on his shoulder; it excited him more and more.

"No Milord," she said, "_**We**_…shall make it so."

He looked down at her, her sweet hungry smile.

_We._

Was there no more beautiful word in this world?

Daylen did not think so.

**A/N: Nest chapter, more grand ball, Solona's revenge on Bethany, and Sebastian! See you all soon.**


	15. Pairings

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! The conclusion of the Grand Ball of Kirkwall, and as one door closes new ones will open. Hope you had fun on New Year's!**

**Let us welcome 2014 with the next installment of **_**Viscountess Amell**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Pairings**

"Please don't let me go."

Bethany clung to Bradley's arm like her life depended on it. She found herself…uncomfortable; many eyes were on her, everyone curious about the Viscountess's cousin, all whispering and making comments.

As an apostate, she did not like so much attention, she usual preferred to blend in.

She had not been sure about this, this being escorted by Bradley, when he asked her she had been surprised. She remembered him of course; he had been one of the guards that had accompanied cousin Lona when she had plucked them from the Gallows.

He had been kind to her that day. When he had seen her, he had offered her his cloak for the trip across the harbor. She…she had been grateful for his kindness, after the harshness of the Gallows; it had been nice to have a little positive attention.

Not that she typically liked attention; Bethany preferred to be a face in the crowd, and just as quickly forgotten. A person who was well recognized might be approached by a Templar.

_Attention could be dangerous._

An elven servant was passing by with a drink tray; she took one and downed it a little fast. She coughed, the tartness of it flavor…it made her eyes water.

Bradley gave her a concerned look.

"You should be careful with that Lady Bethany," he warned, "That Antivan wine can go straight to your head."

"I appreciate the concern," she said wiping her mouth, "My brother would say I just needed a little liquid courage,"

Bradley smirked at her comment.

"The worst is over I would say," he said, "You have made your grand entrance. The rest is just gliding around the room."

She supposed that made sense.

The young guardsman smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She gave him a weak smile.

"I don't like crowds;" she said shyly, "There are more people in the Keep now then were in our home back in Lothering. I'm afraid everyone is staring at me."

The young man gave her an understanding nod.

"If it makes you feel any better," he said, "I think everyone is more interested in me than you, not that a beautiful girl such as yourself does not warrant such attention."

Bethany blushed.

"You…you think…you think me beautiful?"

Now he blushed a little bit.

"I do," he confessed, "Is…is that okay…that I called you beautiful?"

She giggled.

_Oh…oh my!_

She realized that she was making him uncomfortable; she had not meant to put him on the spot. Perhaps, it was time to change the subject.

"Why do you think that the people here are staring at you?"

His expression turned more thoughtful.

"I'm….uh…I'm a known quantity in the city," he confessed, "More than a few of the noble families know of my plight."

Her brow furrowed

"Plight?" she asked, "What plight?"

The guardsman sighed.

"I…I have been a ward of House Amell since I was seven years old. My Mother died of cholera, and Lady Solona's father took me into his house. I…um…I needed to be watched you see."

"That was quite kind of Uncle Aristide."

Bradley shrugged.

"Kindness was the last thing on Lord Aristide's mind," he said, "Perhaps the term 'ward' is not the right one for me," the young man shifted uncomfortably.

He tugged at his collar, she felt bad for making him feel uncomfortable, but at the same time…curiosity had her in its paws.

She wanted to know.

"It is okay," she said, "You can trust me. I won't pass judgment."

He smiled grateful.

"As I said, _ward _is not the right word to describe me," he frowned, "_Hostage _would be a better one, though it no longer matters."

Bethany's eyes widened.

"Uncle Aristide held you hostage?"

"That would be accurate term," he shrugged, "but it is not as polite as I would prefer. Don't get me wrong, I owe the Amells everything. Despite my family history, they accepted me into their home after my Father fell. It was no longer necessary to hold me. They had every right and reason to turn me out in the street, but they didn't. They sponsored my training, and helped me get into the guard; my appointment to the Viscountess's Guard was earned by my own merits. Another family would not have given me such a chance; they likely would have seen me fall into the darkest pit of the void."

The young man smiled proudly.

"I'm grateful to serve Viscountess Amell. I would die for her if needs be."

Bethany nodded; she was still trying to grasp what the young man had told her.

"If you don't mind me asking Serah, who was your father, would I know his name?"

He chuckled.

"Are you sure you wish to know? I don't want to scare you."

She nodded again. She could not help it, he had peaked her interests.

_She had to know._

The guard sighed.

"Bradley is actually my family name; I don't use my full name. It…it is not a good idea for me to use my full name in Kirkwall these days. My mother named me for my Father."

"So others would recognize it?"

"Oh yes, everyone knew my Father, my parents…they… they were not married you see, she was the daughter of a wealthy merchant, but that was not enough for old Dad, he…he had hoped to sire an heir with one of the noble families. He wanted a son of someone _more _worthy of the family name."

"More worthy?" she asked.

"More noble," he replied, "To act as his heir, he had no desire to adopt me, and after I was taken by the Amell's he likely gave me up for dead. Lord Aristide only took me because he was desperate; he wanted to keep his daughter safe. My father did not care, he wanted Lady Solona dead, and he would have happily traded his bastard's life for the daughter of a hated enemy."

Bethany's eyes widened, her hand went to her mouth.

Bradley shook his head.

"My full name Milady Bethany is Perrin Bradley-Threnhold."

Bethany gasped, now…now she understood.

The guard was the late Viscount Threnhold's son!

_OH MY!_

"**I'm no threat to you,"** he said quickly trying to reassure her, "I have no power base in Kirkwall, even if I did blame the Amells for the destruction of my family. Knight-Commander Meredith was quite thorough in her destruction of House Threnhold. My Father, my cousins, even the ones on my Mother's side, they were all killed. She would have killed me too, if Lord Aristide hadn't protected me. He said that some mercy needed to be shown. I could not be held responsible for my Father's crimes. **He** had murdered Knight-Commander Guylian. I was innocent."

"She would have killed a child?" Bethany asked she sounded sick, "That…that is horrible Bradley!"

"And she would have felt justified doing it, to preserve peace in Kirkwall. She did not want to risk the Threnholds coming back to challenge her. The Grand Cleric had put great power in her hands to drive the Threnholds out; it was not surprising that she did not wish to surrender it."

Bradley sighed and he gave her a sad smile.

"Do you still feel safe being with me now?" he asked, "The bastard son of a dead tyrant? I…I understand if you want nothing more to do with me. I'll…I'll leave you alone after tonight."

She shook her head, did…did he honestly see her as that petty?

_Poor Bradley…no,_ she thought…

_Poor Perrin._

She leaned in closer to him.

"You are **not** your Father, Serah," she said, "A son should not pay for the sins of the past."

"Thank for saying that," he said, "But my story is common knowledge in Kirkwall. Perhaps that is why the Amells kept me close, they did not want their enemies to use me as a figure-head to rally around."

"Or perhaps they realized that you had suffered enough for your family name?" she offered.

He seemed to consider that, a hint of a smile came to his lips, it was small…but it was there.

"Perhaps," he shrugged.

Bethany smiled at him.

"I know what it is like," she said, "to have people afraid of you simply because how you were born, who you are. My Father would have said that a person should be judged by his actions. He…he would understand what you are trying to do here, to show that you are nothing like the man who spurned you."

Bradley chuckled.

"I find it hard to believe that anyone would be afraid of you Lady Bethany."

She gave him a sad smile.

"You would be surprised, serah," she said glumly, "You would be very surprised indeed."

He laughed shyly.

"Would…would you like to get out of here?"

"Where would we go?" she blushed. She tried to will her heart to slow, but it was no use…

"There is small balcony in the west tower; you can see all of Kirkwall from there. We could…talk without being surrounded by the masses of Kirkwall."

"We might even be able to hear each other," she said.

He smiled warmly at her.

Her heart fluttered.

"I would love to,' she said.

He took her by the hand, leading her away.

She stifled a nervous giggle.

She…she wondered if he would try to kiss her?

Would she let him, or would she play coy?

Only one way to find out, she thought.

They snuck away from the party together.

Bethany heart was racing.

**Oh my!**

IOI

Solona also sought solitude, but not for the same reason as her cousin.

It…it had been a busy evening, even though it was not yet midnight, few would doubt that he first grand ball would be a success! She had spent her evening introducing Aedan to the finest of Kirkwall. She had even been surprised to see Varric there, attending as a representative of the Dwarven Merchant's Guild, and he was not alone…

…His Brother Bartrand had come with him.

Solona did not mind Bartrand Tethras, like his brother, he was technically and ally. Though, she sensed that he did not like her very much, House Tethras had been noble itself once, but an indiscretion by their father had ended all of that.

Bartrand hated that he was considered a mere merchant, and though he was respectful enough to her, she sensed that he was unhappy with the fact that he was not nobility like the Amell's anymore.

The two dwarves spoke of a new business venture in the New Year, an expedition into the deep roads. Aedan tried to caution them against it. He had spent time in the deep roads after all. It was only a matter of time until the darkspawn filled the deeps again, it would not be safe to make such a journey.

Bartrand scoffed at the risk, in his eyes the deep roads still belonged to the dwarves. Anything the wardens could do…they could do.

The Viscountess had shot Varric a look, but he simply shrugged, it was unlikely he would talk his brother out of this, and apparently, even Cousin Garrett was onboard, the wealth that Bartrand foresaw them finding was too good to pass up.

She would endeavor to speak with him about it. Solona had spent the last month listening to Leonie and Aedan's tales about the deep roads.

She did not wish to see either Garrett of Varric lost to that place.

Shortly after that, The Grand Cleric put in an appearance; she arrived with her full entourage…

…Including representatives from the Templar order.

Solona strengthened her masking spell just in case.

The Templar that Meredith had dispatched to the Ball was new to her. Handsome in his way, but there was coldness in his manner. Aedan recognized him, and from the look of barely disguised contempt on the Templar's face…he knew the hero as well.

"It is good to see you so recovered Ser Cullen," Aedan said respectfully.

The Templar responded by informing the warden that his reassignment had not been his idea. Knight-Commander Greagoir had felt that it best that Cullen no longer remain at Kinloch Hold. Apparently, the young Templar had been tortured for a period of weeks during a mage revolt in the Ferelden tower, the warden and his companions had saved him, but it had left scars, both emotional and physical. He had thought the warden unwise for saving the Ferelden Circle from Annulment.

The coldness of the young Templar's demeanor had concerned Solona; she feared that Meredith had found a loyal attack dog in this one.

_It was a shame…he was kind of cute._

Elthina was eager to greet Aedan; such a hero in her eyes had to have had the Maker's blessing. The warden was respectful to her, but at the same time…she…she grated a little on his nerves. It was almost as if she felt that it was the Maker who had ended the Blight, and Aedan had simply been his sword.

"_My faith sustained me in dark places Your Grace,"_ he had informed her, "_But do not doubt the courage of the brave men and women who aided me. Assassins, apostates, even a Qunari played a part in saving us all."_

She had replied by saying that they were all the Maker's creations, and even if they did not know it…they were serving his will.

Aedan had coughed and nodded respectfully, not wishing to have an argument.

Meanwhile, Solona had searched the bevy of priests and retainers for any sign of Sebastian. She had been depressed to see that he was not among them.

Disappointed and a little bit heartbroken.

_She…she had thought that __**he**__ would come._

She excused herself from her guests and slipped out of the Ballroom and into the Keep. She had just kept walking, not caring where.

She just wanted to get away, and find someplace quiet.

She found herself in a part of the Keep that she did not go to very often, an old reading room in the east wing.

She shivered. She did not come here for a reason.

This reading room…it…it had been her Father's study during his six year reign.

She went up to the hearth, with a sad sigh, she gestured to the hearth.

It blazed to life.

The fire illuminated things nicely, the old book cases, the chair that Father had had brought from the estate.

She looked up, above the hearth hung the family portrait. They were all there, Father, Mother, Marius, herself, even little Daylen, he had only been a baby then…cradled in Mother's arms.

The Viscountess smiled, she…she actually still remembered that day. She…she had been what…five years old, six? It had been right before Marius had been taken by the circle, he had been about nine then, right before Father had sent her away.

She remembered not wanting to sit still; she had kept squirming out of her Mother's grasp. Finally, Father had taken her up on his lap; he had smiled lovingly at her.

"Sit still my little snowflake," he had said, "This nice man is going to paint a pretty picture of us."

She had given the artist her most winning smile.

Solona giggled now, she really did look ridiculous.

She turned to Father's old chair, it sat abandoned near the hearth. Her heart swelled with sadness. She brushed the old fabric with her fingers.

How many times had she sat with Father in this chair? In the evenings, he would set her down and read to her, an old blue book of fairy tales, evil dragons, brave knights, and darkspawn.

She chuckled; those stories did not seem so fanciful now.

She looked up at the portrait, looked up into her Father's eyes, there on his chest, the lion pin that she wore now.

She touched it, trying to draw strength from it.

She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Why me?" she asked, "Why me Father? You…you knew what I was? Why leave Kirkwall to me? Daylen was next in line, you…you could have named a steward or Lord Protector. They could have led Kirkwall until he was ready?"

The portrait offered no answers, except what her heart told her, the lessons that she had learned from her brief talks with Father and her lessons with Brother Alec.

_A Steward or Lord Protector would not have been a good idea. Too often has such a man or woman grew too use to their position, they grew powerful, and often the child they are protecting does not live to see the throne._

_They end up making sure of that._

Solona shook her head.

There had really not been any choice. Father did not have the luxury of waiting for Daylen to become a man. He needed an Amell on the throne.

He had needed…her.

She remembered a time he had visited her in Rivain, she had been…eleven, maybe twelve at the time.

"Do you know the pillars of rule My Little Snowflake?"

She had shaken her head no.

He had smiled.

Courage, patience, wisdom, and mercy: these are the virtues that hold ambition in check. They keep a ruler honest, and keep them from turning out like the Threnholds did."

"How Do I find these pillars Father?" she had asked.

He had chuckled.

"If you want them, then you already are on the right track," he said kissing her forehead.

She shivered, was that the reason? Had he already decided even then that she would take his throne when he was gone?

She…she wished that she could talk to him one last time. She…she wanted to know why.

She went up to one of the old book cases, her eyes widened in surprise.

There it was the book of tales he had used to read to her.

She started to pull it out.

"Milady?"

She started, nearly hurled a fireball at the speaker.

She spun, her heart caught in her chest.

It…it was Sebastian!

She barely recognized him. He was dressed not in robes but a black style uniform, the markings of Starkhaven on the chest and shoulders.

She blushed; even in the low light…he looked good in that suit.

"You…you came," she whispered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he said shyly, "I arrived a little late, I needed to track down this old thing," he said referring to his dress clothes, "If I am going to attend a Ball as a Vael I should look the part."

She laughed nervously.

"You certainly look good," she replied.

He shifted his feet nervously, he…he seemed as nervous as she.

"Your Excellency," he said, "You are beautiful tonight."

She did a little twirl for him, letting him see 'the goods' so to speak.

_He…he seemed to like the view._

Butterflies spun in her stomach, her heart pounded, and her blood raced.

The fire roared in the hearth, responding to her excitement, she clamped down on it, willing it back under control.

Sebastian did not seem to notice.

_Thank the Maker._

This…this was the first time that they had been alone together, truly alone, no bodyguards, no clerics, no servants…

No one.

In the distance, they could hear the party still going on, a grand waltz was playing.

She smiled, and held out her hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

He laughed lightly.

"Here? Would you not rather return to the party Your Excellency?"

"Not just yet," she said, "And…you…you can call me Lona, Sebastian, my friends…they call me Lona."

He smiled.

"As you wish…Lona."

She nearly giggled; she loved hearing him speak her name in his Starkhaven accent.

He took her by the hand, and the two of them danced, the music, though distant, filled them both up, His hand in hers, the other resting on her hip.

She looked into his eyes, Maker…she felt that she was drowning, yet…she did not want to be saved…

…Not from this.

"Lona," he sighed.

"Yes," she answered.

"I wasn't sure if it was wise to come here tonight."

"Really, why?"

He looked away from her.

"I…the last few years, I came to accept my fate. A life of contemplation at the Maker's side that is what my Father thought I needed. I…I was a wild boy, out of control."

"You were young," she said.

"That is no excuse for some of the things I did," he confessed, "I…I thought I was ready, the Grand Cleric…she offered to let me take my vows while we were in Orlais."

Solona felt terror in her breast, like an icy dagger.

Surely…surely he had not…!

He let out a nervous sigh, he…he could not even look at her.

"Sebastian?" she whispered, "Did…did you?"

His blue eyes found hers once again.

"I…I could not do it," he said, "I…I thought I was ready, I thought I was prepared, but…I…I started thinking of Kirkwall, and what I have seen here in the Keep."

He gave her hand a warm squeeze.

"I…I thought of you, my friend, my shy beautiful friend Lona."

She blushed.

"Sebastian," she murmured.

"Please let me finish," he begged, he was breathing harder now.

It was exciting her.

"Maybe I'm a fool, but…these past few months. I…I don't think I'm ready to spend my life in the chantry. My Grandfather said he would have happily spent his life in the chantry, but I…I'm not so sure…I…"

Solona's heart leapt, he…the things he was saying.

**Maker help me! Please Sebastian…say it!**

He chuckled.

"You must think me crazy Your…Lona," he said shaking his head, "I might be just kidding myself. I…"

She pressed a finger to his lips.

"You are not kidding yourself," she purred, "And…and for being crazy, normal men always turn out with so many troubles, at least crazy ones can be committed."

He laughed at her jest.

"Lona…I…"

**She could not take it anymore!**

She acted.

She leaned up and forward.

Their lips met.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

Their first kiss filled Solona with fire, it was chaste, but…she…she felt the spark, the same one she had felt when their eyes met at her coronation.

She rocked back.

She gave him a nervous look.

"I…I am sorry," she whispered, "That…that was too forward wasn't it…I"

Sebastian Vael growled.

She yelped as his arms encircled her.

He pulled her tighter into his arms, his mouth attacked hers hungrily.

She gasped; a moan came to her throat.

_Every fire, torch, and candle in the Viscount's Keep flared brightly!_

Sebastian pushed her against the book case. They were both lost now, gasping and growling. Their hands exploring each other, a hunger long desired finally set loose.

In their passion they fell back into her Father's old chair, it tipped over with them in it, spilling them both onto the floor. Her silver tiara fell from her brow and rolled under Father's old desk.

They both squealed.

"Maker!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Solona giggled, her white hair had come out of its bun. It now hung in a braid down her back.

He looked at her, her passions freed from responsibility and control.

She grinned at him.

He tried to seize her again, but she stopped with a raised hand.

"Not in here," she said in a husky purr.

The desire overtook him, hearing her simple order.

"Where?" he growled.

She smiled wolfishly.

"My rooms," she ordered.

He pulled her to her feet, taking her in another deep kiss, when it broke they were both breathless again.

It seemed that he liked her idea.

The look he was giving her…

_Maker…she felt so __**hot!**_

"As you command Your Excellency," he purred…

"As you command."

**A/N: Bit of a long chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it. Happy New Year's everybody!**

**DG**


	16. An Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 16: An Uninvited Guest**

The first rays of dawn crept into the Viscount's Keep. Satinalia morning had come. The Grand Cleric was set to hold a special service at noon, but in the meantime, the city would be allowed to ease into the coming day.

In her bed, Solona awoke with a sleepy groan; she cursed the fact that she had not drawn the curtains before she had retired.

Her mind had been on…other things; she could not have expected to remember every detail.

She pulled the blankets over her head.

"Too…early," she murmured.

A hand gently pulled it back.

Solona smiled.

Sebastian was watching her, the look in his eyes so filled with promise. She…she had never realized the simple pleasure of sleeping in; normally she was up before the rising sun.

Of course, this was not an ordinary morning, she never realized how soft that silk sheets could be on bare skin, to sleep with nothing on, or how nice it was to feel another's warmth in her bed, to lay with someone, without fear, nothing between them, but their own desires.

It…it had been magnificent, he…he had been magnificent.

The thought alone brought color to her cheeks.

Sebastian…he…he had been so gentle, so tender; he had guided her well last night, her first experience of physical love. Twice they had made love, and both times she had nearly cried with joy. It…it had been such…such a wonderful release, to not be bound by fear or doubt.

She had feared that her magic might flare during, but it seemed to have retreated, inside her.

She was grateful for this.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, gently stroking his face, then letting her hand run down his bare chest.

"Well enough Your Excellency," he purred kissing her lightly on the lips.

Solona sighed, Sebastian…her friend…now her lover.

She…she had never wanted more.

They lay together, him on his side, she on her back, just enjoying the closeness of simply being here.

He chuckled.

"The Grand Cleric is going to be furious with me."

"I will speak with her," the Viscountess promised, "Make her understand. Then I will send word to your noble father."

He quirked his eyebrow, he did not understand why she needed to.

She leaned in kissing his chest all the way up to his neck, he groaned in pleasure.

"Do you wish to…continue this…see where it goes?"

"This?"

"Us," she said, "Protocol must be maintained, we are still nobles," she shrugged, "Your family must know of my intent towards you."

"Do you have an intent then?" he smirked.

"I think we explored that twice last night," she said with a sexy smile, "Quite well I might add."

He blushed, but quickly turned serious.

"My Father will not be pleased," he said, "He will no doubt assume that this was all my idea, my plan. That I seduced you to stay out of the chantry."

"We will speak with him together then," she said, "Surely he will see the two of us together is a good thing. An alliance between Starkhaven and Kirkwall could only benefit both."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Forming an alliance," he laughed, "Is that what we were doing? I thought you just wanted to get me into bed?"

She hit him lightly with a pillow, he fell back laughing lightly.

She giggled.

This was so strange, she thought, she…she felt like a child again, free and happy.

He blocked her second strike and pulled her on top of him.

She grinned savagely.

"Again?" she purred.

He kissed her lightly.

"Alas, I must resist your charms," he said with a sigh, "I need to get back to the chantry," he sighed, "I promised Her Grace that I would sing the chant today. Afterwards we will have a talk she and I, about my leaving the chantry."

"I love listening to you sing," she said.

He ran his fingers down her bare back, she sighed happily.

"I will likely need to find a place to live," he said.

"You will stay here," she said matter of factly, "Here…with me."

He smiled.

"Darling Lona," he said, "As you said, we do have to follow protocol, are match still has to be approved by her families."

"Do we really have to?" she asked dryly.

"I'm afraid so," he said.

"Damn," she murmured.

He kissed her again, it left her hot and breathless, then again and again, his hands exploring her body.

She groaned.

"I…um…I thought you needed to…return…to…to…Oh Maker."

"We still have some time," he purred rolling her onto her back.

"We should make the best of it," she said.

"Indeed," he agreed.

So, they did.

IOI

Bethany awoke as daybreak fully shone down on the city. She kicked off the sheets and regarded herself curiously, she still needed to change out of her evening gown, and then meet her family for breakfast.

She giggled as she tried to stand, she…she had had a little too much wine last night. Truthfully her head was still a little swimmy.

She hoped that none of her family noticed.

Last night…it…it had been magical, like nothing she had experienced before!

Bradley…Perrin…he…he had been a total gentleman last night. He had taken her down to a small inn in Hightown, and they had eaten a quiet dinner together, and then, they had taken a carriage ride through Hightown, the two of them wrapped beneath his fur cloak. After which he showed her that balcony that he told her about, the view, of the city, it had been spectacular. They had spent most of the night up there together, just talking snuggled beneath his cloak. They had finally retired just as the sky began to lighten. He had walked her to her room.

He had kissed her on the cheek as he had bid her farewell, returning to the guard barracks.

After that she had not fallen into bed, but floated. Part of her wished to remain there to sleep, but…but she had promised Mother she would join them.

A Hawke, and an Amell, honored her word.

She made for the small dining room used by her family. She walked in to find Mother and Lady Revka already there, being tended by the servants.

"Morning Mother," she said shyly, "Lady Revka."

"Morning dear," Leandra replied.

"Lady Bethany," the Viscountess's mother said.

She sat down, helping herself to some food.

Leandra had a sly smile on her face.

"Do you enjoy the evening last night, dearest? We lost track of you."

Bethany blushed.

"Guardsman Bradley was very nice," she said, "He took me on a carriage ride."

"A nice way to spend the evening,' Leandra said.

She did not like the look older women were giving her; she had no reason to feel guilty. She had simply spent a nice evening with a kind man.

"Nothing happened Mother," she promised.

"I didn't say anything love," her Mother said.

Still…her comment made Bethany blush.

Lady Revka snorted.

"Brett Harimann was asking after you last night dear," the lady said, "He was disappointed that he did not get to speak with you."

Bethany winced.

She had met Brett Harimann once; he had not been interested in her, so much as her connections. She got the feeling that his Mother had advised him to speak with her, not out of any real interest in her.

He had only wanted a line on the Amell family's wealth.

He was looking in the wrong place if that was true. She had no personal wealth outside of what Solona allowed her to have.

"I will send an apology to him later," she promised.

IOI

Daylen Amell entered next; the young man had a huge smile on his face.

Lady Revka gave him a stern look.

"Good morning Mother,' he said, "My ladies."

"Daylen," Mother said giving him 'the look.'

_The disappointed Mother look._

He winced and paused.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Revka sighed.

"I received an angry letter this morning from both Lord Dumar and Serah Poole. They want an explanation, is something going on between you and young Lady Poole?"

Daylen blushed.

"I was simply keeping a friend company," he shrugged, "Angelique and her family are **our** allies after all."

"She is Saemus Dumar's fiancée, dearest."

Daylen grinned slyly.

Not for long, he thought.

He had spoken to her at great lengths last night. Angelique had no desire to be the next Lady Dumar, the Lady of a dying House. No, her eye was on a much better prize.

She deserved a life here in the keep, the life of a noble woman. Her children should be the heirs of Kirkwall, not Saemus's mongrels.

They had discussed it, him and her, one way or another…

They would find a way for her to be free of Saemus.

…By hook or by crook.

"Angelique is a good woman Mother," he said.

"The girl was a terror when she was younger dearest," Revka warned, "Uncontrollable."

"She just needs a proper hand to guide her," he shrugged, "I only asked her to come out of a favor to my good friend Saemus, I…"

The door opened again.

IOI

Garrett Hawke entered next, dressed a robe and silk breeches. He had spent the night in one of the guest rooms; Mother had offered him a place in one whenever he needed it.

He was surprised to see the whole family assembled. Normally they were all early risers.

He had hoped to slip in and get a small bite to eat after everyone left. He thought that his family would be done with breakfast by now, and be getting ready to leave for the chantry right now.

He had been wrong.

…and he wasn't alone.

"Hello all," Isabela purred as she came in behind him.

The Amells all looked at the pirate queen; she was wearing the shirt Garrett had had on last night…

…Just the shirt.

Lady Revka shot him a disapproving look, while Bethany and Leandra looked away uncomfortably.

Daylen grinned lecherously at Isabela, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at her long legs.

He no longer desired the pirate, not after meeting Angelique, but there was no reason he could not enjoy the view.

Revka cuffed him.

"Ow," he gasped, "Mother what was that for?"

"You know very well what it was for," she said crossly.

Bethany giggled.

Leandra rolled her eyes.

Isabela laughed.

"Sorry kid," she smirked, "I did not mean to cause any problems."

"It is okay," he said rubbing the back of his head, "I deserved that."

"I could kiss it and make it better," the pirate queen offered.

Daylen grinned at that suggestion.

"Isabela," Hawke said glaring at her.

"Oops," she giggled, "Sorry Hawke."

He shook his head at her.

IOI

The doors to the Viscountess's room opened. Solona strode in, a happy smile on her face, her long white hair pulled into a simple braid down her back.

She smiled at her assembled kin.

"Good morning everyone," the Viscountess purred.

Everyone looked at her; she seemed to be glowing this morning.

For those who knew her, they knew that this was not normal; usually she could only manage a weak smile in the morning, the demands of the coming day already crushing her under their weight.

"Morning dearest," Lady Revka said.

"Morning Mother," she said kissing the older woman's forehead.

"Lady Revka smiled.

"You are certainly chipper this morning dear."

"Why should I not be," Solona sighed happily, "It is a beautiful day in my city?"

Hawke, Bethany and Isabela just stared at her.

"Good morning cousins, Isabela," she said to the others.

Daylen shook his head.

"Good morning little brother," she said to Daylen, "Did you sleep well last night?"

She sat down and helped herself to some tea, toast and eggs, eating hungrily.

Daylen shook his head.

"Is something wrong Daylen?" the Viscountess asked.

He quirked his lip.

"I think we have an imposter in the keep Mother," he said dryly.

Lad Revka snorted with amusement.

He smirked at his older sister.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Solona?"

The Viscountess giggled and ruffled his hair.

"You're so funny Daylen."

Daylen gave her the strangest look.

It was priceless, Solona thought.

It almost screamed:_ What in Andraste's name was going on!_

It was very amusing.

Bethany and Garrett looked at her.

Solona smiled happily.

_She __**so**__ loved her cousins._

Solona's elven servant stepped forward.

"Forgive me Your Excellency," she twittered, "Seneschal Bran needs to speak with you, and the wardens are getting prepared to leave, Guard Captain Aveline wonders if you will wish to accompany them down to the docks this evening?"

The Viscountess nodded.

"Thank you…Nessah is it?"

"Yes Milady," the elven girl said with a curtsey.

"Thank you Nessah, if you desire, you may take the rest of the day off with pay, spend it with your family."

The elven girl's eyes widened.

"I…I thank you Your Excellency! That is very kind of you!"

Solona smiled.

"I'm off to get dressed for chantry service," she informed her family, "See you all there?"

Her family nodded.

Solona left with a smile on her face and song on her lips.

IOI

The Amells and their guests just sat their quietly for a moment, not sure how to respond.

"What in Andraste's name was that?" Daylen said.

"She might have been drunk," Garrett suggested.

Bethany coughed.

Leandra smiled, she had seen that look before, in a mirror, during her secret courtship with Malcolm.

It seemed that their dear Solona was in love.

It was sweet.

Isabela chuckled.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who got lucky last night Hawke," she whispered in his ear.

Hawke coughed, trying to cover up his own laughter.

Good for Lona, he thought.

It was about bloody time.

IOI

Solona dove into her work with new life, new energy.

Sebastian's face never far from her mind, during chantry services she could not help watching him, remembering the gentle caresses from the night before.

She tried not to grin like a fool, but she could not help it.

A love sick fool is the worst kind of one.

She read a report from one of her contacts near the Gallows.

The Viscountess's brow furrowed.

There had been a breakout in the lower levels of the Gallows last night. Meredith was trying to cover it up, but it was clear that several mages had escaped, and even a few criminals that Meredith had been holding for questioning.

Solona frowned.

Her agents had seen several of the escapees, among them, a Qunari.

The Viscountess cursed.

Where had Meredith captured a Qunari mage? If the Arishok found out he would be furious! Had Meredith had her men kill a Qunari patrol? If she had, then Solona was going straight to the Grand Cleric.

The treaty was there for a reason! If Meredith had broken the peace just to feed her curiosity about the Qunari and their magic…?

The Viscountess would be very angry.

She started to call for the Seneschal; she would send a request to the Gallows. The Knight-Commander had a lot of explaining to do. She would…

Solona froze.

She whirled around.

Her brow furrowed.

She…she sensed magic!

It did not feel like Bethany, or Alec.

She let her masking spell drop. She reached out.

Her eyes wandered to a shadow in the corner.

A shadow connected to nothing.

Her blue eyes flared with magic.

"Reveal yourself," she ordered in her sternest voice, "I know you are there!"

She heard a pained laugh.

"You…you have magic too! Did…did Father know!"

Solona gasped.

The shadow faded, revealing a young man in circle robes, dark haired with blue eyes, he held his side with his left hand as he gripped his staff weakly with his right.

The whole left side of his body was soaked with blood! He was pale and sweating.

He smiled weakly at her.

"Marius!" she exclaimed.

"He…hello…little…little sister," he replied, "Ha…Happy…happy Satinalia, I…I did not mean to…to drop in unannounced…but…but…"

Marius Amell's eyes rolled back in his head, he fell forward into his sister.

Solona did her best to catch him, terror ate at her heart.

She looked down at her older brother.

"Marius," she demanded, "Marius what have you done!"

The mage was in no shape to respond.

He was badly wounded, perhaps near death.

_An escaped mage in office, her brother!_

She felt her heart sink.

_**Meredith had Marius's phylactery!**_

She would follow him here!

She would drag him back to the Gallows, and if she was not careful…

_She would __**join **__him!_


	17. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**A/N: Double update today, what can I say, I was inspired**

**Chapter 17: The Ultimate Sacrifice**

"**What have you done!?"**

Solona winced; Alec's question was like a whip crack against her back. It took her back to the earliest days of her training. She…she knew that she had failed, that she risked undoing everything that they had ever done, but…but what did he expect?

Marius was her brother. Family took care of family.

He had been born an Amell.

She would not abandon him.

"What would you have had me do Master," she asked, "Let him bleed to death on the floor of the Keep?"

The old sage shook his head.

"It might have been a wiser choice," he sighed.

She spun, her eyes burned with shock and hurt.

He held her gaze evenly.

"You disapprove?"

"Yes."

"Good," he said, "Every ruler, no matter how skilled, needs to have at least one person close to them to tell them the inconvenient truths. It keeps them honest. It keeps them sane. Do you not agree?"

Solona took a deep breath, her Master's words had angered her, but he had not been wrong, not totally.

She hesitated at first, but finally she nodded.

That pleased her master.

"I swore to your Father that I would protect you, that I would turn you into a woman who would not need to be afraid of her enemies. I hate to say this to you dear girl, but your brother Marius, is now one of your enemies. By coming here, he has put all our lives in danger."

"He had nowhere else to go Master!"

"And then you compounded your mistake by revealing yourself to him! What do you think the Knight-Commander will do when she gets him back to the Gallows? A runaway mage, a man accused of murder!"

"She will likely kill him," Solona replied.

"She won't do that," he sighed, "You know she won't. No, she will brand his forehead, and he will be her newest favorite pet. He will tell her everything that he has seen, including your secret. He will not be able to help himself, because all that a tranquil can do is follow the rules."

She wanted to yell at him, say that he was wrong. That Marius would never betray his family, but she knew the hard facts when she heard them.

Marius could not be allowed to return to the Gallows. He knew too much.

She feared what she would have to do.

IOI

When he collapsed into her arms, Solona had called for her guards, she told them to fetch her mother and healing poultices.

Once they were gone, she did what needed to be done. Healing spells were easy enough, and one of the first spells that she had tried to master. She did not heal him completely of course, just enough to keep him from bleeding out. By the time, Mother had arrived, Marius had been conscious again. He apologized profusely; he had not meant to come here, but in his injured state…

He had thought of nowhere else.

The tale he told them surprised them.

He had been Gallows, helping with the prisoners on the lower levels, he and two apprentices, offering healing where it was needed.

Then the Qunari mage had gotten loose.

Marius had seen the two apprentices he had been working with tore apart by foreign magic. The mage freed five other prisoners and went on a rampage down the cell block. All of the Templars on duty were slaughtered, murdered most viciously. Finally the Qunari had led his followers away, whatever he had wanted he thought that he had achieved it.

Marius had been injured, had he not played dead he likely would have died with the others in that cell block.

When the first Templar arrived, he had tried to tell the man what had happened.

The young knight stuck him with his sword for his trouble.

Marius had done the only thing he could; he lashed out with his magic.

The man had died quick.

Marius was still drained from healing himself from the Qunari mage's attack. He bound the wound as best he could, and had fled. The Qunari and his allies had left destruction in their wake. The Knight-Commander and her men were all focused on the now abandoned cell block.

Marius knew he could not surrender to them, if he did he would be killed on sight. Meredith would know that he had killed the first knight on the scene, even if it had been in self-defense.

Marius had been bleeding badly, he…he managed to hide in the last barge going across the harbor. In the chaos his absence had not been noticed…yet, but that would soon change.

Solona had had him taken to the royal apartments.

Now she met with Alec trying to decide what best to do.

If she helped Marius escape, Meredith would bring her before the Grand Cleric. She would accuse Solona of interfering in Chantry business.

The Threnholds had done that when they murdered Knight-Commander Guylian. Solona expected that Meredith would be no less merciful with the Amells than she had been with him.

If she turned Marius over to the Templars he would likely be made tranquil, even if he did not tell the Knight-Commander her secret, he would be used as a puppet, to erode House Amell's power here in Kirkwall.

The Viscountess sighed.

Neither of those options was very appealing.

They could try to fight, but that would not help either, even if Meredith were killed, the Grand Cleric would hear of it and more Templars would be dispatched, they would burn House Amell down around her ears.

So Solona paced the Viscount's office, trying to decide what to do, her gray robes and gloves stained with her brother's blood.

_What to do? What to do?_

She wished Cousin Garrett were here, or Varric, but they had been called out to the Wounded Coast.

She could not count on either of their help today.

The Viscountess shook her head. It seemed that it would all be up to her, her and the rest of their family.

She sighed.

She decided to adjourn to the royal apartments.

This was not a decision that she could make on her own.

She needed to speak with the rest of her family.

_They would help decide House Amell's future._

IOI

It was here that she met with Alec, Leandra, Bethany, Mother and Daylen. Marius lay on a small couch, looking miserable.

"I'm sorry sister," he whimpered.

"As you should be,' Daylen growled.

"Brother," Solona hissed.

"Well…he should be," the youngest of the Amell children growled, "He has put us all at risk sister. Meredith herself might be on her way here right now. What do we do when she gets here? Do we fight? Do we turn Marius over?"

"Daylen,' Lady Revka cried, "He is your brother! You can't just…"

"I'm thinking about the future here Mother," he replied, "The Amell family is bigger than any one of us. Father would say our family's future is worth the loss of one of us, any one of us."

Bethany glared at her young cousin.

"You would turn your own brother over to the Templars?"

"He should not have come here in the first place cousin!"

What if it was you?!" Bethany demanded.

"Well…it is not, I…"

"Children stop," Leandra cried, "this is not helping."

Revka turned to her daughter; she had tears in her eyes.

"Lona, dearest please, he…he is your brother, my little boy! We must help him."

Marius winced trying to sit up.

"Sister," he said weakly, "I can't be here when Meredith arrives. There are too many lives at stake; Meredith has wanted to destroy this family for years. We are all that stands between her and control here in Kirkwall."

Solona approached him; she took his hand in hers.

"What would you have me do brother?" she asked.

He gave her a grim look.

"You can tell the Knight-Commander I broke in, that I tried to force you to help me. Your…your guards had no choice…they did what must be done."

"Marius, no!" Revka cried.

"It is the smart move, Mother," Daylen said shaking his head.

"But not the right one!" Lady Revka shouted, "It is madness…Solona…please stop this!"

Solona looked to Alec for guidance.

The sage remained silent; he had already told her what he thought. She might not like it, but it was likely the only way the Amell's could walk out of tonight safely.

For them to live…for them to be safe, Marius had to die.

The Viscountess suppressed a sob.

She…she did not want to do this, there…there had to be another way.

There was a knock on the door; it made every Amell in the room jump.

"NOT NOW!" Solona growled.

"Forgive me Milady," Seneschal Bran said from outside the door, "but the Grey Wardens are leaving now, Lord Aedan asked if there was anything he could do to help you. He only just heard about the excitement in the tower today.

Solona was about to yell at him, to tell him to leave her alone and keep watch for the Templars, but…in that moment…she stopped.

She started thinking.

She looked at Alec.

The man shrugged.

"Perhaps," he whispered.

Solona smiled, it was desperate, but it was there.

She knew what had to be done.

"Seneschal," she called out.

"Your Excellency?"

She sighed nervously, hoping that this would work.

"Have Lord Aedan brought to the throne room, Warden Leonie too, we are about to have guests from the Gallows. I wish to be prepared for them when they arrive."

"As you wish."

IOI

Knight-Commander Meredith herself led the hunters up the steps of the Viscount's Keep. She had her sword in one hand, Marius's phylactery in another.

The Templar sneered.

She should have known the mage would retreat here.

Families were too blind to know what a mage truly was, like her family had been with her sister Amelia.

Meredith had promised to never be so blind again; she knew the dangers of magic.

If the Amells tried to block her, they would learn it too.

She would personally see that they suffer the same fate as the Threnholds.

She stormed into the Keep, past the servants and gossiping nobles. The phylactery was pointing to the throne room.

She advanced with no hesitation.

Two of the Viscountess's guard tried to bar her way.

"Out of my way fools," she growled, "Or faith the wrath of the chantry!"

Darren and Bradley looked at each other and shrugged.

They let her pass.

Meredith stormed into the throne room.

The sight that greeted her was surprising to say the least.

The child that called herself Viscountess was sitting on the throne, looking ridiculous in the robes of the state. She surrounded by her advisors and family. Marius of Kirkwall was kneeling before the throne in surrender. The two grey wardens had their blades on him.

Meredith smirked.

_I have you now mage!_

Part of her hoped that the Amells put up a fight. It would give her a chance to justify the injustice ten years ago when Aristide Amell had stolen the Viscount's chair.

Kirkwall should have been hers that day, she had destroyed the Threnholds, the pick of the new Viscount should have been hers and hers alone.

Yes, she hoped that they would put up a fight.

Viscountess Amell looked up at her as she approached.

"Oh Knight-Commander, thank the Maker you are here!" she said.

Meredith paused, thrown off balance by the girl's statement.

_What was Amell playing at? _

The male warden stepped forward. This must have been the Cousland boy everyone was talking about.

Meredith was not impressed.

I have come to bind the mage Marius of Kirkwall," the Knight-Commander exclaimed, "You will turn him over to me now."

Solona slumped back in her throne, a heavy sigh escaped her.

"Unfortunately, I cannot comply with your wishes Knight-Commander," she said.

Meredith's face turned scarlet.

"YOU CANNOT BLOCK THE CHANTRY ON THIS AMELL!"

"I haven't," the Viscountess shrugged.

She looked up at the Grey Wardens.

"We are here to bear witness Lord Aedan," she said.

The warden hero nodded. He looked down on the injured mage.

"Marius, mage of Kirkwall," he said, "You stand accused of murder and escaping the Gallows. You understand what going with these brave Templars mean?"

"I do warden," he replied.

Aedan nodded.

Meredith smirked.

"Then I shall take him back, so that he can answer to the Maker's judgment."

"Marius of Kirkwall iz no longair your charge Knight-Commandair," Leonie said.

Meredith stopped cold.

What…what did the Orlesian tart mean? Not her…?

She looked at Aedan.

Her face twisted into a mask of rage.

"NO! I…I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

"Eet is not your place to allow anything Templar," Leonie spat, "What iz done, iz done, Commandair Aedan has invoked the right of conscription."

"I have borne witness to his conscription," Solona sighed, "There is nothing I can do, I'm sorry. Marius will be a grey warden."

Meredith's face turned purple with fury!

"THE HERO OF FERELDEN HAS NO RIGHTS HERE!"

"He is a grey warden," Solona said, "All of Thedas acknowledges the right of conscription. Lord Aedan needs wardens to replace those lost in Ferelden. I could not aid him during the blight, but a mage that tried to attack me; I would gladly trade him away to Ferelden."

"**I WILL NOT HAVE ONE OF MY MAGES STOLEN LIKE THIS!"** Meredith shouted, "**THIS IS A TEMPLAR CITY!"**

IOI

Solona's eyes narrowed dangerously, she rose from her throne.

Her eyes bore into the Knight-Commander.

"Kirkwall is my city," she said coldly, "I will not oppose the chantry, but the grey wardens answer to no one, they take what they need to keep us safe. My hands are tied in this Knight-Commander."

Aedan stepped forward; he stood almost nose to nose with the Knight-Commander.

The warden's smile became shark-like.

"We are always looking for strong sword arms Knight-Commander," he said pleasantly, "Your skill with a great sword is legendary here in Kirkwall. Perhaps we should conscript you as well? Ferelden is in need of strong wardens right now."

Meredith's eyes widened.

Aedan never stopped smiling.

The Templars who accompanied Meredith looked on in shock!

If Aedan invoked the right…the chantry could do nothing to save her. They could file a protest with the wardens, but being the Hero of Ferelden carried a lot of weight.

By the time that protest reached Weisshaupt, Meredith would already have been put through the joining.

It would be far too late.

Warden and Templar glared at each other, neither willing to give an inch.

Finally, it was the Knight-Commander who backed down.

She let out a tired sigh.

"It seems I have been out maneuvered," she said, "I would not wish to deny the wardens a recruit."

She glared at Aedan, if looks could kill, he would be a pile of ashes now.

"I ask only one thing Hero," she said, "Get this mage out of my city…today."

"Agreed," he said, "And thank you for being so understanding Knight-Commander."

"Meredith gave Solona her coldest smile.

"We should thank the Maker that this mage did not harm our beloved Viscountess. The Maker truly has blessed you this day."

"He was watching over me this day," she agreed, "I'm sure of it."

"He is not the only one watching Amell," she said with a slight bow, "Now, if you excuse me, I have another escaped mage to track. Saarebas of the Qunari is still free, we must pursue him."

"I wish you well in your hunt," Knight-Commander," Solona said, "and may the Maker watch over you."

IOI

Meredith spun on her heel; her men fell in step behind her. She was calm on the surface, but within…

Inside she was seething with fury.

Amell had planned this; she did this to save the thing that had been her brother!

She found herself hoping that the mage would die in the joining, at least then the Maker's judgment would be done.

Again, the Amell's had blocked her, stolen from her.

She made a solemn vow to the Maker that day.

This would be the last time!

The Amells would not deny her again, she swore it!

One day, the little girl would slip up, and Meredith would be there to catch her.

_**Your**__ city Amell,_ she thought.

_**We will just see about that! **_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time…Fenris, happy reading dear friends, and see you all next time.**

**DG**


	18. A Wolf in the Fold

**Chapter 18: A Wolf in the Fold**

"You should not be here Your Lordship," Aveline said with a frown, "Hawke and I could have handled these ourselves."

Daylen Amell shrugged, yes, he knew that the Guard Captain was more than capable, and that his Cousin's skills were beyond reproach, but this was not the point.

Solona had given him this charge; he was damn well going to see it through. No matter what the cost.

IOI

Three months had passed since the wardens had left Kirkwall, with his older brother Marius in tow. Mother had bawled like an infant for a week after that, in the past she had always took heart that Marius was safe in the Gallows, protected from those who might harm him.

The thought of him all alone in Ferelden, being forced to fight darkspawn was a scary thing for her.

_Her __**baby!**__ Her sweet little __**boy!**_

Marius had blushed at how she had carried on, but Aedan had said nothing about it, he had not even teased his new recruit.

_Mothers are the same everywhere Marius,_ Aedan had said, _be thankful that you still have yours._

The wardens had yet to send word of Marius had survived the joining, but apparently there were a lot of problems within Amaranthine. They heard strange tales of new kinds of the creatures and even rumors of talking intelligent darkspawn.

Daylen was not sure if he believed all that, but was sure that Aedan and his allies would deal with the problem.

If Marius still lived, he would surely make himself a hero.

_He was an Amell, how could he not?_

Another crisis averted, The Viscountess had begun the new year by pushing forward with her agenda to reform the Alienage. Daylen had approached her the day after she had made the announcement. He wished to volunteer to oversee the project; it was an Amell project after all.

…Who better than a fellow Amell to run it?

Solona had not been convinced; she told him that it would likely be boring and tedious work. Daylen never struck her as a reformer and there would likely be no glory in this.

He had remained adamant, the time had come, he was turning sixteen this year, he wanted to get to know the city that they lived in.

If he was to rule Kirkwall one day, he needed to understand it.

Solona had finally agreed, but only if Daylen agreed to work with Cousin Bethany as his partner.

He had been insulted by that at first; he did not need his cousin acting as a babysitter.

Solona had sighed. She asked him if he knew what it was to go hungry.

He said no.

Did he know what it was like to make do with the most meager of means?

No.

Could he even imagine what the elves lives were like in the Alienage?

Again, he had to say no.

This is why Solona wanted Bethany involved. Their cousin had grown up with an apostate father, always living on the run with only the barest of luxuries. She knew what it was like to survive on little more than hope. If Daylen was truly serious about this, he would need Bethany's advice.

In the end he had agreed, Solona had made fair points.

He and Bethany **would **work together. She would handle the charity side of the operation, he would handle the finances.

Cousin Bethany was a much softer touch than he was, she actually cared for the poor suffering elves.

He was merely trying to impress his sister and the court. They needed to see how smart he was; to come to respect him, from that respect would come love, and fear.

He would need all those things when he became Viscount.

It had gone quite well, at least at first. The two of them met with the elven elders and discussed how best to improve conditions in the Alienage. Then they had met with several local elven businessmen who were looking for coin to fund new business interests within the Alienage.

House Amell was more than willing to invest in these ventures.

Daylen had agreed to see these through, but he recognized that it would not be enough.

That was when they hit a snag, good old fashion greed.

It nearly sank the whole process.

No sooner than they had begun, the owners of buildings within the Alienage started raising the elves rent, charging more for food and medicine, more than the elves could afford. Their cost of living began to increase, far faster than their wages could adapt. Then there was the coterie. They demanded protection money from anyone who took loans for their businesses.

Daylen had been furious.

If something was not done, the elves would all likely have to leave the Alienage and have to eke out a living in Darktown. His one chance to prove himself to Solona would go up in smoke. HE would not allow that.

He needed help, he turned to Angelique.

The beautiful merchant's daughter had many interesting ideas.

_He put more than a few of them into effect._

He began offering money to those who owned the buildings in the Alienage; he did not buy the Alienage outright, but offered the landowners incentives not to raise rents or the price of goods for the elves. As long as they agreed to keep the cost of living low, and give the elves time to build up their own accounts, the businessmen would continue to profit from Daylen's funding.

The Viscountess had not liked that, she said it seemed like bribery.

Then there was the problem with the criminal element, most elves did not like or trust the city guard. The coterie and the Carta used that to protect their interests in the Alienage. Daylen's response was…unique to say the least.

The boy reached out to the smaller smuggler groups. Their spokeswoman was an elven smuggler named Athenril. Gamlen had introduced Daylen to her.

The youngest Amell knew he needed allies in the Alienage, and Athenril would serve that purpose nicely. As long as she made it worth his while, Daylen would make sure that Guard Captain Aveline turned a blind eye to the elf's smuggling business. Plus she would pass along any information she found out about the Carta and the Coterie. If Athenril did all these things to Daylen's satisfaction, she would be a woman of great wealth before the year was out.

Solona was not happy to hear about that either.

She summoned Daylen and Bethany before the full court, who demanded answers about this.

Bethany had been understandably nervous; her cousin was practically accusing them of being gangsters.

Daylen had done what he could to reassure his sister.

He told her the truth, and his reasons behind it.

Had he being bribing the businessmen? Yes, but the money was not coming out of the city's coffers. He was paying them out of the funds he was skimming from Athenril.

As for the smuggler, well…her profits had gone up since she had made her deal with Daylen. She could afford to pay House Amell its tribute. The only string Guard Captain Aveline had attached was that Athenril not hurt anyone. No protection, no murder, and no selling of girls to the Blooming Rose, if the smuggler agreed to those terms, she was willing to overlook the theft of a few luxury items.

Any innocents died, and the deal was off and she would come down on Athenril like a hammer.

The Guard Captain had not really liked it, but understood that it would be impossible to completely eliminate the black market.

Athenril did not even mind that much; she considered it a cost of doing business expense in the city of chains.

Not that coin was the only thing that interested Daylen.

Athenril had also supplied him with a lot of good intelligence on the Lowtown gangs and the coterie. Aveline was still clearing Jeven's corruption out of the guard, if she used them the criminals would know, but fortunately, the Amells had Garrett and Varric on their side.

Hawke was more than happy to eliminate slavers and murderers and earn a bounty on the process.

Between Cousin Garrett and Athenril, Daylen had made the Alienage more secure than it had ever been.

Even more interesting, Athenril had a lot of information on the businessmen with interests in the Alienage. She knew their private vices, he could use that to keep them in line should they ever decide to go back on the deals they had made with him. Some had even paid him personal tribute, offering shipments of food, clothing, and medicine.

He could have sold these to Athenril or the Qunari, but instead decided to make a gift of them to Bethany, so that she could give them to the more unfortunate elven families.

Many of these elves worked in Hightown, they were nonentities, the nobles and merchants spoke freely around them, believing that the elves would never tell their secrets, that they needed the coin of their jobs too much.

Daylen was happy to pay for any secrets they heard. Solona's aid plan meant that they could have better lives, and his generosity meant that they could live a little richer as well.

Of course most elves did not know that he was involved, Athenril approached them on his behalf. She agreed to act as his go between. Elven distrust of humans did not enter into the equation when they thought that they were working for Athenril, and the smuggler did not care as long as she was getting paid.

That was the one part of his plans that he did not tell Solona about. Slowly he was using her desire to help the elves to build up a network of spies and informers.

Information that would be quite useful when he became Viscount one day, little by little he was gathering his own powerbase, independent from his sister. Much as Father had done when he had overthrown the Threnholds.

_Gold for information and information for gold, it was actually a fairly good system. _

When he explained everything that Solona needed to hear, well…his sister looked a little ill.

"Have we done something wrong cousin?" Bethany asked.

"I was merely doing what I could to make your dream a reality sister," Daylen said kneeling before her.

Solona shook her head, she chuckled.

"I can't decide if I should have you commended or arrested little brother."

Daylen smiled.

"You gave me an impossible job sister, help the elves despite the corruption and distrust within the Alienage. I needed an impossible solution."

The Viscountess sighed.

"Return to your duties," she ordered, "But tread lightly, you are playing with fire little brother, I would hate to see you get burned."

His smile widened, there was no victory without risk.

He knew how to play the game, and now that he had Angelique at his side.

The game was theirs to command.

IOI

That is what brought them to the Alienage tonight. Daylen's contacts had spoken of a lyrium smuggler named Anso, the fool had been using Tevinters as hired muscle, they had taken his lyrium and hid inside the Alienage.

Daylen took that personally, the Alienage was his now. Tevinters were scum; they traded in slaves and flesh. As long as they hid in the Alienage, his work was threatened.

He would see them punished for their crimes.

He now walked beside Aveline, Garrett, Isabela, and Merrill. He wore a new suit of armor, fine black steel with golden lions engraved on the breast plate, his shield, cast in the shape of the face of a roaring lion on his arm.

Daylen was quite pleased with it, a gift from one of the Hightown armorers, a peace offering when Daylen confronted him about selling arms to raiders along the wounded coast.

Garrett and Aveline had already dealt with them. Aveline was happy to kill bandits, and the fact that she served Daylen by doing so was an added bonus for the youngest Amell.

He called it Roar…and it was a masterpiece.

Aveline was not impressed.

The Guard Captain was not happy with him being with them.

"You should have stayed in the Keep your lordship," she said.

He frowned.

"I'm no longer a child Guard Captain. I can handle myself," he said, "and the elves are my responsibility, I'm their regent, I will not let them suffer needlessly."

"We appreciate your help Daylen," Merrill said brightly, "The elves I mean."

Daylen frowned at the Dalish.

"Milord," he said.

"What?" Merrill said.

"My title Serah Merrill is Milord," he said, ""You should get used to using it."

The coldness in his voice made the Dalish flinch.

"Oh…right," Merrill said, "I'm sorry Daylen. I mean Milord Daylen."

He smiled at her.

"Better Merrill."

Hawke rolled his eyes.

"Don't start putting on airs kid," he advised, "Titles don't mean much down in Lowtown."

Aveline frowned at him.

"If fighting breaks out Milord, stay behind me. I will keep you safe."

Daylen drew his sword.

"I can take care of myself."

"Have you ever killed anyone Milord?"

"No."

"Have you even seen a man die in battle?"

"No."

"It is not like in the tales," Aveline frowned, "It is bloody bad business. Do not be in such a hurry to rush into it."

Isabela laughed.

"Don't be so hard on the lad big girl," the pirate queen said, "He just wants to make his bones, like all young men do."

"Shut up whore," Aveline growled, "this is not your concern, you…"

"Quiet," Hawke barked, "We're here."

They looked around, the Alienage appeared deserted.

Garrett did not like it.

She drew his daggers.

"Here we go," he whispered.

IOI

Twenty minutes later, the Alienage was littered with bodies, Imperial bounty hunters masquerading as lyrium smugglers.

Daylen found himself sitting on a rain barrel while Merrill tended to an arrow wound in his shoulder.

My first battle wound, he thought proudly, now I am truly a man.

Now I'm truly an Amell.

Angelique would be so worried about him, he would tell her tales of his bravery.

The attack had begun as soon as they had left the house. They had expected some elf, what they had gotten was Hawke and his companions.

Their leader a tough looking battle ax of a woman had tried to take Daylen as a hostage.

That had been a mistake.

Garrett's training had saved him, the woman managed to disarm him of his sword, but he still had a pair of daggers in his boots.

He let her get in close, using Roar to block her escape.

He had plunged his dagger into her throat, twisting the blade, and yanking it out quickly.

The Tevinter had died ugly; her blood stained the young Amell's face.

It had been a strange experience. He felt both guilt and excitement following his victory.

He had taken a life, it had been kill or be killed, and he had survived.

Father would have been proud.

They intended to return to the keep, perhaps have a healer sent for from the Gallows.

Another Tevinter blocked their path.

Garrett drew his daggers.

"I do not know who you are friend," the Tevinter growled, "But you made a big mistake coming here."

He shouted loudly for his men to enter the square.

A single soldier emerged, blood running from his slit throat.

The man fell at the captain's feet.

A lone elf stepped out of the shadows.

Daylen's eyes widened.

He had never seen an elf like this one before. Armed and armored with silver hair and strangely glowing tattoos on his arms and neck.

"Your men are dead," the elf informed the Tevinter, "and your trap has failed. I suggest you flee why you still can."

He tried to walk past the Tevinter; he grabbed the elf's arm.

"You are going nowhere slave! I…"

The elf spun, his tattoos flared.

He reached for the man…no…he reached **through **the man…his hand passed through the man's chest plate like air.

Daylen heard a loud crunching sound. The Tevinter gasped and fell back when the elf released him.

The elf regarded his hand, not a drop of blood showed on his gauntlet.

He looked over at the fallen Tevinter.

"I'm **not** a slave," he said coldly.

The elf turned to face them, sheathing his great sword.

Daylen grinned.

_Magic, it had to be, yet he did not think the elf a mage, the tattoos perhaps, __**yes,**__ that would explain the glow._

_Magical markings, he thought…__**amazing!**_

"Where can I get markings like that," he asked the elven warrior.

The elf frowned at the boy.

"You have to go to Tevinter," he said dryly.

"Done," Daylen said, "then what?"

"You let yourself get taken by a Magister, and he decides to brand lyrium into your skin," the elf's emerald eyes narrowed. "It is quite painful, so painful in fact that it burns away everything that you once were. Your memory, your history, your very life is forgotten."

He glared at Daylen.

"That is the price of power boy."

Daylen smiled trying to diffuse the situation.

"Maybe I don't want tattoos like that after all," he said, "What do you think Cousin Hawke?"

"I think that might be smart Daylen," he agreed, "Ouch."

The elf did not smile, but his lip quirked up slightly.

Daylen offered him his hand.

"I am Daylen, brother to Viscountess Solona Amell of Kirkwall. We bid you welcome to our city."

The warrior's elven ears twitched, but he accepted Daylen's hand.

"My lord," he said respectful, "I am grateful for your help, I had not realized that the hunters would be so…numerous."

"It was no trouble," Daylen said.

"We kinda do this all the time," Hawke quipped.

"Most impressive," the elf said going through the captain's pouch.

The young lord was impressed with him; this elf was clearly not like the ones who lived here. He was powerful.

_Power should be respected, respected…and turned to a nobleman's advantage._

"Do you have a name proud warrior?" Daylen asked.

The elf snorted.

"I'm no proud warrior," he replied, "But if you must call me anything, it is Fenris."

""Pleased to meet you Fenris," Daylen said with a slight bow.

"Welcome to Kirkwall."


	19. Defender of the Crown

**Chapter 19: The Defender of the Crown**

Solona made her way down to the throne room. She was once again dressed the robes of state, her hair in a bun, the crown upon her brow.

The Viscountess sighed, she had hoped to spend some time practicing spells with Bethany, she had managed to have no magical flares in over a week. She did not wish to break that streak.

Then… she had hoped to spend the eve with Sebastian.

The Viscountess smiled.

Sebastian…her sweet love, they had not been together for almost a month and a half now, and they had both agreed to wait until word could be sent from his noble father. Mother had spoken with Sebastian privately and had come to approve the match, but so far no word had come from Prince Vael of Starkhaven.

It was all quite strange truth be told, there had been very little news coming out of Starkhaven lately. A few days ago a fire had swept the circle there, many mages and Templars had burned with it.

Though many remained unaccounted for, Meredith had dispatched many hunters from the Gallows to aid her opposite number in Starkhaven, she feared that some of these mages would try to flee here, to link up with the apostates that prowled the bleak corners of Darktown.

The rumor was that the fire had been no accident that it had been set, to cover the escape of a coven of blood mages. Solona was not so certain she believed that. Meredith was terribly fierce, and saw enemies everywhere.

Still, the Viscountess recognized the need to extend the hand of peace. The Knight-Commander was still fuming about the business with Marius.

She sighed.

They were rivals yes, but that did not mean that the city should burn because of their rivalry. She would double patrols along the Starkhaven road, even offer a place for a Templar or two within them.

Perhaps she could help the Starkhaven mages and prevent more bloodshed at the same time.

It would be the best of results, if she could manage it.

Alec stood waiting for her at the entrance to the throne room. He motioned for her to stop.

"Master?" she whispered.

"We have a guest dear girl," he said, motioning to the entrance.

Solona peeked out.

She saw Hawke and his companions along with Daylen, and…

Her brow furrowed.

_What was that?_

Her magic hummed, she…she had never felt anything like it before, the strange buzzing was coming from the white haired elf standing with Hawke.

_Who was this? _

"You feel it don't you?" Alec asked.

She nodded.

"The elf is a lyrium warrior my dear," he informed.

"Lyrium warrior?" she said with an arched white brow, "What is that?"

"An oddity," he informed her, "Even in Tevinter, lyrium warriors are rare, even in the imperial court. They are chosen from among the ranks of the empires finest warriors. They compete for the privilege to wear the markings, once a magister chooses one; the lyrium bound into the warrior's skin takes away all memory of their past life. They exist for one purpose alone, to serve their master, they are the pets of the Magisters, their chosen servants and bodyguards."

"Their personal killers," Solona whispered, "The attack dogs of the Magisters."

Alec nodded, all those things were true.

"What is one doing here?" she asked, "Why would he even be here?"

"That is an interesting question, dear girl," Alec said, "I have never heard of an elf being chosen to undergo the ritual, but know this, a Magister would not let such an investment go lightly."

"You think him a spy?"

Alec snorted.

"All lyrium warriors are assassins and spies Your Excellency," he said, "All that remains now, is to figure out what his master has sent him here for."

"Guess there is only one way to find out," she sighed.

"I suppose so," he agreed.

She took a deep breath, straightened her back, and put on her Viscountess's face.

She entered the throne room.

IOI

"You did what?"

Solona's words amused Daylen.

Her brother smiled.

"Battle a most amazing battle, it was glorious sister," he said, "The magister filth fled before we could confront him, but left demons and shades behind in his mansion. We cleansed the place of evil. I struck down several of the fiends myself."

Solona looked at the bandage on his shoulder.

She arched her eyebrow in question.

"An arrow sister, nothing serious," he said, "Merrill has already cleaned and bandaged the wound."

"Never the less, we should have a healer examine you, Tevinters like using demonic poisons on their blades and arrows."

"Wise as ever my sister," he nodded, "And speaking of blades."

He drew his sword.

Solona's guards tensed, but she stopped them with a glance.

"Sorry," Daylen murmured.

He laid the sword on the ground.

It was pitted and melted in places.

"A rage demon sister," he said, "My sword ended its foul existence, but did not survive the experience very well."

His eyes turned more thoughtful.

"I need a better blade. Perhaps something like Lord Aedan's."

Solona shook her head; Daylen would not be saying that if he felt what she did when she sensed that sword with her magic.

IOI

The Viscountess sighed.

She was not pleased.

She glared at Garrett.

"You took my brother up against demons?" she said.

"Things kinda got out of hand Cousin," he coughed.

"You could say that," she said.

The elf, Fenris he was called stepped forward.

"Your brother is no weakling Milady," he said, "He fought proudly in your name. Trust me, you do not wish my former master in your city. Danarius is not known for remaining hidden for long."

Alec coughed.

Solona glanced at her tutor. The look he was giving her said that they needed to talk after this audience was over.

The sage had obviously heard of this Danarius.

She looked at Fenris.

"What brings you to fair Kirkwall Ser Fenris?" she asked.

The elf stood a little straighter.

"I have run from my former master for three years Milady. I will run no longer, the day finally comes that you must turn and face the tiger. Kirkwall is as a good a place to face my Master as any."

"Why have you fled your master elf?" Alec asked.

Fenris glared at him.

"You sound Tevinter?" he said.

"I'm a scholar of the chantry there."

"Of the black chantry you mean," Fenris growled.

Solona gave Fenris her most withering look; he would not talk bad about Alec.

She would not have it.

"My tutor is not your concern Master elf," Solona reminded him, "I give you my word that you are safe here in Kirkwall. I do not tolerate slavery here, or slave hunters hunting in my streets. You are a guest. "

She leaned back in the throne, she regarded him coldly.

"It is not proper for a guest to insult his hosts."

Fenris's eyes bore into hers. The markings on his arms flickered, but were quickly extinguished.

"You think me ungrateful," he said bowing his head, "Nothing could be further from the truth, I apologize, I am…not used to people wishing to help me. I have few allies, except for hirelings when I had the coin."

Solona accepted his apology, if she had lived his life, she would likely be as distrusting as the elf.

"You are welcome to stay in one guest rooms here Master elf," the Viscountess offered.

"That is not necessary," he replied, "Danarius's mansion will serve well enough for now."

"Nonsense," Daylen said, "I agree with my sister on this Fenris. You should remain for the night here at least, in the morning we shall see if we can convince the Templars to check that old mansion for any more surprises your master might have left behind, for your own safety of course."

Fenris considered the offer.

"You are kind, both of you, perhaps I have been alone for too long."

"I could help with that if you want sweet thing," Isabela offered.

Hawke shot her a look.

The pirate queen smirked.

Solona tried to ignore the amusement she felt.

"I accept your offer," the elf said bowing.

"Excellent," she said, "My handmaiden will see you to room; feel free to enjoy our hospitality."

"Thank you," Fenris said.

The elven girl led him to guest rooms.

Brother Alec glanced at the Viscountess.

"Why?" he whispered.

Solona shrugged.

"We don't know the fully story yet," she whispered, "I would rather keep him where we can watch him, until we know if he is telling the truth."

Alec nodded.

"Keep your friends close…"

And possible enemies closer," she said finishing the old saying, "What do you know about this Danarius Master?"

He spat.

"A social climber," Alec said with distaste, "Wealthy yes, but needs to turn to blood magic to compete with his betters."

He leaned in close to her.

"Danarius would not last five minutes in a magic duel with you my girl, but his wealth buys many allies," the sage shook his head, "Danarius **would** chose an elf to undergo the process. Lyrium warriors are prized in the empire, and even a little feared."

The sage shook his head.

"Danarius would only feel comfortable doing that to someone he believed his lesser, to make himself feel bigger. I wonder how the imperial court responded to the news. I can't imagine that the other Magisters were very pleased."

"You believe Fenris's tale then?"

"It…has the ring of truth,' Alec admitted, "But we should still watch him. What Danarius would want in Kirkwall, beyond and escaped slave, is beyond me."

Solona considered this.

"Do you think this has anything to do with me?"

Alec chuckled.

"I don't see how my girl," he said, "If Danarius knew what you were, he would have introduced himself when he arrived, perhaps even brought one of his own sons."

Solona blushed.

The sage grinned.

"Your magic would be very tempting for a Magister. They have nurtured magical bloodlines for centuries; no I think your secret is safe."

Solona sighed with relief.

"Being careful is good apprentice, but do not let it turn into paranoia," he advised, "Paranoia, can be dangerous."

She nodded; she had no desire to turn into another Meredith, seeing enemies in her hot chocolate or morning tea.

She would watch Fenris, but she would not see him as an enemy…

Not until he gave her reason to anyway.

IOI

It was late when Solona finally returned to her apartments. She had sent a request for the Templars to search Danarius's mansion, not to mention her offer of joint patrols on the Starkhaven road.

She hoped that Meredith would see this for what it was.

It was a peace offering.

She did not have to like the jackal, but that did not mean that they could not work together for the good of the city.

The Viscountess sighed; she had hoped that Sebastian would have come to her tonight. They…they had not been intimate for some time.

She missed his touch. The taste of his lips, his body pressed against hers.

The Viscountess sighed.

Protocol be damned, she missed her lover.

She was surprised to find Fenris waiting outside of entrance to her apartment; the elf leaned casually against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

_Uh oh,_ she thought

"Ser Fenris," she said.

"Milady," he whispered.

She found herself wishing for a staff, Daylen had told her what Fenris had done to that Tevinter captain. How he had crushed the man's heart within his chest.

_Don't panic,_ she thought.

"Is…Is… there something you need?" she asked.

The elf sighed.

"I escaped a land ruled by mages and the darkest of magics, but it continues to pursue me at every turn."

He stood straighter, his green eyes bore into hers, they made her more than a little uncomfortable.

They saw too much.

She felt like a trapped animal under that cold regard.

"Now," he growled, "I find myself in another land…ruled by yet **another **mage."

Solona swallowed hard.

_Okay…__**now you can panic!**_

"I…I don't know what you are talking about."

"There is no reason to deny it mage," he said, "These markings are not simply for show, I sense the masking spell you use, it is common enough in Tevinter, taught to you by your… tutor no doubt."

Solona did not deny it, there was really no point.

She sighed.

Was everyone able to see through her masking spell, first Hawke, now Fenris?!

"What do you want?" she sighed.

He turned to face her.

"I wish to know what kind of mage you are. What is it you seek?"

"I seek to defend my home and my family, beyond that…nothing."

"You are aware that you should not be ruling anything outside of Tevinter?"

Solona sighed.

"I did not ask for my Father's throne Fenris."

"Yet, you took it anyway."

"I came home for my Father's funeral," she informed him, "I arrived to find every noble in Kirkwall awaiting me, awaiting to put a crown on my head. Daylen was only twelve at the time, and my Father did not wish to trust a Lord Protector."

"You could have refused."

"With every noble in Kirkwall, plus the Grand Cleric and the Knight-Commander watching me, you don't think that that would be even a little suspicious?"

"You make jokes now?" he snorted.

"I'm being honest," she spat, "House Amell means everything to me. If my secret were revealed now, it would destroy us all."

Fenris snorted and started to turn away.

She glared into his back, she felt angry, wanted to strike him down for his presumption.

She did not, but she was very tempted.

"Will you tell anyone?" she asked.

The elf paused; she heard the metal of his gauntlets grind into fists.

He glanced back at her.

"No," he said, "You have my word, I will say nothing. As you reminded me in the throne room, a guest does not insult his host."

He turned to face her, she tried to hold his gaze, but the intensity of it shocked her.

"You are not Danarius," he said, "If you are anything like him remains to be seen. Your power, both magical and physical, makes you more of a threat to your family then your enemies."

"I would never harm my family," she said.

"Power corrupts Milady," he reminds, "I saw it turn good men in Tevinter into the most craven of beasts. Your power may yet corrupt you, and turn you against those you love."

Solona winced; she would be lying if she said she had never considered this. She wondered what would happen. Her magic continued to grow, what if one day she decided to simply end Meredith once and for all, and once she had done that…

What would stop her from doing away with anyone else who threatened her?

And then there were the demons, she thought, even she was not immune to temptation. A demon's offer was so sweet to hear.

What if she turned into an Abomination? It took only one little slip.

Fenris was not wrong about her. As her magic grew stronger, she would be more and more of a threat to the others, she feared for Mother, Bethany, Leandra, and for Daylen. They would not be safe if she faltered.

Perhaps she needed to do something about that.

"Will you stay for them?" she asked, "Will you protect my family?"

"What?" he said.

"I'm serious," she said, "My brother Daylen is next in line, and he has no magic."

Fenris shrugged, he sensed that.

"If I…if I…fall, he will need someone to keep him safe from me, to protect those I love. Will you stay to keep them safe, and insure my brother's installation if it comes to that."

Fenris snorted.

"And what do I do if you do falter?" he asked.

"You do what you must to keep my family safe," she said.

"Even if that means your death, mage?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed, "Even if it means my death."

He looked away clearly thinking.

"You can do it," she said, "Unlike the rest of the people here, you can remain objective. You have seen what a mage out of control can do. I would see you protect my family from that."

She approached him, offering him her hand.

"Will you do it Master elf," she asked, "Will you keep my home safe from me?"

He did not take her hand, but he stood a little straighter.

"If you fall, I will keep your family safe, and give you the peace you desire. I will do as you ask."

Solona nodded, pleased with the results.

Daylen needed to be protected, her mother needed to be protected, Sebastian too.

She would sooner die than hurt any of them.

Fenris let her pass.

She no longer wanted to see anyone tonight. She wished to be alone with her thoughts, to consider what it were to be both Viscountess and a Mage."

_Keep your enemies close and your enemies closer._

She sighed heavily.

That was equally true when your enemy might be yourself.

She was not worried.

Fenris seemed more than capable.

If she was corrupted, if she became the monster he feared that she might become.

Then he would do what was necessary.

That thought…pleased her.

_For her family._

That pleased her very much.


	20. The Fall

**Chapter 20: The Fall**

In the deepest corner of the Viscount's Keep there was a ball room that was not a ball room.

It was called a ball room on all the floor plans, but that had not been its function during the days of the Tevinter Imperium, no, back then…it had had a darker purpose.

It was here that the Magister performed their dark rituals, the rooms shape and glyphs cut into the ceiling were designed to focus magical energies, to allow a mage to draw deeper from the fade than was normal.

It was to this place that Bethany and Solona would come to train, and to practice their craft.

Brother Alec stood in a corner; the two women were dueling today, sparring. Magical energies flared and crackled as the two women traded spells back and forth.

The old sage nodded.

He reached out to his detections spell in the hall outside the door, after Garrett Hawke had confessed to following him and Solona down here, he made sure that he would be aware if anyone else came a snooping. The safety of these two women was his responsibility, and it was even more paramount with Danarius's pet dog living in the keep.

Alec shook his head, Solona had explained her reasons for allowing the elf to stay, but that did not mean that he had to like them. Was Solona vulnerable to corruption, of course, all mages were. Did she need an assassin living under her roof, to end her life, and ensure their safety…?

He did not think so, but it was not his decision, the Viscountess had made her choice, he could only advise her now. She listened to him, and he thought that she might love him as she might love a father, but Kirkwall was still hers to govern.

Solona was her own woman; she was no one's puppet.

He was quite proud of that.

Solona sent a wall of jagged icicles launching towards Bethany. The Lady responded by unleashing a powerful force magic attack, it crushed the ice shaping it into a solid sphere.

She grinned and sent it rocketing at her cousin.

Solona reached out to the fade, shaped its magic into the form of a glowing blue knight, he blocked the projectile with his shield and tried to charge Lady Bethany.

She cast magical dispersion spell, and followed up with a fireball.

Solona gestured Arctic winds whirled in the chamber dousing the flames.

"Well blocked cousin!" Bethany exclaimed.

Solona laughed, the wind blew her white hair, her eyes crackled with joy and magic, her smile was both excited and exalted.

She sent a blast of blue lightning arcing towards her cousin.

Bethany gestured, the stone of the floor rose up shielding her, it exploded, but Bethany was unharmed, her shield spell held easily.

Garrett's Hawke's sister giggled.

"Not bad," she said dryly, "but try again."

Alec sighed.

It pleased him to see his two apprentices with such skill, such control.

_Here…they were free._

He loved seeing Solona like this, unburdened by her crown, simply able to revel in the great power that she wielded. Here she was free to be herself, and did not have to hide what she was.

Around him and Bethany…she was happy.

Bethany had also improved under his tutelage, she was no longer the girl that hid her resentment behind a smile, and she no longer felt that she was a burden to her loved ones. He did not blame Leandra or Garrett for that, Bethany had grown up in the white chantry, taught to believe that she was evil simply because of how she was born.

It was unfair; no child should believe that she is cursed simply because of the circumstances of her birth.

Bethany was a good girl, and she had a kind heart, but her magic would allow her to do so much more, shielded by her title, she was already proving that, the Alienage was slowly being transformed Bethany and Daylen were succeeding beyond Solona's expectations.

Some in the royal court suggested that they might be wasting their time trying to help the elves, but Solona refused to listen, and it was slowly changing the elves here in Kirkwall, you could see it in the eyes of the servants, when Solona or Daylen passed. They often bowed deeper, their eyes shown with love and respect.

The Amell family was changing the very face of Kirkwall, not simply guiding it.

Bethany launched a new attack.

Fire spat from her fingers, Solona summoned her winds again…

Bethany changed tactics.

She abandoned her fireballs mid spell, and clenched her hand into a fist.

The girl's force magic responded.

A series of barrels that the girl's used for targets were flying around the room, caught in Solona's winds.

The force magic caught them, caused them to crash together, throwing shards.

One large one slammed into Solona's shields, hard.

Solona yelped and fell forward.

The winds ceased.

Bethany advanced, before Solona could regain her feet, Bethany had the tip of her old Birchcore staff in Solona's face.

"I yield!" Solona cried.

Bethany smiled and stepped back.

She offered her cousin her hand.

She helped her up.

Alec strode into the center of the room, he regarded them both sternly.

They stood at attention like two soldiers.

The old man smiled slightly.

He turned to Bethany.

"Subtle and cunning my dear," he said, "You switched schools of magic flawlessly, if this had been actual battle you would have ended it with little risk to you or your allies, well done."

"Thank you, Master."

"I suggest you read the next few chapters of the book I gave you," he said, "You seem to have an affinity for force magic, but a few of your attacks were sloppy. There is room for improvement there."

"Yes master," Bethany said, "Thank you master."

He turned to Solona.

"I Viscountess must do better," he said sternly.

"Yes Master," she said with a slightly bowed head.

"That arcane construct you created, the knight. How did you manage that?"

The Viscountess shrugged.

"The veil is thin in this room; I simply wrapped the magic around my imagination, and poof!"

Alec gave her a stern look.

She fell silent, bracing for a familiar tongue lashing.

"Magic doesn't just 'poof' my dear," he said.

"Yes Master," she said, feeling like a child again.

"Still," he said, "An interesting use of the arcane, normally such constructs need a spirit to give them life, but this was just an extension of your will, an impressive and unorthodox use of your powers."

He gave her a slight smile.

"I want you to experiment with this new ability. Try to summon more subtle creatures, cats, lapdogs, and the like. Be careful though, a demon could use such a construct to come into our world. You must be vigilant and not use such a gift lightly."

"Yes master," she said.

He smiled, pleased with their progress, there was room for improvement of course, but that was always true, and always would be.

Believing oneself to be perfect was the first step on the road to total failure.

He tapped his staff lightly on the floor.

The two apprentices stood at ease.

"Thus ends the lessons for today," he said.

IOI

An hour later, Solona was in her room, putting up her hair and getting ready for court. Bethany lay on her bed, casually shooting snowflakes from her fingers.

Solona glanced at her, and chuckled.

"Someone could see that you know?" she reminded her.

Bethany stopped.

She sighed.

She glanced at her cousin.

"You should start wearing your hair down," she advised.

Solona chuckled.

"A proper lady wears it up, braided."

"But you are the Viscountess?"

Solona laughed.

"A Viscountess must be flawless Beth, perfect, good…"

"Repressed," Bethany said, "Miserable?"

The Viscountess looked at her.

"I'm not miserable," she said," And as for repressed…"

She grinned wickedly.

"Sebastian would tell you I'm anything but…"

Bethany's eyes widened.

"Oh," she said with a blush. She got up quickly off of Lona's bed.

She could just imagine the things that had happened in this bed since the Ball.

Solona chuckled.

"Speaking of repressed," she purred, "How are things going with you and Bradley?"

Bethany's blush darkened.

"We…we have talked a few times," she said shyly, "And we have dined together twice, his duties do not give him much free time."

Solona smirked.

"Perhaps I should give him some time off, let you two go away somewhere. Ostwick is quite nice this time of year."

That…that would…would not be necessary," Bethany said shyly, "I'm…uh…I'm sure we can manage on our own."

"Nonsense, cousin," Solona said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Sometimes friends push. I still owe you for getting me and Sebastian together, it is the least I can do."

Bethany glared at her, but it had no heat.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little bit, yeah," Solona smirked.

Bethany rubbed her arms; she could feel the goose flesh there.

She suddenly felt very warm, the thought of time alone with Perrin Bradley, just the two of them, sharing a room.

The butterflies in her stomach took flight.

They had kissed a few times, but that was all, he understood that she had lived a very sheltered existence in Lothering; he was willing to take things slow for her sake.

Though she could not deny that she had thoughts…dirty thoughts, Perrin…he was so strong, so big, his arms and shoulders.

She could not help but wonder if he was big elsewhere.

IOI

The Viscountess chuckled. It was nice to see Bethany flustered around a man for a change.

Bethany was now getting her just payback.

The pleased her.

Solona did not tease her overmuch, her Mother would say that a common guard was not an appropriate match for an Amell, but Perrin Bradley was loyal to House Amell, and he had actually sought out both her and Leandra before approaching Bethany about escorting her to the ball.

He had thought their blessing, so great was his love and loyalty to House Amell.

Leandra understood the need for status, but Bethany was nowhere near the throne, and considering her choice to run away with her husband.

She would prefer that her daughter courted for the sake of happiness.

_If she and Perrin could be happy together than that was good._

Solona had owed Bethany for bringing her and Sebastian together, and though they were happy, she still felt the desire for a small revenge for the initial discomfort she had Sebastian had felt.

Leandra had been more than willing to aid her in that endeavor.

They had both agreed to see where the match would go.

The only Amell that seemed unhappy with the arrangement was Garrett. Hawke had slipped into his big brother must protect little sister mode. He did not want any man making ignoble advances on his sister.

Solona considered that funny considering his rather…well…rather public involvement with a certain Lowtown pirate. Isabela was nice and all, but she was hardly the most moral of women.

Aveline had stepped away from Garrett after the two had begun their relationship. Solona was not sure if the Guard Captain had been interested in the first place, but that ship had now sailed.

It was a shame; Aveline would have been a stabilizing element in Hawke's life.

There was a knock at the door.

Solona and Bethany both glanced at each other.

It was rare that the Viscountess was disturbed in her own quarters.

She answered the door.

_It was Seneschal Bran, he did not look pleased._

"Seneschal?" she said.

"Your Excellency," he said, "An Emergency session of the court has been called, we require your attendance."

"Emergency session?" she said, "who called it?"

"Your Brother," Brand replied.

Solona shook her head.

_Why was Daylen calling the court together?_

Brand shifted uncomfortably.

"News has just arrived from Starkhaven," he said, "It…it is not good."

Solona rushed down the stairs.

_Oh Maker,_ she thought…

_**What now!**_

IOI

An hour later Solona addressed the court, her eyes cold and angry.

She regarded each of the lords and ladies with scorn.

"YOU WILL NOT ACT?" she demanded, "YOU WILL NOT SUPPORT OUR GREATEST TRADING PARTNER?"

It was Daylen who answered his eyes sad and filled with compassion.

"There is no one their left to support Your Excellency," he said, "The Vael family is dead, their heads mounted on the gates of the city! We cannot help them now."

Daylen sighed dramatically.

"They **are all **dead."

"We can still help the people," she growled, "This…this was not a just act of secession, this was mass murder!"

Daylen nodded, he did not deny that.

It had been murder.

He had first learned of this from Angelique, who had learned of it from her Father. Four days ago, a group of mercenaries had penetrated the royal palace of Starkhaven. The guards had been bribed to let them in, and bribed handsomely apparently.

Every Vael, from the Prince down to Sebastian's lowest cousin had been massacred. Not that the guards had profited long, once the royal family was dealt with, they were all slain, no evidence remained of who had masterminded this travesty.

Once their mission had been completed, these mercenaries, these Flint company men had fled the city. All of Starkhaven was in shock. The noble families had installed a governing council to oversee things until the heir apparent arrived.

Solona was shocked to hear that it was not Sebastian.

The nobles had decided to put his cousin Goran on the throne.

Solona had never met Goran Vael before, but suspected that the nobles thought him a far more pliable ruler than Sebastian would be.

Some of those nobles likely had a hand in the murder of the Vaels.

Poor Sebastian, she thought, Oh Maker, what am I going to tell him?

She had hoped to rally Kirkwall around her; she would not allow usurpers to kill Amell allies.

Daylen however, had beaten her to the punch.

She stared in shock at her little brother.

"Sister," he said dropping to one knee, "We cannot help them."

"We have forces," she said.

"Yes we do," he admitted, "But we also have an army of Qunari camped on the docks. What do you think they will do if the city's soldiers march to Starkhaven? Do you think that they would not take advantage of our weakness?"

Solona wanted to yell at him, to tell him to sit down and let her do her job, but…she found that she could not!

Daylen…he…he was right about this, she did not like it but he was right.

They could not leave Kirkwall undefended.

Daylen stood prouder as he saw her anger fade.

He smiled, and addressed the court.

"We cannot risk a war at this time," he said, "Not with the Qunari contained in the docks. The Qunari have always said that they wish all of Thedas converted to their Qun. They usually arrive as conquerors, only your strength kept them from seizing Kirkwall my sister, we all honor that."

The lords and ladies all nodded, agreeing with the youngest Amell.

He turned to address Solona, his eyes became stern.

"You let the Qunari into our home sister," he said flatly.

"I…I was honoring the treaty," she said weakly, "The Llomerryn accords."

"We do not doubt that," his brother said sympathetically, "but now you must live with the consequences of your actions."

He sighed dramatically.

He approached the throne.

What he had to say was for her ears alone.

"I know you are…friends with Sebastian Vael," he said, "And I knew your knee jerk reaction would be to cry for war, a war that we cannot have…not with the Qunari here. Kirkwall will not sacrifice its sons and daughters so that your lover can try to avenge his family."

"Brother," she whispered.

What Daylen had done here, it hurt. He was right, but it still felt like betrayal.

He backed away from her, addressing the lords and ladies again.

"STARKHAVEN BUSINESS IS NOT OUR CONCERN!" he shouted, "IF THEY TRY TO ATTACK US WE SHALL RESPOND, BUT NOT FOR ONE MAN's PAIN! SEBASTIAN VAEL MUST STAND ALONE! KIRKWALL MUST STAND ALONE. SAFETY! SECURITY! PEACE! SAY IT WITH ME! SAFETY! SECURITY! PEACE!"

The lords chanted with Daylen, the cries of 'No War!' were almost deafening.

Solona sank back into her throne. She had felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

Never before had a lord made a move around her.

She…she had never expected this out of Daylen.

He approached the throne; he fell to one knee, and touched her hand.

"I'm sorry sister, but I…I had to think of the good of Kirkwall first. You are too close to this problem."

IOI

Anger and gratefulness fluttered across her features, she knew he was right, but she did not have to like it.

She squeezed his hand.

_Maker save me, what am I going to tell Sebastian?_

Daylen rose and whispered in her ear.

"_I love you sister, but you needed to be protected from yourself today. Be angry if you want, but realize that this is for the best. The court understands that, so should you."_

He started to leave.

She gripped his hand tightly.

Her eyes became icy pools of rage.

"You were right today Daylen," she hissed, "But do not forget who rules here. You should have come to me first. You go around me to the nobles again…"

Her anger surprised him, but he hid it behind a smile.

"I had to act fast sister," he said, "And so must you, you need to speak with Sebastian, convince him to let this rest for now. Justice will be done, just not today."

Daylen unwound his fingers from hers. He went out among the nobles, reveling in his victory.

Solona sat alone, Bran and Aveline looking at her in shock.

She watched her brother with a mix of anger and sadness.

Something had changed today, and she feared that nothing would change it back.

IOI

Solona sat in the royal apartment, sitting before the great hearth reading.

She had read the same page six times, she…she could not concentrate.

Sebastian…she had heard nothing from him.

She feared that the Flint Company men had caught him, that he might be lying dead in a ditch somewhere.

No, that could not happen! The Maker was not that cruel!

She almost sobbed.

Now…now she knew how Aedan must have felt. She worried for Sebastian, but she also worried about herself.

She felt like a traitor.

Daylen had been right, everything he had said, Starkhaven, the Qunari, and everything else.

She had let them into the city.

She now had to live with the consequences.

Nessah came into the room, her ears drooped in sadness.

"Yes," Solona sighed.

"Lord Vael is here," she whispered.

Sebastian stepped out from behind her handmaiden, the look on his face, he…he looked so cold.

She sprang from her chair.

Nessah slipped out of the room, leaving them alone.

Sebastian glared coldly at her.

It made her wince.

The betrayal in his eyes, it broke Solona's heart!

She tried to take him in her arms, but he would not have it, he held her back.

"I…I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I…I…am so sorry love."

The anger faded, he pulled her close held her against him.

Solona sobbed against him, feeling his pain.

"What can I do?" she begged, "Please tell me. What do you need?"

He did not respond not with words.

She felt his shoulders shake, heard him sob against her.

She pulled back his head and kissed him, tears streaming down his face.

"L…Lona…I…I can't…"

She held him close. She led him to the bed.

They lay down together, him sobbing in her arms.

She held him, comforting him.

She looked up at the shadows on the wall.

She could not do anything tonight, nothing at all.

Except be here for him, to comfort and support him.

That was all that she could do…

For now.


	21. Blood and Power

**Chapter 21: Blood and Power**

"_My Lord Daylen, welcome to House Poole."_

Daylen Amell blushed, only Angelique could melt him with a simple greeting. Her summons to the Poole Estate this afternoon surprised him. Normally he did not like the idea of the heir of House Amell being summoned like a common servant.

The fact that it was Angelique who had sent for him changed all that.

_Even the mightiest of lords should bow to the most beautiful of women._

He had left without a single word to anyone, merely desiring to be back in her presence.

He had been let in by a manservant who led him straight to her room, his heart raced as he climbed the stairs.

Angelique had been primping when he had arrived; she wore only a silk bathrobe, her elven servant, a girl with short red hair in braids, tended to her as they met in her private chambers.

Daylen grinned nervously.

This was the first time he had ever been alone in girl's chambers alone, it was made even more awkward by her state of undress. The elf did not count of course, as a servant she seemed to know her place.

Daylen nervously rubbed his neck; he was trying not to stare too hard at Angelique. He tried to will his heart to slow, his body not to respond so…so intensely to her presence.

He was having little luck.

The situation seemed to amuse his beautiful host.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Milord," she said.

"I nearly didn't," he replied.

She shot him a surprised glance.

"You would have rejected my invitation, the hurt in her voice sounded genuine. It made the young noble feel very self-conscious.

He…he needed to make her understand, he did not mean his reluctance as an insult, quite the opposite in fact.

"I…I do not think your Father would...approve…of me… of us, being alone together I mean. Not to mention Saemus, few would like to see another man around their fiancé."

Angelique smiled, his reasoning pleased her.

"Father is out of the city today," she informed him, "and as for my beloved Saemus," she said the words with complete and utter disdain, "He is out wandering the outskirts of the city, lamenting our coming marriage."

Daylen clinched his fists in impotent rage.

Angelique was too good for a fool like Saemus, far too good…

_She deserved to be on the arm of someone who appreciated her beauty, and could give her the fine things that she deserved, the sons that she deserved._

The thought of giving Angelique sons made his blush darken even more.

Angelique applied her make-up while the elf brushed her hair. She smiled at her reflection, her beauty pleased her.

"We must speak My Lord," she said thoughtfully, "about the future."

Daylen crossed his arms.

"Is this to be about business or pleasure, or are you simply trying to seduce me?"

IOI

She laughed, enjoying his bravado, most boys simply became drooling idiots around her, or were indifferent to her charms, and those were the boys that preferred the company of other boys.

_That was a far too common sight among the Orlesian nobility, and yet another reason she preferred to return home to Kirkwall._

It pleased her that Daylen was neither of those things, he was intrigued, and a little shy, but not so much that he was speechless, that was good.

Intelligent, ambitious, and ruthless when he wanted to be, Angelique felt her body warm.

These were the traits that she found the most attractive. Daylen was not one of these pampered Mother's boys, he knew what he wanted, and was brave enough to take it.

_He had proved that yesterday. She just wished she could have seen the look on the Viscountess's face, it would have been priceless._

It was in that moment that Angelique made her decision.

She and Daylen would be husband and wife one day.

She would see that fool Saemus on the pyre before she saw him in their marriage bed.

She would be Daylen's and no one else's.

Daylen would make a fine husband, their children would be the rulers of the next generation, and they would squeeze Kirkwall like a vice.

They would forge an Amell dynasty that would rule with fear and power.

She would be the greatest woman in her family's history, the Poole that made them nobility.

Her name would be spoken in reverence for generations.

She smiled at her lord, her future husband.

Now all that mattered was making him hers.

It would not be a difficult challenge.

IOI

Daylen paused, waiting for what she had to say.

She gave him her laziest sexiest smile.

"It is about power," she cooed, "And the day that you finally rise and replace your sister on the throne."

Daylen laughed lightly.

"So this **is** about seduction," he grinned.

Angelique smirked at him.

"Do you find power seductive my dear lord?"

His blush darkened.

"I…I…find… find you seductive," he stammered trying to control the hammering of his heart, "Power…that is my birthright, I am the son of the lion, his true heir. I proved that yesterday."

Angelique nodded, yes, she had heard of Daylen's grand victory in the Viscount's Keep. The nobles had all fallen into line behind him, fearing what a war might allow the Qunari to do.

The girl smiled seductively.

Daylen looked at the elf-girl.

"Perhaps this is a discussion best held in private. Your el…your handmaiden can go find herself a meal or something."

The elf laughed, as did Angelique.

"Oh you need not worry about Neria my dear Daylen," she purred, "Neria had been my dearest friend and closest confidant since I was a girl. We share everything, no secrets between us."

Neria smiled.

She stroked the elven girl's cheek.

Angelique's eyes turned sad.

"Father found her in Ferelden, years ago, a girl of eight at time, eating garbage and surviving on the streets of Denerim. He brought her home and we became close over the years…have we not my pretty thing?"

Neria smiled.

"Mistress Poole has been very kind to me," the elf murmured, "She even took me with her when she was fostered in Orlais. I learned many things."

"Such as?" Daylen asked.

Both girls smiled.

"The man we were sent to live with was very wealthy, an old ally of my father's. He married well a very well connected woman, a much younger woman."

Angelique smirked.

"He died a few months after we arrived the poor dear," she said, "After that the lady, now a very wealthy widow, took us under her wing."

Daylen almost laughed, he was sure that the lord died of natural causes; such deaths were common enough, as common as the ambition of the widows the lords left behind.

He would have to be very careful if he and Angelique were ever married.

"She taught us the game, our beloved mistress" Neria said hungrily, "How to enchant with word and song, how to seduce with a glance."

"And deal with those who stand in our way," Angelique added.

"Of course Lady Poole," Neria said with a slight bow.

Daylen's intrigue with the two girls grew stronger.

Such beauty, and such danger, what a wonderful combination, was their nothing that they could not accomplish?

He did not think so.

"I'm guessing you learned your lessons well," he replied.

"Well enough," Angelique shrugged, "Now…I desire to bring the game to Kirkwall. It is too boring here. I can teach you how to play as well My Lord Daylen. It will…make your rise to power not only quicker but far more amusing."

He considered Angelique's offer.

"People die in the great game don't they?"

"Yes," Angelique agreed.

"Most would not want to play a game with such high stakes."

"It depends on your definition of fun," the elf responded.

Daylen Amell chuckled.

Kirkwall would certainly not be boring with Angelique and her handmaiden in the city.

"Your victory over your sister was impressive Milord," Angelique said, "But now…now is not the time to gloat. You must rebuild the bridges you burnt between the two of you. Your sister must see you as her true ally, her brave little brother, who did what he did only because it was right for Kirkwall."

"That was my reason," he replied.

Neria laughed.

"And the fact that the nobles now see you as a possible rival for the throne was just a happy coincidence?" the elf asked.

"I do not apologize for seeking my birthright," he said coldly, "Kirkwall had to be protected from Solona and her chantry lover pushing us into a war. I will not see my city lost to the Qunari before I can claim it."

"Of course not Milord," Angelique said trying to sooth him, "Never the less, you need your sister's love and support right now, you are still two years away from becoming of age."

"Patience is needed," Neria added, "Take your time planning your ascension that is where the true fun lies, planning the plan."

Daylen could see their point, but at the same time…

No…no they were right.

Breakfast this morning had been very tense; He had joined Mother, Lady Leandra, Cousin Bethany, and Solona hoping to gage their reaction to his success.

Solona had been icy towards him, Bethany and Leandra had looked understandably uncomfortable. Mother had tried to get him to talk to his sister, to apologize.

He had refused at the time perhaps that had been a mistake?

"The Viscountess would be well within her rights to have you sent away," Angelique warned him, "to have you squired far away from Kirkwall, fostered far from her sight."

"That cannot be allowed," Neria chimed in, "You are needed here."

"In that we agree," Daylen said, "I will not leave Kirkwall alone."

"And there is another consideration," Angelique said.

Daylen gave her a 'please continue' look.

"Where is Lord Vael in this," Angelique asked.

"He is alone," Daylen said, "the nobles will not support him, not given his history."

"But where is he, My Lord?" Angelique asked.

"He spent the night with my sister," Daylen said, "The servants saw him enter her quarters.

The two girls regarded each other sadly.

"What ?" Daylen asked, "He felt like he had made some grave error.

"What is wrong?" he demanded.

It was Neria that replied.

"Tell me Milord," she said, "What is your sister's greatest weapon against you?"

Daylen tried to think, he did not like such questions, and they stank of treachery."

"She is well loved by our people, and that can be a weapon of sorts?"

"But not her greatest," Angelique said, "No, the greatest threat to your rise to power comes from a very surprising place."

Daylen's eyes narrowed.

"I will not allow such a thing to exist for long," he warned.

"This enemy is more subtle than most," Neria, said, "And hidden right in plain sight."

He glared at the two; he had grown tired of their riddles.

Angelique's lips curled in amusement.

"The greatest threat to your reign," she began, "Is between your sister's legs."

Angelique!" he spat, his blush darkened even more.

This was not a conversation he wanted to have.

Never the less, Neria pushed forward.

"Is the Viscountess's lover preparing to return to Starkhaven," she asked.

"I don't know," Daylen confessed, "She was not being very forth coming about his plans this morning."

Angelique's smiled widened.

"Another reason to get back into the Viscountess's good graces," Neria said, "You need to find out what is going on."

Daylen nodded, that made sense.

"It would be better for us if he did return to Starkhaven," Angelique said, "And even died there. You do not need him here in Kirkwall, filling your sister's ears with tales of love, and requests for aid."

"And you really do not need him in your sister's bed," Neria added, "Filling your sister's belly with heirs. That would make your claim to the throne quite…tenuous."

Daylen's face fell, he…he had not considered that.

He had always seen his sister as a regent of his lands, the thought that she might have children of her own, never even occurred to him.

If she had children…they would be a threat to him, a threat to all of Kirkwall, and the dynasty he intended to build.

Daylen's face turned grim.

Perhaps it was better Sebastian left for Starkhaven?

"I will offer my sister's lover any help he needs," Daylen promised, "I'll even see if my cousin Garrett will help him, together they can hunt down the Flint Company mercs, it will take time, and Sebastian will be too busy to return to my sister."

"A wise course of action Milord," Neria said.

Daylen nodded, yes…it would be.

Solona would have to be childless; it was the best way to ensure his rise.

She would never know what it was like to be a mother.

_There were ways to do that._

Angelique smiled rising from her dressing table, she gave Daylen a hungry smile.

"One day, you will be Viscount, and you will be in a position to reward your loyal followers."

He smirked at her.

"And what would you ask in return my lady?"

Angelique giggled.

She removed her robe.

Daylen coughed and looked away.

Angelique naked was most men's dream.

"Do not look away my Daylen," she cooed, "Look at what will be yours when you come of age."

He looked at her, he smiled wickedly.

To be with her, to possess such a woman, it was his dreams come true.

She sauntered lazily over to the bed.

Neria smirked, enjoying their exchange.

Angelique smiled hungrily.

Daylen tried to come to her.

The elf stopped him.

Angelique laughed.

"Consider what you see here a taste of things to come," she cooed, "For now…I still belong to Saemus, we will have to deal with that soon. Then we shall begin to deal with your sister."

Daylen grinned, it was good not to be alone anymore in his ambition, and Angelique understood him better than anyone ever had.

He wanted her, he needed her.

Still…they had to be cautious.

"Mind what you say," he whispered, "My sister has eyes and ears everywhere, and this conversation could be misinterpreted as conspiracy."

Angelique laughed, wrapping a sheet around her naked form.

"Conspiracy is the spice of life Milord," she purred, "Life is boring without it, and besides, you should not think of this as a conspiracy, merely prudent planning. We are simply getting ready for your coronation."

Angelique's grin widened.

"Can you think of any wiser course of action?"

Daylen shook his head.

_He truly could not._

Back away.

He was shocked by the thought, his conscience trying to come into play.

Back away now, Solona is your sister, you cannot do this, and it would break Mother's heart on top of it. Stop this now!

He heard the warning of his heart, but knew that it did not matter.

He was destined to be Viscount, it was his destiny.

He would not back away now.

He thought about Solona, Mother and Garrett, if he did this, if he allied with Angelique and her handmaiden, there was no turning back.

But…he realized that he did not want to turn back, he wanted to be Viscount, to carve his name into the very stone of Kirkwall.

Greatness required sacrifice, Father had taught him that.

When the time came, Daylen Amell's sacrifice would be his own sister.

It was an old tale, as old as ambition, one sibling betraying another.

That did not concern him, history was written by the strong, by the victors.

The history he wrote would not include this.

No one needed to know how their beloved ruler gained power, it was not necessary.

All that mattered was that he had power, and that was all.

The young nobleman smiled.

He could think of no more worthy a candidate.

His beloved sister…she would change everything…

And he would be there, to take her place.

The lion.

The savior.

Daylen Amell smiled.

He could hardly wait!


	22. Changes

**Chapter 22: Changes**

Spring passed, as it always had done, summer brought great heat, and heavy storms to the coast of Kirkwall, storms that tapered off with the arrival of the fall.

Life in the City of Chains continued.

The massacre of the Vaels of Starkhaven was still on the minds of many. The new prince Goran Vael promised to bring those responsible to justice, but few believed those to be nothing more than empty promises.

He likely had the throne because of those who had been responsible.

Sebastian had left Kirkwall; he travelled to the other cities, searching for word of the Flint Company mercenary band. Solona had been understandably nervous about his leaving. She feared that he would find his death on the roads alone.

So she made sure that he would not be.

Perrin Bradley volunteered to travel with him, to lend his sword to protect the young noble if needed be. The Viscountess had feared that Bethany would make a scene when she heard, but her cousin did not so much as shed a tear, not in public anyway. Her growing infatuation with the young man was still not greatly known.

Leandra stayed close to her youngest daughter, offering support where she could.

Sebastian appeared before Solona a man transformed, a suit of fine white armor, his bow polished, his quiver full of lethal arrows, she had only ever seen him as a brother or a gentleman before this; it was easy to forget that he had trained to captain Starkhaven's militia.

It was easy to forget Sebastian was a warrior.

Grand Cleric Elthina advised him against this quest, she still did not agree with Sebastian's leaving the chantry. She even went so far to say that the death of his family might have been punishment for his dalliance with the Viscountess that the Maker was trying to guide him back into the fold.

Solona had been angry at that, but fear and protocol blocked her from telling the grand cleric exactly what she thought of such an argument.

Secretly, she feared that the Grand Cleric might be right; perhaps the Maker was punishing Sebastian for choosing to lay with a mage, a mage that was violating one of the greatest of the chantry's commandments.

Magic was to serve, and never to rule.

Sebastian was not as forgiving as her.

"My love for Solona is a gift from the Maker, Your Grace," he said his eyes narrowing, "And I will thrash anyone who would dare say otherwise."

Elthina had been shocked by her former protégé's outburst.

Bethany and Perrin had both smiled.

Hawke meanwhile, had taken up the job of dealing with the Flint Company here in Kirkwall. So far there had been no attempt on Sebastian's life in Kirkwall, but Hawke had spent most of the spring and summer chasing leads, and dealing with any Flint men he could find.

Solona had been grateful to him for that, she could not act as the Viscountess, but she could at least pay a bounty for the death of her lover's enemies.

Meanwhile, the Qunari still remained in their dockside compound. Solona had people watching every day for the rescue ship that should have been coming to take their stranded brother's home. She had sent envoys to the Arishok, he had responded respectfully, but was extremely tight lipped about what was going on. He assured her envoys that a ship would be coming when the Qun demanded, but nothing more than that.

Varric and Bartrand continued planning their deep roads expedition. Hawke and his companions still continued to raise the money to fund it. Solona had offered aid, to come in as an investor, but Garrett had respectfully declined.

"Kirkwall is crawling with work, Cousin," he said smiling, "We'll have the money in no time."

She had once again yielded to his wishes, his desire to make his own way.

Hawke seemed to be the one unchanging element in her city.

Changes came quickly in the city of chains, some for the better, and some for the worst.

Word had finally arrived from across the Waking Sea, word from the wardens of Vigil's Keep.

Marius Amell had survived the joining; he was now a Grey Warden.

Apparently things had been exciting in Amaranthine, a darkspawn civil war, and a failed uprising by nobles loyal to Aedan's old enemy the late Arl Howe. The Commander, alone with Marius, Leonie, and a collection of new wardens had ended this threat.

Marius wrote that his family should not worry about him, the joining…it was not what he expected, but at least he was alive. He was hungry all the time now, and heard voices when no one was there. Commander Aedan had told him that this was normal and that it would pass in time.

Marius did not seem so sure.

Aedan split his time between the Vigil and Castle Cousland, where his brother now ruled and his wife lived.

Marius's second letter brought even better news. Leliana, Aedan's wife, had blessed him with a little girl, a daughter they named Eleanor.

For his mother, Marius had added.

Solona had smiled at that.

Aedan deserved a little happiness in his life, a wife and daughter was a good start.

Yes, changes were everywhere it seemed.

The biggest change came, surprisingly, in her **own** family.

Daylen stood before her a boy transformed, no not a boy, but a totally repentant man.

Two days after he had embarrassed her so publically in front of the nobles, he had fallen on his knee before her and the royal court.

He apologized openly for his behavior, claiming that he had acted rashly, that in his youth and desire to aid Kirkwall he had made a grave mistake.

He begged her forgiveness, and promised to do nothing so foolish again.

He openly swore fealty to her, pledging to serve both the Viscountess's office and Kirkwall in general.

Solona had smiled slightly.

She…she had not expected this! Daylen was not the type to humble himself so.

She decided to reward this new found maturity, for all purposes, Daylen now served as her right hand. All knew that when he spoke, it was her words that he spoke with.

They embraced as brother and sister, much to the pleasure of the court.

They had become brother and sister again in public as well as in blood. He endeavored to pursue her agendas without argument or fear, and she promised to grant him more responsibility, he had proved that he could handle it.

As a token of his goodwill, he even presented her with a new handmaiden, to aid Nessah in her endeavors to serve the Viscountess, a red haired elven girl.

Her name was Neria.

Yes, things seemed to be going well in the city of chains…

Of course not all that happened in Kirkwall was good.

A small group of zealots had begun attacking Qunari in the city, Aveline had pledged to investigate, but whoever was behind these attacks was as careful as they were ruthless.

Solona had promised the Arishok her protection; she would see these troublemakers brought to justice.

Summer brought the greatest change of…

It was during the hottest part of the summer that Kirkwall was rocked by as tragedy.

Saemus Dumar was found dead along the wounded coast, at his side a dead Qunari.

Solona did what she could to reign in the nobles, but there was one she would not be able to stop, and she knew that.

Lord Dumar had barged into the Keep, demanding action for the death of his son. He wanted the Qunari questioned; he wanted the names of any who might have had reason to do this.

_He wanted this, and he wanted it __**now!**_

Solona had done what she could to sooth the situation, but she knew that there was little that could be done about a Father's grief.

_Saemus's death was a great blow to their family, without the marriage to Angelique Poole; it was likely that House Dumar would fall._

In his grief, Dumar pointed his finger at Daylen, claiming that he might have conspired to murder Saemus, in a bid to steal Saemus's fiancé!

Daylen did not take this as an insult; he recognized the words of grief for what they were. He reminded Marlowe Dumar that he and Saemus had been friends since childhood.

_What possible reason could he have to wish Saemus harm?_

As for Angelique Poole, they were simply good friends. She had even asked him to give her away at the wedding that was how close they had become.

Dumar had stormed out of the keep, lost in anger and grief.

Solona knew that she needed to do something, to keep the peace. If Marlowe Dumar decided to begin the old rivalry again…things could get bad.

Daylen reminded her that such a feud would be extremely shortsighted. The nobles all respected her too much, and House Dumar was weak.

They would not be able to take on the royal family in Kirkwall.

House Dumar would lose.

At Saemus's funeral, Daylen stood with Angelique, the poor girl was inconsolable, she wailed as Marlowe put the torch to the pyre.

Daylen hugged his friend, comforting her, gently stroking her back.

He pledged to Marlowe Dumar, and to her, he would get to the bottom of this.

_He would find who was responsible, and ensure that they get __**everything**__ that they deserved._

That seemed to appease Lord Marlowe; he apologized for his earlier outburst.

He now recognized the youngest Amell for what he was.

Daylen was a friend to their house, just as he had been to Saemus in life.

He would find perpetrators of this outrage…

…and see that justice was done.

IOI

Solona had been sleeping when the news came to her.

Her rest had been fitful, but she at least had managed to find it, she still reached for the side of the bed where Sebastian had once lain, wishing for his touch, his warmth.

It had been only five months, but it seemed far longer.

She woke with a start.

Bran and Daylen were pounding on her door.

She cursed as she wrapped her robe around her.

_What was it that needed such a reaction at this time of night!?_

_She was almost afraid to __**ask.**_

Daylen assured her that it was best that she see for herself, she needed to come to the chantry, now.

Solona dressed quickly, curious about what had happened.

She was not pleased when she saw it, in fact she was horrified.

IOI

Knight Captain Cullen met them at the entrance of the chantry; he tried to block the Amells' entrance.

"You do not want to see this Your Excellency," he advised.

Solona regarded him coldly.

"Templars have been murdered in the chantry, Knight-Captain," she replied, "I would inspect this outrage for myself."

He let her pass.

Daylen and Darren had accompanied her; they followed upstairs to a small shrine.

What they saw there was horrifying.

Daylen covered his mouth, fearing he might vomit.

Solona's eyes narrowed coldly.

A full squad of Templars ripped to pieces, some of those pieces burned or covered in ice.

Solona might have had her masking spell up, but despite that, she could still feel the violence of this act. The veil…it felt strange, almost as if someone, or something, had pulled a section of it here…into the real world.

Solona shivered.

What could have done this, a demon, a mage?

Perhaps something radically both.

Solona shivered.

An abomination, it had to have been.

She approached one of the bodies, the only one not violated, a circle mage by the look. She rolled him over, it appeared that he had died by a single wound to the heart, slain…and lowered to the ground almost peacefully. Someone had cared about this one, unlike his captors.

Her eyes fell on the mage's forehead.

Solona shivered.

A Tranquil brand shown there, she shuddered visibly.

She looked up at Cullen.

"What happened here?" she demanded.

Cullen rubbed his neck nervously.

"I should not speak of this until I speak to the Knight-Commander.

Solona rose to her feet, bringing all her noble bearing to bear on the Templar.

He rocked back slightly.

Daylen arose from where he had been expecting burned pew, he glared at Cullen…

…His eyes cold and dangerous.

"You are still a citizen of Kirkwall Templar," he reminded Cullen, "And your Viscountess, my sister has given you a direct order. You will obey…or as her Hand I will make you."

Cullen glanced nervously at the young lord.

He sighed.

"The tranquil's name was Karl Thekla, he is from the Ferelden Circle, he was transferred here before the Blight."

"Tranquil do not usually leave their towers do they?" Solona asked.

"Thekla was not a tranquil until recently, I'm told," Cullen said, "He had passed his harrowing but…"

Solona's eyes narrowed.

"I'm familiar with chantry law ser,"she said, "A harrowed mage cannot be made tranquil, so why was he?"

Cullen pursed his lip in distaste.

Solona was surprised, unless she was wrong, Cullen did not agree with this either.

"He was charged with consorting with a dangerous apostate, he would not give the man up willingly. He was made tranquil so that he would cooperate, or so I am told."

Solona and Daylen both glared at him.

"That is against chantry law ser," Daylen said, "I hope your Knight-Commander punished the offending Templars?"

Cullen winced.

"I believe they are all here, Your Excellencies."

Solona spat with distaste.

"Then it appears the Maker's justice has been done for poor Karl Thekla," she said.

Daylen smirked.

"You may inform the Knight-Commander that she may expect a visit from me tomorrow,' he said, "but you are to be commended Knight-Captain, as my sister's hand, you have both Kirkwall and my gratitude for your honesty and honor."

Cullen relaxed.

"Thank you, My Lord Hand," the Templar said with a quick bow.

Daylen Amell returned that bow.

Solona took one last look at the carnage, and shook her head.

They had to get out ahead of this; Meredith would no doubt use this to scare the nobles into giving her more power.

She could not allow that.

"Come Daylen," she said, "let us return to the Keep, I suspect we have a stressful day in store for us tomorrow."

Daylen nodded, and followed after her.

Leaving Cullen to clean up his mess, and try to find out why it had happened.

IOI

Daylen waited until they were half way back to the Keep to show her what he found.

He placed the small object in Solona's hand.

"Do you recognize it sister?" he asked, "You should."

She glanced down at item in question, it was a small arrow, no, not an arrow…a bolt…from a crossbow.

Solona's eyes widened.

"Bianca," she said, "this…this bolt came from Bianca! Brother, where did you find it?"

Daylen shifted uncomfortably.

"In what was left of the Knight-Lieutenant that was killed back there,' he said.

Solona's hand went to her mouth.

Daylen shook his head.

"I'm afraid your little dwarven friend has been naughty again," he said.

Solona's eyes became icy, Daylen could almost see the heat radiating off her.

"Have the guard bring Varric and Cousin Garrett to the keep, now."

He arched his eyebrow.

"It is three in the morning sister?"

"I don't care," she growled, "Have the men be polite, but remind them that this is not a request, it is an order from their Viscountess."

Daylen chuckled.

"It will be done," he promised.

Solona sighed.

"I shielded Garrett the last time this happened, but those were just mercenaries, this was full squad of Templars!"

Daylen winced.

"The Templar bitch will demand answers," he reminded her.

Solona nodded, yes…the jackal would be howling for blood over this.

She had to shield her family, or the woman might just have it.

"I need to hear them myself, answers I mean," she said, "Before I make any decision, see that this is done brother."

"It shall be my sister," he said, "I will see to it myself."

She nodded gratefully.

"Thank you brother," she murmured.

"No problem sister," he replied.

He gave her a knowing smirk.

"My life for Kirkwall."


	23. Choices

**Chapter 23: Choices**

Bethany awoke early, as she always did, and as had been her ritual for the past few months she made her way down to the Guard Captain's office, to speak with Aveline.

She hoped for some news.

…Though she feared that there would be none.

The young woman sighed. She feared that one day Aveline would get sick of these visits and bar her from her office. If the guard captain did that, she would only have Lona and Alec to talk to. That would be a shame she had come to like the guard captain's company.

Hopefully, Aveline would have heard something by now.

No one had heard anything about Sebastian or Perrin in months. They had last been sighted near Tantervale, after that…nothing. Lona tried to reassure that if anything had happened to Sebastian, the nobles in Starkhaven would have been crowing about it by now.

In this case, no news…was good news.

Bethany was not so sure.

She wanted to talk to Aveline; she needed to talk to her.

The guards on duty saluted as she passed by, she nodded to them, thanking them for their loyal service. Aveline was already up of course, reading reports from the night before.

Bethany smiled slightly as she saw her old friend.

Aveline shook her head 'no.'

Bethany's heart fell, she was about to leave when Aveline motioned for her to come in.

One of the guards closed the door behind her.

The guard captain had hoped to have words with Bethany in private, about her brother.

Now, was a good a time as any?

IOI

"Hawke is in trouble…again," Aveline said putting aside a report.

"Oh," Bethany said shyly, "Was has he done this time?"

"He may have assisted in the death of a full squad of Templars," the guard captain responded, "In the chantry itself no less."

Bethany's eyes widened in horror, her hand went to her mouth.

"Are you certain?"

"No," Aveline responded, "The Viscount had him sent for before sun up; I suspect she is meeting with him now."

Bethany started to rise; she needed to speak with Cousin Lona.

"Stay a bit," Aveline said, "You're in no shape to be running around the keep, and getting into a fight with the Viscountess over your brother."

Bethany sank back down; she wished that she could say her concern for her brother was the only thing on her mind right now.

Aveline offered her a glass of water which she accepted gratefully.

"The guard captain gave her a reassuring look."

"Sebastian knows how to take care of himself Bethany," she said, "And Bradley is a good fighter; I've sparred with him many times. If anyone can keep young Lord Vael safe, it is him."

"Thank you for your concern," she said with a weak smile, "You must think me a silly girl, pining over a man who I've only known for a few months."

Aveline smiled.

"It is not so surprising," the guard captain said, "I often used to worry when Wesley was gone for months at a time. We were not married long, but what we had…that was real."

Aveline lowered her head, she wiped dismissively at her eyes.

Bethany touched her hand gently.

"He seemed like a good man, for a Templar," she said warmly, "I'm sure he is at peace."

The guard captain shook her head.

"You don't need to coddle me, Wesley is gone, I've come to terms with that."

"But he was your husband," Bethany said, "No one blames you for missing him."

"But pining like a child does no good," Aveline snorted, "I honor his memory, but I let him rest."

Bethany shifted uncomfortably in her chair; Aveline gave her an arched look.

"Is something wrong Bethany?" she asked, "Besides Perrin I mean."

She gave the guard captain a sad look.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"For a friend…yes."

The girl sighed.

"I…um…I heard Lady Revka talking to Mother the other day. She feels that…that I need to start seeing to my future."

"And what future might that be?" the guard captain asked.

"Apparently, Brett Harimann approached Lady Revka about courting me. He apparently wants to strengthen his family's ties to House Amell."

"I see."

"Then…the other day, I heard Lady Revka say that I might want to consider returning to Ferelden. Lord Aedan is a good friend of King Alistair, she thinks that…that I might be a good match for a young king."

"But your father was a commoner," Aveline said.

"Alistair's Mother was as well apparently," Bethany blushed, "Besides I do not think she is thinking about me in all this, she is thinking of expanding House Amell's power."

Aveline scoffed.

"Lady Revka must be a noble woman then."

"This is serious Aveline," Bethany whimpered.

"I'm not laughing," the guard captain assured her.

Bethany rose and began pacing.

"I can't be just be married off to some noble," she said, "I'm still a mage, if my husband found out, it could hurt House Amell. The Templars might…Maker I don't know what they might do, but I would do more harm than good."

"And besides," Aveline said, "Your heart already belongs to someone else."

Bethany stopped; she gave her friend a sad smile.

"You see my problem."

The guard captain nodded.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Lady Revka cannot make you do anything Bethany," she reminded her, "Viscountess Amell rules here, not her mother, and I doubt that Viscountess wants you to come to any harm. Maker, she approved of Perrin approaching you, I don't think she would trade you away like some prize mare now.

Bethany laughed lightly. That argument made a certain kind of sense.

"As for what you are feeling," Aveline said, "let no one dictated the desires of your heart but you, you think my father was happy when I told him that I was going to marry Wesley, I assure you he was not."

"What…what did your Father do?" she asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind" Aveline sighed, she still remembered visiting her father, laying sick in a chantry care ward, she hated seeing him like that, her strong father so frail. Still, he had stayed true to her until the end.

She was always grateful to him for that.

"He asked me If Wesley was a good man, and when I answered yes, he told me to take his name."

Aveline smiled at the memory.

"I told him that I was not asking his permission, my father…he laughed at that and stroked my cheek. 'That's my big girl,' he said, he sounded so proud of me."

Aveline sighed.

"My Father taught me never to accept what I did not want, my life, my choice."

She squeezed Bethany's hand supportively.

Sebastian and Perrin will return," She said, "You have to remain strong until they do."

Bethany nodded and embraced the guard captain.

Aveline was not entirely sure how to take it, she returned the hug awkwardly.

Bethany backed up smiling.

"Thank you Aveline."

The guard captain nodded.

"Now get out of here," she said with a smirk, "Say hello to that no account brother of yours. It's been too long since he dragged me out of here into trouble."

Bethany giggled.

"I'm sure he has missed you," she said.

"Doubtful," Aveline frowned, "he is with the whore now you now."

"Isabela is not so bad," Bethany replied.

Aveline gave her a stern look.

Bethany smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, maybe she is."

Aveline shook her head and went back to work.

Bethany slipped out of the barracks.

She hoped to catch up with Garrett before he returned to Lowtown.

She missed talking with her dear brother.

It had been too long.

IOI

It had taken Daylen's men a little longer to find Hawke then had been expected. They searched Lowtown, the Hanged Man and the docks, finally the located him in Darktown outside a small room with a lit lantern hanging on the door.

Daylen's men had been polite of course, but insistent that Hawke and his companions return to the keep with them.

Fortunately, Hawke had not refused.

They arrived shortly after sun up; Solona was already sitting on the throne, Daylen at her side.

The young woman who had lead Daylen's men smiled at him, she had dark hair and cold eyes.

"Garrett Hawke as requested Milord Hand," she purred.

"Thank you Serah Ginnis," Daylen responded, "Your service is appreciated."

She nodded and began to turn away.

"See you around Hawke," she sneered.

He gave her the finger.

Solona leaned in close to whisper to Daylen.

"Who are they?" she asked.

He grinned.

"You have your Viscountess's guard; I felt it prudent to hire my own men. I am your hand, they are mine. Ser Ginnis is leaders of the Winters; they have proved valuable to me these past few months."

Solona nodded, she supposed that made sense, but she would have preferred that Daylen had used city guardsmen.

Sell-swords could be unpredictable.

She looked at Garrett and his companions, Varric, Merrill, Isabela…and…

Her brow went up.

Someone new, someone she did not recognize.

He had long blond hair, with a blue coat with feathered pauldrons. The staff he carried suggested a mage; she withdrew her magic tight inside of her.

She had no desire to be discovered by someone she did not know.

"Good morning Your Highnessness," Varric said jovially.

"Good morning Varric," she said sternly, "Cousin Garrett."

"Cousin Lona," he replied.

Daylen stepped forward, "You have been summoned on official business Serah Hawke," he said, "You should address my sister by her proper title until it is concluded."

Garrett chuckled.

"Sorry Runt," he said, "I did not realize I was in that much trouble."

Solona sighed.

"How much trouble you are in remains to be seen," she said rubbing her eyes. She had not been able to get back to sleep after what she had seen in the chantry.

She turned to face the blond mage.

"And who might you be serah?" she asked.

The mage stepped forward, he dropped to one knee.

"You may call me Anders your majesty," he said.

"Your Excellency," Daylen corrected him, "My sister's proper title is either Viscountess or Your Excellency."

"My apologies," Anders responded.

Solona's brow furrowed.

_Anders? Anders? Where had she heard that name before?_

The mage smiled at her.

'Commander Aedan said you were beautiful Your Excellency," he said, "But he did not say just how beautiful."

Solona's mind clicked.

"Anders!" she exclaimed, "You are that Anders. You…you are one of Aedan's Grey Wardens, you serve with him, and my brother Marius."

Anders chuckled.

"The brooding wonder said he had a sister in the nobility in Kirkwall."

Solona laughed.

"The brooding wonder?" she asked.

"Have you met your brother," he said lightly, "I don't know who is worse, Marius or Nathaniel, they should just have a brooding contest to see who has the deepest scowl."

Solona giggled.

Daylen rolled his eyes.

"What brings you to Kirkwall Warden?" he asked.

All humor fled from Anders' face.

"I fear that I'm no longer a member of the order," he confessed, "I'm here in Kirkwall because there is no warden outpost, no darkspawn, and a host of refugees I can blend in with, refugees that need my magic."

"He is the healer of Darktown Your Excellency,' Garrett said.

Solona nodded, now she understood.

She had heard rumors about the healer of Darktown, a good man who aided the Ferelden refugees with no thought for coin. So far he had not attracted the Templar's notice, the refugees kept the exact location of his clinic a secret, that and he often came to them, the fewer that knew his location the better, the safer it was for him.

Solona could sympathize with that.

Daylen was not impressed.

"So you came to Kirkwall to help?"

"That is correct," Anders said.

Daylen smirked.

"Does that include Karl Thekla?"

Anders bowed his head, he clenched his fists.

"I…I was too late," he growled, "Karl…he…he was a friend."

Daylen smiled triumphantly at his sister.

Solona silenced him with a look.

She gave Anders a tired sigh.

"Did you kill those Templars Anders," she asked.

The mage did not respond.

Varric touched his shoulder.

"You can trust Her Highnessness Blondie," he said, "She is one of the good ones."

Anders sighed.

"Karl wrote me while I was still in Amaranthine," Anders said, "he said that the Knight-Commander here was turning the circle into a prison. I…I wanted to help him, I…I arrived too late…the Templars they…"

Anders growled.

Solona gasped.

The fade rushed out of Anders! It was impossible, but…

The warden looked at her. His eyes blazing with blue light, lightning crackled over his skin like veins.

He glared at her.

"**The Templars got what they deserved,"** the voice that emerged from Anders was not his own. It was colder, stronger.

The Viscountess stared in disbelief.

_Anders…was not entirely human!_

_There was something inside of him._

_Oh Maker!_

"**Justice was served,"** the dark voice boomed.

The magic faded, Anders appeared winded.

Solona was on her feet, she looked at Hawke and Varric, the two of them could only shrug.

"What are you?" she asked Anders.

"I'm…complicated…Your Excellency," he responded.

Daylen helped his sister sit back down; he had not felt what she had during Anders' brief transformation.

Anders did not seem to be an abomination, he was still there, she could sense that much, but what was inside with him.

It was clearly not of this world.

"CLEAR THE ROOM!" she ordered, "ALL OF YOU, ALL BUT HAWKE AND ANDERS!"

"Are you certain sister," Daylen asked, "I can help."

She turned to her brother.

"You already have," she said touching his hand, "Go get some rest, I will see to this matter personally."

He looked like he might argue with her, but the look on her face told him that was unwise.

"As you wish sister," he said bowing his hand going over his heart.

He escorted the others out.

Once the room had been cleared, she turned to her cousin and his warden ally.

"I want to know everything," she demanded, "NOW!"

Anders sighed; he ran his hand through his dirty blond hair.

This would take some time.

IOI

That night, Solona spoke with Brother Alec in her chambers. She told him what Hawke had told her, what Anders had told her.

She looked on her old tutor with nervous eyes, she…she did not know what do with this particular problem.

She hoped that he had some answers.

Alec shook his head, he had as hard a time believing Anders tale as she did, but the evidence had stood before her.

"An abomination," Alec snorted, "One that actually tries to help people, how lovely."

"A spirit of justice, master," she whispered, "Is it even possible?"

"Anything is possible dear girl," he said, "You have been to the raw fade before; you know what things reside there."

"So what do I do?" she asked, "Anders seems to be loyal to Hawke, and having a warden on this deep roads venture of theirs will likely be necessary if it is to succeed."

Alec crossed his arms.

"There is no easy answer to this question my girl," he responded, "The spirits of the fade are not like the demons, and they do not hunger to enter our world as the demons do. So what you can expect from one is not as easily defined."

"But this is a good spirit," she said, "It isn't a demon. I remember Marius mentioning this Justice in his letters. He was an ally."

"Was he?" the sage asked.

"You don't believe Anders?"

"Most mages would not consent to freely bond with a spirit of the fade," he said, "There ways are not our ways; they don't see the world the same way we do. Do I believe that this Anders' heart was in the right place when he offered himself to this Justice? Yes. Do I think he was wise to do so? No, that is something I don't agree with."

"He is still a fellow mage."

"He is an Abomination girl, never forget that. You saw the bodies of those Templars in the chantry. Never forget what did that!"

The Viscountess shivered, she had not forgotten.

She doubted that she ever would.

"So…what should I do?" she asked.

Alec sighed.

"I'm not you, but I know you heart" he reminded her, "I can only advise you on the wisest course of action would be for you."

"Which is what?"

"If this mage wants to help Hawke, let him," he said, "Your cousin can keep a close eye on him, keep him out of trouble, but warn him of the dangers, and for Andraste's sake say nothing of what you are to him. You don't want this…this rebel warden thinking you must help him because of your magic."

"I told him nothing, and I was careful to shield myself."

"Praise Andraste," Alec said.

He gave Solona a stern look.

"Your cousin needs to choose his allies more carefully," Alec advised, "a raider, a blood mage, now a rebel warden who is also an abomination; such friends can get a person hanged if they aren't careful."

Solona sank into her Father's old arm chair; she had had it brought up to her room from his study.

She touched the fabric of the arms, drawing strength from happier times.

"I should contact Aedan; let him know that his friend is okay."

"Both of them?" Alec asked dryly.

Solona smiled slightly.

"I suppose I should say both of them," she yawned and stretched her early morning catching up with her at long last.

"I will leave you to your rest," Alec promised, try to get some sleep my dear."

She nodded thankfully.

He turned to leave.

"Master?"

He paused.

"If you were me master, what would you do with Anders, if you had no choice?"

He looked thoughtfully at the floor.

"If it was my choice alone?" he asked.

"Yes?"

Alec shook his head.

"I would have killed this Anders," he confessed, "What he has done, giving himself to a spirit to try and help our kind; he is either very dedicated or very crazy. Crazy men are easily discounted, but dedicated men. They…they will do anything to achieve their desires, and in the end they care nothing for the innocents that get caught in the crossfire. Such dedication can lead to a person wanting to become a martyr."

Alec left the room.

"Martyrs can be dangerous my girl, never doubt that."

"Andraste was a martyr," Solona reminded him.

"And we mages have paying for her martyrdom ever since," he sighed.

Solona did not respond, what could she say?

Alec closed the door behind him.

He left her leaving her alone with her thoughts….

…Such troubled thoughts indeed.


	24. Fathers and Sons

**Chapter 24: Fathers and Sons**

Sebastian and Bradley made camp near the outskirts of Ostwick. The summer breeze rustled the trees around them. The sounds of the night surrounded them, trying to lull them into a false sense of security.

The two had barely escaped Tantervale with their lives. The Flint Company Mercenary band still sought to take Sebastian's head; so far…the few that they had interrogated had given them nothing on who had hired them in the first place.

Whoever was responsible was smart, and wise to cover their tracks.

It would not stop him though; Sebastian Vael was determined to get to the bottom of this.

He would succeed.

He refused to give up; Starkhaven was his by right of birth. Cousin Goran might be sitting on the throne, but Sebastian did not think for one minute that he had anything to do with the death of their family.

Goran was…a bit simple, easily manipulated. Sebastian had done such things himself as a boy, his Father had chastised him for picking on poor Goran, but Sebastian had ignored his Father's pleas.

The former brother shook his head.

He had truly been a disgrace back then; He had been cruel, selfish, and arrogant. He wanted the title of prince for himself, and did not care that he would not have been right for the role.

_He was a Vael was he not, why should he not __**lead?**_

When Father had put him in the chantry at fourteen, he had been furious, he initially blamed his brothers for his fate, he had thought them jealous of him, but soon, as he began to listen to Elthina's teachings, he realized that that was simply not so.

At fourteen, Sebastian had believed that he was better than everyone else because he had been born a Vael, that that entitled him to sit on the throne.

He had not recognized that his attitude would have made him a very poor ruler indeed, that his whole competition with his brothers with motivated not by a desire to excel, but a lust to prove himself better than them.

It had been a hard lesson to learn, but learn it he had, he might have spent his entire life in the chantry, making up for the things he had done, had…had it not been for Lona…

Lona.

Sebastian shivered.

There were times that he did not feel worthy of her. She not simply a beautiful girl, but a wise and talented leader, Kirkwall prospered under her hand. She was gracious with her allies and prudent with her rivals. She likely could have had any nobleman in Hightown, but instead…she had chosen him, sins and all.

She knew what he had been, and in spite of it all, she had still taken him into her heart, and into her bed. He could offer her nothing; the loss of Starkhaven had stripped him of all lands and title. All he could offer was himself, and his heart.

She had smiled when he informed her of that.

I never wanted more, she had said.

Sebastian looked up from his musings. Perrin Bradley said nothing to him; he seemed content to continue servicing his armor and weapons. He seemed to have no time for idle chit chat.

Sebastian watched him with a keen eye, Bradley had saved his life several times on this journey already, his Viscountess had asked for a volunteer, and he stepped up, and had stood with Sebastian without a single word of complaint, with hardly any words truth be told.

Sebastian found himself more and more surprised by his travelling companion.

The young warrior was a man of few words. He seemed to thrive on the quiet of the evening.

It was a hard thing to imagine considering how skilled the man was at violence.

Sebastian shivered; he had heard the rumors of course, what people said about Guardsman Bradley. Who he was, and who his father had been.

Such a man was not to be trifled with lightly.

Bradley finished sharpening his sword; he held it up to the fire to inspect his work.

He smiled slightly at Sebastian.

"You're staring Milord," he said idly, "Is something wrong?"

Sebastian cursed inwardly, he…he had not intended to be so…open about his concerns.

"My apologies Ser Knight," he said lowering his head.

Bradley chuckled.

"I am no knight," he reminded Sebastian, "Merely a humble guard in the service of Her Excellency, Solona Amell of Kirkwall."

He lowered his sword, and picked up a dagger, he applied himself to sharpening its blade.

"You wish to ask me a question," he said idly, "I'm not surprised, few who find themselves in my presence can resist asking me about the rumors. I'm just impressed that it took this long. I honor your patience Milord."

"I think you are making fun of me Guardsman," he chuckled.

"It is either that or be insulted Your Grace," he replied with a shrug, "So where should we begin? Ask your questions and I will do my best to answer them."

Sebastian took a deep breath; he had no desire to insult someone who had saved his life.

"Ask away," Bradley said, "I have a very, very thick skin."

"Very well," Sebastian said mustering his courage, "I suppose the first question is likely the most obvious to you."

"I suspect it is," Bradley said, "You wish to know about my Father, Viscount Perrin Threnhold?"

"So it is true?" Sebastian said.

"So I have been told," Bradley sighed, "I don't think that Viscount Amell would have taken me in out of charity alone."

"Your father was Perrin Threnhold," he mused, "Perrin the Purger."

Bradley laughed.

"Is that one of dear old dad's nicknames, how lovely," he said, "He had so many, tyrant, murderer, and criminal. Then there were the stories, the rumors, since the death of my family, there more rumors about the Threnholds then there are shadows in the deep roads."

Bradley gave him a hard look.

"Would you like to hear my favorite of those stories?"

Sebastian nodded.

Bradley sighed.

"Everyone talks about how great Meredith Stannard is, how she rode out of the Gallows to avenge, her slain Knight-Commander and saved all of Kirkwall from my Father's mad schemes."

"I've heard those tales," Sebastian said.

"I'm sure you did," Bradley smiled, "Did you also hear the rumors that Knight-Commander Meredith and Viscount Threnhold were lovers? Did you hear the rumor that they poisoned my grandfather, so that Dad could take the throne? Did you hear that he killed Knight-Commander Guylian for her, and just when they were ready to consolidate their power, she turned on him, and slaughtered my entire family to keep the secret of what had happened between them? She had not wished to risk her new found position by continuing her dalliance with my father. So she murdered every Threnhold in Kirkwall, to keep those stories from getting out. If…if I had not been with the Amells, she likely would have killed me too. Did you hear that Milord?"

Sebastian shook his head, he…he had not heard such rumors, and if he had…he likely would have thought them unenlightened gossip.

"And let's not forget my part in these tales," he continued, "How a few of my father's secret allies still drink secret toasts to my health, that they desire to see Kirkwall restored to the power it wielded under my father and grandfather. The Threnholds had once dreamed of conquering all of the Free Marches, forging them into a single kingdom. Some say my loyalty to House Amell is an act, so that I may get close to Lord Daylen and Lady Solona and slay them where they lay, just so that I can reclaim my family's place in Kirkwall. They seem to forget that I have no support in Kirkwall, that if it was not for the Amells, I would be quite dead. As for wanting the Free Marches, I have no desire to warm my ass on a throne, I prefer a helmet and a sword to a crown and a scepter. So here I stand the sad end to the Threnhold dynasty, a bastard son of a crazed noble man, a tyrant, with no lands and no titles. I ask you Milord, am I a threat to anyone?"

Sebastian did not respond.

Bradley glared at him.

"Now allow me to ask you a question? Tell me Milord, did you choose who your father was?"

"Of course not," Sebastian replied.

"Neither. Did. I," Bradley said succinctly, the warrior ran his hand through his blond hair, his blue eyes darkened with pain.

"I met a man once who said I look like my father, accept for my hair of course," Bradley said, "I can't say if that is true, no paintings remain of Viscount Threnhold, you cannot find s a single likeness of him anywhere in Kirkwall, did you know that?"

"I did not," Sebastian replied, "I'm…I'm sorry Perrin. I did not mean to upset you."

The warrior snorted.

"Ignorance does not upset me ser," he said, "I gave up long ago trying to convince anyone of my righteousness, no matter what I do, I will still be the butcher's bastard."

Sebastian crossed him arms.

"Not everyone sees you that way, I'm sure. Viscountess Amell certainly doesn't, Lady Bethany does not see you that way either."

At the mention of Bethany's name, Bradley smiled.

"My one saving grace," he said warmly, "Lady Bethany…is…is a very special woman. I keep trying to figure her out, but all I find is more questions, and no answers. She looks so sad sometimes, like she is carrying some heavy weight."

He paused to regard his work on his dagger, pleased with the results, he sheathed it.

"I would share that burden with her, if she would have me," Bradley confessed, "She is the first girl in Kirkwall that does not care who my father was, that…that in itself is a rare thing."

He looked into the crackling fire, its light shown in his eyes.

"Lady Bethany loves her family, even if I desired to harm them I would not, because I have no desire to lose her regard. I would sooner die than disappoint her."

Sebastian nodded.

"I know how you feel," he said, "Lona…I mean the Viscountess, she…I would do nothing to harm the way she sees me. I would rather step into the void than disappoint her."

"Does that answer your question, Milord?"

The former brother nodded.

Surprisingly it did.

IOI

Sebastian was impressed. Few men would be able to say that, that they would willingly link their honor to a woman's love.

_Bradley was a very singular man to do so._

A better man in his eyes, that was for certain.

The warrior's expression turned more thoughtful.

"If I may Milord, may ask you another question?"

"Of course," he replied.

Now it was Bradley's turn to muster his courage.

"What do you intend to do about Starkhaven?" the guard asked.

Sebastian tilted his head.

"I'm sorry, but…I…I don't understand the question."

"It is fairly simple," Bradley repeated, "What do you intend to do about Starkhaven? If we are successful, if you find all the people responsible for the death of your family, what then will you do?"

Still Sebastian did not respond.

"Will you crown yourself prince? Execute this cousin of yours? Perhaps make Lady Solona your Princess, and take her to rule at your side? What do you intend to do?"

Sebastian hated to admit it, but he…he had not thought that far ahead. Right now he simply wanted the assassins who slaughtered his family. Once they were dead…"

What then?

He realized that Bradley made an excellent point? What happened after he got to the bottom of all of this? What would he do to those that hired Flint Company? What punishment would they endure for betraying his family, for wronging their rightful prince?"

Sebastian found that he could not say for sure.

His quest all of a sudden seemed very ridiculous, if he could not deal decide what came next…did…did he have a right to pursue this course?

"I…I don't know," he admitted, "I truly do not know."

Bradley lowered his head and apologetic look on his face.

"I meant no disrespect," he said, "Perhaps…perhaps I'm trying to make a point. We are out here to seek justice, which is well and good, but if you are looking to find a throne, my opinion is you don't need to…you already have one."

Sebastian arched his eyebrow, looking for the man to explain.

Bradley almost rolled his eyes.

"The Viscountess loves you; she would share her life and her throne with you. You lost your family, and that is sad, but she would give you a new one, a chance to make one of your own. Would she accompany you to Starkhaven as your princess? I do not know, but I think it unwise, Solona **is** Kirkwall now. Her city needs her, just as she needs you. You are lord consort in all but name; you should consider if that is what you want."

Again Sebastian did not respond. The warrior had made all valid points.

He…he did love Lona. Could he ask her to leave her beloved home? She was its ruler, and its defender.

If he took back Starkhaven, would he lose her even as he gained his own throne?

Did he want the throne that badly?

_Would it be worth it?_

Grand Cleric Elthina accused him once of thinking too much with his heart, and not his head. In taking vengeance for the death of his family, would he willingly give up Lona?

_Did he truly want that?_

IOI

Bradley yawned.

"Forgive me Milord, but if you don't mind, could I ask you to take the first watch? I'm tired all of a sudden."

Sebastian nodded, he…he did not mind taking the watch.

Bradley nodded his thanks, and lay down on his bedroll.

He hoped for sweet dreams tonight, hopefully including a beautiful dark haired noble girl from Ferelden.

He should be so lucky.

"You will need to make a choice Milord," he added.

Sebastian nodded in agreement, as Bradley rolled away from.

"Make sure it is the right one."


	25. Bread and Blood

**Chapter 25: Bread and Blood**

It was called the Violet Hem, and it was one of the finest dining establishments in Kirkwall, built between the dwarven quarter and Viscount's Way, the Hem was the ultimate status symbol among the merchants and nobility.

Even for the lunch hour it was reservation only, nobles tried for weeks to find an open table, hoping to be seen and to see others. The Hem was also touted for its discretion; a nobleman could discuss anything he wanted within its walls without having to worry about the server slipping a few words to one of their enemies. The only server that had ever done this had turned up dead three days later that was the degree that the establishment's owners were willing to go to see to the safety of their noble clientele.

It was in this place that Daylen Amell always chose to dine for lunch. Being the Viscountess's brother did entitle him to some perks, and now that he served as both Hand of the Viscountess and Viceroy of the Alienage, his star had raised to the level that he never had to worry about reservations. The owners not only accepted his business, but welcomed it, gladly.

Daylen smiled at that, _these people knew that it was wise to cater to the next ruler of Kirkwall._

He would remember that.

Typically he dined with Cousin Bethany. She liked the privacy, and the cuisine was nothing to sneeze at. Many an affair for the Alienage had been discussed over soup and salad here.

Of course, today, Daylen dined alone, well perhaps not totally alone, Fenris stood bodyguard for him today. Daylen was grateful for the elf's presence, not only did he intimidate people that Daylen wanted intimidated, but he was quite a good conversationalist, if not a little broody at times.

"It doesn't bother you watching me does it master elf?" he asked.

"The duties of a bodyguard do not disturb me young lord," the elf responded, "Not when I'm treated with respect."

Daylen had smiled.

"I will make a deal with you Fenris. The first time I disrespect you, you have the right to rip out my heart, is that fair?"

Fenris snorted a laugh.

"Are you sure you want to make that deal with me your lordship?"

Daylen had laughed.

He did actually enjoy spending time with Fenris. The elf's former master had been a fool. You treat someone like a dog; do not be surprised if you get bit.

_If a kind word could assure a man's safety...why not?_

Daylen intended for that to never happen to him. When he finally took his throne, it would be a day celebrated here in Kirkwall. He would be like Solona was now, not only respected and feared, but loved as well.

Daylen Amell intended to be…a man of the people.

_His dear sister was good, but he would be better…_

**He would be greater!**

He had come to learn several things about his sister in the last few months. The first was that she was not to be underestimated. Solona was a far better Viscountess than anyone had realized. She had won great respect for her dealing with the elves, not just the city born, but the Dalish as well. The fact that she had met with the Dalish Keeper alone had reassured many a nervous merchant. Trade flourished now that there was no concern for wild elves stealing the trade caravans blind.

Then there had been the Qunari situation, Solona's choice to face the Qunari Arishok leader to leader had elevated her position by quite a bit, some of those tales even had the Arishok bowing to her in respect by the end of that meeting.

Daylen chuckled at that, oh how Varric Tethras must have enjoyed spinning all those tall tales, but they served a valid purpose. It allowed the people to get to know Solona, to see why she not only wore the crown, but deserved it as well.

Many here in the Hem toasted to her good health, though that might also be because he was present, he could not say for sure.

Daylen normally would have sent his meal order in the morning, so that his food would arrive shortly after he did, but not today, today…he had two important meetings, he could afford to take his time, and play gracious for his two lunch dates.

If they decided to join him then they would be able to order at the same time, it would make them feel like they were on the same level as himself.

That never hurt when dealing with others.

IOI

Elren, one of the wealthiest elves in Kirkwall arrived first. He had been directed here after having spoken with Athenril, apparently there was something very wrong in the Alienage, something that the man wanted taken care of personally.

Daylen was more than happy to oblige him.

"Thank you for seeing me Lord Hand," the merchant began.

"It is no problem," Daylen said dismissively, "You have been very supportive of my sister's plans to turn the Alienage into something to be proud of, the least I can do is help you with your problem."

"You might not say that when you hear what I have to say," the elf frowned.

Daylen gestured for him to speak.

Elren sighed nervously. The youngest Amell was shocked, the poor man looked horrible, bags under his eyes, and a redness that suggested he had cried recently.

He hid it well behind his anger, but his pain was still quite visible. He did not wish to appear weak in front of the Viscountess's hand.

Daylen respected that.

"There is a killer in the Alienage ser," Elren said, "He only targets our children. We informed Captain Jeven and the man was arrested, but word has reached me that he has escaped again, or was set loose, and I…I fear…I fear he may have taken my daughter."

Daylen winced.

"I'm so sorry serah," he said, "Have they found the body yet?"

Elren suppressed a whimper, Daylen cursed himself.

That had been unwise.

"No…but my…my daughter…my….my Lia…she vanished a short time ago. I only found out about this killer because of the money I have donated to the city guard over the years. My contacts told me that the man was taken before the Magistrate and let go."

Elren's ears lowered in anger.

"I don't want this bastard arrested this time Serah, I want him dead! My Lia will not rest easily until this is so."

Daylen nodded, he understood where the poor man was coming from. Still, Guard Captain Aveline likely would not approve of him just offing this bastard.

"Have you taken this to the city guard?" he asked.

"**THEY WON'T HELP!** Despite all my coin I'm still just an elf to these shemlen! It is said that you have our best interests at heart Lord Daylen, I come to plead with you, please grant me justice!"

Daylen tapped his chin lightly, if everything that Elren said was true, then he had to act decisively, or risk losing the respect he had gained. He could send in his Winters, but…they were not subtle, and he rather this be handled delicately. He did not want Guard Captain Aveline to feel that he had stepped on her toes. He needed someone he could trust, someone they both trusted, that meant…

A sudden thought came to mind, making the youngest Amell smile.

He grasped the elven merchant's hand.

"I shall handle this for you," he promised, "I know someone who will jump at the chance to see justice is done."

The elf gave him a suspicious look.

"How much?" he asked.

"It is not what you think," Daylen smirked, "The man I'm sending will only require a few sovereigns for his work. I will require something far less, but infinitely more valuable."

The elf tilted his head quizzically.

"I do this in the name of trust," Daylen said, "Let the rest of your fellows know that what I do here is for the good of not only your family, but all the Alienage. A killer will not be allowed to prey on your children anymore. I will find out why this man was released, who was responsible, and deal with him most…painfully."

Daylen's smile became more predatory.

"I make this killer and his allies a gift to you Serah. The Amells will not forget the elven citizens of Kirkwall, and my door is always open to help you."

The man smiled gratefully.

"If you do this, then I will be in your debt forever serah," he said, "Our people will know the kindness of Amell the merciful."

Daylen grinned.

Amell the merciful, he liked that, it was a proper nickname for a Viscount.

The man left quickly, despite Daylen's offer to stay and dine, but that was okay, it gave him time to give Fenris the job of dealing with this murdering bastard.

"Do you mind helping with this?" he asked Fenris.

"No," Fenris said, "It seems like a worthy goal."

"Good," he nodded, "Then seek out my Cousin Garrett in the Hanged Man, tell him there is coin in it for him to help me, and offer him a bonus should he find out how this bastard escaped custody. Aveline may not like him stepping on her toes, but her fondness for my cousin should be an adequate shield.

"It will be done," Fenris nodded, "Shall I wait until you are done before going?"

"No need," Daylen replied, "Ginnis is outside, she will escort me back to the Keep safely."

Fenris snorted, he did not think much of Ginnis, or her Winters, but would obey his lord and friend's wishes.

He left to go find Hawke.

Daylen sat back with a pleased sigh.

This would truly work out for the best, Hawke would get some coin for his expedition, and Daylen would get the glory for helping the elves.

Everyone would win.

His food had just arrived when his second appointment of the afternoon came in the door. Daylen smiled in greetings.

"Serah Poole, welcome," he said warmly.

Angelique's Father sat down at the table. He did not seem to be in the best of moods.

Daylen hoped to change that.

"I was surprised by your invitation your lordship," the merchant said, "Most in Hightown think themselves above one such as me."

Daylen laughed dismissively.

"They are all fools serah," he said, "The wealth of your family eclipses many of nobles who frequent this place. You should be considered their equal here, not looked down upon because your family holds no titles."

He flashed the elder merchant a conspiratory grin.

"I can help you with that."

The older man leaned back in his chair.

"I'm listening?"

Daylen nodded. He swallowed hard, mustering his courage.

Ordering the death of a murderer that had been easy, he thought, speaking with Angelique's Father, far more difficult.

"I find myself love's willing slave serah," he confessed, "I desire your permission to court your lovely daughter, so that I may one day…make her my bride."

Poole sniffed.

"You think this is a surprise to me boy?"

Daylen's brow furrowed.

"You disapprove?"

"It would be a profitable match for my family. I do not deny that, but…my daughter is in mourning, a full year of mourning as is proper."

"Our wedding would not take place until I turn eighteen that is only two years away. Angelique will have her year of mourning and be ready to move on."

"And what will House Dumar say?" Poole asked.

Daylen leaned in closer.

"Marlowe Dumar's reign is fading," Daylen whispered, "He has taken ill since his son's untimely death, and I doubt he will be around in two years to say anything about this."

Poole sneered at him.

"You have been sniffing around my daughter since before the Satinalia ball," he said, "Do you think I do not watch my daughter's comings and goings?"

"Of course not, but I…"

"Did you kill Saemus so that you could have my daughter?"

Daylen was shocked with the man's bluntness, but he should have expected it.

Serah Poole was no fool, and he was ambitious enough to want a place within the nobility.

Did he truly care if Saemus was dead? The youngest Amell did not think so, but he was too careful to leap into anything that might harm Angelique or his business.

It was a commendable attitude.

"I did not kill Saemus," he said, "but I do not mourn his death as hard as I once would. Your daughter was too good for him ser. I would see her brought into the nobility."

Daylen's voice dropped even lower.

"If you embrace me as your son, I will make your daughter a Viscountess one day."

Poole snorted.

"Your place on the throne is not certain boy, if your sister has an heir."

"She will not."

His certainty surprised the merchant.

"What do you mean?"

Daylen glanced around, as if checking if anyone could hear him.

"I have it on good authority ser, that my sister is as barren as a brick. She will have no children, once I'm married and start bringing sons and daughters into this world; **they** will be the next rulers of Kirkwall. My sister, dear Solona, will have no choice but allow me to take my rightful place on the throne."

Poole shook his head.

"You are only sixteen; a lot can change in two years.

"I'm seventeen next fall, the same age my sister was when she returned home to take the throne. My rise will come shortly after I'm married."

You seem certain of this," Poole said.

"I am."

"Too certain if you ask me," the merchant sighed, "I will not let you drag my daughter down with you when you fall boy."

Daylen felt his temper start to flare.

_How dare you! You will not deny me what is rightfully __**MINE!**_

He hid his rage well; patience was the key to any wise ruler.

He would not forget this affront, but he would wait until the appropriate time to avenge it.

Old men did not matter to him; he was the Lion of Kirkwall.

_He __**would **__endure._

"Do you not see how advantageous this marriage would be?" he said, "Your daughter will be a member of the royal family. You will be able to take your rightful place on the Viscount's court. You will be **nobility**. Even if you doubt my destiny, that is a sound investment for any merchant. Surely a wise man as you must see that?"

Poole chuckled.

"You are a cunning little bastard Lord Amell, I will give you that, but cunning alone is not enough to take what you desire. You must be prepared to do what is necessary to ensure your victory. Tell me, are you ready to do what you must to have your…destiny?"

Daylen smiled wolfishly. Was he prepared to do what was necessary? Was he prepared to do what he must to ensure that he and his progeny would rule Kirkwall for the next thousand years?

_Oh yes, he most certainly was._

Neria was already doing her part, ensuring that his beloved sister would not deny him what was his. She provided him with both information and other services. When the time came for the throne to belong to the Lion's son…

_He would be ready._

"I will do what I must ser, he said, "Your daughter will have the life you have always dreamed for her, and we shall both profit from the union of our houses."

Poole pursed his lips in thought, he was weighing his options.

He gave Daylen a serious look.

"Will you protect my daughter?"

"I will."

"Will you guarantee her safety?"

"That I can't do," he confessed, "We are entering interesting times, but I can promise you that I will love and support her with all my heart, and if I may, your daughter enjoys the game too much to want to be completely safe."

"Tell me something I don't know," the old man sighed, "My little girl is a mystery sometimes…even to me."

He chuckled.

"Maker save you if you have any daughters," he said.

Daylen grinned, he could practically see the man's objections fading, greed and ambition were doing their work."

The youngest Amell offered his hand.

"Do we have a deal serah Poole?' he asked, "Do we have a deal…Father?"

A hint of a smile played across the old man's lips.

He took the young lord's hand.

"You must be discreet…son," he said, "My Angelique must have her full year of mourning, after that is done. Then you may begin your courtship in earnest."

Daylen's heart leapt.

Lord and Lady Amell, he thought, Lord Daylen Amell and Lady Angelique Amell!

**Viscount Amell and his wife the Viscountess Angelique!**

All his dreams were coming true!

He could not wait to tell his betrothed, to come to her chambers and offer himself to her completely.

The very thought filled him with heat and excitement!

Patience…he needed to be patient!

He reigned in his desire, hiding it from the world; it was not gone, but safely hidden for now.

Daylen Amell sighed.

It would be a very, **VERY** long year, but patience and discretion were words that he lived by.

They were both noble virtues, and he was nothing if not a nobleman…

_He was a Viscount, a lion…_

What else was there to say?


	26. Beauty's Aid

**Chapter 26: Beauty's Aid**

Once again Garrett Hawke found himself before the Viscountess. It was an audience that he requested, following his adventure the night before. There were things that the Viscountess needed to hear.

Isabela, Varric, Aveline, and Anders stood at his side; to act as witnesses should the Viscountess request any. Bethany stood at Solona's right hand today, Daylen being out in the city tending to his business.

Solona smiled gently at her rather unorthodox cousin, Garrett was trying to be respectful today, but even he made respectful look downright disrespectful.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me cousin," Hawke said kneeling.

"I have been hoping that you would visit," she smiled, "You have been busy, my eyes and ears in the city are often commenting on Hawke and his companions."

Hawke had the smarts to at least appear chagrinned.

"Nothing bad I hope?" Garrett replied.

Aveline stepped forward.

"Your Excellency," she began, "I can vouch for Hawke and what he has been doing. I accompanied him on some of these…adventures, and take full responsibility."

"You don't have to do that Aveline," Garrett frowned.

"I take care of my friends Hawke," she replied.

Solona chuckled.

"Relax Guard Captain, neither you nor my cousin is in trouble," she began, "I merely meant that your actions have been noticed by many."

Bethany smiled.

"My brother always did like trouble."

Garrett smirked at her.

"Thanks sis," he said, "Everything I have done has been with the best of intentions Cousin Lona," he said with a slight bow, "I would say that I haven't done anything too bad…at least not lately."

Solona shook her head.

"Not bad perhaps, but I would say interesting is a better choice of words," she said.

Of course that was a bit of an understatement in itself, Solona knew. It was rare that Garrett's name was not mentioned in some very…interesting matters. She knew that he had some dealings with the Qunari, how he had tried to negotiate for their black powder on behalf of the dwarven merchants' guild. Then he had had some dealings with the Templars, the Viscountess did not know the full details, but apparently Garrett had smashed a coven of blood mages trying to plant demons into the Templars at nobility.

The Viscountess had shivered when she heard that news, Knight-Captain Cullen had come himself to the keep to give a full report to her, a courtesy Meredith had extended, in hopes of getting her security edict passed. Solona had agreed to meet with her to discuss the matter, she would not give the Knight-Commander everything she asked for, but was willing to compromise in the name of peace, between the crown and the chantry.

_Yes Garrett had been busy, the name Hawke was on many lips these days._

"Speaking of interesting Your Highnessness," Varric said respectfully, "We had a little incident last night that you might want to be made aware of."

Solona tilted her head curiously.

"I'm not going to like this am I Varric?"

"Probably not," he replied.

The story Varric told her was indeed not a welcome one, they had taken a job for a chantry sister in Lowtown, a woman who had apparently rescued a Qunari mage. That little mission had ended with nearly their deaths when the sister left evidence for the Qunari to follow leading them right to Hawke and his companions.

Hawke and the others had survived that ordeal, but the sister had been careful enough to leave no evidence linking herself or the chantry to that little fiasco, and she had not seemed very repentant about the deaths she had caused.

Solona frowned.

"This sister, does she have a name?" she asked.

"Petrice, cousin," Garrett answered her.

Solona shook her head; she had heard that name before, though she could not remember where. Her head felt a little foggy this morning, and she had a bit of a headache, magic helped, but she had been fighting this sense of fatigue for several months now.

Where had she heard the name Petrice?

She would have to ask the Grand Cleric about it.

She was not looking forward to that conversation.

It was just another problem in dealing with the Qunari. She knew that there were zealots in her city that viewed her letting them in the first place as an unforgivable trespass, but so far they had not acted violently…

…At least not…

…until now.

Solona feared that this might set a dangerous precedent; she could not have rogue elements within the chantry provoking the Qunari. The peace was maintained because neither side openly attacked the other, but if this continued…

The Viscountess realized that she would have to act decisively, but at the same time, she needed to be careful. If she pushed the chantry too hard, then Meredith would have an excuse to do something drastic against the Amells, saying they had become as worse as the Threnholds. Perhaps the Knight-Commander was even waiting for such a thing to occur.

Solona could not, and would not allow that to happen.

"Your Excellency," Anders said, "A moment of your time, if I may."

Solona nodded.

"I have heard that you care about the mages plight in your city. We have encountered incidents where the Templars here have gone beyond the scope of their duties, threatening to kill apostates even after they surrendered, even forcing young mage children to seek out the criminal elements in the city to secure their safety. I would beg you to speak with the Grand Cleric on our behalf; she would most certainly listen to you."

Solona sighed.

"I believe you are referring to the incident out along the wounded coast, near the Starkhaven road, the mages that escaped on their way to the Gallows?"

Anders nodded.

"I had not been aware that you had heard about this Your Excellency?"

"I heard a little of it," the Viscountess said rubbing the bridge of her nose, she suddenly felt very dizzy; "I do have sources in both the Templars and Starkhaven."

She smiled at her Cousin.

"I heard that you were an honorary Templar for a bit cousin Garrett?"

Hawke snickered.

"That was Varric's idea," he said.

"And a wise one," she admitted, "One of the apostates surrendered, the others all died in that cave, is that true?"

"A shame cousin," Garrett said looking down at his feet, "All those poor people dead."

Solona smirked.

Bethany had told her that Garrett had one tell when he was lying to someone he cared about, he looked at his feet.

She did not believe for one moment that Garrett Hawke had murdered all those mages for the Templars, it was likely that some survived and that Varric's bullshit had protected them.

Solona was not interested in seeing the Templars recapture them, not if they did not cause any problems in Kirkwall; if they wanted to live free, and did not hurt anyone she would not pursue the matter further.

She gave Anders a sad look.

"I'm sorry Anders," she said, "But there is only so much that I can do. The Templars still have jurisdiction over the mages in Kirkwall."

"But surely you can intervene," he said, "In the Gallows the mages are suffering."

"They have made no appearances in court to suggest that."

"Meredith is barring them from coming to you;" Anders said hotly, "Surely the Knight-Commander cannot be allowed to get away with this!"

Solona sighed.

"I will make my inquiries into these charges, if they are accurate, I will take them before the Grand Cleric, but that is all I can do for the time being."

Anders did not seem pleased with this, but nodded and fell back into his place behind Hawke.

Bethany spoke up next.

"I heard that you are nearly ready to begin your deep roads expedition, brother?"

"We are indeed," Garrett said, "The money has been paid, and we have maps with the necessary deep roads entrances. With luck, we should be back by Satinalia with enough gold to buy the hanged man three times over."

"Just in time for this year's ball," Bethany smiled.

"Who knows," Hawke shrugged, "We could be celebrating my successful return and my introduction to the nobility."

"Provided that Bartrand's information is good," Solona reminded them.

"We're not going blind into this Your Highnessness," Varric reassured her, "The information seems solid, and this one should pay out better than any of House Tethras's other ventures. We'll all likely be rich."

"Then may the Maker watch over you all," Solona said rising from the throne, "I hope…you…you…"

The world started to spin, everything was going…

"Cousin!"

Bethany was at her side helping her back into the throne.

Garrett tried to approach, but the guard blocked his path.

Solona shook her head, Maker she was dizzy, and she never felt so thirsty.

"I'm alright," she sighed, "Just…just a bit of dizziness that is all."

She rubbed her eyes.

"It was suddenly very bright in here.

Her handmaiden Nessah was at her side.

"Water," she requested, "And someone pull the curtains, it is too bright in here."

"Your Excellency?"

It was Isabela who had spoken; the pirate queen did not seem her usual boisterous self.

In fact she looked down right suspicious.

"May I approach you?" she asked, "I want to check something."

Solona drank deep of the water her handmaiden offered, and nodded her permission.

The pirate queen approached, she gently took the Viscountess's face in her hands, staring intently into her eyes.

"Hmmm," Isabela murmured.

She took the water glass the handmaiden was holding, she held it up to the light, looking for something.

Seeing nothing, she returned it to girl.

She looked curiously at Solona.

"May I speak with you in private Your Excellency?" she said.

"May I ask why?" Aveline said approaching.

"I'm not going to stab the Viscountess if that is what you are afraid of Big Girl," the pirate queen smirked, "I just want to have a private word with her is all."

"Is…is something wrong?" Solona asked.

"I'd rather wait until we have a bit of privacy," Isabela said, "I think I know what is wrong, but it is not the kind of thing to say around a lot of people."

The Viscountess looked at Garrett, he…he trusted Isabela with his life, the least she could do was do the same.

"We shall retire to my office," the Viscountess said, "We can speak plainly there."

"Sounds good," Isabela said, "the Big Girl might want to join us to if I'm right. You'll likely have a job for her after we have had our little…talk."

"Like I'd actually leave you alone with the Viscountess," Aveline said gruffly.

Isabela chuckled.

"Love you to Big Girl," she said.

Aveline glared at the pirate.

"Shut up whore."

IOI

A few minutes later, they were standing in Solona's office; Isabela had several questions for the Viscountess. Some of these were quite basic, others more personal.

_Had she been having dizzy spells, or headaches?_

_Had she been feeling sensitivity to light?_

_Was her throat dry and she found herself craving water?_

_Was her monthly a little harder than it had been in the past?_

The last question made Solona blush, and angered Aveline, but the pirate queen assured them that she meant no disrespect.

Solona answered all of these questions in the affirmative.

Isabela nodded, she had thought so.

"Do you know what Maiden's Shield is Your Excellency?"

Solona nodded, she had heard the name before in Orlais.

"You're showing all the symptoms of taking large doses of it."

Aveline glared at the pirate.

"You honestly think that her ladyship would take Maiden's Shield?"

"Not intentionally no," Isabela replied.

The Viscountess shook her head.

"I'm not taking Maiden's Shield," she said coldly, "Why would I need to; Sebastian has been gone for months."

"Maybe that is the whole point," the pirate responded.

The door flung open, making all the women jump.

Brother Alec stormed into the room.

"Are you alright child?" he asked.

Solona shivered.

"I'm fine master," she murmured, "Though I am a bit confused."

"The Viscountess nearly fainted today," Aveline said, "Isabela believes she has been dosed with Maiden's Shield."

The old sage gave them a quizzical look.

"What is this Maiden's Shield? Is it a poison?"

"It isn't lethal if that is what you are worried about," Aveline said shaking her head, "Maiden's Shield is typically supplied to female soldiers when they have been out on maneuvers for a while, a single dose can last a month, which came be useful if a woman does not want to get…well…in a family way, during this time."

Isabela sneered, that was one use for the stuff.

"It is also a weapon of sort used by bards in Orlais," Isabela added, "It prevents a young woman from getting with child, in its pure form it is odorless and tasteless when mixed with water or wine."

"Let us say that a rival family does not want a child born to their enemy," Aveline growled, "a bard might be dispatched to put some of this into the girl's food or drink."

"In high enough doses," Isabela added, "It can cause a woman to become barren. Most Orlesians won't push it that far but…"

Solona glared angrily, she rose from her chair.

"You're both saying someone has been poisoning me?"

"If you haven't been taking the stuff yourself," Isabela shrugged, then sure."

Alec gave Solona a concerned look; he had been using his magic to treat her spells for months…

The thought that she might be being poisoned never entered his mind…

He felt like he had failed her.

He felt like a fool.

Solona looked at Isabela.

"How common is Maiden's Shield, in Kirkwall?" she asked the pirate.

Isabela shifted uncomfortably.

"It isn't rare Your Excellency," she admitted, "Tomwise in darktown makes it. You can also get it from any apothecary in either High or Lowtown. Maker knows many of the girls at the Blooming Rose use it. I used it myself for a time when I was married to my late husband."

Aveline shot the pirate a look.

"You were taking Maiden Shield while you were married?"

"Having a child would have lowered my value to Luis," Isabela said, "I couldn't impress his friends if I was getting all heavy with child."

"Your husband sounds like a real charmer," the guard captain said shaking her head.

"He was," the pirate grinned, "Right up until a lover of mine killed him. It was really the best for everyone."

"I'm certain it was," Aveline said, "I don't think the world could do with any little Isabelas running around."

"Ladies," Alec growled, "Try to focus here; your Viscountess has clearly been attacked!"

Both women fell silent.

Solona sank back in her chair, feeling more vulnerable than she ever had been before.

Who would have done this?

Who would have dared?

The Knight-Commander was the most likely suspect, but there were also ambitious nobles, anti-qunari fanatics, and even foreign agents.

Any of them would likely have wanted to see her reign in Kirkwall fall apart.

She felt a cold seething rage in her breast.

_How dare someone try to attack her like this!_

**HOW DARE THEY!**

"Can I do anything to neutralize the effects of this…poison?" she asked.

"Stop taking it," Isabela said, "That is the best way. It does work its way out of your body…eventually. In the meantime, the guard should start looking for who brought it in in the first place."

Aveline nodded.

"It will be done."

"It won't be easy," Alec said, "Dozens of people live and work in the keep, any one of them could have put this substance into the food or water."

"In the meantime," Aveline said, "We should get rid of all the food and water that could have been tampered with. My guard will do a thorough search of everything."

Solona's eyes turned cold.

"No." she said flatly.

Alec, Aveline, and Isabela gave her a shocked look.

"What do you mean no?" Alec asked.

"I meant no," the Viscountess repeated, "If we sound the alert that people responsible will go to ground and we will never figure out what happened. So, no…we will do nothing to alert anyone that we know."

The Viscountess stood, she started pacing angrily.

"Food and water deliveries will be made as normal, but what I actually eat and drink will be kept separate. No one will be aware of the change, not even my handmaidens."

Alec grinned wolfishly.

"You hope to trap this person."

"No," Solona growled, "I want to catch who is behind this person. Whoever did this, is likely a lackey, important types do not soil their hands with this type of work. I will watch, and I will wait, and we will find out who is responsible, and when we find out…"

Solona growled low in the back of her throat.

"They will wish that they had never been born."

None of them had ever seen the Viscountess like this. Clearly she took this attack personally, which it was.

Isabela smirked.

She felt sorry for whoever pulled this lame stunt. The Viscountess would have their heads on spikes for it.

"Remind me never to make you mad," the pirate chuckled.

Solona gave her a grateful look.

"I owe you my thanks Isabela, if you had not noticed this…"

"It was no trouble," the pirate queen said, "Your Hawke's family; I take care of people who are close to those I crew with."

"Never the less I'm in your debt," the Viscountess said, "If you desire anything and it is in my power to grant it, naming it, and it will be yours."

Isabela smirked.

IOI

The pirate queen could think of many things, a new ship, a tub full of jewels, or enough gold to get Castillon off her ass forever.

So many wonderful possibilities, in the end she chose none of them.

She was not afraid of Castillon, he was a businessman, and he wanted one thing right now.

"I have lost something Your Excellency," she said, "A box that disappeared when my ship ran aground almost a year ago. I'm certain the box survived, but someone has taken it to ground somewhere. Hawke has been helping me look for it, but a very extra pairs of eyes and ears could not hurt."

The Viscountess smiled.

"You will find that I can offer more than a few extra pairs of eyes and ears," she said, "If this box of yours is still in Kirkwall, my people will help you find it. It is the least I can do. I thank you with all my heart, and I'm certain that Sebastian will to."

"Happy to help," Isabela said with a small curtsey.

"We shall keep your involvement in this matter secret as well," Alec offered, "Whoever was behind this will likely not be happy that you helped Her Excellency in this matter."

Isabela merely laughed.

"So some other highborn type will want me dead for this, oh joy!"

The pirate queen grinned.

"They will have to wait their turn," she said dryly, "It's kind of a long line."

Aveline shook her head.

"I'm not in the least bit surprised to hear that," the guard captain said crossing her arms, "I'm sure half the wives in Hightown would be in that line."

Isabela smirked.

"And a few husbands as well."

Solona blushed and looked away.

Aveline glared at the pirate.

"Shut up whore."


	27. The Guilty

**Chapter 27: The Guilty**

The time of Solona second Satinalia Ball was quickly approaching, once again Lady Revka began gathering the servants and caterers, making ready to try and top the festivities from the year before.

Garrett Hawke and his companions had left for the deep roads. Aveline, Anders, and Varric had accompanied him. Isabela had stayed behind at the Viscountess's request; the pirate queen was helping her try to track down where the poison in her food had come from.

Meanwhile, Merrill had brought the Viscountess a special mixture of herds known to the Dalish folk, it was said to cleanse the body of any foreign substances.

The Viscountess accepted this gift from the Dalish girl; Isabela had often said that Merrill was not as bad as the Viscountess feared she was.

Solona was willing to give her savior the benefit of the doubt.

There was still no word of Perrin or Sebastian; it appeared that the two men had simply dropped off the face of the world. The Viscountess's agents had heard nothing of Sebastian Vael's death, but that did not mean that he was still well.

It was harder on Bethany; the poor girl had come to be quite sweet on Perrin. Lady Revka's continued pushing for Bethany to at least try an evening with Brett Harimann; she was slowly wearing down the Viscountess's cousin.

Solona did what she could, but in the end Bethany would have to decide what course of action her life would take.

The Viscountess did what she could, but in the end only the return of their men would put such matters to rest.

Meanwhile, she and Alec watched the servants carefully, her food was tested often and secretly for traces of the Maiden Shield, now that they knew what to look for, it was only a matter of time until they discovered the truth about who had slipped it to her in the first place.

Hawke and his companions had been gone about a week when Solona received word from her brother.

She needed to come to Lowtown immediately.

He had found something she needed to see.

IOI

"This way Your Excellency, Milord Hand."

The Amells followed Ginnis into an old warehouse not far from the Alienage. The smell of blood and battle was still thick in the air; the blood stains on the floor showed where bodies had once lay.

Fenris followed in Daylen's wake, the Tevinter elf did not seem impressed with the death and destruction around him, but as always stayed silent.

His duty was to protect Daylen, and make sure that Solona did not go over the edge, nothing more.

Ginnis smiled wickedly at the Viscountess.

"Your brother had us hunting this lot for a week," she said, "They have been smuggling lyrium and luxury goods out of here for a while now. Recently they attacked Lady Athenril's people, as part of the deal made by the Lord Hand and Lady Bethany, we dealt with the problem."

Solona wrinkled her nose in distaste, Ginnis and her Winters certainly did deal with the problem, quite permanently too.

"Who were they?" Solona asked.

"Carta dwarves Your Excellency," Ginnis replied, "Lead by a lout named Dougal Gavorn."

Solona was surprised that she knew that name. He had been one of Bartrand Tethras's business partners!

"Serah Gavorn is dead sister," Daylen added, "I executed him on crimes of murder for the death of several of Lady Athenril's men."

"We searched the dwarf's belongings," Ginnis added, "We found an interesting report, thought you might want to see it first hand and proper."

The mercenary handed Solona the letter, it was…surprising to say the least.

It was a correspondence between Gavorn and someone in the Viscount's Keep, apparently Gavorn's people had smuggled a small amount of pure Maiden's Shield to someone living in the servants' quarters. There was even mention of her eating schedule, what foods were to be prepared, and when.

Daylen gave her a concerned look.

"Sister," he said, "I fear someone in the Keep is plotting against you."

Solona swallowed hard. She had not told Daylen about the Maiden's Shield, but now he knew.

"At least we caught this," he said with a relieved sigh, "Before any attempt could be made."

"No we didn't," she said.

"What?"

"They already made an attempt," she replied, "I was able to stop it, but…"

Daylen glared angrily at her.

"Damn it sister," he said hotly," why did you not tell me? I need to know about such things."

"Secrecy was the best weapon I had. I wanted to know who was behind it."

Her little brother snorted.

"Well…now _**WE**_ know," he said, "I understand the need for secrecy sister, but as your brother and your hand, I should have been told."

The Viscountess shook her head, she understood his anger, and she had had no desire to hurt Daylen, but the fewer people who knew the better.

She looked down on the dead dwarves.

"This makes no sense," she murmured, "the Carta survive on **not** being noticed, why attack me directly."

Ginnis smiled wickedly.

"It makes perfect sense Milady," she said, "You are friends with the Warden Hero Aedan Cousland, yes? That is the rumor I've heard, the warden slaughtered most of the Carta in Orzammar during the Blight, they might have been trying to hurt him…through you."

Solona pursed her lips, she had not thought of that, but again, something in the back of her head did not totally believe it. Aedan was in Ferelden for Maker's sake, and if this had had anything to do with Varric and her dealings with the dwarven merchants' Guild, there were other ways to strike.

_Seeking to make her sterile was not the Carta's typical form of vengeance._

Solona read the note again, trying to get some clue who it had been written to, It would not have been hard for any of her servants to spike her food with maiden's shield, the cooks, her handmaidens, Maker even one of the kitchen girls and boys could have done it.

She gave her brother an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry brother," she said, "From this point on, no more secrets between us; I will share everything I know with you."

That seemed to appease him, at least a little.

"Do you have any suspects?" he asked.

"None yet, but we will find out who was responsible for this cowardly act. Attacking me directly is one thing, but seeking to deny me children…who could possibly think of such a thing.

"I will put my best people on this sister," he promised, "I swear to you we will have the culprit in these matters in chains before the week is out, I promise you."

She nodded; Daylen was becoming a skilled investigator. His people would discover what had happened here, and who in the keep had aided these…these criminals.

They would have the answers that she sought.

The Amells left the warehouse together. They were surprised to be met by Seneschal Bran.

"Your Excellency," he said tipping his head to Solona, "Milord," he said to Daylen.

"Greeting Seneschal," Solona responded, "What brings you to Lowtown?"

"To fetch you back to the Keep, Your Excellency," he responded, "I'm afraid there has been a death in the Keep. One of your handmaidens has killed herself."

Solona gasped, and hurried to her horse.

Daylen watched her carefully.

He masked his emotions well, but for just a moment…

A look of surprise and fear washed over his face.

He mounted up, quickly. He was eager to return to the Keep.

He needed to see what had happened for himself.

IOI

The handmaiden lay dead on the steps of the keep, her body twisted like a broken doll.

Solona's eyes widened in horror when she saw who it was, she…she could not believe it.

**It was Nessah, her first handmaiden.**

Bran and Daylen stood beside her, the guard quickly covered up the elf girl's body. They rushed the Viscountess and her party back into the keep.

Guardsman Darren, who was leading both the Viscountess's Guard, and the city Guard in Aveline's absence met them there, his expression was grim. Another of Solona's handmaidens was kneeling at his feet. She was sobbing pathetically.

Solona's heart went out to the poor girl.

She took one look at the Viscountess and almost wailed with relief.

"Oh Your Excellency," the girl sobbed, "It…it was…was so horrible!"

Daylen stepped forward; he helped the girl up, and held her gently whispering soothing words to her.

"It is okay now Neria," he murmured, "It is alright."

Solona approached her newest handmaiden.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked the girl, "Why Nessah would do something like this?"

The girl sobbed.

"She…she has been acting strangely for weeks now Your Excellency, talk…talking about all the nice things she was going to have. We…the other…the other servants I mean, we thought it had something to do with your brother you know, he…he started a business in the Alienage with your help If you follow me."

Solona nodded, it was a common enough story. Life in the Alienage was changing for the better.

"This…this morning," the girl sobbed, "I…I saw…saw Nessah put something into your tea I did. I reported it to Guardsman Donnic first thing."

Solona's eyes narrowed.

Nessah? It sounded almost impossible? Nessah had served her loyally for almost four years!

The elf whimpered, wiping at her red puffy eyes.

"She must have found out that I told the Guardsman Milord," she whimpered to Daylen. I was changing the linens up in the tower…that…that is when I saw her. She kept saying: 'I was only trying to help my family. I was only trying to help my family.' She…she just opened one of the windows…and…and…and she…"

The girl burst into tears, Daylen held her tighter.

Solona was in shock. Nessah…Nessah could not have betrayed her, it was ridiculous.

She had this guardsman Donnic brought to her; he had just finishing searching Nessah's room in the keep.

In one of her sock drawers, he found a vial of pure Maiden's Shield. He presented it to Viscountess and her brother, the hand.

Daylen glared grimly at the poison.

"It seems we have found our culprit," he said.

Neria's eyes widened in panic.

"PLEASE DO NOT PUNISH HER FAMILY MILORD," the girl begged, "I'm certain they had nothing to do with this! Nessah was a sweet girl. I can't imagine…"

"She was poisoning my sister girl," Daylen said gruffly, "If they were involved…"

Solona turned to Donnic a sad look on her face, she…she felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"Guardsman, please see to the questioning of Nessah's family, but be polite about it. They…they have just lost their daughter. If they…if they had nothing to do with this…this…act. I do not wish to see them harmed further."

"Sister," Daylen growled.

"Your too close to this brother," she said, "Let a neutral party handle it."

He shook his head, and clearly did not want to obey…but.

"As you command," he said.

He took the elf girl by the hand.

"Come Neria," he whispered, "Let's go find you a place to rest."

Red haired elf sobbed gratefully, as the Lord Hand led her away.

Solona shook her head, she…she still could not believe it!

Tears stung her eyes. Nessah…why would she do something like this!?

_The Carta must have made her one incredible offer!_

The Viscountess sighed.

At least they had their culprit now.

She returned to her office, she wanted to do something! She wanted to focus on something other than the dead girl being removed from outside.

Brother Alec always said that gold made people do strange things. Was that what happened here? Somehow…it…it seemed too tidy for her tastes.

She had an odd sense that she was missing something.

She would ask Isabela to check around Lowtown and the docks; see what the surviving Carta knew. She might even speak with Merrill see, what Nessah's family might say, the elves might open up more to a fellow elf than they would to a guardsman.

Her every instinct was screaming that there was more going on than met the eye. She…she would continue to have her food and drink tested and watched. If Nessah had been responsible, than that would be it, but if the girl had had a partner, or if she had been framed, murdered to cover up this foul deed…

Solona's hands clenched into fists, frost covered her gloves, and a few snowflakes fell from her fingers.

She took a deep breath and stilled her magic, lest someone see, though part of her wished for a target to lash out against. Perhaps she could talk Bethany into sparing with her. It would be good to let some of this aggression out.

The sight of Nessah's body haunted her, had the girl killed herself, or was there something more going on here?

Solona could not afford to take chances.

Aedan had told her that it was the enemies that you don't see that you should be the most worried about. He acknowledged that it sounded paranoid, but after what had happened to his family, she could not blame him.

_It was still entirely possible that she was not safe in her own Keep._

So she would watch, and continue to wait.

It was all she could do.

IOI

Daylen brought Neria back to his room, the guards watched him as he took the sobbing elf into his quarters, and let her lay down on a small loveseat. A guardsman asked if he needed anything. Daylen dismissed the man, ordering that the man leave and let him tend to the poor girl.

The guard obeyed and left.

Daylen watched him leave, once the man was gone. He glanced out into the hall making sure no one was listening at their door.

Once he was sure that it was safe to talk, he turned to Neria.

He did not look pleased.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" he growled.

The elf sat up, the sobbing weak-willed girl was gone.

Neria was no longer acting.

"I confirmed what I heard from that scullion the other day," she said, "The Viscountess was having her food and drink separated and tested. I trust that your part of the plan went off without a hitch."

Daylen snorted, it had worked out fine.

"You got careless! You should have never trusted the dwarves," he hissed, "Gavorn was keeping records of your dealings, if he had mentioned your name?"

"I suspect he would have tried to blackmail me," the girl smiled, "Not that it would have worked. Nessah was the one that Gavorn always dealt with. He would have implicated her, not me."

Daylen was shocked, he had assumed that Neria had framed Nessah; he had not realized that she was part of the plan.

"How did you convince her to help you?"

Neria gave him an enigmatic smile.

"I have my wiles," she said, "When I realized that we were in danger, I…convinced dear Nessah to kill herself. As far as everyone knows…this plot had been uncovered. We are quite safe."

Daylen shook his head, he…he still could not believe it! When Neria had suggested that he raid the Carta, he had not known what he was going to find there.

Daylen shook his head.

"Did you have to kill her?" he asked.

Neria laughed.

"Don't tell me you're having an attack of conscience? One elf girl and a group of dwarven scum, a small price to pay for winning you and my lady a throne."

"Mind what you say?" he spat, "Ears are everywhere."

The elf shrugged.

"I'll deal with them too," she said, "You must harden your heart Milord. No…ascension is entirely bloodless, deaths are to be expected, surely you must have known that?"

The young lord shook his head, he felt no shame about killing Gavorn and his rodents, but…

The look of horror on Nessah's face, the way her body was twisted.

_It is all part of the game,_ he reminded himself_, and the throne is worth it._

He sank into a chair near the fireplace.

Neria rose from the love seat, she came up behind him and began rubbing his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Seeing to my lord's needs," the elf purred, "Lady Angelique welcomes my massages. I thought that you might like one as well."

Daylen groaned, he could not deny that it felt good, his tense muscles melting under the girl's attention.

After a few moments he was almost purring.

Neria smiled.

"I look forward to when my lady will be allowed to move into the keep," she whispered, "You always seem…calmer in her presence."

"MMM," he murmured. He was lost in the pressure of her fingers.

_Yes, it would be good when Angelique was with them. Her year of mourning would be up in another six months…far too long, but what could he do._

His future father in law demanded it.

_Damned protocol._

He would ask her to the ball this year of course, but only as a friend, no need to give the rumor mill more grist.

Neria leaned in, her breath warm in his ear.

"I can provide more…intimate comforts if you wish Milord."

Daylen's eyes widened, he seized her hands.

He glared at her.

"I'm engaged to your mistress, elf."

Neria smirked.

"Lady Angelique told you milord, WE…share everything."

_Was…was she suggesting…?_

He blushed slightly.

_Oh Maker._

"Your…your offer is…appreciated, but not necessary."

She pouted.

"As you wish," she shrugged.

She returned to massaging his shoulders, but he was not as relaxed as he was before.

His blue eyes turned downright venomous.

"Will we continue with the Maiden's Shield?" he asked.

"Too risky," she said, "I'll come up with something better. I'll let you know when I have an idea."

"See that you do," he said, "In the meantime, I want you to find out who warned my sister about our little…gift."

"Do you want me to…handle that person to Milord?"

"No," he said coldly, "We were nearly discovered. I intend to see to this person's…reward personally, something that they will never forget. You deny a lion his prey, you will pay for it."

Neria laughed lightly.

"I can hardly wait to see what your imagination comes up with," she said running her tongue along her teeth.

Daylen smiled slightly, if he was not so in love with Angelique.

_It would have been expected for a young man of his station to keep an elven mistress._

_No, Angelique was enough for him, and was worth the wait._

Six months…Andraste give him strength.

So he sat there, letting Neria rub his shoulders, trying to forget the broken girl on the steps outside. Imagining a better world with him on the throne, a world where such deaths would no longer be necessary.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"Milord?"

"How did you convince Nessah to kill herself? I want to know."

Neria's smile faltered something dark flickered in her eyes.

"Trust me Milord," she said, "You really, REALLY don't."


	28. Templars

**Chapter 28: Templars**

"Knight-Captain Cullen to see you, Your Excellency."

Solona looked up from her paperwork with a frown. This was…most unexpected, she had sent word to the Gallows to have Meredith come here, and the Knight-Commander had sent her Captain instead.

The Viscountess rolled her eyes; she thought that she and Meredith were beyond childish games.

It seemed that the jackal was still pouting, oh well; Solona was not going to give her the satisfaction of being angry about it.

She told the servant to send Cullen in.

The Knight-Captain looked uncomfortable as he stepped into her office. Hawke had told her about the man's encounter with that demonic possessed recruit outside the city, and how extreme the Templar's view on magic was, but he also said the Knight-Captain was not all bad, after Hawke had rescued that recruit Keran, the Knight-Captain had allowed the boy to stay in the order, and had even paid her cousin the bounty that Keran's sister had promised him.

Not a bad man, Hawke had advised her, but a wounded one.

She knew that she needed to be careful. Wounded things could be dangerous; they lashed out even at those who would try to help them.

"Your Excellency," Cullen said standing at attention.

"Knight-Captain," she said with a tilt of her head, "Where is Knight-Commander Meredith? I sent for her."

The Templar shifted nervously.

"She…she sends her apologies," he began, "But her duties within the Gallows make it impossible for her to attend right now."

Solona's eyes narrowed in anger.

"So the Viscountess of Kirkwall is expected to await the Knight-Commander's presence when she is ready? I take it that I serve at her whim now?"

Cullen looked panicked.

"No, Your Excellency," he stammered, "the Knight-Commander…"

"Is playing games again," Solona frowned.

"No…I…I'm sure that it is not like that! She…"

"No matter," Solona said dismissively, "Have a seat Knight-Captain, we have much to discuss."

Cullen was shocked by how quickly the woman's demeanor had changed.

"You…you wish me to stay? I…I thought that you…"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"If Meredith expects you to lead the Templars here in Kirkwall, then you should at least stay and learn how, please, be seated."

Cullen sat, still looking like an animal caught in a trap.

Solona almost chuckled.

It was likely Meredith had told Cullen that she would send him away in a fit of pique. Solona did not intend to give the woman what she expected.

She had hoped the little peace offering a few weeks back would have been enough to improve their working relationship, apparently that was not so.

She smiled at Cullen.

"Would you like something to drink Knight-Captain? We have water, tea, or wine."

No, thank you, Your Excellency," he said, "I'm still on duty."

She nodded.

…_To business then._

"The Knight-commander wishes to thank you for your aid in dealing with the Starkhaven situation," he began, "The increased patrols have been helpful."

"You sound surprised," she said with amusement.

"The Commander believes you to be a little…obtuse where the chantry is concerned."

Solona laughed.

"I have nothing against the Chantry Ser Cullen," she said, "My family has always been good Andrastians. It is fanaticism and extreme measures that bother me."

Cullen shifted uncomfortably.

"The Knight-Commander does what she thinks is necessary."

"And what do you think Ser Cullen?"

"Your Excellency?"

She leaned back in her chair, fixing the young knight with a cool stare.

"I was there in the chantry the night we found Karl Thekla and those Templars. The mage's death sickened you; I saw it in your eyes."

Cullen ground his teeth.

"The man should not have been made tranquil, that act was against chantry law," he admitted, "but it does not change that mages are dangerous. I endured weeks of torture during the Blight. Uldred and his followers' depravity knew no bounds. Those mages sought to drive me mad, and they nearly succeeded."

The young man's eyes flashed with fury.

"But I beat them, I did not break, but then the warden came and freed the circle, freed them despite the fact that some of Uldred's supporters likely remain hidden within the circle's ranks. Lord Aedan should never have allowed any of those mages to survive! Uldred might have planted demons in them. We have no way of knowing, they could even now be waiting to pounce."

The Viscountess gave him a sympathetic look.

In truth, she felt sorry for the poor man, if she had endured what he had faced, she would likely hate mages as well; however, she refused to accept that extremism was the answer. A common ground could be found between Templar and mage, if either side was just willing to give a little.

Of course, the Templars had an edge in that argument. They had Divine Beatrix backing them, whatever the Templars and Seekers did right now was considered the Maker's gospel, and anything that a mage did to resist was considered wrong, the actions of damned souls.

It was not fair, nor was it right.

She did not think Cullen a complete and utter fanatic, but he could turn into one if he was not careful. Solona did not think that she would be able to reach Meredith; the Knight-Commander's belief was too deeply entrenched, but Cullen…

…perhaps she could reach Cullen.

She gave the Templar a sad look.

"Magic does not make a person evil Ser Cullen," she said, "Ambition and cruelty is not exclusive to mages. I have seen much of such evil in my travels."

"Your travels?" he said with an arched brow.

Solona laughed.

"That is right, you are not a marcher, you may not know my history. I left Kirkwall at the age of seven, and lived abroad for almost ten years."

Her eyes turned thoughtful.

"I saw much in that time. I made many acquaintances, including several mages, both from the circle and apostates."

"Such…friendships can be dangerous Your Excellency," Cullen warned.

"I said acquaintances," she corrected him, "not friends."

"My apologies," he replied.

Solona hated having to make that clarification, the mages she had known deserved better, but it was necessary to keep up her appearance of simply being a soft-hearted noble woman, **a mundane**, soft-hearted noble woman.

She needed to stay in character, though she hated it.

"I had as little to do with mages as I could," she lied, "It was safer that way."

"Wise of you," Cullen agreed.

"So I have heard," she said with a frown, "There was this one Templar, a Knight-Captain outside of Val Foret. He had a bad habit you see, he enjoyed tracking girls with even a touch of magical talent, promising to let them go if they would lay with him."

"Maker," Cullen said shaking his head, "Such people are a disgrace to the order."

"In that we also agree," she admitted, "He tracked this one girl to a village when I was passing through. He came on to the girl, and she responded by burning off his eyebrows, he fled red-faced and shamed at how the girl had embarrassed him."

Even the Templar was hard pressed not to smile at that...

"He had not drained away the girl's mana first?" Cullen sounded surprised.

"I don't know the affairs of Templars Ser Cullen," Solona said smiling, "Your ways are a mystery to me, just as the ways of mages are a mystery to me."

_Another lie true, but a necessary one…_

Cullen seemed genuinely interested her story now, which was what she had intended.

She had never told anyone about the incident in Val Floret before.

It was time to get it off her chest.

"Did the girl flee?" he asked.

Solona's face turned sad.

"She should have," Solona admitted, "that night the Knight-Captain came back with two full squads of Templars. He had convinced them that the girl had threatened the town that she was plotting to destroy it with her coven of blood mages."

At the mention of blood mages Cullen tensed, but did not respond right away. Solona let he recover before continuing her tale.

"Did they take the girl into custody?"

Solona's eyes flashed with anger.

"No…no, they did not," she said, "They put two crossbow bolts in her chest."

IOI

Solona shuddered. She…she still had nightmares about that night. She and Alec had been packing to leave; they had not known how close those Templar squads had been.

Livia had been outside getting the horses. In truth, she should have killed that Knight-Captain, or at least put him to sleep until they had fled, but she had gotten cocky, Andraste save her, she had not even told them she had been attacked until late that evening, by that time it had been too late. Livia had made a mistake, she had been savoring the fact that she had run him off.

That had been a grave mistake.

_Liv…her friend…her poor sister, they had felt like sisters, after so many years of training together. Solona had wanted to run to her aid, to blast the Templars away with her magic._

Alec held her, even though his heart must have broken at the sight, he did not intervene.

There was nothing they could do for Liv.

Andraste guide them, but he knew.

Livia had not gone down without a fight. She shot fire at the Templars, cursing them for cowards, for needing so many to attack a single young girl. She had chased off the Templar bolters, but by then one of them had went back and gotten his horse. He put a lance through her. Still, she did not give up, she crushed him inside his armor, and still she did not fall.

Her eyes had been flaring with magic, but not once did she glance towards where her father and friend were hiding. The Templars knew about her, but she had kept them safe…

…Right up to the very end.

Another Templar smote her, Liv had staggered, but still did not fall. She refused to falter, let them all come!

Another bolt struck her in the chest.

She finally fell to her knees; she sat there in the mud gasping. She was still alive, still trying to hang on to the threads of her life.

The Knight-Captain who she embarrassed walked up to her taunting her.

She spit blood in his face, and giggled at him.

In his rage, he slit Liv's throat, her body fell into the street, her eyes staring at nothing.

Solona and Alec could do nothing for her; all they could do was simply stand there…and watch.

Both had had their hearts ripped out that day, Liv had been one of them. She had been…so full of life, so brave. Bethany's arrival had helped, but she would never replace Livia in Solona and Alec's eyes.

It was not fair Livia should have lived; she should be living in the Viscount's Keep right now. She should have spent her days teasing Solona about Sebastian and how this man or that man interested her.

Instead she died like a dog in the streets of Val Floret. After her death the Templars had hung her body up for all to see, they put a sign around her neck. It read:

_Maleficarum…BEWARE!_

Solona hated leaving Liv like that, but what could they do? Alec was in shock, angry and broken, and Solona was not much better.

All they could hope for that Livia understood that she would not have wanted them to die trying to cut down her body.

Their lives had mattered to her; she likely would not have wanted to see them lost just to cut down her body.

Solona and Alec had fled that night; they fled all the way to Val Chevin. They had left Liv hanging there.

Neither would ever forgive themselves for it.

IOI

Solona shook her head.

"That poor girl died that day, she died because she sought to protect her virtue, and I'm sure those Templars were hailed as heroes for her death. They may have even got commendations from the Revered Mother of Val Floret. Tell me Ser Cullen, does that seem right to you? Should a man be rewarded for murdering a girl who refused his advances?"

Cullen looked down at the floor, he clearly did not agree.

He looked the Viscountess in the eye.

"Are you certain she was not conspiring against the town?"

Solona almost threw her hands up.

_Maker…he had missed the entire __**POINT!**_

Still…she needed to remain in character; she could not let the Captain know her true feelings.

She sighed.

"I…I don't know," she said, "But even if she was, shouldn't she have been brought in for questioning? Should they not have at least given her a chance to surrender? Did she truly deserve to die like that?"

Cullen shook his head.

"I was not there Your Excellency," he said, "I can't say for certain."

Solona shook her head. She hoped that Livia would not think her a coward for what she was about to say.

"Perhaps…you are right."

IOI

The two spent the next hour talking business.

Apparently, an apostate elf-blooded human from the alienage had fled to the Dalish, the Templars wanted guardsmen to back them up when they went to claim the boy.

Solona refused.

She had made an arrangement with the Dalish. If Kirkwall left them alone, they would leave Kirkwall alone. Let this boy stay with the Dalish, if he lost control, the elves would kill him, and that would be the end of it.

Beyond that, they spoke of the new security measures that Meredith had proposed. There had been some problems with the Fereldans in the refugee camps outside the city. Supposedly, apostates, who had fled the blight, were stealing food and medicine, threatening their fellow refugees.

The Viscountess knew that this could not be tolerated, but did not want to turn into another Meredith Stannard.

Solona understood that these mages needed to be policed. She offered guards to escort the Templars. If a mage surrendered, they would not be harmed. Solona was even willing to repatriate them back to Ferelden, the circle in Ferelden needed new talent, and she was willing to offer them that.

Cullen did not think that Meredith would agree, but Solona did not care.

If she wanted to dispute the Viscountess's plans then she should have come to speak with her.

Yes Solona was willing to help the Templars maintain order, but she was only willing to go so far.

She had sent Cullen back to the Gallows with a warning.

She would not allow the Templars to butcher some innocent mage that was not causing problems.

Any Templars caught brutalizing the refugees would be sent back to the gallows. If one of them murdered one of the refugees, they would be brought back to the city in chains, tried, convicted, and hanged for it.

Cullen was shocked by this.

"You would kill a Templar for doing his duty?"

I would see a criminal executed for violating his oath and vows," she clarified, "The Templar order exists to guard the circle and chantry. Anyone who kills without provocation is a threat to my city, I will not allow that."

Solona leaned back in her chair.

"I appreciate what your order does Ser Cullen," she said, "But Meredith is not the Maker, or Andraste, her will is not gospel outside of the Gallows. She must understand that mages are people too. They can be dangerous, that is true, but like all dangerous things they must be respected. Please take that message back to the Knight-Commander; I don't want any…misunderstandings."

He shifted in his chair, likely imagining what Meredith would say to him.

Solona suspected that it would be nothing good.

"Mages are weapons," he said, "They are not people."

She gave him a wry smile.

"Then respect them as such, you would not throw a fine sword in the mud. A little respect can go a long way Knight-Captain, remember that."

Cullen nodded; he rose with a slight bow to the Viscountess.

She nodded at his respect; at least he was a little better than the Knight-Commander.

He paused at her door.

"Yes," she said.

He glanced back at her.

"I'm curious Your Excellency," he said, "That mage-girl in Orlais, did you know her name?"

Solona felt a nervous twitch run through her.

Oh…how she longed to tell him the truth.

_Her name was Livia, one of the bravest and kindest girls I have ever known. She may have been a little fool hardy, but that was no excuse for how she died. _

Alas, she could not say that.

"I don't know who she was," she lied, "And that is likely the saddest thing of all, to die unmourned, while your neighbors buy your murderers drinks."

Solona crossed her arms.

"That girl deserved better Ser Cullen. I feel sorry for her, just as I feel sorry for you. Neither of you should have endured what you suffered. The only difference is that you survived your ordeal. Will you learn from your experience, or will you make the same mistake that the people that tortured you made?"

Cullen was speechless, but Solona did not stop there.

"I think you have a good heart Knight-Captain, don't let it turn black. Don't become what you hate."

He looked away then; she could see the emotions warring on his face.

"Is that all Your Excellency?" he asked.

"I think it is," she replied, "Until next time Ser Cullen."

The Templar fled her office. Meredith would likely not be happy with his report, but if she wanted to further her own agenda, she should come herself.

Solona leaned back in her chair.

That had been stupid, but she could not help herself. She still had high hopes for Cullen.

Meredith needed someone in the Gallows to put the break on her…zeal.

Cullen could do that.

She could almost see Liv standing there, grinning at her.

I think you are a little sweet on the boy Lona," Liv seemed to say, "Oh the horror, sweet on a Templar!"

Solona chuckled.

It pleased her that she could still think of her lost friend happily. Liv was far more than the circumstances of her death.

The Viscountess promised herself that she would never stand by idly again; she would never let another mage die so ignobly.

Her conscience demanded it.

Liv's memory demanded it.

Solona would see it done.


	29. News and Returns

**Chapter 29: News and Returns**

The time of the 9:31 Satinalia Ball drew closer.

Lady Revka worked tirelessly on it, intent on making this affair far grander than the one last year, a hard thing to top, that was sure, but as always the Amells would rise to the occasion.

Solona remained distracted, her duties keeping her busy well into the night, as well as her personal affairs giving her many sleepless nights.

Sebastian had finally sent word to her, the Viscountess had hoped this to be a letter informing her of his return, but it was only to let her know that he was well. He and Perrin had finally found a lead on who had hired Flint Company; they expected to meet with a contact in a small village near Cumberland.

Solona's heart sank, she…she had hoped to be on the arm of her love at the ball this year. She wanted all of Kirkwall to see her support and love for him, but it seemed that that was not meant to be.

She tried to stay positive, focus on her good works here. That is what Sebastian would expect of her.

Bethany was equally dismayed with the news, no Sebastian meant no Perrin as well. Her poor cousin had sunk into a deep case of depression, possibly compounded by lovesickness, missing her dear friend.

Solona did not even have the heart to tease her about it.

Of course things were not all bad in the City Chains or for the Amell family in general.

Her work in the Alienage continued. Daylen and Bethany's successes brought many wonders for the elves. Slowly, the people of the Alienage were beginning to improve their lot, several elven businessmen had already started paying back some of the loans that the Viscountess's office had made. There was even talk of establishing an elven guard unit to police the Alienage and prevent the criminal element in Lowtown from taking advantage of the elves improving conditions.

Not that that would likely be needed, the criminal element in the city was avoiding the Alienage, especially after what had happened to Kelder Vanard and his father.

Solona…had been surprised by how that ended, and not pleasantly either.

Hawke's testimony to Daylen had been enough for the young Hand to act. He had Magistrate Vanard arrested as an accessory to his son's crimes, the murder of at least ten elven children. Kelder had died in the ruins where he had hidden with the kidnapped girl Lia. He had died quick.

Magistrate Vanard had not been so lucky. Daylen publically stripped the man of his post, and had him dragged into the Alienage.

The Magistrate was unrepentant, blaming the elves for his son's end, and saying that Daylen had no right to do this to him.

The young man had merely smirked and drew his sword.

What came next surprised even the Viscountess.

The Lord Hand cut the man's head off in front of the whole Alienage, to show the elves that no man was above the Maker's justice in Kirkwall, to prove to them that their lives mattered and they would be protected.

The parents of Kelder's victims had agreed with that sentence. The Father had allowed the son to continue with his depravity. Many would see this as justice being done.

Solona had been a little troubled by that, but she understood the value of symbols. Vanard had been negligent, and his negligence had cost ten children their lives. Plus hadn't she not a few days ago told Cullen that she would execute any Templars caught abusing people in the refugee camps? Was she really in any position to dispute Daylen's actions…

…not really.

It was not how she would have chosen to handle the matter, but what was done, was now done.

She still believed that her brother had a good heart, even he understood that child killers could not be tolerated in Kirkwall, or those that would dare to defend them.

Vanard's head had been mounted on the gates of Kirkwall as a warning…

Once again, it was a symbol that could not be ignored.

Daylen had also moved forward with his investigation of Nessah and the Carta. He concluded that Nessah had been working alone, and that his sister should feel safe returning to her normal routine.

He even suggested that she name Neria her new first handmaiden, the poor girl knew Nessah's job well enough and would serve Solona well.

The Viscountess refused to commit to anything yet, she needed to think about it.

So life in Kirkwall continued, Solona ruled her city and dealt with the nobles and their bickering. She did what she could to keep the Templars at bay, and do what she could for First Enchanter Orsino and his people in the Gallows.

Then a week before the second grand ball, she received the first good news she had heard in a long time.

Garrett Hawke had returned from the deep roads, both victorious and a very wealthy man.

The Viscountess sent emissaries to welcome her cousin back, to bring him to the keep as soon as he walked into the city.

It was the first time that Garrett Hawke had been summoned when he was not in trouble.

Leandra embraced her son while Bethany sobbed happily, there had been no word of the expedition for weeks, and when word reached Kirkwall of Bartrand Tethras boarding a ship for Rivain a week earlier, everyone had feared the worst.

Hawke's mother went back and forth between anger and happiness, grateful to have him back, but furious about the risks he had taken, and not even Bethany could hold her back now.

That night at a family dinner within the Viscount's Keep Garrett Hawke and Varric Tethras told the tale of their adventure. Bartrand had indeed betrayed them, sealing them deep within the Thaig that they had been searching for. What followed was almost two exhausting weeks of fighting every kind of horror the deep roads possessed, darkspawn, giant spiders, and rock wraiths haunted the deep roads adventurers.

Solona pursed her lips at that news; she thought of offering up a bounty on Bartrand Tethras, he deserved to answer for nearly killing her cousin and his friends.

It was Varric that talked her out of that; he intended to deal with his dear sweet brother in his own way, and in his own time.

The Viscountess chose to honor his wishes.

_Family should take care of family after all._

Following a battle with a massive rock wraith, Hawke and his party had finally managed to reach the vault of the Thaig, where the ancient dwarves had stored their riches. Riches that more than made up for the trouble and fighting that Hawke and the others had endured.

Hawke lauded his friends' courage, that they had stood together, and all had profited from this most lucrative venture.

Varric was ecstatic. Anders was simply grateful to be out of the blighted deep roads. Aveline was…

Aveline was not happy.

The Guard Captain left before the story had concluded, saying that she had paperwork to get caught up on, Hawke had actually seemed a little hurt by her leaving. Varric mentioned that Garrett had been badly wounded in the fight with the giant rock wraith, and that Aveline had nearly died defending him.

Apparently Aveline had not left his side when Anders had healed him. She had even refused healing of her own, until she knew that Hawke was safe.

Now that they were back in the city, Aveline had slipped back into her guard mode, the role of a disapproving friend.

Solona quirked her lip, she might have been wrong, but their time in the Deep Roads had seemed to changed Aveline and Hawke's relationship, the guard captain seemed more concerned with him, then she was before.

Perhaps she did not want to admit that, or perhaps that fact that Isabela was right at Hawke's side the moment he arrived that pushed her away.

Solona sighed.

She promised herself to speak with the guard captain before the night was out.

Despite the personal problems, she was grateful to have her cousin back. Now, they had a legitimate reason to celebrate this Satinalia. The ball would be a coming out party of sorts, welcoming Garrett Hawke into the ranks of the nobility.

The Viscountess was also happy to have Varric back; she had missed the dwarf's counsel in the last few weeks.

Given Varric's history, she wanted his opinion on everything that had happened in his absence. She wanted a neutral party, so that she could see if she was missing something.

Varric was good at that.

She knew that she could count on him to tell her what she needed to hear.

IOI

After dinner, they had spoken at great lengths about the Maiden's Shield plot and Nessah's suicide.

The Dwarf tapped his chin thoughtfully, a goblet of wine half way to his mouth.

A hint of a smirk played across his face.

"Sounds like you have found yourself in a very interesting story Your Highnessness," he said.

"I would prefer boring Varric," she said, "Interesting can get people killed."

The Dwarf nodded, that was indeed true.

He looked up at her.

"You should probably send word to the warden," he advised, "If this attack on you was meant as a message for him…"

"You think the Carta might try something in Ferelden?"

"It is possible," the dwarf shrugged, "But…"

Solona paused, this was the reason she liked bringing up this kind of stuff to Varric, he had a way of looking outside of the norm and coming up with the truth.

She needed that now.

"But what?" she asked.

Varric leaned back in his chair.

"It is probably just too much wine," he grumbled, "Stuff makes you paranoid."

"But what Varric?" Solona repeated, "Please tell me, whatever your thinking, I want to hear it."

The dwarf sighed.

"Dougal dying, the elven girl killing herself, it seems too…I don't know, too easily resolved. I grew up around the Merchants' Guild and their bullshit, this sounds like something that would happen in the guild, the Carta is not that subtle, and why would they try to sterilize you, you think the Carta would want to you to have a family. Family can be a weakness, if you lean just right upon them."

"Then you agree with me," She said, "You think there is more going on here too?"

"It is a distinct possibility," he said, "It could be someone on the royal court is feeling ambitious, looking to make their claim for the throne."

"If I had no heirs, if I could not have any heirs, that would be a good possibility," she said. "Of course, Daylen is next in line, he…"

Solona froze, her eyes widened in fear.

"You don't think someone would try to kill my brother do you? If someone wanted the throne, getting rid of Daylen would be the next logical step."

Varric nodded, that made sense, but it wasn't the only possibility however.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to be rid of the Amells," Varric asked, "Who has the power to seize Kirkwall if you were all out of the way?"

Solona's eyes narrowed.

One name came to mind.

Of course, that made no sense either, Meredith was not a fool. She was cunning enough to attempt something like this, but sterilizing her and killing Daylen would not be enough.

The knight-commander would need a lot more ammunition than that to upset the Amells here in Kirkwall.

Which led her back to her earlier musing, perhaps a rival family wanted to get their hands on the throne. The Amells were popular, but there were any number of families that would not mind maneuvering themselves into a position of power.

Marlowe Dumar had blamed Daylen for Saemus's death, could he be the culprit? The DeLauncets could have been involved she supposed, the Comte had lost any ties to the Amells when Leandra left all those years ago, that could be a motive. DeLauncet had two young daughters, perhaps he hoped to push her out of the way, and convince Daylen to wed one of his children? It was possible.

Another thought occurred to her, one she had not thought of before.

The Harimanns.

Lady Harimann had been pushing for an alliance with the Amells for years. Lord Harimann had taken ill recently, and he wasn't expected to survive. Lady Harimann would likely be leading her family in the New Year.

The Lady was about to become a very powerful woman, if she added an Amell to her family, they would be even more powerful.

She had been pushing her son Brett towards a liaison with Bethany. If Bethany agreed, and she and Brett had children, those children would be in line for the throne one day. A claim that would be strengthened if something happened to Daylen and she was unable to have children, Lady Harimann might even have gotten herself named Lady Protector. If her son and his new wife were not up to the task of leading Kirkwall, the woman would be in a very powerful position, very powerful indeed.

The very thought gave her chills.

Mother had been pushing Bethany to speak to Brett Harriman for months, if his family was behind this attack that would be playing right into his family's hands.

She turned to Varric.

"You look worried Your Highnessness? You just figure out who was behind this?"

Her blue eyes narrowed.

"I can't say for certain yet," she sighed, "Regardless this year's ball will not be boring, and I fear that I must do something that I won't like, and Bethany will likely not agree to it. Yet, she must for the good of our family."

Varric chuckled.

"I think you have been hanging around me too much," he snorted, "What do you want Lady Sunshine to do?"

Solona frowned.

She did not want Bethany to have to do anything, but she feared that it might be necessary to remove a very dangerous new player from the game board.

If she was wrong, no harm done, but if she was right…

If the Harimanns were involved, they would not wait long, this ball would be the perfect opportunity for them, but it was also an opportunity for the Viscountess as well.

This would likely be a chance to remove a major threat to her rule. Hopefully Bethany would agree to help.

_She might even forgive Solona for this one day._

At least the Viscountess could hope she would.

_She could at least hope._


	30. Cloak and Dagger

**Chapter 30: Cloak and Dagger**

"You…you want me to do what?"

Solona winced, she had really not wanted to have this conversation with her cousin, and had probably put it off longer than she should have, but now they were out of time, the ball was tomorrow, and Brett Harimann had sent yet another request to have Bethany at his side for it.

The two women met in the their training room, a place that Solona made sure was the most secure, what she had to say to Bethany was not meant for the ears of others.

"I would not ask you this if it wasn't important," the Viscountess replied, "I need to know if the Harimanns are responsible for the attempt to poison me."

"So now you want me to go to them," Bethany's voice quavered at the very thought, "You want me to be with Brett for the good of our family?"

Solona pursed her lips.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with him Beth," she said.

Her cousin turned three shades of scarlet.

Bethany was still…a little shy when it came to the opposite sex, not that Solona blamed her. It was hard for an apostate to just let go, and give into their emotions about such things. The constant fear of discovery was a killer on most possible relationships.

_Maker, it had been so hard letting go and simply being with Sebastian. If not for Bethany's aid in the chantry, the Viscountess might have still been pining for Sebastian from afar._

It was for that reason that she would do all in her power to protect her cousin. Any fallout that came from dealing with the Harimanns would fall entirely on the Viscountess's office. Bran would not be happy, but family took care of family.

She would protect Bethany with her heart and soul.

The Viscountess did not make this request lightly; both Daylen and her lives might be on the line here.

"I'm only asking you to accept his invitation, dance with him, and listen to what he has to say. Make the Harimanns think that you are interested. If they think you are on their side, they might open up to you about what they are planning."

Bethany fidgeted, she knew what her cousin wanted, and she truly wanted to help, but…

"What will Mother say?" she asked, "What will Garrett say?"

"You can tell them that you agreed to Brett's request to get my Mother off your back. That you promised Brett Harimann nothing and that you are simply together as friends."

Bethany's blush deepened.

"What will Perrin say?" she said meekly.

The Viscountess sighed.

"I will pull him aside myself when he returns," she promised, "I will share the entire plan with him, so that he knows that you have been true. I won't let you suffer in silence if it comes to that. You have both my word as your cousin, and your Viscountess."

Bethany shook her head.

"I…I've only known him a few months, beyond him simply being one of your guard I mean. We…we kissed a few times, but then everything that happened with the Vaels…I…we…"

A hint of a smile played over Bethany's face.

"You must think me quite foolish, pining over a man I've barely spent any time with."

Solona chuckled.

"You would probably be closer with him right now if he had not volunteered to follow after Sebastian. I apologize for that as well, as for thinking you foolish, no."

Solona smiled.

"We're in the same boat you and I, both our men are travelling abroad and we miss them."

Bethany giggled nervously, she…she had not thought of Perrin as hers before.

It was a pleasant thought.

"Who else knows about this besides us?" Bethany asked.

The Viscountess smiled, it appeared that her cousin was up for the task.

That was good new indeed.

"Daylen does," Solona replied, "I promised him that he would be in the loop of whatever plans I had involving the attempt on me. You hear anything suspicious out of the Harimanns then you can take it to him, he is my eyes and ears after all."

Bethany nodded. She giggled nervously.

"I never thought I would find myself working as a spy."

"You should not look at it that way," Solona cautioned, "You are simply spending time with a fellow noble, testing the waters for a possible alliance. If you happen to hear anything about me or Daylen you are simply being a good cousin by passing it along."

"And a loyal citizen of Kirkwall," Bethany added.

"Just so," Solona agreed.

"Can a bring Aveline into this as well," Bethany asked, "I trust her, and she know how to keep a secret."

The Viscountess pursed her lip. She had thought about bringing the guard captain in, but her closeness to Garrett made that tricky.

She did not want to worry him. Bethany was a powerful mage; she could handle herself if she got into trouble. Garrett was not a subtle man, he would watch the Harimanns too closely and they would likely clam up and she would never know what had truly be going on.

Still, if Bethany trusted her.

"Aveline yes," she agreed, "but no one else, we need to keep this quiet and private. If the Harimanns are innocent, I don't want to cause a scandal in the royal court."

"Of course cousin," Bethany agreed. She felt safer with Aveline in the loop.

She gave the Viscountess a nervous smile.

"So that is it then?" she said, "We're committed to doing this. I'll…I'll accept Brett Harimann's invitation, Andraste guide me."

Solona chuckled.

"May she watch over us all," Solona agreed.

IOI

While Solona met with her cousin. Daylen once again met with Angelique. She was not dressed for seduction today, simple leggings, a blue off the shoulder shirt, and light brown leather coat.

Some men would not see the appeal of Angelique like this; some might be fool enough to call her a tomboy, Daylen was not one of them. He still found this look attractive. Angelique had a natural beauty, and the danger in her eyes drew him like a moth to a flame.

He cursed that they could not be together, but what could he do, protocol still had its demands.

One day, there would be nothing between them, no fear, no protocol, and…no clothes.

His body stirred at the very thought.

She smirked at him, her eyes dark and hungry. Clearly, he was not the only one who hated waiting.

The wait was worth it though, one day their patience would be rewarded. The throne would be his, and so would she. He imagined standing before the royal court with her as his Viscountess, and then…a few months later, they would stand before the nobles again, this time presenting their first child to the court.

Of course now was not the time for such honeyed daydreams. There was much to be done before those dreams became reality.

He had hated to admit it but he had missed her. Angelique had only just returned from a buying trip with her father, new goods would soon enrich the Kirkwall marketplace. The money that Poole family made would buy many knew allies.

Allies that would ease Angelique's fathers place into the royal court. Once Angelique and Daylen were married, no one would be able to block the Poole's from ascending to the court. Daylen would make sure of that.

Even though she and Daylen were not together yet, they were still together in pushing their mutual agenda. Much had happened, and events in the Viscount's Keep were moving very fast.

They had much to talk about.

"The Harimanns?" the young woman laughed.

Daylen smirked.

"It is more than we could have hoped for," he said, "Solona's eyes have turned to possible threat to her rule."

"Allowing you My Lord to move far more freely," she said with a smile.

Daylen grinned.

It seemed that his and Neria's plan had paid off; no one suspected his involvement in the maiden's shield plot, and best of all, his sister trusted him with her latest plan.

It offered them many possible…opportunities.

"How do you intend to proceed My Lord Daylen," she purred, "Do you have any plans to turn this to our advantage?"

Daylen shifted uncomfortably.

"In this…I fear we must be patient, let Solona do what she must, if the Harimanns are a threat, she will neutralize them."

Angelique turned to him with an arched brow, clearly she did not approve.

"So we just sit back and watch?" she said with a pout, "I thought you braver my love."

Daylen flinched, if she had hit him with a lash it would have hurt less.

"There is a time from boldness and a time to be patient," he said, "If I act against Solona in this, she might lose her faith in me. I could lose my position as Hand; such a trade-off is not in my best interest Angelique."

He approached her, the flame of simmering anger burning in his blue eyes.

"You forget your place love," he said coldly, "We both want the same thing, but do not think that you will get it without me."

She glared defiantly at him.

He did not budge.

He braced for her anger, he did not want to fight, but it was not her place to question his decision in this. He knew his sister. He knew how she thought, and besides…

_He was an Amell, the Son of the Lion._

_He would not be dictated to, not even by his betrothed._

He refused to yield; in this…he knew what was best.

Her defiance turned to heat, her scowl to a smile.

Angelique laughed, her eyes flashed with excitement.

She flung her arms around him, her mouth attacked his fiercely.

Her passion overwhelmed him, he gasped as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He pulled her tight to him, enjoying her.

Her smell, her taste, oh Maker, she was so incredible.

She broke the kiss, grinning fiercely.

"You are learning quickly my lion," she purred, "Ambition tempered with patience, these are the keys that make a man a ruler, courage alone is not enough."

Daylen was panting, he…he could not believe it…

"You were testing me?"

"As you say, we both want the same thing," she cooed, "but before all that we want is ours, you will need to be both smart and cunning. I'm here if you need me, but in the end it is you, and you alone, who must seize your throne."

Daylen sneered proudly.

"As it should be," he said, "I am my Father's heir."

"My lion," she gasped, seizing him in yet another passionate kiss.

He found his hands removing her coat, his fingers running down her bare shoulders.

She moaned with pleasure.

He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, almost as fast as his was.

Why not, he thought, no one needs…

No!

He pushed her away.

"No," he growled, "We…we must wait."

She giggled.

"Your little lion seems to disagree," she smirked.

He chuckled. In this his head and body were at war.

It was frustrating.

"You are evil my love," he purred, "I think you like teasing me, that you enjoy my suffering."

"Would you desire me if I was anything less than what I am?" she asked.

He smiled, no…he would not.

"What about Saemus?" he snickered, "Are you so ready to abandon your mourning.

She gave him a sexy smile.

"I'm wearing black underwear," she said seductively.

"Sadist," he said kissing her nose.

The two parted, though both were clearly unhappy about it.

"So the Viscountess will destroy the Harimanns for us," she said coldly, "that is good."

"You think that will be necessary?" he asked.

She nodded.

Suddenly he realized that she had gotten ahead of him again.

"What have you heard?"

She smiled.

"Rumors, mostly," she confessed, "Lady Harimann has been a busy woman. She has her eye on many crowns, not just here in Kirkwall. Her name is being whispered in the corridors of the royal palace of Starkhaven as well."

"Starkhaven," he pursed his lips, he realized then that he needed to expand his information gathering outside of Kirkwall. Perhaps send some of his winters to the other city states.

It did not please him that his fiancé knew more than he did.

"The woman has a long reach," Angelique warned him.

"It exceeds her grasp," Daylen growled, "Kirkwall is **mine.** I will not allow anyone to take it from my family."

"Then we must aid your sister if she needs it," Angelique said, "When the time comes, it is **you **that shall take control of Kirkwall, not Lady Harimann."

"Bethany will find out what we need," Daylen said, "My cousin is smart."

"Smart may not be enough," Angelique said thoughtfully.

Daylen gave her a cold look.

He did not like being kept in the dark.

"Another rumor?" he said.

"Nothing solid," she admitted, "but it is clear that Lady Harimann is not a simple noble woman, there…is something else. The ease of which she gets her way, it…it is most disturbing."

Daylen considered this; it seemed that he would have to go against his sister's wishes again.

If Angelique viewed the Harimanns as a threat, they very likely were.

He needed more than his Winters or Fenris.

He needed his family.

He needed Hawke.


	31. The Black and the White

**Chapter 31: The Black and the White**

The Satinalia Ball came again.

Once again the nobles ascended upon the Viscount's Keep, to honor the passing of yet another year of Solona's reign. Another year of peace had come and gone, and all hoped that the next one passed in much the same way.

Great Banners flew in the keep, marking the power shift in Kirkwall, once the blue banners would have only bore the Amell crest, but today new additions had been made.

Above and below the crest two stylized Lions were inscribed, bellow the symbol a powerful black male, the symbol of the Viscountess's hand emblazoned its side. Above, a fine, sleek white lioness, wearing a white crown, the two beasts honored the beloved brother and sister that defined modern Kirkwall.

Daylen Amell approved of the change, though one day…there would be change.

One day the black would stand above the crest, crowned and in control of fair Kirkwall.

Destiny demanded it.

The young lord mingled among the nobles, greeting both those he counted as allies, and taking note of possible rivals.

Solona did have some die hard supporters in the city. He realized that these would likely have to be removed before he took the throne. He still hoped that his sister would see reason, and would abdicate the throne to him when he came of age, just as father would have hoped, had he lived. In two years' time his whole life would change, he would be a married man, and the one true of Viscount of Kirkwall.

Angelique thought that he should not be so confident; Solona was loved in this city. She may not have wanted the throne originally, but few gave up power willingly, once it was in their hands. Daylen understood that better than most.

He hoped that his sister would see sense when the time came.

Neria caught his eye as she passed by, the elf nodded respectfully to him. The elf had been busy of late, speaking with many of the servants, trying to see who else might be swayed to his side.

Daylen did not understand how the elf convinced others to do what he wanted, but in the end did it really matter.

He smiled as Angelique arrived on the arm of her Father; she was dressed simply in a long black gown. She was still playing the role of the grieving fiancée.

He approached the two, bowing respectfully.

Serah Poole surrendered his daughter to Daylen, who took his arm gratefully.

She squeezed it warmly.

Several allies of House Dumar came up to her to offer her condolences.

Angelique sniffled and accepted them with the grace of a true noble woman. She lauded how supportive her friend Daylen had been in this very trying time. How he had been her rock in this most troubling of times.

The act swayed many of the nobles that they spoke with; Daylen finally led her away from the gawkers. This was the Amells' party after all.

Angelique should be free to enjoy it. Soon she would be an Amell after all.

Only a few more months of this farce, then he would be free to be with the girl he loved, and together…

…They would make a new future for fair Kirkwall.

A future far greater than anyone could have ever imagined, it would be a true day of the lion.

It would be…a vast improvement.

IOI

Aveline watched the party from one of the balconies, she was clad in her dress armor, but unlike last year, she was not expected to mingle.

Tonight, she was working.

She watched the arrival of Brett Harimann and his Mother. Lady Harimann seemed more than pleased with tonight, her eyes firmly on the spot where the Ladies of House Amell would enter.

The Guard Captain's eyes narrowed. She did not like the fact that a plot to poison Solona had happened while she was away. Darren had done a good job in her absence, but had she been there…

Could she have stopped it? Could she have spared Solona the pain and fear that she now was experiencing?

Aveline did not know.

The heralds announced the arrival of the royal family.

Lady Revka came first; escorted by one of her guardsmen, Donnic she believed his name was, a good man.

Lady Revka was dressed in silver tonight, a fine gown with gold highlights and a blue sash. Just as they had done last year, the Amell women had patterned their gowns to match.

Next, Bethany emerged, her gown gold with blue highlights and a silver sash, Ewald, the guard that had barred them from entering Kirkwall, escorted her in a great show of irony.

Aveline chuckled.

The man likely would have replaced Jeven had she not arrived when she had. Instead he had taken his place as a member of the Viscountess's Guard, serving under Darren. Another fair man, she thought, loyal to Kirkwall and the Viscountess.

He was doing well as a member of Solona's personal guard.

Only then it was time for Viscountess herself to enter, clad in a fine gown of sapphire, the same color as her eyes, silver highlights with a fine golden sash. Escorting her this eve was her Cousin Garrett, the newest addition to Kirkwall nobility.

Aveline felt a lump form in her throat.

Hawke.

She still had nightmares of him lying wounded in the deep roads, his right leg crushed by that giant rock wraith. She had refused to leave his side until Anders had made sure he was alright. He...he would not have been injured if not for her.

He had pushed her behind a pillar when the monster had exploded outward, flinging shards of itself everywhere.

The guard captain's eyes narrowed, she hated owing anyone her life, especially Hawke. She considered him a friend…but…but…

She shook her head; she was not used to such confusion.

When Wesley had died, it…it had been Hawke who had held the knife. She…she had hated him for a long time after that, blamed him. It…it should have been her, Wesley was her husband, she should have been the one to end his life. Instead, she had stood back and let Hawke do it.

What kind of wife was she…if she could not ease the suffering of someone she had loved?

On the ship it had been worse, Garrett…Hawke had done everything in his power to make her feel better, offering her his cloak, offering to share his food with her. It…it was not necessary, but…it…it had been appreciated.

Then…when they had arrived in Kirkwall, he had left the Keep for Lowtown. He had left her alone to make his fortune. They were still friends of course, but then…then he had started shacking-up with that whore.

After that…she had decided to keep him at arm's length.

She had thought that she had it all under control, but then he had to go and save her in the deep roads, and she was right back to where she had started.

It was…infuriating!

She thought that something might change once they returned to Kirkwall, but there was Hawke right back with Isabela…again!

Why did that bother her so much?

Why did she even care?!

Focus, she thought, you are here to watch Bethany and the Harimanns, if anything strange happens.

What qualified as strange? She was not quite sure.

The Viscountess was escorting Hawke around the room, introducing him to nobles that he might need to know as he took his first steps in their circles.

In this, Aveline did not envy him, she was perfectly happy being a guard, she had no desire to be some noble doll.

She had never wanted that.

She had chosen to live her life, by her choices.

_That was everything she had ever wanted._

_Everything she had ever needed._

IOI

Hawke grinned as Cousin Lona showed him around. It amazed him how easily she moved among these people, personally their sneering and slavish boot-licking sickened him.

_Maker save me,_ he thought.

_This must be what the void feels like!_

Solona started to slip away, but he practically leapt back to her side.

She gave him an odd look.

"Don't leave me alone with these people," he whispered.

The Viscountess laughed lightly.

"Don't tell me the silver-spoon set scares you cousin?" she asked with an amused smirk.

"I'm used to dealing with people who are openly hostile," Hawke said, "This fawning to my face stuff, I…I would rather fight an Archdemon alone."

"You will find that most nobles are not far from the people you are used to doing business with," Solona said sagely.

"I doubt that."

"You shouldn't," the Viscountess said, "If you go back far enough, most noble families' trace their backgrounds to people like yourself. Even our family has some skeletons in its closet."

"Not many nobles would admit that cousin," he said.

"I'm not like most nobles," she confessed.

Hawke chuckled.

He spotted Bethany talking with her 'date' Brett Harimann. She gave him a suffering look; it almost seemed to say 'save me please.'

He drifted over with Solona to talk with Brett Harimann.

IOI

Bethany was trying very hard not to yawn. Brett Harimann was far from the most interesting people she had ever talked to. All he seemed to be interested in was the wealth around them. He seemed especially fascinated with the bronze statues that decorated the walls.

"I have heard that the Tevinters made those by dipping rebellious slaves in bronze," he said, "Do you suppose that is true?"

Bethany shivered.

Maker she hoped not.

Brett Harimann smiled; he had an odd look in his eyes.

"Wonder if it would work with gold?" he mused.

"Greetings Lord Harimann," Solona said coming up to them, Garrett was at her side.

Bethany almost sobbed with gratitude.

So far she had heard nothing to suggest that the Harimanns had anything to do with the attempt to sterilize her. She was starting to wonder if her cousin was off the mark on this.

"Hello cousin," Bethany curtseyed, "Brother."

"Greetings sister," Garrett smiled.

Brett's brow furrowed in surprise, Bethany was not surprised.

The fact that she had been born a Hawke was not widely known here in Kirkwall.

"Bethany is officially a ward of house Amell," The Viscountess informed Brett, "She has taken the Amell name so that she may share in the privilege of her birthright."

That explanation seemed to appease the young noble.

"The name Hawke does not mean much in this city right now," Garrett said, "But I hope to change all that soon enough."

"I'm certain you will, Lord Hawke," Harimann replied. He looked behind him.

Lady Harimann was gesturing to him.

Brett smiled.

"Bethany my dear," he purred, "Have you had a chance to speak with my mother?"

"Not yet," Bethany said shyly, "I…"

"Come," he said, "You simply must say hello."

Bethany glanced at her cousin.

Solona nodded.

The girl let herself be led away.

Garrett watched her go with a mix of concern.

He pulled his noble cousin off to the side.

They needed to talk.

IOI

"I don't like this cousin," Hawke said.

"This?" she said innocently, "Whatever do you mean?"

He leaned in close.

"Daylen told me what was going on," he confessed, "The attempt to poison you with Maiden Shield, your suspicion about the Harimann's everything."

Hawke leaned back, a cool look on his face.

"I don't like the fact that you are using Bethany like this."

Solona sighed.

"I'm going to have to have words with my brother about this," she said.

"Don't blame the runt," he said, "I would hope I would do the same if situations were reversed and you were the one at risk."

The Viscountess shrugged, she knew that Garrett made a fair point. Still…she had hoped that they could deal with this situation quietly. She had not wanted to worry Garrett.

"Bethany is just asking questions," Solona said.

"And what if the Harimanns are behind the attempt on you?"

"She is not defenseless Garrett," Solona reminded him, "Maker…she fought darkspawn to escape that village of yours. I'm certain she can handle Brett Harimann and his mother.

Hawke shook his head. He suspected that she was right, but he still worried.

He had failed to protect Carver and that had cost his little brother his life.

He did not want to see Bethany at risk.

He shot another glance over at the Harimanns.

His brow furrowed in surprise.

Bethany was leaning against Brett Harimann. She…she was smiling?

The young noble brushed her cheek fondly.

She…she giggled, she actually giggled.

_What?_

Lady Harimann was grinning; she put her arm around Bethany and started to lead her away. Bethany did not even try to slip away. A few minutes ago, she had been almost begging him with her eyes to get her away from Harimann, now…now…

What had happened? Had Lady Harimann said something to her?

He needed to know.

IOI

Hawke started to go after the Harimanns.

"Garrett?" Solona looked concerned, "What is wrong?"

She tried to follow, but Seneschal Bran cut her off. Apparently a rider had arrived with a message for her, for her eyes only.

Solona sighed. She wanted to go with Garrett, but apparently this was some form of urgent business.

She had to take this apparently.

Cursing under her breath, Solona let him lead her away. She searched for Varric or Daylen, but she had not seen either of them.

Whatever Hawke had seen he was on his own, for the moment at least.

She would finish this meeting quick.

She needed to get back.

IOI

Hawke tried to get Bethany's attention, but she must not have heard him.

It was possible; it was pretty loud in here.

_You don't seriously believe that? _

No he didn't.

_So, what is wrong? Did you see anything?_

He did not know, but in the pit of his stomach he felt that something was wrong…

…very…very wrong!

He tried to catch up to them, but a group of noble ladies stopped him. He tried to slip away politely, but they would not get the hint.

He looked up at the balcony. He caught Aveline's eye.

He gestured for the door and the retreating nobles.

Aveline nodded, she vanished from her perch, already in pursuit.

He hoped that she would stop them.

Something was very wrong!

He needed to know what.

IOI

Aveline hurried down the stairs, as fast as her dress armor would allow.

Not as fast as when she was in her standard uniform, but still pretty quick.

She tried to make sense of what she had seen.

She had seen Bethany walk up to Lady Harimann. The woman had taken her hand, and…

Aveline might have been wrong, but it looked like Bethany may have flinched.

Then the woman had touched Bethany's face, and everything had turned on its head.

One minute Bethany had been trying to slip Brett Harimann's grasp, and the next.

She was leaning against him and laughing like they were old friends. That Lady Harimann was one of her favorite people.

Aveline was not sure what to make of that. Bethany did not warm up to people that quickly. Years of living as an apostate had made her too careful.

She would get to the bottom of this.

Aveline quickly, but politely moved through the crowd, she caught a glimpse of Bethany accepting Lady Harimann's cloak, the woman pulling up the hood.

Aveline tried calling Bethany's name.

Lady Harimann heard her, the woman turned and smiled at the guard captain.

Aveline froze.

_**She…she could not move.**_

Lady Harimann gestured in her direction.

Agony swept through the guard captain's body.

Some of the nobles in the hall with her tried to come to her aid. Yet the guard captain feared it would be too late, they had either not seen what Lady Harimann had done or did not understand.

Aveline's mind felt like it was on fire, like the very blood in her brain was boiling.

The world spun wildly.

_Everything went dark._

She had failed Bethany.

She had failed Hawke.

She had failed the Viscountess.

Andraste help her.

IOI

Solona hurried down the corridor to her private apartment. The rider was waiting for her there.

She was surprised, why had Bran not shown the man to her office? That would have made more sense.

The Viscountess shook her head.

None of this made any sense.

Two of her guard stood at attention outside her apartment, should she need them, and they would be at her side in moments.

She did not think it was necessary, Bran obviously thought her visitor could be trusted.

She entered without any fear.

A hooded figure stood looking out her window.

"I'm Viscountess Amell," she said, "You have something to tell me?"

"Yes," the mar replied, "But first."

The door closed behind her.

…Closed by someone behind her.

She tried to spin around but strong arms pinned her in a tight embrace.

She tried to cry out, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't be afraid," a voice whispered in her ear.

But in that moment she was…

_She was betrayed!_


	32. Aid both Foul and Fair

**Chapter 32: Aid both Foul and Fair**

"Don't scream."

Solona wasn't planning on it. She struggled, but only so that she could get a hand free. If the man took his hand away from her mouth, she would be able to cast.

These bastards would not like the result of that.

The hooded man before stood.

"Your Excellency be calm," he whispered.

She considered biting the man who held her, hard…

She wondered if he would lose a finger.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man whispered again, "Please Love…you must stop struggling!"

Solona stopped, she had been surprised when she had been grabbed from behind, so surprised that she had not listened to the voice, of the man holding her, that warm lilting accent, the tones of the nobility of Starkhaven.

The man who had held her last Satinalia, she ceased her struggles immediately.

She felt him release her.

She spun around; she saw the white and blue armor, those bright blue eyes, and gentle smile.

"Sebastian," she said.

The man who had been sitting in the chair removed his hood, revealing the face of Perrin Bradley.

Sebastian paused to drink in the sight of her, her blue gown.

"You look beautiful tonight Milady I…"

She slapped him, hard. Her Amell blue eyes flashed with anger.

Perrin winced.

"That is for scaring me," she hissed, "And for lying to me. You're supposed to be in Cumberland."

Sebastian rubbed his cheek, he had deserved that.

It was far from the first time a girl had slapped him, though it had been a few years.

"We suspected that someone has been reading your missives," He said sheepishly, "I sent that letter to throw whoever might be off guard."

Perrin smirked; he had grown up around the Amells.

Someone should have warned Sebastian that Amell women have quite a temper.

The Viscountess turned to him; all amusement fell from the young guards face.

"And you," she growled, "I thought you a loyal guardsman. Do you think this is funny?"

He dropped to one knee.

"No, your Excellency," he said diverting his eyes, "I apologize for the deception, but the people Lord Sebastian has sought these many months are here…attending the ball. We did not wish to reveal ourselves to them."

That stopped her in her tracks.

She returned her gaze to her lover.

"You found out who hired Flint Company?"

Sebastian nodded grimly.

"Lady Johain Harimann," Sebastian replied coldly.

Solona gasped.

The Harimann's were behind the attack on Starkhaven! Was this the proof she needed, had they poisoned her not to hurt her, but prevent Sebastian from siring any heirs?

It was possible she realized.

The evidence was circumstantial at best, but it did have teeth. If Lady Harimann had been responsible for all this, than she was blaming a very dangerous game, for very high stakes, she might be making a play for not only Starkhaven but Kirkwall as well.

"I suspect that the Harimanns are up to something here as well," she informed the two men, "there was a…attempt against me."

Sebastian's eyes widened in fear, he touched her shoulders.

"I'm fine…now," she promised, "but I fear that I may have made a terrible mistake. Bethany may be in danger because of me."

Perrin's eyes widened.

"Bethany is in trouble?" he gasped.

"I don't know."

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs, I…"

Perrin sprang from the room, rushing to make sure that Bethany was all right.

He left Sebastian and the Viscountess alone.

She remembered how Hawke had reacted, how he had tried to rush after Bethany.

Had he seen that she was in trouble?

IOI

Sebastian gave her shy look, she glared at him, she was still angry, but…

_She was glad that he was home. That he was safe._

"You do look beautiful tonight my love," he murmured, "I'm sorry that mumph…"

She grabbed him by the breast plate, pulling him to her…

…Pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Sebastian pulled her into his arms, his hands drifting over her body.

She groaned softly.

It had been far too long.

She broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"To be continued," she promised, "welcome home."

She hurried after Perrin, her guards following in her wake. He followed after them.

Solona's face was grim; she now had what she was looking for.

She addressed the man travelling with her.

"Lock down the keep," she ordered, "But do it quietly, I do not wish to disturb my guests. Find Brett Harimann and his mother, bring them to me."

"As ordered," her guards growled, they separated to carry out her orders.

IOI

Sebastian could not suppress his smile.

Few people saw the Solona he had seen, she was the Viscountess now, the defender of the people of Kirkwall.

Few saw the warm yielding maiden who had captured his heart. She saved that side of herself for him, and only him.

He thanked the Maker for her.

He felt his heart race. After so many months, he finally knew who had harmed his family! They were finally in arm's reach.

Lady Harimann had a lot to answer for.

He was not sure what he would do when he confronted her. Demand answers of course, but after that, what form should justice take? In a perfect world, Lady Harimann would be taken to Starkhaven to stand trial for regicide.

Alas, Thedas was not a perfect world. He was not sure if Cousin Goran would be interested in justice in this matter.

Then there had been this… attempt on Solona.

Sebastian's temper flared, his hands became fists.

_It was not enough to take away his family, had the woman tried to harm the girl he loved as well?_

Such an insult demanded blood, it cried out for it!

Solona was not some gentle flower; he knew that, she would see justice done.

'Welcome home,' she had said.

Despite the anger and the desire to see justice done, he smiled slightly.

He was not sure when it had happened, but…

Kirkwall was now his home.

Solona was his home, where ever his Lady was, he was home.

Such a realization would have shocked his father that his son had come to see the world in such a way.

He hoped that Father would have approved, that he would have seen Sebastian's penance for past transgressions paid in full.

The past had to be laid to rest before he could find his future.

The Harimanns were the final piece of that puzzle.

It was time to end this.

IOI

Daylen Amell pushed through the crowd, Angelique at his side.

Aveline lay convulsing on the floor of the keep, terrified nobles backed away from the suffering guard captain.

"Clear the way!" the Hand of the Viscountess demanded, "Fenris move them back, gently if you please."

The Tevinter elf drew his sword.

"Stand back," he growled, "please."

Daylen chuckled.

_At least he had said please. _

Angelique regarded Aveline curiously.

"She is having some kind of seizure. I fear that your guard captain is not long for this world."

Daylen snarled.

That would not happen!

He looked for a servant.

"Send for a healer," he ordered, "And find Garrett Hawke!"

"Order them to find Neria," Angelique suggested, "She has…skills that may aid us here."

"Find my sister's handmaiden," he ordered one of the guards, "the red haired elf, Neria is her name."

"Yes My Lord Hand," the man responded.

He gave Angelique a questioning look.

_What good could her handmaiden do?_

Angelique smirked.

"Neria Surana is more than just a simple serving girl My Lord," she said, "She has…talents. As I'm sure you have seen evidence of already."

Daylen nodded.

He had thought as much.

Hawke arrived first; his eyes were wide with horror and terror.

"Aveline?" he said holding the guard captain, "Aveline…I'm here!"

The woman did not respond.

Lady Revka arrived next.

"Daylen what is going on?" she demanded.

"See to the guests Mother," the Lord Hand responded, "Aveline…fell."

He was grateful that Mother thought of protocol first, it would not do for all the Amells to leave the party unattended.

Daylen gave his cousin a look. He had never seen Garrett look so panicked.

"Run to Darktown cousin," he said, "Bring back that healer friend of yours."

"I can't leave her," Hawke growled.

"I will see to her," Daylen promised, "But there is little you and I can do. She needs a healer!"

Garrett snarled in impotent rage but obeyed.

He left the Keep to find Anders.

Daylen smiled, he did not want Garrett here when Neria…

Ah, there she was.

The red haired elf smiled as she kneeled down next to him and the fallen guard captain.

"Oh my," she purred at Aveline, "You are quite a mess dearie!"

Aveline's eyes had rolled back in her head, saliva coated her mouth.

"Can you help her?" Angelique asked.

"Oh yes," Neria replied, "Your Guard Captain has been attacked, quite viciously I might add, but I can save her."

Daylen's eyes narrowed in fury.

An attack here in the keep was an affront to the Amell family! He would see the guilty party beheaded for it. Their heads would be mounted on the gates before the week was out.

Plus, this presented a valuable opportunity, to save the guard captain's life, and get his cousin further in his debt.

Such a reward would be worth whatever the cost.

"Do you work Neria," he ordered.

The elf beamed.

"Keep the gawkers back," she demanded, "I need privacy."

Daylen ordered the room cleared, the guards directed the guests back into the party. Fenris herded them like so many sheep.

Once they were alone, Neria got to work. The elf took Aveline's face in her hands.

IOI

Neria smirked.

It had been a long time since she had done anything like this.

She was looking forward to it.

She bit down on her tongue, bit down until she felt blood.

She breathed out; the blood did not run, but swirl out of her mouth like smoke.

She kissed Aveline, forcing the other woman's mouth open.

The power of her blood attacked the spell ensorcelling the guard captain, burning it away.

Aveline's seizure ceased, her eyes closed, the boiling in her blood calming.

Neria released her.

The elf spat out the remnant of the other blood mage's spell, it turned to ash on the ground.

She turned to Daylen and Angelique with a triumphant smile.

"It is done my Lord and Lady," she purred.

Angelique smiled. Daylen looked a little ill.

"Well done my pretty thing," Angelique murmured.

The elf basked in her praise.

IOI

Blood magic!

Daylen had never seen it before, but now that he had…

Oh Maker!

Now he knew how Neria had convinced Nessah to kill herself.

A blood mage in the Keep, Andraste save them if the Knight-Commander found out.

Angelique must have realized what he was thinking.

She kissed him lightly.

"Neria serves us My Lord," she promised, "Her power is ours to command. You are an Amell, should you not have magic to serve your needs? Does magic serve and not rule? She is ours, Neria knows her place."

"I live to serve," the elf said with a curtsey.

The Lord Hand felt a wave of panic run through him. Blood magic, the Templars would slaughter them like lambs if they knew that he consorted with a blood mage. Neria had to die. He would think of some accident for the girl. Angelique would be heartbroken, but…

_You are an Amell, should you not have magic to serve your needs?_

Angelique was right, he was an Amell, and besides, did Cousin Garrett not have his own pet blood mage? Merrill was too naïve, but she was powerful.

Hawke had survived the deep roads because he had cultivated powerful friends. Lord Aedan had defeated the Blight, because he had had powerful friends.

Why should he not have powerful friends?

He smiled at Neria.

"You have served us well this night," he said brushing her cheek affectionately.

"My skills are many Milord," she grinned, "Feel free to use them whenever you like."

Daylen blushed slightly, that had sounded a bit more suggestive than was appropriate around his future bride.

Angelique kissed his cheek.

"Neria does not lie," his love whispered, "She can be very…diverting when she wants to be."

Daylen felt surprised.

Was Angelique suggesting that she…that Neria had…?

_Oh Maker._

Aveline coughed, the guard captain was starting to regain consciousness.

Daylen sent his allies away. When Hawke arrived, he would tell him that the…seizures had stopped shortly after he left.

It was not a lie, simply an omission.

Daylen smiled.

He was slowly building a powerbase for himself.

Neria was just another piece in the game.

He would need more if he intended to win.

IOI

Aveline groaned. Her mind had gone blank.

The pain was finally subsiding, but she had no idea where she was.

She saw a dark haired figure standing over her.

"Hawke?" she moaned.

"It is Lord Daylen," he said, "Are you feeling better Guard Captain?"

Aveline tried to sit up, she had hit her head hard when she had fallen.

She might have cracked her skull.

Daylen made her lay back down.

"I have sent Cousin Garrett for that Anders friend of his," he informed her, "He will have you up and around shortly."

It was at that moment that Solona, Sebastian, and Perrin arrived. Daylen nodded in greetings to his sister's consort and his companion.

"What has happened here?" the Viscountess demanded.

"The guard captain collapsed," Daylen said.

"I…I was chasing someone," she murmured, her memory felt fuzzy, like her brain was wrapped in gauze.

Perrin kneeled down beside her, a worried look on his face.

"Aveline, where is Bethany?" he said, "Have you seen Bethany?"

The Guard Captain shook her head…something…something about Bethany…

She…she could not remember.

"Your Excellency," Darren said coming up to her, he stood at attention.

"Report," Solona said.

"We have sealed the Keep, but there is no sign of Lady Harimann or her son."

Solona nodded grimly.

Aveline's eyes widened, she could not remember what had happened, but she had remembered what she had been doing before she had collapsed.

"Bethany," she gasped, "The…the Harimann's…I…I think they have taken Bethany!"

Perrin looked mortified.

Sebastian gave Solona a worried look.

The Viscountess…

Aveline had never seen the Viscountess look like that before…her blue eyes flashed with fury.

Whatever had happened, the guard captain thought…?

The Harimann's would regret it.

IOI

Solona felt horrible. She…she had asked Bethany to do this; she had believed that it would be simply a matter of listening and asking questions…

Now…now everything had gone so wrong!

It…it was like Livia all over again! She had stood back and done nothing to save her cousin!

Guilt, rage and shame washed over Solona, she…she felt so helpless. Maker what would she tell Leandra if…?

_No, Bethany was not dead; the Harimanns would not kill her. Lady Harimann must have needed her for something._

The sounds of the party suddenly grated on the Viscountess's nerves. People enjoying themselves while…

She shook her head.

She turned to Darren.

"When my Cousin Garrett returns, have him brought to my apartment, Daylen, Perrin, you shall come as well," she ordered, "I must apologize to my guests, a personal matter has come up."

Solona strode towards the grand ball room.

"The party is over."


	33. To Fight As One

**Chapter 33: To Fight as One**

The sun rose over Kirkwall, Satinalia morning had come again, but unlike last year, Solona was not at peace.

She had met with her family and friends during the night. It was a discussion most dire, and for Bethany's sake, most necessary.

War.

Most noble families would not have risked openly threatening the Amells; of course most families would not orchestrate the assassination of the ruling family of Starkhaven either. The Harimanns had proved themselves far more dangerous than anyone had thought.

The fact that Lady Harimann had walked into the keep and kidnapped Bethany right in the middle of the grand ball?

It spoke of an audacity that Solona could not tolerate. The Amells stayed strong not simply by being respected and loved, but feared as well.

If she allowed this affront to stand, every noble family would be lining up to take a shot at the throne.

That could not be allowed.

The servants brought breakfast, though it was barely touched. Leandra was sick with worry, terrified that she would lose her daughter; it brought back the pain of losing Carver all over again.

Daylen did his best to console her, of all of his family; he respected Leandra Hawke the most.

Anders had returned with Hawke, he checked Aveline out, and made sure there was no lasting damage. The former warden confirmed that blood magic had been used, though he remained confused.

It felt as if two blood mages had been present in that attack.

The Viscountess was not sure what to make of that news.

The discussion turned quickly of what needed to be done. Daylen offered to take his Winters and storm the Harimann estate, but Solona refused such a tactic. If threatened, Bethany might become a hostage, or worse a casualty.

She had already endangered her cousin's life; she would not do that anymore.

Lady Revka suggested that since blood magic was involved, the Amells should contact the Templars.

Solona, Daylen, Garrett, Anders, and Leandra had all overruled that idea.

Daylen felt that involving Meredith in this made the Amells look weak. If they could not keep their own house in order, how could they be expected to rule Kirkwall?

Anders position on the Templars was clear, calling them in would likely result in Bethany's death, no one wanted that.

Solona, Leandra, and Garrett's fears were similar. If the Templars attacked the Harimanns and they managed to free Bethany safely, they would still insist on examining her, making sure that she was not under any enchantments.

That would result in them learning things that would not be good for the Amells as a whole.

No…it was safe to say, the Amells were on their own in this.

The Lions would stand alone.

IOI

It was after breakfast that a letter arrived from the Harimann Estate. Solona was shocked, she had thought that Lady Harimann would have fled the city with Bethany, but according to this, she did not need to.

The letter was from Bethany herself, asking her family not to worry. She had been apparently carrying on a secret affair with Brett Harimann for months now. Last night…he had asked her to marry him, and she had accepted, she urged the Amells to accept this, and welcome the Harimanns as an extension of House Amell.

The Viscountess shook her head, this note made no sense at all.

She handed it to Daylen; he threw it down at his feet.

"BULLSHIT! He growled.

"Daylen," his Mother gasped, "Language!"

"Sorry Mother, but it is," he said, "Bethany and I have been working closely for months. There is no way that she has secretly seeing Brett Harimann."

Solona agreed. Bethany had been ducking Brett Harimann's advances for months. If they had had something going, she or Alec would have known.

"You think they forced her to write this letter?" Leandra whimpered, "Do you think they are hurting my little girl?"

"They won't hurt her," Solona said trying to reassure her elder cousin.

"No they wouldn't," Perrin growled, "If what Sebastian and I heard about Starkhaven is true, Bethany will be kept quite safe. We on the other hand are not so lucky."

"No one asked you guardsman," Daylen said coldly, "You are not an Amell."

Perrin glared at him.

"Forgive me Milord," he said, "I may not be an Amell, but that does not mean that I don't worry about Lady Bethany's safety."

Neither backed down, it was like looking at two alpha dogs getting ready to fight.

"Perrin is right Lord Daylen," Sebastian replied, "He and I have been travelling all over the Free Marches trying to piece together what happened to my family. If Bethany marries Brett Harimann, we will likely find the keep attacked one night, all the Amells will be killed, except for Bethany and her new husband."

Solona shook her head. Part of her could not believe it, but she wondered if that was how the Vael's were overthrown. Their guards ensorcelled, they would have been easy prey for Lady Harimann's mercenaries.

Bethany might have been a mage, but even a mage was vulnerable to mind domination, if she was not prepared.

The only question was which member of the Harimann entourage was a blood mage? It would be necessary to know that so that when they did rescue Bethany, they did not fall prey to a blood mages tricks.

Solona sighed.

She wished that Aedan was here, he had trained in the Templar disciplines, his abilities would likely help here.

Hawke suddenly began to smile.

"We do need a Templar," he said.

"I thought we agreed?' Daylen asked, "No Meredith in this."

"I'm not talking about Meredith, Runt," he said, "I said a Templar, one who can be convinced to help us for a price."

Anders snorted.

"You're talking about that wretch Samson," he said with distaste.

"He needs money for his lyrium addiction," Hawke said, "I'll pay him myself; there is no need to involve the rest of the family."

Daylen nodded, it sounded like a plan.

"I'll go and get Bethany back," Hawke promised.

"Not alone, you are not," Bradley said, "I'm going to."

"I have my own people," Hawke said glaring at the guard, "We'll handle this."

"The Harimanns killed my family Hawke," Sebastian said, "You are not leaving me out of this."

"You're welcome to come your highness," Hawke said, "but the fewer the people the better."

Daylen rose from where he was sitting.

"As Hand of the Viscountess, I'm going as well," he declared, "An attack on one Amell is an attack on all of us."

"I could not agree more brother," Solona said.

"Thank you sister."

"Which is why I'm going as well," she said firmly.

That bomb stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Lona," Sebastian gasped, "You can't."

"Dearest no," Revka said, "You have guards who can…"

Solona stopped them with a raised hand.

Her face was cold and her eyes full of rage.

"Father would not have tolerated this! He would have gone himself. Let all of Kirkwall see that I'm not some fragile doll hiding in the keep."

"Sister," Daylen said, "The Amell line must…"

"There won't be an Amell line if we fail," she said, "Bethany being in the hands of the Harimanns is my fault, my responsibility. I'm going to end this."

She looked at Perrin.

"I want you at my side," she said, "I know how Bethany feels about you, and I see the pain in your eyes. Will you will stand with me?"

He nodded grimly.

"Yes, Your Excellency," he said, "I will guard you with my life."

She nodded gratefully.

Then she turned to Daylen.

"Father would be proud of the man you are becoming Daylen," she said with a hint of a smile, "Will you stand with me?"

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Go to war with me brother."

Daylen's look of surprise turned into a feral grin.

"The children of Aristide Amell stand united," he said, "Together we will bring down House Harimann, and save our cousin."

"Solona," Garrett did not seem impressed.

She regarded him with an icy glare.

"You are welcome to come along Lord Hawke," she said, "Bring your allies, but this is now a matter of House Amell. This is not a request, but an order from your Viscountess. The decision is made."

She rose from her chair.

"Bethany's letter said that she will remain at their estate until the wedding. We go get her back in one hour. Anyone who is **not** coming must remain here, until this matter is dealt with. I will not risk Lady Harimann finding out we are coming."

Revka gave her daughter a worried look.

"Dearest don't…"

"It is done," Solona said, "One hour no more!"

She left them to go get ready.

A choice had been made, now…she was ready to enforce it.

Maker help the Harimanns.

…Because no one else would.

IOI

Solona dressed in her new armor, after the Qunari thing, she had requested an actual combat suit be made.

She was pleased with the results.

Based on the armor worn by warden mages, it had been forged by Master Wade of Ferelden, a gift from his patron Aedan Cousland to her. The heavy fabric and mail woven into it would stop an arrow or a sword. The chest plate had lyrium runes worked into it as well, to accelerate mana recovery.

Not that Solona would need her magic, no magic would be a last resort, she knew how to fight with a staff, or in this case a bladed pole arm. According to Bethany, her father had used one during his mercenary days. Bethany had taught her, her father's fighting techniques.

Solona was confident that she could use them without letting Daylen or anyone else know she was a mage.

She would not fail…

…not again.

"Apprentice?"

She looked up to see Alec standing there.

"Are you here to scold me Master?"

"You're not a little girl anymore," he said crossing his arms.

"You are right," she said scooping up her pole arm. She did a few defensive twirls, and then switched to slashing attacks.

She was pleased with the results.

"Let Hawke and Daylen handle this," he said.

"No."

"Now…you're behaving like a child."

She glared at him.

"I put Bethany at risk," she reminded him, "I owe it to her to try and help."

"And if you are discovered?"

"I won't be."

"You have never actually harmed anyone with your magic before; it is not as easy as you think. Could you kill this Lady Harimann, or this Brett Harimann?"

"I will stick to subtle spells, no one will know that I'm casting, and this staff does not need magic for me to fight with it."

"What if Bethany is ensorcelled? Would you be able to kill her to defend yourself?"

"It won't come to that!"

"You do not know that!"

"As I said," she said holding up the pole arm, "**this** does not need magic."

Alec sighed; he had never seen his dear girl like this.

"Kirkwall needs a Viscountess more than they need a battle mage."

"My father was a warrior in his youth," she reminded him.

"He asked me to keep you safe," he reminded her, "He would not want you to risk yourself like this."

"You taught me to fight."

"I taught you to defend yourself."

The candles in the room flared.

Solona's eyes blazed with blue flame!

"DAMN IT MASTER! LIVIA NEEDS ME!"

The words shocked her; they came out before she could stop them.

The pained look on her Master's face, made her realize her mistake.

"I…I mean Bethany. Bethany needs me. I…I have to go."

She tried to push past him.

He stopped her with his hand.

"You're not ready for this child,' he warned her.

"Is anyone ever ready for this master," she said removing his hand.

Alec sighed.

"Saving Bethany will not bring Livia back to us."

Solona shivered, she…she had not meant for him to hear that.

"Her death was not your fault," he said, "My daughter made her choice."

Solona's grip tightened on her pole arm.

"Yes she did," she replied without looking at him.

She sighed heavily.

"And I have made mine."

She left him standing there.

The old sage shook his head.

"Maker watch over you child," he whispered.

IOI

Solona went down to throne room. Hawke, Perrin, Daylen, and Sebastian were waiting for her. She was shocked to see Merrill and Isabela there as well.

"Getting into trouble without us Your Excellency?" the pirate queen laughed, "I'm disappointed."

Solona glared at her.

She turned to her allies.

"Getting Bethany out safe is our prime concern," she said, "The Harimanns and their guards…if they try to stop us. They're expendable."

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, he…he had never seen his Lona like this.

She took the lead. Hawke and Daylen flanked her, her cousin's Mabari padding alongside.

Daylen regarded her pole arm curiously.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" he asked dryly.

"Slash and stab with the pointy end," she replied.

Daylen chuckled.

"That is about right."

IOI

In her new room in the Harimann estate, Bethany sat smiling.

She could do nothing else. She had been trying since Lady Harimann had left. Trying to scream, whimper, even wiggling her fingers was impossible.

A single tear ran down the young mage's face.

"Help," she whispered.

She felt her mouth freeze.

The magic in her blood chilled.

She was no longer alone.

"Why do you continue to fight little one?"

If Bethany could shiver, she would have.

Allure was as beautiful as she was terrible. Had she been born a mortal woman she would have been quite attractive…

As a desire demon, she was something more.

Her cloven hooves pranced as she walked, her long tale curled with pleasure, the violet colored flames that made up her hair crackled.

The desire demon leaned in close; Bethany could feel its breath upon her skin.

It both intrigued and revolted her.

"I can see what you want," the demon purred, "My lady wants the same thing from you. All you have to do is be normal. Be loyal to my lady's son, be his devoted wife, and give him many sons."

Allure winked at her.

"Surely that is not so terrible? My lady just wants a family, a family that will one day rule this mighty city. You will be a queen, and all you have to do is be loyal to your beloved Brett, your one true love."

Bethany felt the demon's foul magics touching her. She imagined herself sitting on her Cousin's throne. The new Viscountess Amell, her children would be happy and safe, never fearing the Templar's grasp.

**NO!**

_If that…if that were to happen Solona would have to be dead. _

_Her brother would have to be dead._

_Daylen would have to be dead!_

_**No**__…she…she never wanted that! She did not want to see her family harmed!_

"My Lady is your family now little one," the demon purred, "You are loyal to your beloved Brett, your one true love."

Bethany felt like she was drowning, slipping beneath some dark sea.

The demon caressed her face. She felt warmth and peace.

She smiled warmly.

She knew what she had to do now.

She had try and es…

Allure's magic washed over her again, erasing any fear or doubt or anger.

Bethany giggled at the pleasure it brought, like the kiss of a lover on a warm day.

_Why did she want to resist? It no longer made sense._

No, she had to be loyal to her beloved Brett, the future consort of the new Viscountess of Kirkwall…her, the Lady Bethany Amell.

She smiled into the demon's eyes, and it laughed.

_She was loyal to her beloved Brett…_

…_Her one true love._

**A/N: Next chapter, big fight!**


	34. The Dark beneath Hightown

**Chapter 34: The Dark beneath Hightown**

Solona led them through streets of Hightown, armored, hooded, and cloaked no one recognized the Viscountess. If anyone did noticed they likely thought that she was simply a scout in the employ of the Hand of the Viscountess.

Lona the envoy rides again, she thought with a slight smile.

Not that there was much room for amusement in her heart right now. They needed to save Bethany that was all that mattered.

Hawke had managed to track down that retired Templar Samson. The man was a mess, but the promise of gold had motivated him. He even seemed eager to help, for too long he had hidden in the dark, suffering from lyrium withdrawal. The promise of doing something seemed to have given him new life.

She did not think the man recognized her; most people did not when she was out of her robes and crown.

That had served her well in past. Lona the envoy could slip past almost anyone. She could have a quiet drink with Varric at the Hanged Man, or visit her Cousin Gamlen, and no one was the wiser.

Still she was careful, she strengthened her masking spell, and it would not do for the broken down Templar to sense her, even if he was suffering from the effects of lyrium.

Solona wrinkled her nose in distaste.

The chantry's use of lyrium to keep their Templars under control was known to her. Alec had seen the results in Tevinter; the Magisters would cut Templar's lyrium rations if they started to get too big for their britches. Alas, that was not possible here in Kirkwall. She had no say as to how the grand cleric administered lyrium to her soldiers. Not that it mattered anymore, lyrium smuggling to the Templars was at an all-time high, The Knight-Commander's claimed that they had nothing to do with it, yet the results only favored the Templars.

The Templars now had their own supply of lyrium; they did not need the chantry to provide it anymore. Solona worried that one day, the Templars and Seekers would simply no longer need the chantry, that they might rise up and overthrow the Divine.

It sounded far-fetched, but…knowing what she did about Meredith…what would the woman do if she did not need to take orders from the Grand Cleric, what would the Templars do without the Divine to check their power? Not that Divine Beatrix could do much anymore, the poor woman was in the last years of her life, in another year of so, there would be a new Divine.

Would that be better or worse for the mages?

Solona could not say.

Focus, she reminded herself, Samson is not the problem, the Harimanns are.

She narrowed her eyes and mustered her courage.

It was time to end this.

IOI

The Harimann estate was quiet, too quiet.

Solona's agents had been watching the place since the Amells had learned of Bethany's fate. According to the man who had been watching since that time, no one had left since the Lady had returned with her son and Bethany last night.

"Not attending services today?" Daylen chuckled, "A shame, it would have been easier to confront her ladyship out in the open."

Solona tended to agree. Who knew what awaited them in that estate. She seriously doubted that the Harimanns were simply having lunch in there right now.

Sebastian came up beside her.

"Not a single guard posted," he commented, "this is not the Lady Harimann I remember."

"Did you know the Harimanns well?" she asked him.

"I played with Flora and Ruxton Harimann when we were children," he replied, "and my Mother called lady Johain a friend, but…I have not seen them since I was sent in the chantry, except at services of course."

Solona nodded, she was surprised that the rest of the Harimann children had not attended the ball last night; an illness had been the rumor.

Well, only one way to find out.

She started up the stairs.

Samson put a hand on her shoulder.

She glared back at the man.

He grinned at her.

"One moment lass," the man said with a yellow smile, "Stand back please."

She did as he asked.

He dropped his head in silent prayer.

She felt a wave of weakness sweep over her.

Samson had cleansed the area of mana.

She shook her head, she had been far enough back that it had not affected her much, but she has still felt it.

Something flickered over the door, flickered and went out.

Samson grinned.

"A restraint casting," he murmured, "Someone in there knows their blood magic. It would have alerted whoever summoned it, and started draining our life energy as well."

The former Templar gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry lass, did not mean to grab you, but thought you might prefer my touch than that spell."

Solona nodded gratefully, cursing her stupidity for not checking for wards before trying to enter.

Had Alec been right about this?

Was she not ready?

She dismissed such thoughts.

The die had been cast.

There was no turning back now.

"Thank you ser," she said with a slight bow.

Samson chuckled.

"I'm no ser, not anymore."

Solona gave him a slight smile.

"We might have to work on that," she said.

Daylen and Perrin took up defensive positions, while Hawke picked the lock.

The door opened without further resistance.

Solona expected to hear a servant cry out in dismay, or a guard to challenge them. Neither thing occurred.

The Amells and their allies entered the Harimann estate.

Solona shivered, she could feel the magic here…dark and old magic!

Samson snorted.

"Stupid noble gits," he growled, "Playing with powers they do not understand."

Daylen chuckled.

"No offense Milord," Samson said with a quick bow.

"None taken ser knight," the Lord Hand responded.

Solona lowered her pole arm into fighting position. The others drew their own weapons. Hawke had offered Samson a sword and buckler. The man seemed pleased with it.

The former Templar took the lead. Solona tried to sense Bethany with her magic, but she needed to be careful. Samson might sense any spell she tried, an annoyance, but a useful one.

She no longer doubted the value of the man's presence.

He had already proven himself.

They started with the upstairs rooms. Hawke, his hound, and Daylen agreed to watch the door, should the Harimann's try to flee.

Sebastian kept an arrow nocked and ready. Perrin's eyes were cold, but careful. Isabela had that cruel smirk on her face. Merrill thought this was all very exciting.

Solona simply tried to stay focused on finding Bethany. She was all that mattered now.

The first room they came to disgusted them.

They had found Lord Harimann, or what was left of him.

Samson slammed the door.

Solona almost vomited.

_**Maker that smell!**_

The man appeared to have died weeks ago, **weeks**, yet no one had come to take the body!

Sebastian shivered.

"Something is very wrong here," he whispered.

Samson chuckled.

"No shit Milord," he said.

A nervous giggle escaped Solona's mouth, she could not help it.

Samson pointed down the hall to the next door.

"Shall we see what is behind door number two?" he smirked.

IOI

They searched the rest of the estate, finding the Harimann children one by one.

Brett had been in the dining hall, having all the gold in the house melted down, he…he had planned to have it poured over an elven servant girl; he wanted to make a statue as beautiful as the ones in the Viscount's Keep. Sebastian had dealt with the guard holding the girl with a vicious right cross.

Brett Harimann paid them no mind; he did not even seem to acknowledge the Amells presence.

Solona turned to Samson.

"He is bewitched isn't he?" she asked.

"Aye lass," he said, "the lad is."

"Can you help him?"

"Not as long as the Maleficar that did it is still alive no," the former Templar responded.

Solona shivered, she feared what condition Bethany would be in when they found her.

Next, they found Ruxton Harimann; the young man had been…enjoying the company of an elven girl and her brother in bed.

Merrill turned three shades of scarlet, the Dalish covered her eyes.

Isabela laughed, flinging one lude comment after another.

Sebastian winced.

"I'm sorry love," he said to Solona, "You should not have to see such things."

Solona shook her head. She had watched her best friend killed most brutally in front of her.

After seeing Livia die, little shocked her anymore.

The group left the man to his…pleasures.

Sebastian snorted.

"I've known Ruxton Harimann for years," he murmured, "The man is a complete prude."

Isabela smirked.

"That is my kind of prude," she grinned lecherously.

Hawke and Daylen rejoined the group, together they preceded deeper into the Harimann estate.

They came across Flora Harimann in the kitchens, several empty bottles of fine wine scattered around her. As with her brothers, the girl did not seem to hear them, she just ranted about someone not giving her what she wanted.

Sebastian shook her, trying to wake his old friend, Flora Harimann just pushed him away and went screaming after the cooks.

Sebastian sighed; he had come here to find the people who had killed his family.

What they had here was only victims, and there was still no sign of Bethany.

The group made their way down to the wine cellar, somehow Flora and her brothers had beaten them down here.

The three Harimann children barred the way to a stairwell leading deeper into the estate.

"You shall go no further," Flora ordered.

""Well," Hawke chuckled, "At least she is not behaving like a drunken ass anymore. We have come for my sister girl. Your bitch of a mother will return her."

"No Further," Flora repeated.

The three Harimann children collapsed…

Demons emerged from the shadows!

A desire demon with very small horns reached for Solona!

Daylen bashed it in the face with _Roar; _he decapitated the beast as it fell.

Solona twirled her staff, the two remaining desire demons, summoned shades to aid them. The Viscountess blocked the slash one of the shades and beheaded it with her pole arm.

Hawke, Samson, and Perrin and engaged the desire demons. Sebastian and Merrill struck from rage, arrows and lightning blasted the creatures. Isabela and the hound defended the Viscountess and her brother.

The fight was over quite quickly.

Samson regarded the desire demons with disdain.

"Newly formed these were," he said, "Their sire will not be pleased that we killed her brood."

Sebastian dropped to one knee in silent prayer.

"Demons, temptresses," he shivered, "Maker watch over us."

"Still no sign of Bethany," Perrin said with a worried look.

Solona's heart went out to the poor man.

"She is not dead," Hawke said, "I would know it if she was."

The Viscountess feared a worse fate for her cousin.

What if Bethany had become an abomination?

No…she could not think like that!

Bethany had to be alright, Lady Harimann needed her alive.

Daylen wiped the remains of a desire demon off his sword. He looked at the stairwell before them.

"They really did not want us going down there," he said gesturing to stairs, "Shall we go see why?"

Perrin gave the Viscountess a worried look.

"Maybe you should stay here Your Excellency," he said.

She gave him a grim look.

"I've come this far," she growled, "I'll see it through."

She raised her pole arm.

"Let's go end this."

IOI

The stairs opened up into a large room, a very old room.

Sebastian shivered.

"A ruin, I did not know such places were this close to Hightown?"

Samson chuckled.

"Something left over by the Magisters who built this damn city," he said, "Be on your guard, the ancient mages dabbled in many profane things."

As if responded to his words, corpses crawled out of the shadows, backed up by more desire demons and even a rage demon."

Another battle broke out.

Solona and Daylen fought back to back. The children of Aristide Amell united.

She hated that she could not use her magic, it would serve her well here…she could…

"Cousin Lona."

The voice was sweet and happy.

She turned to one of the alcoves.

A familiar dark haired figure was there, smiling at her.

Perrin noticed it to.

"Bethany!" he cried out.

The girl ran.

Solona and Perrin broke away from the group.

"LONA DON'T!" Hawke called.

An iron gate closed over the alcove, blocking anymore following.

Merrill squealed. An arcane horror had risen; it was casting a spell that burned their skin.

Samson smote the creature, giving Hawke time to leap on it and cut its throat.

There was nothing he could do for Solona and Perrin right now.

They were on their own.

IOI

"Bethany wait!"

Solona's pleas fell on deaf ears. Bethany was giggling, like this was all some fun game!

Only when they came to a dead end did she stop.

Perrin and the Viscountess slid to a stop.

Bethany was still in her party gown. She was smiling, but her eyes were far off and distant.

Solona whimpered. Her cousin's mind was being controlled.

Bethany picked up an old mage staff from the ground.

Solona's eyes widened.

"Beth don't!" she gasped.

Bethany did not respond.

"You must die now cousin," she said, "So that I may become Viscountess. I'm loyal to my beloved Brett, my one true love."

Bethany summoned fire; she flung it at her cousin.

Perrin leapt in front of her, the fireball slammed into his shield, knocking him back into Solona.

Bethany gestured again.

Force magic slammed the two of them into the ground.

Solona gasped in pain. She had never been struck so hard in their training!

Perrin gasped with shock!

"SHE IS A MAGE!" he cried.

Solona whimpered.

Maker, she wished he had not seen that!

IOI

Bethany raised her hands. Tears were running down her cheeks.

She…she did not…not…want…

She did not want them to get away.

She was loyal to her beloved Brett, her one true love!

Fire rained down on Perrin and Solona.

Perrin, she thought, my…my poor Per…

Her poor Brett, she was loyal to him, her one true love.

She had to kill them for him.

Allure demanded it.

It would be done!

IOI

Perrin fell to the ground, his shield had been melted to slag, and still Bethany came.

She was looking more beautiful and terrible than ever.

Now he knew the truth, why she had seemed so sad, so guarded.

It broke his heart.

_He did not want to do __**this!**_

_He did not want to harm __**her!**_

"We're no match for her!" he cried out.

Solona rose, she ripped off her burning cloak, her white hair had come out of its bun, if fell down past the small of her back.

Her eyes flared with fury.

"LET HER GO!" she growled to at the puppet master no doubt looking through her cousin's eyes.

"I'm loyal to my beloved Brett," Bethany parroted, "My one true love."

Solona's eyes narrowed.

"Okay then," she growled, "If that is how you want to play? Then let's play!"

Blue flames burned in the Viscountess's eyes, arcane shields wrapped around her and Perrin."

He stood still in shock and disbelief.

Solona summoned gale force winds; they blasted Bethany back into a pile of human bones.

Her cousin gasped as she hit hard, Solona feared that Bethany had broken something, but she did not stop she could not stop.

Bethany tried to catch her in a crushing prison, the spell hurt, but Solona's will was too strong, she fought through the prison.

She summoned chains of arcane energy, simple constructs to be sure, but they worked.

Bethany gasped as they constricted around her.

Solona gave her a pitying look.

"Forgive me Cousin," she whispered.

She walked up to Bethany, her eyes flaring with magic.

Still Bethany fought, trying to serve her master's orders.

"Yield," Solona demanded.

"No," Bethany cried, "I…I'm loyal to my beloved Brett, my one true…"

Solona rolled her eyes.

_She would pay good coin if Beth would stop saying __**that!**_

"That is enough now cousin," she whispered, "You are safe."

She reached down to touch Bethany's forehead.

"No," Bethany wailed, "I'm loyal to my…"

Solona touched her.

"Sleep," she whispered.

Bethany sighed and sank into unconsciousness.

Solona sighed heavily. She…she… had not wanted to do that."

"Your Excellency?"

Perrin's voice was small and afraid.

She turned to him. She could see the fear in his eyes. She knew she looked terrifying her white hair shimmering, her eyes full of blue flame, lightning crackling off her armor.

She gave him a pitying look.

"Don't be afraid of me Bradley," she begged, "Bethany and I are not your enemies."

She saw the nervous look in his eyes, what he felt and what saw were at war.

"Please don't be afraid," she repeated.

He held up his sword.

"Please…don't!"


	35. Alluring Promises

**Chapter 35: Alluring Promises**

"Please…don't."

The Viscountess's words were not a command, but a plea. A plea made to a man who had sworn an oath to protect her. A man who was afraid after everything he had seen.

Bradley stood there, sword in hand. Solona remained a vision of magical power, lightning, fire, and ice crackled where she stood.

The Viscountess sighed, and powered down, her magic faded, leaving only a worried young woman, the woman that Bradley had promised to protect, even if it cost him his own life.

Slowly…carefully, he lowered his sword.

"Praise Andraste," Solona whispered.

Bradley returned to the way they had entered the chamber, a steel portcullis now blocked their path back to the others. Solona was still winded, and needed time to recover from her fight with Bethany. She would likely be able to remove after she had rested, but not now.

It seemed that they would have to wait for Hawke and the others to find them.

All they could do now...was wait.

The Viscountess and her guard sat across from each other in an uncomfortable silent…

…A silence that he finally broke.

Bradley gave her a worried look.

"You are a mage?" he asked.

Solona sighed, that would be the most obvious question wouldn't it?

"Yes," she answered.

Bradley snorted.

He knew it was a stupid question after what he had seen, but he had needed to ask it. He had needed to get it out in the open.

He looked over at Bethany; she still lay where she had fallen, still asleep atop a pile of bones.

He went to her. The Viscountess followed in his wake.

He touched the sleeping girl and she whimpered in pain, holding her side.

"She is hurt," he said giving Solona a worried look.

"I can help her," The Viscountess promised, her hands glowing blue.

Bradley stepped back and let her work. The simplest of touches and Bethany's breathing became easier, her whimpering ceased.

Solona gave her guard a weary smile. She was out of breath, but had managed to do what needed to be done.

"Healing magic has never been my forte," she confessed, "Beth has always been better at it than I am."

He nodded, feeling…if not better at least more accepting about all this.

They…they had done it, they had saved Bethany, seeing that she was now okay, that she was now safe ,made him feel better.

Of course, everything was not all right here. His Viscountess had just revealed herself to be a mage to him.

That was not something easily forgotten.

He…he needed to say something, for the sake of his own faith.

"Your Excellency, I…I do not mean to speak out of turn, not after you have saved both our lives, but…"

Solona smiled.

"Speak your peace," she said, "I will not get insulted."

He sighed. Maker save him if she decided to take offense.

"Magic is to serve not to rule," He said, "According to chantry law; you should not be our Viscountess."

"I know," she replied.

His answer shocked him.

_She knew?_

That was all that she could say?

IOI

Solona chuckled mirthlessly.

"You think I do not know that Perrin? You think that I don't know that I should not be ruling Kirkwall?" she asked, "I know what the chantry says, and I have asked myself that same question since my coronation, why me? My Father…he…he knew what I was and still he named me his successor. Why would he trust a mage, even if I was his own blood? I didn't want the throne. I…I was happy living in exile. I had to conceal what I was, but that is no different from any other appl…apostate."

Solona smiled, she had almost referred to herself as an 'applestate,' Livia had hated the word apostate, what had become a child's denial of what she was had become an expression of joy and innocence between her and her friend.

_An apostate is a threat, an applestate is not._

Solona could almost see her old friend standing there, her green eyes so full of life that freckled face a mask of merriment, and those two long red braids draped over her shoulders.

Solona missed her friend, her sister. She…she still missed her. If…if only Livia was still alive. She could use her help right now.

Alas, Livia was gone, and Solona was now alone.

"Daylen **should **have been Viscount," Solona acknowledged, "but a twelve year old boy could not hold Kirkwall together. He could not have kept Meredith at bay, or the nobles from rising up against House Amell. I…I had no choice, I **had** to take the throne, and I have done the best I could with it."

The guard did not look convinced.

"But the chantry says…"

Solona frowned.

"I…I was born with magic, just like Bethany was," she said pointing to her cousin, "Neither she nor I asked to be born this way. Now you know the truth. We are not monsters! We're the same people you have always known, we can just…do things that others cannot. I won't apologize to anyone for the way I was born. I am a mage, and I make no excuses for that."

She crossed her arms.

"I am what the Maker made me, and I dare anyone in this world to say that he was wrong."

She stood her ground, waiting for his response…

Perrin did something that surprised her then.

He laughed.

The Viscountess gave him an irritated look.

"Is that so amusing?" Solona said, she sounded more than a little insulted.

The man shook his head, tears of mirth in his eyes.

"It…it is not amusing Your…Your Excellency," Perrin chuckled, "It…it…it is ironic."

He gave her a wry smile, finally gaining control of himself.

"I…I don't know how many times I have said those words," he said, "How many times I have found myself looking in the mirror, and trying not to hate what I saw there. I'm Perrin Threnhold's bastard son, I can't do anything about that. Does that make me a monster? Is the cruelty of the Threnholds in my blood? I do not know. I hoped not. I…I pray not, but…but I make no apologies for who I am. I…I did not ask for this."

Despite the direness of their situation, Solona smiled. She had never thought of that. Bradley was always the perfect picture of what a guard should be. The fact that he feared that he might not be worthy never entered her mind.

It seemed that she was not the only one in the keep who had doubts.

"It seems we have more in common than either of us thought," she commented.

"So it seems," he said wryly. He looked down at Bethany, worry returned to his face.

"Our births are not the only thing we have in common," he said fondly brushing Bethany's cheek with his finger.

Solona's lip quirked with amusement.

"You really love her don't you?"

The guard blushed.

"It seems silly, we knew each other for such a short time, and then I was gone helping Lord Sebastian, but…I…"

He took a deep breath mustering his courage.

"I do love her," he confessed, "She…she did not need her magic to bewitch me. I remember seeing her in the gallows with Lord Garrett and Lady Leandra. All I could think was…that poor beautiful thing. I…I was dazzled. I…I wanted to help her, to take her out of that horrible place."

"Love at first sight?" Solona smiled.

"Interest…perhaps," he said, "Love came later. The ball might have been the first time it was actually love. I…I can't imagine a man doing what I did without being in love."

"What did you do?"

He chuckled.

"You are aware that the guard holds lotteries to determine who will escort noble ladies to balls?"

She nodded. Yes the Viscountess had heard that old tradition, it was a custom that went back to the Orlesian days, if a nobleman had a daughter who was not attached, the guard would hold a lottery, the man who won got the pot of money for the tickets, and had to escort the girl. The money was to make the night more desirable.

Not that it seemed that Bradley wanted the money, not after the night he had spent with Bethany. Both had enjoyed themselves.

Bradley blushed.

"Last year, for the ball," he began, "when I heard that Bethany needed to be escorted, that the lottery was for her. I…I spent weeks making deals with the other guards, trading shifts for tickets, offering to help in off duty hours for them. Some might have called it cheating, but…"

Solona laughed.

"You bought all the tickets didn't you?"

The man nodded shyly.

Solona smiled.

"Does Bethany know?"

"No," he said, "I did not want her to think I was obligated to doing an odious duty. I used the pot money to finish paying off the last of the guards that I had bought tickets from, to seal the final deal. I did not care about the coin. The money was never a factor. I…I wanted to spend time with her. I wanted to be her escort that night."

He gave Bethany a sad smile.

"I…I wanted her to enjoy being with me."

Solona gave him a sad smile.

"She cares about you," she informed him, "She has been awaiting your return."

That seemed to gladden him somewhat, but then he remembered what they had just faced, how Bethany had been a slave of a blood mage.

He gave Solona a concerned look.

"Can your magic free her from the spell she is under?"

The Viscountess frowned.

"I…I do not know. I'm not a maleficar; blood magic is a mystery to me. Hopefully when we find the blood mage who has cast this spell, we can force them to reverse it."

Perrin's eyes turned cold and angry.

"Oh…They will release it," he said, "Or they will wish they were never born!"

"It seems we agree again," she said.

Bradley shook his head; a mirthless chuckle escaped his mouth.

"We make a sad pair she and I don't we?" he said, "The apostate and the bastard son of a dead tyrant."

The Viscountess frowned.

"Don't do that," Solona said, "You define who you are, not your father and not the magic running in her blood. You are Bethany Hawke-Amell and Perrin Bradley, nothing and no one can take that away from you. You make your own destiny, you."

He considered her words, a slight smile played over his features.

"Thank you, My Viscountess."

Solona nodded.

IOI

The sound of voices alerted them to others presence. Garrett released the portcullis, and the rest stormed into the room.

He ran to his sister's side.

"Bethany," he gasped, "Is she all right!?"

"She was under a spell," Bradley informed her, "she tried to attack the Viscountess."

"I had to knock her out," Solona added, "Hopefully when we end this…she will recover."

Daylen approached them.

"How did you knock her out?" he asked.

"It was amazing," Bradley said, "The Viscountess is truly a master with a pole arm. Lady Bethany did not even get a chance to touch her."

The Viscountess smiled, it seemed that Bradley had decided to keep their secret. The understanding that they had reached here…it changed his position in Kirkwall somewhat. Alec would insist that she keep him close, for their protection, and for Bethany's.

She already had an idea how to do that, she would need to clear it with Bethany and Leandra, but if they agreed. Things would go quite well for everyone.

Merrill and Isabela agreed to stay with Bethany. They would keep her safe. Perrin would accompany the Viscountess deeper into this foul place.

Samson had detected the source of the blood magic; he thought it would be possible to save everyone here by removing it.

Solona nodded grimly. For Bethany's sake, they needed to reach the source of this evil, and end it.

After what she had seen down here, there was no other option.

The Maker's justice would be done.

IOI

Solona shivered. The evil of this place…it was horrifying.

In every alcove along the way they had seen bones, piles and piles of human bones. Sacrifices offered by the Magisters in the ancient days, when Kirkwall had been called Emerius, and was the center of the slave trade for the Imperium.

The skulls were the worst; it was not difficult to see that many of them were small, far too small to be the skulls of elves.

There was only one thing that those skulls could have belonged to.

Solona shivered, places like this made her hate the fact that she was a mage. What kind of cruel bastards would sacrifice innocent children to demons?"

The Magisters... obviously.

Even Alec, who was Tevinter by birth, would have a hard time justifying the history of places such as this.

Hawke touched Solona's shoulder.

"This isn't your fault," he whispered.

She sighed, she knew that was true in her heart, but…seeing such a place.

Samson raised his hand; it seemed they had come to the end of trail.

A profane idol dominated the room, some ancient structure dedicated to cruelty and greed. Before it Lady Harimann was bowing, bowing at the feet of…

Solona felt her blood freeze.

The desire demon that Lady Harimann was paying homage to was far more powerful than the creatures they had faced earlier, and much, much older.

"Lady Harimann stared up at the creature with eyes blazing with avarice. Any good the woman might have possessed was now long gone.

All that was left now was her desire, her lust for power.

That seemed to please the demon.

"I need more," she begged, "You…you must give me more. Starkhaven will not submit. I put that idiot Goran Vael in the prince's seat, but the noble families will not heed him. I…I must marry him to my Flora and solidify our hold. Then there is the Amell girl, her family will know that there is something wrong with her. I need tighter reigns on both her and Brett, if the Amells are going to accept this marriage."

The woman bowed her head.

"Please Allure, I NEED more power!"

The demon laughed lightly.

"I have given you much," it said in a sensuous purr, "You still owe me for services rendered. Your sacrifices are not enough. Your husband's life, your children's most base desires, these have been tasty meals for me, but I will need more."

The demon smiled.

"Giving someone their dreams is not easy. Do you know what those dreams truly cost? What are you prepared to pay?"

Hawke and the others stepped into the room.

"At the Blooming Rose," he said, "Thirty silvers, that is the standard going rate for a whore."

The demon was not insulted. She actually smiled at the newcomers.

"Few would call my services standard," she purred.

Lady Harimann was on her feet, staff in hand.

"WHAT ARE YOY DOING HERE!" she cried, "WHO ARE YOU! I…"

She saw Solona.

"Your Excellency, I had not realized…?"

"Lady Harimann," Sebastian growled, his voice dripping with anger and venom.

"Sebastian!" she gasped.

The former brother tightened his grip on his bow, his eyes never leaving the murderous noble woman.

"YOU…YOU WERE MY MOTHER'S FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU MURDER HER?"

Lady Harimann retreated behind Allure.

The demon laughed.

"Murder is such an ugly word," the demon giggled, "I…I prefer to say that we removed all obstacles between my lady…and her dreams."

Sebastian raised his bow, an arrow pointed at where Allure's heart would be.

"You are the cause of all this!" he growled, "Foul Temptress!"

Allure gave him her sexiest smile, her tail curled with excitement.

"I could cause such desires," she confessed, "But it is far more interesting to taste what is already in the mortal heart."

She held out her arms to the newcomers.

"So many wonderful desires," she purred, "So much ambition, are any of you so different than my lady?"

She smiled at Sebastian.

"Such a pious soul," she said, "All that you have ever wanted now awaits you in Starkhaven. You are now the shining prince, none will stand against you, if you accept my help."

She turned to Hawke.

"And you…you also desire to rise, to sit at the top of the mountain, equal to your noble cousins. What would you give to see your dreams fulfilled?"

Hawke glared at her.

"I would never betray my family.

The demon laughed.

She turned to Daylen.

"And you lovely boy," she purred, "Your Father's throne so close…just a single stroke of your blade and it will be yours. Your sister will never give you what you want! Take it…now!"

Daylen whimpered.

"I…I…"

"Don't listen to it brother," Solona ordered.

Daylen winced; his hand fell away from his sword.

"Not like that," he growled, "Not to please you!"

It was then that the demon turned to Perrin Bradley.

She transformed.

Bethany stood before them, dressed in only the flimsiest of see-through silks.

The false Bethany smiled at the guardsman.

"You want this body, don't you young Lord Threnhold?" the demon asked, "You want the throne the Amells stole from your family. You want revenge for the death of your kin. You should be a lord now. Viscount Perrin, the second of his name, you want the Amell girl; take her as your queen. She is my gift to you."

Perrin eyed the demon hungrily.

Solona gave him a worried look.

"Perrin don't," she whimpered.

"Don't do what usurper?" he growled.

The fake Bethany smiled. Lady Harimann emerged from her shadow, raising her staff.

Allure put her arms around Perrin's neck; she gave him her warmest smile.

"All you have to do young Viscount," she purred, "Is kill everyone in your way."

Perrin grinned.

"Yes," he said, "Everyone."

The demon leaned in, ready to kiss him.

Perrin's eyes narrowed.

"My name is not Threnhold," he hissed

He shoved his sword into Allure's belly.

The false Bethany gasped in shock.

Perrin took her face in his hands; he looked at her with uncontrolled fury.

"And I don't need to kill everyone," he spat…

"Just you."

The Guard snapped Allure's neck.

Lady Harimann wailed with loss and fury!

Shades and walking corpses filled the room.

Solona found herself back to back with Perrin, her pole arm dealing death to whatever got in her way.

"You had me worried for a minute," she confessed.

Perrin chuckled.

"How did you like my acting?" he asked.

Solona laughed.

"The _usurper_ thing was a nice touch," she said dryly.

"I thought you might like that," the guard replied.

IOI

Daylen whirled, his sword dealing death to demon and undead unlike.

_He had almost done it!_

The demon had touched the darkest part of his soul. He had nearly given in! Had Solona not said anything, he…he might have…

_He would have done it!_

_For House Amell, for Angelique he would have seized his throne!_

"You okay Runt?" Garrett Hawke asked.

Daylen grinned.

"Never better," he purred.

He had faced desire and had proven himself stronger.

He was an Amell! One day Solona would surrender the crown to him! The seal of Kirkwall that graced her neck would be his!

It was his destiny. He did not need some demonic tart to have what was his!

Solona would give him what he wanted…

Or by the Maker…

He would rip it from her rotting corpse!

IOI

Sebastian and Samson battled Lady Harimann. The blood mage tried to drain his life energy, but Samson smote her.

The mad noble woman fell to her knees.

Sebastian picked up her staff, snapping it over his knee.

He put a dagger to her throat.

"I will see you face the Maker's justice!" he growled.

Lady Harimann laughed.

"The little prince is angry," she spat, "You were a disgrace to the name Vael Sebastian! Your Father knew that, that is why he locked you away!"

She smirked at Solona.

"One day the Viscountess will know it too. You are not worthy of her, or your noble name. You are…"

CRACK!

Sebastian stood there, staring in shock!

Lady Harimann slumped to the ground, dead.

He looked down at his hands, he…he had not even used his dagger.

He…he had broken her neck with his bare hands.

Samson gave him a concerned look.

"You alright lad?" the former Templar asked.

Sebastian almost laughed.

_No, no he was most certainly not alright!_

He had let Lady Harimann claim one final victory over him…she… she would not face the Maker's justice.

If there was a void she was there now…

…and she was laughing at him…

Him…the shining prince of Starkhaven…?

It had all been a dream.

Now…now he had woken up…

…and…he was afraid.


	36. Future Plans

**Chapter 36: Future Plans**

"I thought I might find you here."

The Viscountess chuckled, she had sounded…a little too much like her mother when she said that. Of course, that could not be helped. She was and always would be Lady Revka's daughter.

Sebastian glanced up at her, she…she had not seen him in almost three days. He had left the keep after they had successfully brought Bethany home. Lady Leandra had been crying with joy. She threw her arms around both them and Hawke, grateful that her little sweetheart had been saved.

The Amells had been lucky; Bethany awoke from Solona's spell herself again. She had…little memory of what had happened in the Harimann estate, and perhaps that was for the best. The city guard had taken the three Harimann children into custody, thought Solona doubted anything would happen. Flora, Ruxton, and Brett had been victims in this as well; their mother had sold her soul to Allure and had never looked back. Samson had examined all three of them, shortly after he finished examining Bethany, none of them showed any further sign of demonic possession.

They had been lucky…this time.

IOI

Solona had spoken with Flora Harimann this morning, the girl remembered what her mother had done to the Vaels, but had been powerless to stop it. She swore to the Viscountess that she would do everything in her power to make things right.

The Viscountess proclaimed Flora Harimann the new Lady of her house, but advised the girl not to return to the Harimann estate. Solona intended to have the place demolished and quarantined. She had no idea if anymore demons were hiding somewhere in the ruins beneath that estate.

She would not see it spawn anymore horrors for fair Kirkwall.

The new Lady Harimann accepted her decision, after what she had endured, she no longer desired anything to do with that place. It had claimed the life of her Father, and the soul of her mother.

The best thing was to let it go.

Alas, Flora knew nothing about the Maiden's Shield plot. She acknowledged that her mother might have been behind it, but could not say for certain, by the time that plan had been in motion; she had been too far gone to have heard anything.

Solona accepted the girl's word, and decided to consider the matter closed.

Not that she would drop her guard of course, Maker no. Even if Lady Harimann had been behind the plot to make her barren, she would not relax her vigilance.

Someone had gotten close to her, too close. She would not make that mistake again.

It was now necessary to deal with the aftermath of this little…adventure. Hawke had already mentioned the story to Varric, not surprising, the tale was already making its rounds in Lowtown.

Solona had chuckled when she had heard it. Her dwarven friend made it seem that she, Hawke, and Daylen were heroes of legend, that the three of them were virtuous warriors cleansing the corrupted estate of its demonic influence.

Daylen had laughed at the tale. She was happy to see that he could still laugh, the encounter with the desire demon had left her little brother…shaken. He had this nervous twitch when he looked at her now.

He seemed to be healing; perhaps all he needed was time.

He had smiled at Varric's story.

"Let the people see us as legends sister," he advised, "It simply justifies are position as the rulers of Kirkwall."

She supposed that Daylen was right, but she personally preferred to be seen simply as a benevolent ruler. She had no desire to be seen as a hero.

People enjoyed raising heroes, and enjoyed tearing them down with equal speed.

She had hoped to spend some time with Sebastian, now that the matter of his family's death had been dealt with, but her lover had fled the keep. He had retreated back here to the chantry. She had remembered him saying something about praying for Lady Harimann's soul, and she had granted him the time to do that, but at the same time, she saw that her love with in pain.

She desired only to see that pain taken away.

So she had become Lona the envoy once again and made her way to the chantry.

It was time that they talk.

They had much to discuss.

IOI

She sat down next to him, lighting a candle with a taper, and bowing her head in prayer.

Sebastian glanced up at her.

May I ask what you are praying for my love?" he asked.

She gave him a wry smile.

"I'm asking for the Maker's wisdom and guidance," she informed him, "I have three major decisions to make, and…I will likely need all the help I can get."

Sebastian chuckled.

"What of you?" she asked, "Are you all right?"

The former brother bowed his head.

"I…I had hoped that prayer would remove the stain of the desire demon's words from my soul," he said glumly, "Yet…I still hear her words so clearly. She was not wrong about me Lona. When…when I was a boy, I was extremely jealous of my brothers. I resented my place among them. My parents had their heir, and the spare, and I was left out in the cold."

"I see," she said, "I suspect that Daylen felt the same way, of course, Marius was taken when he was still very young, and then I went into exile."

"Perhaps I should speak with him," Sebastian offered, "I'm more than a little familiar with being the far from the next in line."

Solona laughed.

Sebastian gave her a sad smile.

"I wanted the throne when I was a boy. I wanted to be prince, and now…now my brothers are gone. Everything that they had is now mine, and they lay in ashes."

The Viscountess frowned.

"Is that what you want?" she asked, "To return to Starkhaven and claim your birthright?"

"I thought it was," he said, "I thought that it was my duty, my right, but…the more I think about it, I'm no longer sure. From what I can tell the people of Starkhaven are not crying out for my return. There are no people toasting to my health. The people are just carrying on with their lives. Does it truly matter what Vael sits in the prince's seat, as long as there is a Vael there?"

Solona fell silent, she…she did not want Sebastian to leave; she hoped…no she prayed that he would stay...stay with her.

She wanted him in her life. He…he had paid his penance, the wild boy that had been placed into the chantry at fourteen was now gone, the man that he had become…he…he was perfect.

She…she did not want to let him go.

"I don't want you to leave," she whispered, her hand finding his.

He gave her a warm smile.

"And it seems I have yet another reason to remain in Kirkwall," he said.

"You damn well do," she smirked.

"Language My love," he whispered, "You will offend the sisters' delicate sensibilities."

Solona laughed lightly.

The two were silent again for a moment.

"What decisions are haunting you?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"You said you needed guidance on three decisions," he repeated, "What are they?"

She sighed.

"The first is the easiest," she began, "I have decided to reward Samson for his aid in the Harimann estate. I'm granting him a commission in the city guard; he will serve as my advisor on matters of magic and the Templars."

"A wise decision," Sebastian agreed.

Solona gave him a wry smile.

Brother Alec had almost had almost had a heart attack when she told him. Her Master could not believe why she would want a Templar in the keep. The two of them had had a very loud discussion on the matter. Samson was no friend of Meredith; she had left him to rot in Darktown, to slowly go mad from lyrium withdrawal. Solona would approach the grand cleric personally about getting his lyrium ration restored; she would like having a Templar in the keep. Meredith would rant, but Solona could deal with that.

She also remained her old tutor that Samson was not one of the men who had killed Livia. He could not blame Samson for her death.

He had given her that point, but warned that Meredith would not take kindly to this decision.

That was just too bad, Solona thought, Meredith had made her choice with Samson.

She had thrown the man away, she had no one to blame but herself that someone else had decided to pick the man up and make use of his talents.

She made no apologies for that.

The next decision would be a little harder to sell to the royal court, not to mention her Cousin Garrett.

"I have also decided to elevate Perrin Bradley to the nobility," she informed Sebastian, "He will be granted half the titles held by his father Lord Threnhold. House Bradley will rise in the place of House Threnhold."

"Good for him," Sebastian said, "Perrin is a good man."

"I agree with you," Solona said, "But my nobles may not agree, they fear the return of House Threnhold, and after what happened eleven years ago, I can't say that I blame them."

The former brother gave her a sly smile.

"I take it you have a plan to sell this to the nobles?"

"You know me so well," she grinned, "I intend to show the nobles that they have nothing to fear from Bradley, that House Amell has nothing to fear. I intend to bind my house to his through marriage."

"Oh," color drained from Sebastian's face.

Solona laughed.

"Not to me," she giggled, "To Bethany."

Sebastian sighed with relief.

"You enjoyed that?" he said with a glare.

"A little bit, yeah."

He gave her a friendly poke in the ribs, she giggled anew.

"I have already spoken with Leandra," Solona said, "She approves of the match, and Bethany and Perrin will likely say yes as well, but…"

"But?" Sebastian asked.

The Viscountess frowned.

"Cousin Garrett will not be easy to convince," she said, "He has been very over protective of his sister since the Harimann thing. I suspect he will accuse me of trying to sell his sister like a common whore."

"Perrin cares for Bethany, he would not think that."

"Neither would Bethany," Solona said, "She has been pining for Perrin for months, but Garrett might still not agree. It will not be easy to convince him of this."

"But you will try?" Sebastian said.

"I will try," Solona sighed, "Bethany is a princess of House Amell now, not just a Hawke. If I can find her a happy match that will serve our family as well, why should I not?"

"An arranged marriage goes easier if the two parties already care for each other," Sebastian nodded.

"Well said," The Viscountess replied, "It is settled then. I shall try to convince Cousin Garrett of the wisdom of this match."

"Good luck with that," Sebastian said dryly.

"Thanks," Solona smirked.

"Which," Solona said with a sigh, "brings me to my third decision, the one that you and only you can help me with?"

"I'm here to help of course," he promised.

The Viscountess blushed and swallowed hard.

This…this would not be easy.

"The time has come;" she said nervously, "for me to take a lord consort, the nobles are beginning to talk. I'm twenty three years old, though that is not old; the court is pushing me to consider the future."

"I…I can understand that," Sebastian whispered shyly.

She was blushing scarlet now.

"This is why I have sought you out tonight," she said, "If you desire to return to Starkhaven and take back your lands, you have my support, but…but if you want something else."

She looked at him with pure desire.

"I cannot replace what was taken from you," she said, "All I can offer you is a chance, a chance to make a new life for yourself here in Kirkwall…a…a new life…with me."

She bowed her head.

"I…I love you Sebastian Vael," she murmured, "And I will love you until I go to my pyre. I come before you not as your Viscountess, or as a noble woman, but as a simple woman…asking if you would share your life with me."

Sebastian had tears in his eyes, he brushed her cheek.

"Lona," he whispered.

She giggled nervously.

"I know it is traditionally the man who asks for a woman's hand, but these are strange times. I…"

He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

Solona groaned with pleasure, with happiness.

Sebastian…her Sebastian!

He broke the kiss, he was beaming at her.

She smiled shyly.

"I take that means yes?"

He nodded.

Giggling she embraced him, he spun her around happily.

"Sebastian?"

He put Lona down. The Grand Cleric stood before them; she gave them both a curious look.

They bowed their heads, like to children caught doing something unseemly.

"Greeting Your Excellency," Elthina said recognizing Solona.

"Your Grace," she replied.

"You seem happy," the older woman asked, "May I ask why?"

Solona took Sebastian's hand.

"We have just become engaged," she informed the Grand Cleric.

The elder woman smiled slightly.

"Happy news indeed," the Grand Cleric said, "My congratulations to you both."

"Thank you Your Grace," they replied in unison.

"May the Maker and his Bride bless this union," she said, "and let no man find objection with it."

Both Solona and Sebastian smiled.

They could not agree more.

IOI

Daylen returned to his room within the keep. The Lord Hand was feeling…distant…angry.

The desire demon's touch still haunted him.

Solona would never let him have his throne! He understood that now.

She would not abdicate when he came of age, he had been a fool.

If he wanted the throne, if he wanted what was his destiny.

He would simply have to take it.

A growl came to his throat, one that would be an envy of any predator.

Jealousy and ambition flooded his heart.

He could have done it! He could have won his throne in the Harimann estate with a single stroke of his sword, but he had resisted.

That had been for the best, patience was the sign of a true noble. He would wait a little longer for his throne.

When Angelique and he were married, when they had their first child, it would be time. Solona would not sit on the throne much longer. It was his.

**It belonged to him! He was the lion's son!**

**He was the Lion!**

He entered his room, the hearth was cold, and no candles were lit.

"Welcome my lord."

Daylen jumped with fear.

The hearth blazed to life, the candles flared. Neria sat at his desk, an arrogant smile on the blood mage's face.

He glared at her.

"Did I frighten you my lord Daylen?"

"What are you doing skulking in here?" he demanded.

She shrugged.

"I was not skulking," she said with a pout, "I was waiting for you."

He glared at the elf, after what he had experienced in the Harimann estate he doubted Angelique's wisdom of bringing the girl into this.

Blood mages were too powerful, they were beholden to demons.

Neria was in league with demons.

The elf's ears twitched with amusement.

"I am not Lady Harimann Milord," she purred.

"Stop reading my thoughts!" he growled.

She laughed.

"I could do that if I wanted, but in this case…it is not necessary," she said, "Lord Famish, the demon that I…consort with is a spirit of hunger. He is not the most powerful of allies, but he has been there for me since I was a child. He saved me, kept me from starving. Our relationship is more…_symbiotic_ than Harimann's was."

The elf smiled.

"He feeds on the hungers of those around me, and in exchange, he grants me great power."

Daylen glared hatefully at her.

"Say what you came here to say blood mage," he spat, "Then leave me."

She pouted again.

"I prefer the term bard to blood mage," she said, "Lady Angelique and I were both well trained in the arts, but this is not about my training. I bring you news, and you give me grief, hardly a fair trade."

Daylen sighed.

"I…I am sorry," he said, "What I saw in the Harimann estate has left me…uneasy."

The elf smiled. She guided him to the bed.

"Lay down," she said.

"What?'

"Trust me," she said, "Lay down on your stomach."

He did as she bid, she started rubbing his shoulders, the warmth and pressure of her hands relaxed him.

He sighed.

"So troubled Milord," she purred, "Why are you so troubled?"

"I came to an epiphany this eve," he growled, "I'm not happy about it."

"Forgive me Milord," she laughed, "I'm just a simple city elf, and I don't know that word."

He chuckled.

"Yet, you know what 'symbiotic' means."

"Lord Famish taught me that one."

His eyes narrowed.

"Let us not speak of your demon," he said.

"As you wish," she purred.

Slowly he began to relax, her fingers draining away his tension.

"You said you had news," he murmured.

"Oh yes," she said, "I have discovered who told the Viscountess about the Maiden Shield. Who recognized her symptoms."

Daylen curled his fingers, his heartbeat faster.

"Who?" he demanded.

Neria leaned in close, her breath warm in his ear.

"It was Lord Hawke's pirate wench," she purred, "That Rivaini woman…Isabela."

Daylen felt his temper flare.

**Damn that woman, damn her to the void!**

Neria returned to her work.

"Would you like me to deal with her Milord?"

_He thought of all the things that Neria could do to Isabela, _he smirked,_ the thought of vengeance warming his belly._

_No…he would handle this himself. Isabela had embarrassed him the first time they had met. He wished her punishment to be more…__**permanent**__, more __**lingering.**_

He would give it some thought.

"No. I shall deal with her when the time comes," he informed the elf.

"Very well Milord," she purred.

He smiled, he found himself looking forward to Isabela's…_education._

It filled him with a dark warmth.

A warmth he wished to share.

"Neria?" he said.

"Yes Milord?"

"I desire…company this eve," he said, "Would Lady Angelique be offended?"

Neria laughed.

"I have served as …company for my lady several times, and we share everything" the elf said, "She would not refuse you such services I think."

Daylen smiled, he rose from the bed.

Neria smiled hungrily as she disrobed,

Daylen pulled the elf into his bed; she tore off his shirt and trousers.

The blood mage laughed, growing with desire.

"My lord has much aggression to work out this night," she said.

"I trust you are up to the task my dear?" he grinned.

"Of course Milord," she replied, it is my pleasure."

He took her hungrily.

"My…my pleasure," she gasped, "And…**and yours!"**

Daylen did not respond.

Not with words anyway.

Hunger and desire were not that different it seemed…

…Not that different at all.


	37. The Spring of Thirty Two

**Chapter 37: The Spring of Thirty two**

Winter passed as it always did. Spring once again came to the city of chains.

For Viscountess it had been a busy time, she was still cleaning up the mess left by the collapse of House Harimann. Flora and her family were adapting well to their new surroundings, but the Templars had taken up an interest in them. Meredith still felt that Solona had overstepped her bounds by dealing with the Harimann matter herself, and the Knight-Commander clearly did not approve of Ser Samson being reinstated in any official function.

Solona did what she could to shield her citizens and new advisor from Meredith's anger. She was not sure, but she suspected that Samson might know that she was a mage, if he did; he kept such matters to himself. The Viscountess treated him with respect, and he gave her his loyalty.

It was a fair trade.

Perrin Bradley was slowly starting to settle into his new place among the nobility. He was not entirely comfortable with his new status, even though he had been raised among the Amells; he had always lived simply, sleeping in servant's quarters or guards' barracks.

"I fear that as a nobleman, I make a very good guardsman," he confessed.

Fortunately, he was not alone in making this transition.

Bethany was at his side.

The nobles had come to respect her in the last two years. Everyone acknowledged her closeness to Solona, and the announcement of her coming wedding to the young lord definitely calmed many fears about the return of the Threnholds to the nobility.

Garrett Hawke was still not pleased about his sister's new fiancé. Leandra, Solona, and Bethany had tried to make him see sense. This was not simply a political match; Bethany loved Perrin, and wanted to spend her life with him.

Surprisingly, Hawke only consented after a visit from Aveline. Somehow the guard captain had gotten her friend to listen, that Hawke could not stop Bethany from being with the man that she had chosen. Hawke getting angry would not change that, if anything it could only lead to resentment between the brother and sister.

He grudgingly accepted that, though he chose to keep his distance from the keep, focusing his time and energy on restoring the old Amell estate to its former glory. The place had fallen into poor repair since Gamlen Amell had lost it. Hawke had even had to clean out a group of slavers squatting there. Solona had promised to aid Hawke in fixing up the old place, but her cousin had refused.

This was something he wanted to do on his own.

IOI

The announcement of Solona's wedding to Sebastian Vael was met with much jubilation from the nobles, though a few were likely annoyed that she had chosen a Vael over one of their sons. The royal day was set to occur on the eve of Summerday, a grand celebration was being planned. Invitations were sent to the various leaders of the Free Marches and the surrounding kingdoms. Celene of Orlais, Alistair of Ferelden, Sebastian had even suggested an invitation be sent to his Cousin Goran. The new prince was having trouble consolidating his rule, recognition by the Viscountess of Kirkwall could not hurt, and it would also show Goran that he had nothing to fear of Sebastian and Solona.

Relations between the two cities had been cold since the death of the Vael family.

Daylen Amell had decided to move out of the keep, much to his mother's sadness. He had established himself within an estate along the cliffs, a holding belonging to his future father-in-law Gaston Poole.

Most referred to this new estate as _the Hand's Hold_, it was from here that Daylen and his cousin Bethany administered the Alienage of Kirkwall, and the Lord Hand carried out his duties to his sister, protected by his loyal Winters.

Though he had congratulated his sister on her upcoming wedding, a distance was growing between the brother and sister.

_The Viscountess hated that, she missed her little brother._

The only time that Daylen showed any warmth these days was when he was around the Lady Leandra, he welcomed her affection and sought her counsel when he was troubled, far more than he did his own mother's. He loved Lady Revka, but the Lord Hand feared that her role in placing Solona in the Viscount's seat made her no longer receptive to his feelings.

Besides, he liked speaking with Leandra; he admired her strength, strength that he thought that he shared.

Leandra was flattered by his attention, and was secretly pleased by it.

Daylen reminded her a little of Carver, having the young man around lessened some of the pain of her youngest son's loss.

The coming of summer also meant an end to Angelique's period of mourning, something that he was extremely grateful for. Neria had requested that the Viscountess release her from her duties so that she could serve at _the Hand's Hold_. Daylen had been surprised by that, but Neria assured him her presence in the keep was no longer necessary.

She had enslaved the minds of several of the servants; they would keep him apprised of his sister's private comings and goings.

That news pleased the Lord Hand. Soon he would have Angelique at his side, and their real work could begin.

The contest for the throne was about to begin.

IOI

Life in Kirkwall continued as it always had. The Templars carried out their duty capturing apostates and policing their charges. In Darktown, Anders began to work closely with the mage underground. Solona's victories over Meredith had done nothing to improve the Knight-Commander's mood; many disturbing rumors were coming out of the Gallows. Anders had gone to Hawke many times, asking him to speak to the Grand Cleric and Viscountess on behalf of the mages. Garrett did his best to assure his friend that Solona was doing what she could. She met often with Knight-Captain Cullen, discussing the matter of the Gallows. The Fereldan Templar seemed open to her advances. First Enchanter Orsino was now allowed to meet with the Viscountess when he needed to, and mages were never refused an appearance at court.

Still Anders was not entirely satisfied, for every good thing that Solona did; he heard about three bad ones. Anders began to wonder if more drastic action might be called for.

If the mages were not enough, another problem still remained on the Kirkwall docks. Two years had passed and still the Qunari remained. Solona had gone to the compound with a full delegation; the Arishok had received her politely enough. She had asked him if he required anything to aid in his peoples rescue from Kirkwall.

The Arishok assured her that the ship would arrive when the Qun demanded; in the meantime, he appreciated her concern. He had seen little in Kirkwall that pleased him, it was a place of chaos and corruption, but it was clear that the city was ruled by a woman who understood duty and certainty. He saw her as a woman riding a tiger, that even she could not contain this city's base desires.

He sympathized with her position, and informed her that her role would change little if she accepted the Qun.

She chose to acknowledge this as a compliment, and took her leave.

She respected the Arishok, but she hated to admit it, the man gave her the shivers. It was easy to see why the rest of Thedas feared the Qun.

Her willingness to speak with the visitors was not hailed as a good thing by everyone. Fanatics continued to make trouble, distributing anti-Viscountess propaganda, and preaching of the removal of the Qunari from the city.

The biggest of these troublemakers called themselves the Children of Eternity. Good Andrastians who thought that the only way to defend the faith was to eliminate any challenge to it. Solona had requested a meeting with the group's leaders, but so far, no response had come. If these people had a problem with her, she hoped to negotiate with them, ease their fears, before this exploded into violence.

She hated to admit it, but the Qunari were almost entirely soldiers, and they outnumbered her City and Viscountess's Guard almost two to one. If the fanatics got their war, it was likely that Kirkwall would lose.

She would not allow that, she still had high hopes for peace.

Then…there was the matter of the Fereldan refugees.

Solona sighed every time she received new reports about the camps outside the city. She had sent letters to both Aedan and King Alistair of Ferelden, hoping to find a way to repatriate the Fereldans to their homeland. Bethany had done wonders establishing work programs and providing lodgings for the poor people, but there were always more of them it seemed.

She finally decided to visit the camps themselves, let the Fereldans know they were not forgotten.

Daylen had disagreed with the visit, but Solona had overruled him in this.

She was not one to hide in the keep.

She would see to these peoples' needs herself.

IOI

The next day she found herself riding into the largest of the camps, accompanied by her Viscountess's Guard and six city guardsmen. The size of the tent city surprised her, times were obviously hard here, but it was clear that the Fereldans were making a go of trying to build a life here.

They were met by a company of six armored men, leading a man in heavy chainmail.

The man was thin, but broad shouldered, he was young, twenty maybe, twenty one at most. His black hair was cut short and he wore a goatee, his eyes though appearing merry were cold, his smile never touched them. It was disturbing to say the least.

He gave her an oily smile as he saw her approach.

"Your Excellency, welcome," the man said opening his arms in greetings, "I am Ser Avery Howell, allow me to be your guide on your tour of refugee camp four."

Solona gave the man a polite nod. She had heard of Ser Avery and it had not all been positive.

IOI

Rumor had it that Avery Howell was a former knight of the bannorn of West Hill, that he had taken a full company of men and fled north after the darkspawn had destroyed their home and murdered its heirs. He fled to the city of Amaranthine where he and his followers had…commandeered one of Teyrn Loghain's warships.

Howell had set sail for Kirkwall and had not looked back.

Though he had not chosen to make port in the city, his ship, The Queen Rowan, was still docked off the wounded coast. It served as both Ser Avery's home, and his base of operation for the refugee camps. It arms and armaments used for the defense of the refugees, and Howell's personal protection of course.

That bothered both Aveline and the nobles, having a fully manned Ferelden warship docked so close to the city.

The former knight did his best to assure them that his ship was no threat, it was simply his home away from home, and he saw himself as a humble visitor to their fair city. He welcomed any inspectors from the city aboard; he even offered his service should the Viscountess need a strong ship with a good crew.

The Viscountess allowed him to keep it, for now.

Howell had used his men and ship to take control of the refugee camps. Kirkwall's' men could not be everywhere at once after all. The knight had set himself up as lord of the Fereldans outside of Kirkwall. He settled disputes, handled food and medicine distribution, and dealt out justice where it was needed.

He had no right to do such things of course, but Solona recognized the Fereldans need to have a leader, a man who could speak for them.

There had been complaints about the man of course, mostly from the merchants who tried to sell goods to the Fereldans. Howell handled the purchases and was not afraid to use muscle to keep the merchants from gouging the people here.

The young man was shifty, make no doubt about that, but he was also a necessary evil. If Howell had not been here, it was likely these camps would have slipped into anarchy, the scared and sick Fereldens turned to banditry and crime to feed themselves.

He had been working closely with Bethany and Daylen for almost a year now. Bethany seemed impressed with the man's skills, and Daylen had even taken him as a close advisor.

She decided to trust her little brother's choice on the matter.

IOI

"As you can see Your Excellency, my people have survived another Kirkwall winter," he gave her a conspiratory grin; "I suspect many of your nobles are not happy about that."

"No one wishes to see the Fereldans here suffer Ser Avery," she responded, "And I suspect that your people out here might have it better than the Fereldans in the city."

"I fear you may be right," the man pursing his lips in distaste, "So many of my countrymen have been forced to squat in Darktown, and turn to brutal labor like the Bone pit to simply feed themselves, it is not a good position to be in."

"My cousin Garrett is a partner in the bone pit mines," she reminded the knight, "He is Fereldan as well, and he would not see his people suffer needlessly."

"I'm sure he means well," Avery said sympathetically, "But the fact remains that we can do more for these people. We must do more. It will take Ferelden years to recover from the Blight, if ever."

The man frowned.

"For most of these people, their home is gone. I'm simply trying to help them build a life for themselves here."

"How is the work program going?" she asked.

"Slowly," the man admitted, "the Farmers here in the Free Marches are afraid that Fereldans will overwhelm their lands. We have managed to place many on the surrounding farms, but there is just so many in need."

"What of the coin that that Madam Lirene is gathering?" Solona asked. The Ferelden merchant in Lowtown had been the voice of the people here before Howell had arrived; the two did not get along well.

He gave her a shark like smile.

"Lirene's donations are getting to the needy," he assured her.

Solona gave him a cold look.

"There have been accusations that you have been taking a cut of that money Ser Howell."

The knight laughed.

"I'm certain there has been Your Excellency," he smirked, "But I assure you, I can account for every single copper. Having a ship is good investment; I have made coin for myself by escorting trade vessels to Starkhaven and elsewhere. I don't need to steal from my own people."

Solona gave him coldest smile.

"I understand that power breeds jealously Ser Avery," she said, "I simply wanted to remind you what others are saying. I wanted you to be aware of the rumors, and remind you…that if they are true."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"A single warship will not save you from Kirkwall justice."

The two shared an uncomfortable silence. Their guards both tensed.

Avery laughed nervously.

"You have nothing to fear Your Excellency," he said dismissively, "A guest does not steal from his hostess, my men and I am grateful for your…patience in allowing us safe haven on your shores. I…"

"Milady."

A Fereldan man approached the group; he fell to his knees in the mud before them.

Howell glared at the man.

"Be gone," the knight growled, "If you have something to say the Viscountess, you shall give it through me."

Solona stopped him.

"It is alright Ser Avery," she reassured the knight, "I will hear this man."

The knight backed away, but was not happy about it.

Solona smiled at the man.

"Rise, please," she told him, "I'm here to help."

The man chuckled, a sad and mirthless sound.

"I came to Kirkwall to escape monsters," the man said, "My wife did not survive the trip, my little girl died of fever, my son got taken by slavers on the wounded coast."

Solona winced. The poor man had suffered much.

He gave her a smile.

"But I've found purpose now. Monsters will not take our new home. We will save this place from the monsters, and from people like you."

Solona felt a twinge of fear, she started to back up.

"**FOR OUR FAMILIES!"** the man cried.

Arrows rained down on them all!

"**DEATH TO THE MONSTER LOVER!" **


	38. Love and Ambition

**Chapter 38: Love and Ambition**

"Lay back dear."

The Viscountess let out an irritated sigh, she had hated being carried back to the keep like a sack of potatoes, and she had hated the fact that her wounded leg burned like Andraste's pyre, but that was not the worst of it.

No. The worst of it was that she could not heal herself. Everyone had seen the wounds she had sustained, her surviving guards had been able to attend to them, but unfortunately everyone had seen them.

Now she had to wait for a healer, she could not simply say the wound had just been a scratch. If her wound miraculously healed with no mages present, too many questions would be asked. She could not have that.

_It was annoying._

Though the man had been wounded himself, Ser Avery promised to deal with the problem; Aveline was helping him, so hopefully they would get to the bottom of all this quickly. The Fereldan who initiated the attack had died first. The archers who attacked them were no match for her surviving guard, they had died swiftly, and the last two survivors took their own lives though, denying her the knowledge of who sent them.

She suspected the fanatics who were protesting the Qunari in the city, the comment about monsters suggested the children of eternity, but they were far from the only suspects.

The Viscountess's brow furrowed, she would have some time to think about it as she recovered.

Sebastian, Bethany, Leandra, and her Mother attended to her as the Keep's healer tended to her wound, they were all scared by what had happened.

Solona was not afraid.

She was angry. Good men had died today; she would see those deaths avenged!

"Drink this Milady," the healer said handing her a vial.

She sniffed it suspiciously.

"What is it?'

"Something to help you sleep," the man said with a smile, "When you awaken a healer will have come from the Gallows and you will be right as rain."

Solona sighed. She could have healed the wound herself, or Alec, or Bethany could have, but it would raise too many questions.

She drank the vial and lay back.

The Viscountess rolled her eyes.

_The things she did to keep her secret._

She had been lucky today, far luckier than her men. One of her guard had given his life to shield her; the poor boy had died so that she only took an arrow in the leg. She…she would see him honored for his sacrifice. She would see them all honored.

Sebastian held her hand, while Mother spoke with the healer. Leandra and Bethany tried to keep her distracted.

"Has anyone seen Daylen?" Solona asked.

"He is fine," Bethany assured her, "I sent word to him at Hand's Hold."

"Tell him to double his guard," Solona ordered, "just to be safe."

"I'm sure he already has love," Sebastian assured her, "Your brother is a very smart young man."

"I know," she agreed, "But…but he can be reckless sometimes and…and…oh Maker," she blinked her eyes.

"Why did the room just start spinning?"

Bethany giggled.

"That would be the sleeping draught taking effect," she said, "You should try to get some rest cousin."

Solona groaned, and gave Sebastian a worried look.

"You must have been so worried about me," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I knew that you were in good hands," he replied.

"My men died," she whimpered, "They died because of me."

"It wasn't your fault."

She gave him a sad smile.

"You…you're so good to me," she purred, "And…and very, verrry cute."

He chuckled.

"Close your eyes love," he whispered, "You need your rest."

The Viscountess giggled, her head felt so swimmy.

She smiled at her future husband.

"Would you like to see a magic trick?"

She started to raise her hand. She started to call on her powers. She wanted to share everything with him…right now.

_He would love this._

IOI

Bethany stopped her, placing her hand on her cousin's forehead.

"Sleep cousin," she murmured.

Magic flowed subtly from her fingers, aiding the medicine.

The Viscountess let out one final giggle and fell into a very deep sleep.

Bethany let out a breath she had not realized that she had been holding. Solona had yet to tell Sebastian about her magic, and lady Revka definitely did not know, or Mother.

Bethany did what she could to keep her friend's secret.

_That…that had been too close!_

IOI

"How many men were killed?"

Aveline lowered her head. Daylen's question was not unexpected.

The guard captain blamed herself.

The attack in the refugee camps had been bad. Four of the Viscountess's Guard had been slain, along with three of Ser Avery's men, and two city guards.

Aveline bit her lip.

Colby had been a good lad; he had shielded the Viscountess from the initial assault. Donnic had…Donnic had died dealing with two of the attackers.

She closed her eyes fighting back the pain.

_She…she hated to admit it, but she had become a little sweet on Donnic Hendyr, if there had been more time maybe…maybe…_

She took a deep breath, pushing pain down.

_There would be time to mourn the dead later._

She gave the Lord Hand a grim look.

"Six men lost ser," she said, "Your sister suffered an arrow in the thigh, but nothing more serious than that."

Daylen's fists clenched in rage.

"Where is that bastard Avery?" he hissed, "He assured my sister's safety!"

"The healers tended to his wounds and sent him on his way. He is tracking down the families of the assassins. I sent Harley and Brennan to aid him."

Daylen hissed with impotent fury.

"There won't be any leads," he said, "People who set up things like this don't choose pawns that can be tracked back to them."

"This looks like the work of simply fanatics," Aveline replied.

"Do you actually believe that?"

The guard captain paused.

"No," she said.

"Good," he said with a hint of a smile, "My sister was wise to put you in charge of the guard."

Aveline sighed heavily.

"It did not save our men," she said, "It almost did not save your sister."

"When an assassin is willing to trade his life for his target, it is hard to stop him," Daylen said, "We were lucky that my sister escaped with her life."

He stood a little straighter.

"If you need any help with the patrols. My Winters stand ready to assist."

"Thank you Milord," she said with a bow, "But that should not be necessary. We have several new recruits ready to take the oath, and a few veterans willing to be bumped up to the Viscountess's Guard, people that your sister trusts."

Daylen nodded.

"That is good; at least my sister will still be protected."

Aveline gave him a chagrinned look.

"You should go speak with her," she advised, "She misses having you here in the Keep."

Daylen bowed his head.

"Angelique and I need our own place," he said, "and my duties keep me busy, no need to disturb my sister with them."

"Is she living with you already?"

The Lord Hand blushed.

"Her Father would not hear of it, not until we are formally wed," he confessed.

"Besides," he laughed nervously, "Solona does not need to see the two of us shooting doe eyes glances at each other all the time."

Aveline chuckled.

_Oh to be young and in love._

"You are lucky to have found someone," she said, "Everyone who I…"

She could not finish that sentence.

He gave her a sympathetic look. His spies had told him about Donnic Hendyr, one of the guards who had died. The two had not been sleeping together, but the Guard Captain fancied him. Aveline had been spending a lot of time with him.

Daylen understood her pain.

He knew what it was like to lose someone close to you.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She nodded gratefully.

"I'm going to go see my sister," he said, "keep me informed if you hear anything."

She nodded again.

IOI

Daylen made his way through the keep, his fury barely hidden behind his bland face.

**THOSE FOOLS! THOSE STUPID, STUPID FOOLS!**

He had a good idea of who was behind this attack. It would be necessary to discipline them.

He would see to that matter tonight.

He arrived at Solona's apartment to find Lady Leandra coming out of the room; she quietly closed the door behind her.

He smiled in greetings.

"Miss Leandra," he said bowing to her, "Is my sister seeing visitors?"

She gave him a wan smile.

"She likely would not hear you," the elder woman said, "The healer has bound the wound, but they also gave her something for the pain. She was asleep almost as soon as she had lain down."

Daylen gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when she was brought in," he said, "I should have been here, but business…"

Leandra gave him a sad smile.

"Your sister knows how busy you are Daylen," Leandra said, "She would not want you to feel guilty about this. It wasn't your fault."

"I wish I could believe that," he said.

Leandra hugged him. Daylen tensed before accepting it.

He was not the warmest of people, but he was grateful for his elder cousins concern.

Mother was not a very hug oriented woman, everything was official and duty.

Daylen welcomed Leandra's attention.

"Your sister was quite worried about you when she was carried in here," Leandra informed him, "She feared if someone had attacked her, they might have tried to attack you too."

"Such an attack would have failed," Daylen said.

Leandra laughed lightly.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," the older woman said, "It is just…the way you said that, you…you reminded me of my Carver for a moment there."

A single tear fell down Leandra's face.

Daylen wiped it away.

"I wish I could have met him," he said, "I…I think I would have liked him."

"I think he would have liked you as well."

For a moment compassion ate away at Daylen's resolve, if Solona had been killed, he would be Viscount right now, and Mother and Leandra would have been broken by the act.

_Did he want to cause them such pain?_

_Was it…?_

He clenched his fists, sickened by his own weakness.

Was it worth it? Was building the greatest Amell dynasty worth it? Yes, it was. He would deal with those that had tried this…this outrage, and then he would have to amend his own plans.

Solona's guard would be up…again. He had wanted his sister to feel secure, to slip back into a sense of security.

The fools had botched that plan.

He gave Leandra a final smile.

"Give my sister my love," he said, "I will see her tomorrow."

Leandra nodded.

"Give your Angelique my love," she said smiling.

He smiled back.

"I will, good night Miss Leandra."

"Good night Daylen."

IOI

That night shortly after midnight, a meeting took place in Daylen's home, a meeting of his advisors, people that would aid him greatly in the coming months.

Fenris stood guard outside the door, making sure they were not disturbed. One by one Daylen's advisors arrived, eager to hear what he had to say.

Bethany was the only one of his advisors **not** invited to these late night meetings. She was still too loyal to his sister. Daylen respected her insight, but it would not go well with the plans discussed in this room.

Once he was Viscount, once Solona was gone, that might change, but not right now.

He sat at the head of the table, Ginnis and Neria flanking him on either side. To his right, Angelique sat, with her father next to her. At the far end of the table sat Athenril, the elven smuggler had proven useful enough with her information gathering that she had earned a place for herself here. It was she that had provided him with what he had needed to know about today's attack. Yet, he still wanted to hear it from the mouths of those most directly involved.

Two more of his advisors sat to his left.

It was these two that he was glaring at right now.

He was not happy with either of them.

"I want to know what happened today," he demanded, "you had your orders, what prompted you to break them.

"Don't look at me," Avery Howell shrugged, "I wasn't behind the attack on your sister."

"Yet it happened while you were standing there?"

"I got shot," the knight reminded him, "I lost people in this little…travesty too, you think I would throw my people away so easily?"

"That remains to be seen," Lord Poole whispered.

Howell glared at the older man.

"If I had wanted the Viscountess dead, she would be dead," the knight said, "I would have brought in competent people to do the deed. I would not have relied on half-starved refugees with hunting bows."

"And yet you survived Ser Avery," Angelique smirked.

"Barely," he said glaring at the girl.

Daylen's love laughed lightly.

"Perhaps it would have been better had you died," she smirked, "My Lord Daylen could find a more competent man to sit with us on this council."

The knight glared at her, had she not been their lord's fiancée.

"Why are you even here girl?" he spat.

She grinned at him.

"Because I shall be your next Viscountess, Ser Knight," she informed him.

Howell looked ready to fling some angry retort, but Daylen silenced him with a look.

He would not have anyone speak badly of Angelique.

"We should not waste this opportunity," Athenril advised, "We should see if we can get some of our own people into the city guard now. The men lost need to be replaced, yes? I know a few recruits who have…vices…we can use."

"A good idea to be sure," Angelique said, "But before we go any further, we should discuss Ser Avery's future part in our plans."

The Fereldan glared at her, he clearly did not appreciate her picking on him.

"My daughter is not wrong," Serah Poole said, "The Viscountess is no fool. She had reason to suspect your motives before, now this…"

"My people were not the ones who fired arrows at her," he reminded them.

"Still, you could have…"

Daylen slammed his fist on the table.

"I WANTED MY SISTER TO FEEL SECURE!" he growled, "What part of that did none of you understand!?"

The cabal fell silent, all looking at each other suspiciously.

Surprisingly it was the one under the most scrutiny that tried to get the meeting back on track.

"Enough," Howell sighed, "Are we going to start doing the Viscountess's job for her now? We all want the same thing. We can't have those things if we are at each other's throats. We have one set back and everyone starts blaming me that is not right or fair."

He turned to the only member of their group who had yet to speak. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

He smirked at her.

"We all know who was responsible for what happened in camp four today. Don't we sister?"

The woman glared at him.

"My title is Mother now Ser Knight," she growled.

"Fool is a more appropriate one," he sneered.

A figure in the shadows started to draw his sword.

"Watch your tongue Ferelden!" the shadowy figure ordered.

Ginnis started to draw her blade. Neria started to raise her hand.

Daylen stopped them before this turned bloody.

"Lower your sword Varnell," he ordered; he looked at the woman in chantry robes.

"Avery meant no disrespect Mother Petrice," the Lord Hand said, "But he is right, this attack was ill timed."

The woman pursed her lips.

"I did not order an attack on the Viscountess," she said.

"But members of your flock did carry it out?" Athenril asked.

Petrice swallowed hard.

"I fear so," she admitted.

Serah Poole glared at her.

"You are no use to us if you can't keep your dogs on their leash," the old merchant glared.

"The people who follow me are all of great faith," Petrice reminded them, "They must have felt the Maker was guiding their hands."

Ser Avery chuckled.

"That is the problem with dealing with fanatics," the Ferelden laughed, "They do not understand the value of patience when committing high treason."

Daylen glared at him.

"This is not about treason," he said, "This is about my rightful succession, and saving Kirkwall from my sister's weak rule."

Avery smiled at him.

"I don't believe your sister will see it that way," he smirked, "But have no fear, it will only be treason if we lose."

"We are saving Kirkwall," Mother Petrice said, "Saving it from the appeasers and their Qunari allies. Someone has to think about eternity!"

"And we are all so grateful that you are worried about our immortal souls Mother," Athenril chuckled, "I'm sure those fools that died today are in your prayers right now."

"They were martyrs to our cause," the Mother replied.

"Which have set back my lord's plans months," Angelique frowned, "What is discussed here is the affairs of state, if you wish to deal with the souls of your followers then return to the chantry, and allow us to focus on mortal matters."

Petrice's eyes flashed with anger. Angelique sneered. She waited for the woman to respond.

Daylen stopped them before another argument could break out. He knew that this bickering was pointless.

The fight was not in this room, it was out on the streets. They still needed to win the hearts and minds of the people, once that was done…they could deal with Solona at their leisure.

_Provided they could all keep their ambitions in check._

Petrice was still useful, for now. The Mother's followers were useful pawns, and disposable. They could go places where his Winters and Athenril's spies and smugglers could not.

"I will need to give my sister several of your followers," he informed Petrice, "She needs to see justice being done."

Petrice smiled.

"They understand the need for sacrifice, if it frees us of the Qunari, they will gladly give their lives."

"Good," Daylen said, "But make sure that in your next sermon to your…faithful, that you remind them of the virtues of patience, and following the orders of their superiors. The Maker values obedience, and so do I."

"It will be done Milord," Petrice promised.

Avery glared at the woman.

"Next time your people decide to catch me in the crossfire of one of their botched schemes, I will not wait for Lord Daylen to bring them to justice. I just give you their heads, remember that…Mother."

Daylen chuckled.

"There is no need for threats Ser Avery," he chuckled, "We are all friends here after all."

The Fereldan chuckled.

"As you say Milord," he said with a small salute to their host.

"So it is decided," Daylen said, "No more attacks on my sister, any attempts on the Qunari should be cleared through this council first. I have recently receives some new information on our horned visitors. It will not only allow us to be rid of them more quickly, but settle a personal matter that has been bothering me for some time."

The Lord Hand smiled wolfishly.

"Patience is to be our word for the day," he said, "And that goes double for your followers Petrice. If you do as I ask, we shall all have the rewards we deserve, and you shall all have the gratitude of a Viscount."

"But only if we win," Avery added.

"Yes," Daylen agreed.

"Only if… I win."


	39. The Long Dark Night

**Chapter 39: The Long Dark Night**

Summer came to the city of Kirkwall with little incident. It seemed that the city of chains was holding its breath, waiting for another storm to begin.

Slowly the nobles of Thedas began to arrive for Viscountess Amell's wedding. Empress Celene had sent word that she could not leave her empire at this time, but was sending a delegation to attend. Alistair of Ferelden had also sent word; his duties at this time prevented him from attending, but promised the return of Aedan Cousland and his wife Leliana.

Solona was pleased to hear that, she had missed Aedan, it would be good to speak with him again, and the chance to meet his wife and little girl would be nice to.

Sebastian had personally sent an invitation to his Cousin Goran, with Lady Harimann dead; the prince was seen by some to be floundering in his rule of Starkhaven. Both Solona and Sebastian hoped that his invitation to their wedding would prevent a possible counter revolution in the neighboring city.

Kirkwall had enough problems with Ferelden refugees; they had no desire to add Starkhaven citizens to an already troubled situation.

Lady Revka had once again taken charge of the event. The arrangement of lodgings, what foods would be served at the feast, and of course…Solona's ivory wedding gown.

Hawke had chuckled when he had visited during one of her fittings.

"What?" the Viscountess asked.

"Nothing," he smirked, "I've just never seen a dress that likely cost more than the village of Lothering."

Solona gave him an evil smile.

"You think this is grand," she said, "Wait until you see your sister's."

Garrett's jaw snapped shut.

He still hoped that Bethany's wedding was just a bad dream that he would wake up from.

IOI

Meanwhile, the future Lady Bradley kept busy with her duties to the Alienage and the Ferelden Refugees. She spent a lot of time working with both Ser Avery and Daylen.

Personally she would have preferred to be working with Daylen alone. She did not care for Ser Avery Howell very much.

She saw the man as too shifty for his own good.

They had had a conversation a few weeks ago, commiserating about missing Ferelden.

Bethany had come to love Kirkwall, just as Solona did, but she would always be a Fereldan at heart.

"The wild flowers would be blooming in Lothering right now," Bethany said sadly, "if anything could bloom in Lothering these days."

The young apostate shook her head. When she closed her eyes now, all she could see was the destruction wrought by the darkspawn.

It was a shame that the memories of her home were tainted so.

Avery had given her a sad look.

"We are not so different from the rest of our countrymen Milady," he said, "This place may shelter us, but it will never feel truly like home."

The knight smiled sadly. He walked over to the window of the keep, from here, he could see the harbor.

His expression turned wistful.

"Amaranthine is beautiful this time of year," he said, "All the ships coming into port. I used to watch them for hours. It…it drove my Father to distraction. He feared that I would choose a career in the Navy, not the proper life for a young man of my stature."

Bethany's brow had furrowed.

"Forgive me, "she said, "But I thought you were from West Hill, Ser Avery?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"I was a Knight of West Hill, I squired under one of Arl Wulfe's commanders, but my family was from Amaranthine. I grew up a city dweller, born and bred."

"Are they still there?" she asked, "Your family?"

He shook his head.

"My Father was killed in the civil war, my mother is dead too. I…I don't know where my brother and sister are. There was a riot in Amaranthine, the night me and my men fled. My brother was not in Ferelden at the time, but…if he chose to return, he is likely dead now."

"I'm sorry," Bethany said.

Ser Avery chuckled.

"Not that it matters now, there is nothing left for me in Ferelden. For either of us I suspect, **my **Ferelden…**our **Ferelden…she is dead and gone."

He chuckled mirthlessly.

"I shall make a new home for myself here. I think I can do very well for our people."

She gave him a sympathetic look.

"We have all lost people we love Ser Knight," she said, "All we can do now is remember them, and let them rest."

He nodded.

He smiled at her; it was…a cold thing, what she might expect from a hungry predator, like a snake looking at a mouse, or an owl.

"Your Lord Bradley is a lucky man," he purred, "Any man would be to have such fine young wife."

Bethany shivered.

"Um…Thank you… serah," she said, "Um…I'm sure my Perrin would agree with you."

"He is truly a lucky man." The knight repeated.

Bethany shivered; suddenly she wished to take a long hot bath. The way the knight looked at her…it made her feel dirty. The man certainly knew how to make her feel uncomfortable.

Bethany decided to change the subject, she…she did not like how the knight was looking at her.

They went back to discussing business, but her thoughts soon returned to Ferelden, and Amaranthine.

Solona had mentioned that Lord Aedan was coming to the wedding, she found herself wanting to talk to the warden.

She wondered if he had heard of Ser Avery Howell, Amaranthine and Highever had been allies until the civil war after all.

The man talked like he had come from a wealthy family, perhaps young Lord Cousland had heard of him.

IOI

Bethany let out a tired sigh, she rose from her writing desk, stretching her back, her latest report on the Alienage finally finished.

The summer heat was quite bad tonight, even with the usually cool breeze from the Waking Sea.

Despite the airy nature of her nightgown, she still felt uncomfortable…sweaty.

_You are growing soft._

She chuckled at that thought.

She had spent too much time living in luxury, as a child the heat had never bothered her much. Ferelden summers could get quite warm, though they were not usually this humid.

She debated going down to the dining room for a drink of cold water, but realized that she did not need to trouble a servant.

She picked up her water pitcher and poured herself a glass.

She held it firmly in her hands, whispering under her breath.

Her magic chilled her drink quite nicely.

There was a soft knock on her door.

"Yes," she replied.

"Milady," she heard a shy voice call back.

Grinning she went to the door. Perrin was there waiting for her, dressed in a set of guard armor.

She gave him an arched look, technically Perrin, Lord Perrin had retired from the Viscountess's guard. The wealth provided by his new titles allowed him to live a gentleman's life.

Not that he approved of such things of course.

"Darren asked me if I would take a watch shift," he informed her, "He is still training the new recruits, and he wanted someone with experience watching with so many new faces moving around the keep."

Bethany nodded.

"If I cannot feel safe with my Lord Husband on watch, when can I feel safe?"

"Future husband," he reminded her.

"Whatever," she purred.

She kissed him lightly on the lips.

He responded to her kisses, pushing her hair back, he began to kiss her neck, working down her collar bone.

Bethany moaned softly.

"Perrin," she sighed, "Ohhh yessss!"

She started to slip off her nightgown.

His fingers stop her.

She gave him a hurt look.

"Please," she begged.

"Sorry, but I can't," he panted, "I'm …I'm still on duty, remember."

She pursed her lips in frustration.

The two of them had yet to…consummate their relationship. Mother said that was for the best, and Garrett agreed but…"

It was frustrating for Bethany.

She rolled her eyes. Garrett had offered to let her stay in the estate until the wedding, but she suspected that he would be making sure that her fiancé did not get within ten feet of her, likely would lock her bedroom door at night to.

She loved her brother, but seriously…

There was such a thing as being overly protective.

Garrett had no problems sleeping with Isabela, why was her desire to be with her fiancé so hard to understand?

The look in Perrin's eyes showed how frustrated he was as well.

"It won't be that much longer love," he promised.

She sighed. She knew that she should technically go to her marriage bed a virgin, but…

_Perrin…he…he gave her such an itch!_

_Part of her demanded to scratch it!_

He gave her one final chaste kiss on the lips. She sighed weakly as he pulled away.

"I have to get back to work," he said slipping away from her arms.

"I should probably try and get some sleep," she agreed, "But it is so warm in here."

She blushed scarlet.

"I might have to forget my nightgown tonight. The silk sheets are just soooo soft; they feel incredible on my bare skin."

He shivered at that thought, despite the heat.

"You are cruel to me," he said swallowing hard.

"Just reminding you of what you are going to miss," she said.

The young lord shook his head.

"This is slow torture Milady," he said.

She giggled.

"For both of us husband," she agreed.

He gave her one final kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured.

"Good night love," she replied.

IOI

Bethany was not the only one finding it hard to sleep tonight.

In his room in Hand's Hold, Daylen Amell could not sleep either, but not because of the heat.

He could not rest because of the excitement burning in his breast.

At long last, revenge would finally be his.

It was the second good thing to happen to him today.

The first had been Angelique. Yesterday her year of mourning had finally ended. She was at last free to be courted by him openly. They had enjoyed a quiet romantic meal in Hightown, and then the two of them had returned to his estate.

They had turned in early. Angelique had already decided to spend the night.

Serah Poole would rant, but…if he wanted to keep his place on the council he would say nothing.

His first night with Angelique had been…intense to say the least, a year of denying themselves had made them both hungry.

Then Neria had joined them…that is when things got truly interesting.

The Lord Hand smiled.

He had had his fill of vice for the night, now he was in the mood for violence.

He slipped out of his bed. Angelique murmured in her sleep, reaching for him as he left. Neria snuggled closer to her mistress, soothing her back to sleep, keeping her safe.

Daylen smiled at the two women.

They were a part of his life now, one of the best parts.

He wished he could stay, but…he needed to take care of this one little thing.

He had been waiting for too long.

It was time to settle an old debt.

He slipped down to his study, it was still almost empty. He had yet to fill it with the trappings of his station.

On his desk sat a large book. He ran his finger down the spine.

The Lord Hand chuckled.

So much trouble for a simple book…

…Of course, the Tome of Koslun was not simply another book. Calling the tome just another book was like calling the chant of light a simple song.

Athenril's people had pieced together the truth of the books existence. Serah Poole confirmed that it had been stolen from the Orlesians on their way to return it to the Qunari. The tome had been lost during the thieves' flight from the Qunari. It had ended up in the hands of a common thief named Wall-eyed Sam.

Daylen's Winters had retrieved it for him. As for Sam, he would not be telling anyone what had become of the Qunari tome.

Along with the name of the original thief, this was valuable information, it was important that Sam tell no one else.

Daylen had made sure of that personally.

The Lord Hand grinned.

He could return the book to the Qunari, with it in hand; the Arishok would leave fair Kirkwall.

He would be a hero to the entire city.

Grand Cleric Elthina might go so far as to proclaim him the Champion of Kirkwall.

Daylen smirked at that.

Once he was champion, would even his sister be able to deny him what was his?

He did not think so.

"Of course, he was not ready to give the book back to the Qunari, at least…not yet.

The longer those gray skinned bastards stayed in Kirkwall, the more frustrated they became, soon they would become a problem for his sister, a problem that would further weaken her grip on the throne.

Plus, their presence was the only thing keeping Petrice focused on his ambitions.

No, he could not turn the book over to the Qunari, not yet.

He would wait until it was to his advantage, then he would end their threat with the presentation of a simple gift.

It was such a delicious plan.

Of course, the Qunari were not the only ones looking for this book.

Daylen smiled as he dressed.

He had a meeting in Lowtown tonight.

It was time to settle an old score.

IOI

Isabela waited in the old hovel in Lowtown, she tapped her fingers impatiently. Daylen had promised to meet her shortly after eleven bells.

So far…he had not showed.

The pirate queen sighed.

Solona's people had been hunting for that damn Qunari book for almost a year, and had found nothing.

She had almost given up hope, if the relic was destroyed she would never get Castillon off her back, and Maker save her if the Qunari found out.

She had no intention of falling under their tender mercies. She had seen enough of that in Rivain.

The bastards had converted her Mother, after that, she had wanted nothing to do with the Qun, and its horn-headed worshippers.

If she had not needed the coin she would not have…

There was a knock on the door.

Isabela sighed, it was about bloody time.

She opened the door. Daylen stood their grinning.

"Evening Isabela," he purred softly.

"Hello Sweet Thing," she responded, "Your note said you have something for me?"

He nodded.

"It took a bit of doing on my sister's part, but…"

Isabela sighed with relief.

"I owe her big time for this," the pirate queen said, "A death mark from an Antivan Merchant is not a fun thing to live with."

"I imagine it is not," Daylen said, "and you do not only owe her. You owe me as well."

Something in the kid's voice sent off alarm bells.

"So…um…where is it," she asked, "I have a very eager client ready to take position of it."

It is just this way," He said.

He led her out of the hovel, and into a dark alley.

Normally, Isabela would be worried, but she had known Daylen Amell for almost three years now.

He had no reason to betray her. HE was Hawke's cousin after all.

A hooded figure waited at the end of it, a large parcel in her hands.

Isabela could not see her face, but the lovely curves suggested a woman, an elven woman given her size.

Daylen motioned the pirate queen forward.

"My friend has just what you need," he said.

Isabela smirked.

"I'm sure she does," the pirate queen purred, drinking in the elf's form.

"And what is your name sweetheart?" she asked.

The elf smiled, she could make out the white of her teeth.

She dropped the parcel, and flung sand in Isabela's face.

The pirate queen coughed and fell back.

She was struck hard from behind; she fell hard to the ground, starts exploding before her eyes.

She executed a leg sweep, but the elf sidestepped.

Isabela was on her feet, her daggers heartbreaker and backstabber in hand.

Daylen stood before her, and evil smirk on his face, his sword and shield in hand.

"Wh…what is going on kid?" she demanded.

Daylen grinned evilly.

"My sister has made a deal with the Qunari, it will help and keep the peace, and it cost us so very little."

He raised Roar, his sword pointed at her heart.

"All we had to do…was give you to them, it is nothing personal you understand."

Isabela's eyes widened in horror, no…no she…she would not let the Qunari take her!

That…that bitch, Solona would pay for this!

The hooded elf attacked her from behind, while Daylen lunged from the front.

Isabela was not worried; she was used to fighting in close quarters.

She could handle the boy and his elven whore.

The elf came in with daggers; she was good she was very good.

…but Isabela was better.

The elf flung her cloak at the pirate queen, Isabela sliced it away.

The elf was young, with long fiery red hair, and an infection smile, her ears twitched with amusement.

"So you are the thief huh?" she smiled merrily, "I hate to say it, but I'm not impressed."

"Give me a chance sweet thing," Isabela said.

The elf chuckled.

"Sadly we don't have the time to play," she said, "Well, you don't."

Isabela lunged at her.

The elf moved out of the way.

Daylen struck her from behind again.

Isabela dodged him, but…but…

She…she felt strange, her arms felt heavy, and she…she was having trouble getting her vision to focus.

The red haired elf in the green and brown armor grinned at her.

"Don't fight it," she purred, "Just lay down and go to sleep, it will be better for you that way."

Isabela cursed.

If she was going down, she was going to take the bitch and the kid with her.

Daylen struck her from behind again; she whirled to meet him and was struck by the red-head.

Isabela staggered and fell to her knees.

Her daggers fell from her nerveless fingers.

Daylen scooped them up.

He smirked at her.

Isabela glared at him, everything…everything was getting so dark.

"Lovely blades," he commented, "My sister will treasure these trophies."

Isabela spit on him.

Daylen kicked her in the head in fit of rage.

Isabela fell into to darkness.

IOI

Daylen glared down at the beaten pirate.

_That is what you get for interfering in my business __**whore**__,_ he thought.

The elf came up beside him.

"The Arishok thanks you Milord," she said, "You can tell your sister that she has the thanks of the Qunari."

"It is no problem Milady…?"

"I'm Tallis," the elf replied, "and you can lose the whole' Milady' thing."

"As you wish," he chuckled sheathing his sword and shield.

Tallis snapped her fingers two large Qunari warriors emerged from hiding.

One of them scooped up the pirate queen in his arms.

Daylen watched as they carried her away.

"What will happen to her?" he asked.

Tallis smiled.

"We Qunari waste nothing," she said, "She will be converted, and with her skills the Arishok will find her very useful."

"She is not the most dutiful of women," he warned the elf.

"That won't matter," Tallis said, "I will see if I can be made her Besrathari. When I'm done…she will be just another viddathaari, a loyal servant of the Qun."

Daylen suppressed the urge to smirk.

_Revenge…it was __**delicious.**_

"We owe you Lord Amell," Tallis said as she left, "We have been hunting this thief for a long time."

"I was happy to help," he said, "The treaty between our two nations still holds true."

"Glad to hear it," Tallis smirked.

Tallis faded into the shadows, one moment she was there…the next…

She was gone.

The elf vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

Daylen returned to Hightown, spring in his step and a merry tune on his lips. He paused to admire Isabela's daggers, his new daggers.

_They truly were a fine trophy._

Poor cousin Garrett he thought; to have Isabela leave Kirkwall so suddenly, and without even saying goodbye.

It was truly sad, but Garrett should have expected it.

Women like Isabela were heartbreakers.

Hawke was better off without her.

He would see that…in time.


	40. A Hero's Welcome

**Chapter 40: A Hero's Welcome**

Once again Solona and her entourage descended on the Kirkwall docks. Word had arrived of Ferelden ship entering the harbor, bearing the warden hero and his wife.

The Viscountess had smiled at the news; it had been too long since she had seen her old friend. Plus, she had heard so much about Leliana from him, she was eager to meet the woman had finally won Aedan's heart. Who had lifted him from despair and given him a second chance at happiness.

She knew a little of Leliana Cousland of course, heroine of the Blight. The chantry lauded the former lay sister as one of the Maker's chosen. That he had placed his hand on her heart and directed her to aid the wardens in their war against not only Urthemiel, but against the mad Teyrn Loghain as well.

In the tales, Leliana was a woman of great virtue, as pure and innocent as the finest of Revered Mothers.

Aedan had chuckled at those tales. He had set the record straight for Solona. Leliana was good woman, he did not doubt that, but as far as being innocent…that…that was not entirely accurate.

His love had spent her teenage years serving as an Orlesian bard, one of the specialized spies that served the nobles of Orlais in their great game. Two years before the Blight had begun; she had been betrayed by her master and left for dead in Ferelden. She had survived that betrayal, finally taking refuge in the chantry of Lothering, where she met Aedan and Alistair after the battle of Ostagar.

The rest, as the minstrels say, was history.

IOI

Bethany was ecstatic, she was more than eager to see the former sister again; she had spent many an evening in Dane's Refuge listening to the sister's stories.

She thought it would be nice to see someone from their old home again.

Garrett, alas, would not be joining them. Isabela had vanished without a trace two weeks ago, and Hawke had been tearing apart Lowtown looking for her. Even Aveline had agreed to help, though she doubted they would find the pirate queen if she did not want to be found.

Hawke feared that something bad might have happened to her. He feared that that trader Castillon had finally caught up with her.

He had asked Daylen to check and see if any Antivan ships had shown up around Kirkwall in the last few weeks and then left suddenly.

The Lord Hand promised to keep his cousin informed, and then a few days ago, his agents had turned up reports of woman of Isabela's description boarding a ship for Ostwick. From there…she had simply…vanished.

Hawke was not sure what to make of that. Isabela had said nothing about that to him, and Varric had heard nothing from his contacts about the pirate queen leaving the city. None of them had seen her go, and her few belongings had been left at the Hanged Man.

_It seemed unlikely that she would just leave without a good reason._

Garrett had set out for Ostwick with barely a word to anyone. He promised to return in time for the wedding, but first he needed to find Isabela.

_He wanted to make sure she was okay._

Bethany was worried about her brother's…well…she was not sure what Isabela was? Friend, lover, confidant, nothing seemed to fit the pirate very well.

It was truly a shame; Isabela had bragged once that she had bumped into Aedan and Leliana back in Denerim during the Blight. If that was true, who could say?

The pirate leaving so suddenly made no sense. She had seemed eager to see Leliana again; she had apparently hoped to have a chance to duel the hero's wife. She had seen Leliana fight some White Falcon mercenaries back in Denerim, and always wondered if she was good enough to take down the bard.

The fact that Sister Leliana had had such skills was a surprise to Bethany; she had never realized that the red-head had had any marshal training. Had they known they might have asked for her help when they fled from their doomed village.

Of course, the Hawkes' loss was Aedan's gain. She had been at his side for most of his adventures, and even stood with him when the Archdemon fell during the battle of Denerim, or so the tales said.

Now she was journeying to Kirkwall at her husband's side.

It promised to be a very interesting visit indeed.

IOI

Aveline had ordered the docks cleared for the arrival of the Ferelden ship, after the attack that had happened the last time Lord Aedan had come, she was taking no chances. She even went so far to search the docks and make sure the warden had not slipped into Kirkwall ahead of his party. She had been caught off-guard during that first visit.

She intended not to make the same mistake twice.

The Viscountess gave the guard captain a worried look.

Since the failed assassination attempt in the refugee camps last spring, Aveline had become a much colder woman. She never smiled, and there had been reports of her temper being shorter with her guardsmen. There had been no complaints, at least…not yet, but it was not hard to imagine such complaints popping up if the Aveline was not careful.

Solona was starting to worry. She feared that Aveline was working too hard, that she was starting to crack from the stress of her position.

She had tried to speak with her about it, but Aveline insisted that she was fine, and that there was no reason to worry.

The Viscountess hoped that that was true.

IOI

We are secure Your Excellency," Aveline said saluting her Viscountess, "No unauthorized persons anywhere on this dock."

"Thank you Guard captain," Solona replied, "Your efforts are appreciated."

Aveline did not respond, she merely stood at attention and awaited their guests.

Solona gave her a sad smile.

_Poor Aveline, she wished that there was something that she could do to help her._

She had not seen the woman looking this closed off since she had plucked her from the Gallows almost three years ago now.

She had recovered from that then; hopefully…she would come back from this as well.

Solona glanced out at the members of her entourage. Bethany and Perrin stood together of course. Sebastian stood with Darren and Aveline, her future husband clad in his blue and white armor. Aedan Cousland was a warrior after all.

Sebastian wanted to show the warden they he was strong, and worthy of Solona's love.

She had smiled at that, Sebastian had nothing to prove to anyone, let alone her.

Daylen showed up as the Fereldans began the crossing from their ship, the small longboat bringing across its three passengers.

The Lord Hand nodded to his sister. Angelique was on his arm, Fenris followed behind them and six heavily armed Winters accompanied him.

Solona frowned.

"That is a lot of steel for a friendly greeting, brother," she said.

Daylen smiled.

"After Lord Aedan's last visit I have decided to exercise extreme caution," he replied, "Just as you have."

"My Daylen wanted me to feel safe," Angelique said snuggling up to her future husband.

The Viscountess's brother smiled at his fiancé.

"You are safe my love," he purred kissing her hand.

The guard captain rolled her eyes.

"Her Excellency is the Viscountess, Lord Daylen," Aveline reminded him, "She needs to be kept safe. That is why we are all here."

"Of course guard captain, of course," he purred.

IOI

Aveline frowned; Daylen's tone was boarding on insolence. He might have been the Viscountess's brother, and technically her superior as her Hand, but…

_Stop it, _her conscience chided, _Daylen is just showing off for his girl. You're being paranoid._

The guard captain sighed.

She tried to remember that Daylen was still a very young man, sixteen going on seventeen. Most young men had an insolent streak; she saw that it plenty of her guard recruits.

"There was no reason to bring your own soldiers," she informed the Lord Hand, "My men could have protected you."

"True," Daylen nodded, "Perhaps I wished to show off a little. I want Lord Aedan how far I have come. Surely the hero of Ferelden would respect such a show of strength?"

Solona shrugged, her brother's words made sense, but so many blades clearly made the Viscountess nervous.

The Guard Captain could not help but agree.

Aveline did not like Ginnis, and Fenris was a wild card at best. He took it as his personal duty to keep Daylen safe, and Solona's request apparently.

Aveline was not entirely sure what that was about.

The Fereldan long boat docked on the shore.

Aveline tried to push all thoughts of her annoyance at the Lord Hand out of her mind.

Her duty was to keep Solona safe.

She intended to do just that.

IOI

Solona smiled in greetings.

Havard, Aedan's warhound leapt from the boat, bouncing happily on the dock. The warden commander came next; he paused as he stepped onto the dock offering a red haired woman in simple blue gown help out of the boat.

This Solona assumed to be Leliana, the former bard tottered a bit. Aedan had needed to help balance her. She seemed a little distracted by the burden in her arms. A small pink blanket, containing their child.

This of course was their daughter Eleanor.

The Viscountess felt a twinge of sadness. Anders had examined her recently, the healer could still not tell if the Maiden's Shield she had been dosed with had done permanent damage to her body, but he feared that the damage had been done.

She might not be able to have a child.

She had almost cried when she heard that news, but Anders did his best to make her feel better.

She need not worry just yet, he informed her, she was still young and healthy. Her body should be able to recover from the poison, in time.

Solona hoped that Anders was right.

The Viscountess approached the hero and his bride. She felt rather stuffy in her gray and black robes of office, but this was an official welcoming ceremony, the nobles expected it of her.

_There would be time for a proper friendly greeting later._

"Lord Aedan, Lady Leliana," she said in her most official sounding voice, "Welcome to Kirkwall."

The warden commander smiled at her. He bowed while Leliana curtseyed, an impressive move considering she was holding a baby.

"We appreciate the invitation Viscountess Amell," he said, "And as King Alistair's appointed representative on this voyage, I give you his congratulations on this day of days, and wish you the Maker's good wishes with your upcoming wedding."

"Ferelden honors me," she said respectfully, "As do you."

She held up her hand and he kissed the ring bearing her family crest.

The official stuff over, Solona laughed and embraced her old friend.

"It is good to see you again Aedan," she said, "It has been far too long."

"Aedan has spoken often of you Viscountess," Leliana said.

"Nothing too bad I hope," Solona said dryly.

The former bard laughed.

"You are right Aedan," she smiled, "She really should meet Alistair. They would get along fine I think.

"Little Eleanor cooed softly in her Mother's arms. Leliana rocked the baby, soothing her.

Solona approached the two.

Eleanor Cousland was a little angel. Silky red hair topped the girl's head; blue eyes like her Mother stared curiously at the Viscountess. She looked a lot like her Mother that was for sure, but the nose and mouth were clearly Aedan's.

Aedan is a lucky man, Solona thought, to have such a beautiful family.

She waved lightly at little girl.

"Hello little one," the Viscountess cooed.

The little one gave a big wide mouthed smile.

Daylen and Sebastian both approached then, welcoming Aedan back to the city. The Warden seemed surprised how much Daylen had changed in the last year, the young boy her remembered had grown into a strong young warrior.

It was only after everyone one busy with the Warden and his wife that the final figure emerged from the long boat. He wore a heavy gray cloak, over his blue and silver gambeson. He pulled a staff from a spot near his feet.

"No hello for me?" he asked.

Solona spun, her eyes lit with happiness.

"MARIUS," She squealed.

She pulled her elder brother into a tight embrace.

The warden mage chuckled.

"It is good to see you again sister," he said, "If feels like a lifetime since I was last in Kirkwall."

Marius removed his hood, his appearance surprised her somewhat.

His cheek had a new scar from the last time they had spoken, and his hair had grown longer, but the real change was his eyes.

His blue eyes looked old and haunted, like someone who had seen things that they never should have.

Solona felt a twinge of guilt. She had known that the wardens were Marius's only chance to survive Meredith's wrath, but seeing the pain in his eyes, she wondered if she had made a mistake.

Marius smirked at her.

"You look terrible sis," he said.

She smiled back.

"Look who is talking," she said dryly.

The warden mage chuckled.

"The life of a warden is not easy," he admitted, "But at least it is better than being tranquil, though after eating Oghren's cooking, that can be debatable sometimes."

Solona laughed.

"Who is Oghren?' she asked.

"I very drunken dwarf," Marius replied, "I'll tell you all about him, about all my fellow wardens."

"I'm looking forward to it brother," she said, "Mother will be glad to see you as well."

He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stay in Kirkwall any longer, but after what happened in the Gallows…"

Mother doesn't blame you Marius," she reminded him, "You were in the wrong place at the wrong time that is all."

He gave her a sad look.

"I can't argue with that," he said, "Of course, things have not been all bad. I've done a lot of good in Ferelden."

"Going to share war stories with us brother?"

He laughed.

"I would not want to give you nightmares sister."

"I'm tougher than I look," she replied.

"So I can imagine," he said.

His eyes fell on Sebastian, his expression turned thoughtful.

"So that is the new Lord Consort?"

"He will be," she said, "After the ceremony three days from now."

Marius's expression turned serious.

"Is he good to you sister?" her elder brother asked.

Solona smiled.

"He is the best," she said.

The warden nodded.

"That is good to know," he said, "I guess I won't have to turn him into a toad now."

Solona gave him a friendly punch in the ribs.

"Marius," she said.

The warden mage chuckled.

"Just kidding sister," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Very funny brother."

He laughed again.

"I thought so."

IOI

On the far end of the harbor, the Queen Rowan sat docked, on her bow stood Ser Avery Howell, watching the hero's arrival through a spyglass.

The Fereldan knight's eyes narrowed in anger.

He lowered his spyglass.

"Hello Aedan," he whispered, "So nice to see you again."

It had been years since he had last seen Bryce Cousland's youngest son. Back then, he had not been that impressed with him. Aedan Cousland had been a fool; he had been born with a talent for warfare, but dedicated himself to singing the Maker's praises.

It had been kind of pathetic.

Had he been born with Aedan's gifts he would not have squandered them. He would have requested a tour in King Cailan's service. Aedan could have been a general in the Ferelden army by now. Instead, he had joined the Grey Wardens, and saved the world…

…_But not before murdering my Father._

Avery had thought about what it would be like to kill the so-called Hero of Ferelden, to feel his neck snap beneath his fingers. It was a relaxing dream, but unfortunately impossible.

What did revenge on a fool like Aedan Cousland matter now? The game that he now found himself in was far more important than anything; even simple revenge had to take a back seat to it.

No, Avery would see this game through to the end. He had chosen to follow Daylen Amell, once Daylen was Viscount, it would then by time to reevaluate his desire to see Aedan Cousland punished.

It…it would be better to wait, when Avery had everything that Daylen had promised him, then, and only then would he be free to deal with Bryce Cousland's little pup.

He would have not only his revenge, but live to celebrate it.

Avery sighed.

Cousland had taken everything from him. He could not return home, his father was dead, and his family was scattered and broken.

The bastard had been quite thorough.

He even had taken Avery's name, his **real** name.

The Knight smiled wickedly.

One day, he would change that.

One day, he would see Aedan Cousland paid back for everything he had stolen. One day he would stand over the so-called hero's broken body and laugh, but not before the hero realize that he had lost everything, just as Avery had lost everything. That it had been taken away by the one enemy he had forgotten.

In that moment, he would not have to be Avery Howell anymore. He…he could finally be himself again.

The knight chuckled at the image in his mind.

On that day, he would find justice…true justice.

On that day, he would reclaim the name of Thomas Howe, and the scales would finally be balanced.

It was something to look forward to, something to hope for….

It was the one thing that Aedan Cousland could not steal from him.

Hope…

…and justice.


	41. Rulers

**Chapter 41: Rulers**

"You look weary sister."

Solona looked up from her hot chocolate, a wan smile on her face.

"Thank you Marius," she chuckled, "You certainly know what to say to make a girl feel happy."

The warden snorted.

"I mean no disrespect Lona," he said, "I merely wished to say that the crown weighs heavily upon your brow. You bare the load well, but it does show."

The Viscountess sighed.

In this, Marius was not wrong.

For the first time in many years the children of Aristide Amell were able to sit together in peace, enjoying a quiet drink, and each other's company. It was nice to simply be a family again, no Templars beating down the door, or having to rush off into a dangerous situation.

To sit in this room and simply be, it was truly unusual.

Solona sat in Father's old chair while Daylen leaned against the old bookcase. Marius sat across from his sister sipping a fine Orlesian wine. After his experiences in Amaranthine, it felt strange to just be sitting in luxury.

It was not something that he could do very often; the duties of a warden were never done.

It was something that Solona could sympathize with.

Busy seemed to be her natural state these days.

IOI

It had been a very busy day, and so much still needed to be done. More and more ambassadors and heads of state were arriving for the wedding. Orlesians, Fereldans, Antivans, and even representatives from the marcher cities, so many people had descended on Kirkwall, perhaps more than when the Blight first began.

It seemed that everyone had grown curious about her upcoming nuptials. Daylen and Aveline's people were swamped trying to maintain order.

Of course, she still had her own duties to attend to as well, Mother was a treasure with dealing with all help she had been in dealing with the wedding planners, but still there were still things that required the Viscountess's attention.

The Qunari had withdrawn into their compound; the Arishok apparently did not want to risk any problems between his forces and all the arriving nobles. Solona made note to send a thank you to the Qunari leader, she had worried a bit about the Qunari, there was still a lot of bad blood between the nations of Thedas and the followers of the Qun. The Llomerryn accords might have ended the war, but it did nothing to change the hard feelings that the initial Qunari invasion had given, especially with the Orlesians.

Then there was the Fereldan delegation, Teyrn Loghain's actions during the Blight had made him no friends with the Orlesian royal court, and there were many on the court that were advising Empress Celene to attack Ferelden while it was still weak and recovering from the Blight.

Solona had been plain with both delegations; her wedding would not become a battleground.

Aedan had promised to be on his best behavior, and so had the Orlesians, but still…

She did not like the Orlesian representative, this Duke DeMontfort, the man may have been Celene's favorite cousin, but he was just too shifty for her taste.

Then there were the events that were being held in honor of the grand event

A tournament had been planned for tomorrow, Serah Poole, Daylen's future Father-in-law had put up the money for that, knights and noblemen from all over were entering, filling the Taverns and brothels with business.

Daylen commented that his was a good thing; it showed that people in the marches finally accepted that things were starting to get back to normal.

Aveline just saw it as more opportunity for trouble, she would do her best to keep the Viscountess's peace, but she still expected some problems…

It was a sign of the times.

Then just before sunset, the delegation from Starkhaven had arrived. Solona and Sebastian had both been there to greet the new arrivals, and see how relations between Starkhaven and Kirkwall truly were these days.

Solona had to admit, she had not expected Starkhaven to send anyone, since the death of Lady Harimann, Starkhaven had grown extremely quiet, Prince Goran still ruled, but it was possible that the Lady's allies within the city were fighting over the power left when she had been slain.

Whether that situation was good for Starkhaven or bad yet remained to be seen.

The royal coach of Starkhaven arrived with a full brigade of soldiers. Sebastian looked sadly upon it, the last time that coach had moved up Hightown's streets it had borne his father and brother to Solona's coronation, and now…they were all gone.

Solona gave her lover's hand a reassuring squeeze.

First out of the coach was a small balding man with a gray mustache. Sebastian identified him as Lord Finley, a man who had advised his father for almost thirty years.

Solona was surprised by this, she had assumed that all of Sebastian's family's allies had died in the coup, that one had survived was surprising.

It was only after the elder lord had taken his place that the Prince emerged.

Solona tried to hide the surprise on her face.

Prince Goran Vael was not what she expected, a heavy set young man is with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. The features of his face clearly marked him as a Vael, he looked enough like Sebastian to be his brother, and yet pudgy softness of him form and demeanor was nothing like her lord and love.

The Prince bowed deeply to her.

"Viscountess Amell," he said, "It…it is go…good to meet you."

Solona smiled, Sebastian had warned her about his cousin. Goran had a tendency to stutter when he was nervous.

He had advised her not to comment on that.

She chose to abide by his counsel.

"I bid you welcome to Kirkwall Prince Vael," she said holding out her hand, "Starkhaven's rulers are always a welcome sight in our fine city."

"That remains to be seen," Lord Finley said dubiously.

He regarded Sebastian coldly.

"My Lord," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian," the man replied with great disdain, "it seems that you have charmed your way out of the chantry, how nice for you."

Solona glared at the little lord.

"Sebastian is to be my husband your lordship," the Viscountess said coldly, "He deserves the same respect you have shown me."

"I mean no disrespect Your Excellency," the older man replied, "Merely that I remember the boy that left Starkhaven all those years ago. Sebastian's Father, Maker rest his soul had a legitimate reason to see his son put there."

"That boy no longer exists," Solona said with a pinched smile, "Only a fine man remains, my man, my husband."

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world," the man said sarcastically bowing deeply.

Solona clenched her fists.

The light in the lanterns around them blazed brighter, responding to her feelings.

Goran bowed his head in shame, this surprised Solona, who ruled Starkhaven now, the Prince or Lord Finley?

Sebastian stopped her before she could say something she might regret.

"My Father did have good reasons for having me sent here," he said, "I do not doubt them, but…they no longer have a bearing on my life My Lord."

Sebastian leaned in closer to Solona.

"I love the Lady Solona and she loves me."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Speak ill of me if you must," he said, "But do not insult my wife, you will not like the results."

Finley gave him an acidic smile.

"There is the boy I remember," he said, "So he is not completely gone after all."

Sebastian did not respond.

My Lo…Lords and ladies puh…please," Goran said nervously, "Th…there is no reason for this. We…we are all friends here after all."

Sebastian nodded, though his manner had grown colder towards his father's old advisor.

"As you wish Your Grace," he said bowing to the Prince.

He then turned to Solona.

"My apologies Your Excellency," he said, "I meant no disrespect."

Solona sniffed, but accepted his apology.

It was not easy, but it was done.

She had several guards escort the prince and his advisor to their guest quarters. She would have gone herself, but she needed to go and calm down.

All the stress lately had not been helping her; her magic had started to flare again.

She needed to get that back under control.

"You handled that well love,' Sebastian said warmly.

The Viscountess sniffed.

You think your cousin would let me punch Lord Finley?" she asked, "You think he would think that an appropriate wedding gift?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"It is tempting isn't it?" he said, "Andraste guide me, I wouldn't mind taking a shot at him too."

Solona smiled.

"You do have a nice right cross," she said, "I remember you knocking out that elven servant in the Harimann estate with one punch."

He future husband laughed.

"Alas, I don't think we will be able to exchange any fisticuffs today, it is a little against protocol."

"I know," Solona sighed, "Damn it."

Sebastian laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I could not say it better myself.

IOI

Solona rubbed her tired eyes, there was still so much to do, and it seemed unlikely she would find much rest tonight.

She was still too worked up from her confrontation with the Starkhaven delegation.

_She really should have popped the little bastard, protocol or no._

A servant came in, refilling Daylen and Marius's wine goblets. Solona accepted a second cup of hot chocolate, she never drank wine in the evenings, it made her finding sleep even harder.

From his place near the fire, Daylen chuckled.

Both his elder siblings looked at him.

"It is truly strange is it not?" he said, "The three of us together at long last. If not for Marius being born with the curse, we would likely be serving him now as Viscount."

"And I would likely still be happy living in exile," Solona replied.

Marius gave her an arched look.

"Are you unhappy sister?" he asked.

Solona sighed, running her hand through her white hair.

"Not exactly," she said, "Not…really, it…it is just…some days the crown is heavier than it should be. It can be daunting."

Marius nodded.

"Father used to say much the same thing," he said, "You were both too young to remember what it was like before, when Threnhold ruled. If not for the Viscount's threat against you sister, Father may never have become Viscount."

Daylen looked almost offended.

"Father was a great man brother, a colossus!"

"I don't doubt what our father did,' he said diplomatically.

"You act like he did not even want the throne?"

"He didn't,"

"What,' Daylen gasped.

Marius sighed.

"I know this may be difficult for you to hear brother, but had there been another nobleman who was strong enough to deal with the Threnholds and the Templars Father would have supported him. He had hoped that Marlowe Dumar would rise to the occasion but the man turned out to be just another toady of Meredith Stannard. Our Father understood the danger of what he was doing."

Marius gave his sister a pitying look.

"He would not have wished the throne on any of us, but he had no choice. You were the eldest, with me in the Gallows, to the eldest goes the spoils. That is the way of our world."

"I understand that," Solona said, "And…I…I am trying brother, truly trying, but sometimes…"

"It is hard, I know," Marius said, "Mother has been writing me. She…she says there has been several attempts on your life?"

Solona grimaced.

"One attempt on my life, the other was an attempt to make me barren, slipping a drug into my food to prevent me from having any children."

Daylen snorted.

"It was those bastard Harimanns brother," he said, "They tried to steal what was rightly ours. The assassination attempt was made by anti-qunari fanatics; they are becoming a problem here in Kirkwall. "

Daylen sighed.

"It would be better if those gray skinned bastards just left. How long does it take to send a ship from Par Vollen anyway?"

Solona winced, she hated to say it, but she was starting to think the same thing.

"The Qunari are honorable brother," Solona reminded him, "They are honoring the treaty."

"For now, yes," Daylen said, "But what happens when they decide not to?"

Solona frowned.

She had been thinking about that too, quite a bit lately.

Marius nodded.

"Between these fanatics and the Qunari you have no shortage of enemies sister, and you must not forget the Knight Commander."

The warden mage's face turned serious.

"Meredith Stannard is known to hold grudges, do not think for a moment that she has forgotten what happened with me. I assure you, she has not. She will wait until the time is right and then strike hard."

"We will be ready for her," Daylen said.

"That's good," Marius said, "External threats are easy to guard against, it is the internal ones that you have to watch out for."

"What do you mean brother?" Solona asked.

Marius pursed his lips.

"When Father was trying to gain control of Kirkwall, his biggest threat was his own allies. Both of the Threnholds were not above using bribery or intimidation to turn the nobles against each other. Have you ever heard the story of how Mother's Father died?"

Solona shifted uncomfortably.

"Mother does not like to talk about such things."

"That is understandable," Marius said, "but what happened to him is a lesson you should learn from."

"I heard that Grandfather died in his sleep."

"He did," Marius replied, "But there were rumors…unfounded rumors that one of Mother's brothers poisoned grandfather. That they were promised by the Viscount to be granted not only his own Father's titles, but our Father's as well. Even then…Father was considered a threat. "

Solona shivered. She had never heard that story before.

"I can hardly believe it," she said, "That one of our uncles would…"

"That is why Father first took Mother in. Why he sheltered her in the first place. He originally claimed that she was a cousin of Leandra, even had some impressive documents forged to the fact. It allowed him to take control of grandfather's holdings, and keep them out of Threnhold hands."

"Preposterous!" Daylen growled, "I will not have you besmirching Father's name brother."

"I'm not trying to insult Father, Daylen," Marius replied, "merely stating a story I heard."

Solona sighed.

"What happened to our uncle? The one that…"

Solona paused; she could not even finish that sentence.

_The thought of betraying her own blood…it made no sense to her._

"Viscount Threnhold did not tolerate failure. Neither of them did, our uncles were put to death, by Chivalry Threnhold, though I heard that Perrin Threnhold carried out the deed, he being his Father's hand at the time."

Marius gave Daylen a cool look.

"Perrin Threnhold murdered his own Father to assume the throne. The moral of this story my dear siblings is, that like Lord Aedan often says, that the bigger the friend's smile the sharper the knife behind their back."

Daylen swallowed hard.

"I saw all the mercenaries you had surrounded yourself with little brother," he said, "Be careful that one of your enemies doesn't buy one of them off. Betrayal so close to you can be extremely devastating."

Daylen grew angry.

"THEY would never betray me," he growled, "They know what would happen to them if they did."

Marius sighed.

"I meant no disrespect brother," he said, "It was simply a friendly warning."

"**To the void with your warning,"** Daylen growled.

"Daylen," Solona gasped.

She tried to calm him down, but it was clear Daylen had heard enough.

"You know nothing about what Solona and I face," he said, "You are mage, and have been denied political power, Solona and I…we know how to take control, and keep it well. I will not be dictated to by the likes of you!"

Daylen stormed out of the room, spitting curses under his breath.

He slammed the door behind him.

The Viscountess winced.

_What in Andraste's name was that about?_

Solona gave Marius a worried look.

"I'm sorry about that Marius," the Viscountess said, "He does not usually lose his temper like that."

"It is all right sister," the warden sighed, "Daylen might be a young man, but he is still young. He still does not understand the cost of power, what ambition can do to you."

Solona nodded.

She understood those dangers very well.

Marius gave her a tired sigh.

"Does he know?" her elder brother asked.

"Does who know what?" she asked.

"Your husband," he said, "Does he know about…"

Marius did not need to say, it was the dragon in the room, and it never went away.

Solona shook her head no.

_She had not yet told Sebastian about her magic._

Her elder brother sighed.

"You can't keep this from him forever sis," he said.

"I know," she said, "But after everything that has happened, what we have been through…"

"You want to give him at least a little happiness?" Marius said.

Solona nodded.

Her brother sighed.

"I see your reasons for that sister, but I advise you to be careful. Keeping secrets from those you love. They…have a tendency to blow up in your face."

Solona winced.

_Yes, she knew that she needed to tell Sebastian about her magic, but…she was afraid of how he would react._

He loved her sure, but what if he accused her of using blood magic, what if he thought she had manipulated his mind into loving her?

_What…what if he rejected her out of __**fear?**_

She…she could not deal with seeing him look at her with hatred, that would truly break her.

But at the same time, she knew that Marius was right.

She could not keep her secret forever. It would come out sooner or later.

And Maker save her when it did.


	42. The Age of the Lion

**Chapter 42: The Age of the Lion**

"You should have heard him Neria, my dear sweet brother lecturing me."

The elf of course said nothing, this was not the time to speak, this was the time to listen. Her lord needed to vent, and that was exactly what she was going to let him do.

It was better that he voice his anger to her than anyone else. Such words might be…misinterpreted by someone else.

She at least…understood.

Daylen had returned to _Hand's Hold_ in a huff. He was still smarting from his brother's words about their Father, and, what **he** felt, were the unspoken accusations about himself.

_He was furious about __**them **__above all._

True, Marius had not openly accused him of anything, but the comments that he made hit a little too close to home. Solona did not need to hear of how dangerous family members could be, she was nervous enough already.

He had wanted his sister to feel secure, to relax and let things get back to normal. He would have more maneuverability that way.

Now here had come his brother, the brave and selfless grey warden, and he had stirred the pot and messed up everything the Lord Hand was working towards.

It was frustrating beyond belief.

He had returned to _the Hold_ without a word to anybody in the keep, he did not trust himself to hold his tongue if anyone confronted him.

_He had not wanted to blow up on anyone, such words likely would have come back to haunt him later._

He entered his estate and slammed the door; his few servants were smart enough to stay out of his way.

Only Neria had been brave enough to confront him, only she dared his anger, but that was why she was here.

The elf's cunning and bravery was exactly what he needed right then.

Angelique would have been enough to calm him down, but in her absence that task fell to her handmaiden.

The elf was more than up to the task.

IOI

Neria, seeing his need to relax, had prepared a bath for him. It was the one pleasure that both he and his sister enjoyed. They both found soaking in hot water quite peaceful.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he sank into the hot water; the bath oils were not too flowery or offensive, thank the Maker.

He wasn't in the mood to spend the next day getting teased by his sister about smelling like a flower shop.

The elf stood off to the side, awaiting his orders.

She waited patiently, waiting to hear about what had set him off.

Had it been anyone else, he would have ignored them, but Neria had earned his trust. They both wanted the same thing after all.

One day, he and Angelique would sit on the throne of Kirkwall, and where they went, Neria would not be far behind. It was in the elf's best interest to serve them.

The Lord Hand told her about what his brother had said, how…his tale was likely just some veiled threat. Of course, there was nothing he could do about it. Marius was a grey warden now. If anything happened to his dear, sweet, brother, then Aedan Cousland might take offense.

Daylen had no desire to see the grey wardens as his enemies, much less the Hero of Ferelden.

The elf did not respond until after he had finished. She clucked at his frustration.

"Ignore you brother's ranting Milord," she murmured, "What can one of Meredith's circle slaves know about power, much less what was going through your Father's head when he seized this fine city for his own?"

Daylen snorted. Neria did have a point. Marius had spent years locked in the Gallows. What did he know about Father? Daylen had been learning from him since he had been born. Far longer than Marius or Solona, he had never been taken from his father's side or had to flee.

_Only Aristide Amell's youngest son truly knew their father's heart._

_Only he…understood the ambition that was part of their birthright._

The Lord Hand's eyes narrowed, the comments that Marius had made about the Threnholds bothered him. The fact that Perrin Threnhold had killed his own father bothered him.

Daylen sighed.

"I love my sister Neria," he said, "You understand that, yes?"

"Of course Milord," she said.

"That business with the maiden's shield, it really **was **for my sister's benefit, and for the good of all of Kirkwall."

"Of course it was," the elf agreed.

"It was for the best really," Daylen added, "The most peaceful form of rebellion I could provide. If my sister had no children, if she could **not** have children, it would show everyone that I was the best candidate to replace her, especially after I started having children of my own."

"You have a warm heart Milord," Neria agreed, "Your sister is quite lucky. How could she not love such a merciful person?"

Daylen's eyes narrowed then.

"I had wanted my ascension to be as bloodless as possible. I wanted it to be clean. I have no desire to harm anyone, but I fear that may no longer be possible."

Daylen cursed under his breath.

"**Damn that pirate wench, she ruined everything! She deserved the fate she got!"**

Thinking of Isabela's plight warmed him slightly, but he refused to allow himself the chance to bask in that glow for long.

Gloating would not serve him well, the pirate had been dealt with, the Qunari would see to that, right now…he needed to focus on getting back to dealing with his dear sister.

Her marriage presented a new problem for him. What if she returned from her honeymoon trip pregnant?

_That…could not be allowed._

The Maiden's Shield **might** have made her barren, but there was still a chance that…

The Lord Hand did not like that. He did not like it one little bit.

He…he had wanted to do this clean, but his sister had left him no other options

He feared that things would get very bloody before all was said and done.

Daylen loved his family; he had no desire to see anyone harmed, his sister above all. He still loved her.

All he wanted, all he had ever wanted to be seen for what he was. HE was the rightful heir of Kirkwall.

Why was that so hard for everyone else to understand?

Neria came up behind him and began rubbing his shoulders.

The Lord Hand groaned in pleasure.

Neria always seemed to know exactly what he needed, and when he needed it.

The elf was a treasure that way, he knew that for certain.

She smiled seductively.

"You need not focus on such dark things now," she purred, "There is time enough for us to do what needs to be done, and ensure that you rise to your father's throne."

Daylen smiled lightly at that.

_Neria always knew what to say to put him at ease._

She continued to work his shoulders, between that and the gentle pressure of her fingers he began to relax.

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"I have arranged a special…_gift_…for your sister's wedding. I hope she likes it."

Daylen's smile faltered.

"Will she be harmed?" he asked.

"Not physically," the elf said, "I trust in the dosage of the Maiden Shield I gave her, if it has not left her barren, it at least has made her having children difficult. Now…now we have to show why you are the far better choice to lead this city. My gift will help show that."

He nodded, despite the grimness of the situation.

He still hoped to see his sister step down peacefully. He wanted her to take her loving husband, and go into exile, leaving the city they both loved to be ruled by him.

If they still wanted a throne, they could go after Starkhaven. Daylen had no interest in that place. Only in the home that was his by right.

"How long will it be until we start seeing the results of your…gift?"

"It should not take long Milord," the elf promised him, "Still…we shall need to tread lightly. The Viscountess has many allies now, people who might detect the truth behind my little gift. We can't have that after all."

"Indeed," he sighed, slipping deeper into the water.

Neria chuckled.

"What shall you do when the throne is yours My Lord Daylen?" she asked, "After hunting this prize for so long, what shall be your first decree?"

It was a thought that he had had many times. Once the throne was his, he would need to…solidify his rule. He would need to tend to his loyal subjects first of course. He would need to reward them for their valued service.

"I will make sure that everyone gets what they deserve my Neria," he replied.

The elf chuckled.

"I would expect nothing less Milord," she replied.

Daylen Amell smiled.

Yes…he would assure that everyone got what they deserved.

IOI

First, he would get rid of the Arishok and his soldiers.

He would give the Qunari back their bloody book back, but not before the people understood that it had been he that retrieved it, they would all come to see him for the hero that he was. The man that had saved them from the heretics, that he…Daylen the savior was their hero.

The Lord Hand nodded.

Daylen the savior, yes, he liked the sound of that.

Then he intended to turn his attention to all those who might oppose his rule, starting with that bitch Meredith Stannard. Solona was a fool to try and work with the Knight-Commander, she should have had the woman…**removed **long ago.

The Templar woman continued to provoke the mages, and the Templars in this city had grown too powerful. They needed to be taken down a peg.

He would destroy their lyrium smugglers first; force the Templars back into the chantry's arms. Then he would apply pressure to the Grand Cleric, force Elthina to cut those rations even more, withdrawal would do the rest.

The Templars, in their weakened capacity would make a mistake, a mistake that **he** would capitalize on. The mage's would try to rebel. It would give him the excuse he needed to do what needed to be done.

A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine.

Daylen intended to see every Templar and mage in Kirkwall purged. Both sides had grown too saucy, they both thought themselves **so** righteous. Once Meredith, Orsino, and their followers were dead, he would convince the grand cleric to give the Viscount's office more power over the Gallows. The next Knight-Commander and First Enchanter should be answerable to the Viscount, and why not, they lived in his city. Why should he not have power over their lives?

_He was an Amell after all; the power of life and death in his city was __**his **__right._

The Templars should never have been able to slaughter the Threnholds, but they had. It had set a dangerous precedence. He intended to see that precedence cast down where it belonged.

_It took a Viscount to rule Kirkwall! The Grand Cleric and the nobles needed to understand that._

He still hoped to sway Garrett and Bethany to his side. The Hawkes had proved their value over the last few years. He was grateful for Bethany's counsel, and Garrett's bravery would always be welcome. Their blood would contribute well to rebuilding the Amell dynasty. Father's brothers had produced more problems than solutions.

Only Leandra had shown any promise. Gamlen was a failure and right where he deserved to be.

Daylen hoped that Brother Alec would stay on as well, the safe had proven a good counselor for his sister, and Daylen hoped he would choose to remain that way…for him.

It would not happen overnight; he understood that, change rushed was change quickly lost. One day the people of Kirkwall would wake up and find themselves living in his vision of Kirkwall, a better grander Kirkwall, ruled both firmly and fairly by Viscount Daylen Amell.

He would make Kirkwall a wonder of the ages, and his name would be carried down to future generations; his progeny would rule Kirkwall for the next thousand years!

Daylen, son of Aristide the Lion, would be spoken of as one of the greatest rulers Kirkwall had ever seen.

He would make it so, history was written by the victors after all, and the truth was what the victors said it was.

He would see that, that it was all true.

The last of the tension melted from him, between the heat of the water and Neria's gentle attention, he was finally at peace.

"Feeling better Milord?" she asked.

Daylen smirked.

_He was feeling more than better!_

Part of him was tempted to ask her disrobe and join him in the water, she had done that before, when he desired company he could trust, and Angelique was too busy.

It was tempting…very tempting.

No…he needed to save his energies for his fiancée. In less than a year they would be married, and soon after, they would present their first born to the royal court.

Controlling one's urges was as important as patience in a ruler. He would save his strength for Angelique.

Tomorrow was the grand tourney, the excitement of combat, the death and danger lighted his Angelique up like a lantern. She would require his…attention after the festivities.

He would need all his strengths to rise to the occasion.

Solona's wedding would occur after that.

He had not heard where she was going for her honeymoon, nor did he care.

All that mattered is that she would be gone, and he would be free to move.

Little by little, block by block, he was building a better future for his home.

Slowly Daylen Amell's Kirkwall was coming into being.

It was a far brighter future than anyone realized.

_It would be an Age of Lions…_

_And it all began…with __**him.**_


	43. The Tourney

**Chapter 43: The Tourney**

The Grand Tournament to honor the wedding of Sebastian Vael and Viscountess Solona Amell was likely the sporting event of the year in the Free Marches. For the first time since before the Blight the nobles of Thedas had gathered to see their knights and champions test their skill and strength against each other in friendly competition.

Of course the prize of fifty gold sovereigns was nothing to sneeze at either, put up by Serah Poole, the promise of gold drew more than a few eager young knights to the field that day.

Solona had never been a big fan of tournaments herself, but her younger brother had convinced her of the value of the event, and that it would help keep the peace in the city with so many visitors in town.

Seeing no flaw in Daylen's logic, she had relented to his wishes.

Now she sat in the royal box with Daylen, Mother, Bethany and Leandra, Brother Alec and her side and accepted the accolades of the knights and warriors that had come to compete.

There had been a bit of buzz that the Hero of Ferelden would be competing in this tourney, which of course inspired many more young warriors. The thought of testing themselves against a man who had slain an Archdemon appealed to many of them.

Aedan had of course been a tourney knight in his youth, and had won several back when his Father and Mother ruled Highever.

_Many were eager to see the hand that slew Urthemiel in action!_

Alas, the hero chose not to compete, he was not even in attendance this day, choosing instead to go and visit an old friend in Darktown.

The Viscountess more than understood, Aedan had conscripted Anders into the wardens himself, he likely wanted to hear from the man's own mouth why he had left the wardens and fled here. Marius of course, had gone with him; Solona had warned Aedan about Justice, and what had happened with Karl Thekla.

Part of her hoped that Anders would return to Ferelden with Aedan. She understood the good the healer was doing in Darktown, but she also understood that he also spent a lot of time stewing down there, feeding his own anger toward the Templars and Knight-Commander Meredith.

_Perhaps it would be better if Aedan was able to convince his old friend, or friends, to return to their duties._

Two more knights formed up before her, bowing their heads in homage to her before proceeding to the joust.

Solona nodded to them, and they were away.

The Viscountess did her best to repress her frown.

She found herself growing nervous about tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be a married woman, and as much as she wanted that, she feared what Sebastian would say to her when he discovered she was a mage.

_Perhaps I should tell him tonight? Perhaps I should give him a chance to back out, I…I have not been fair to him by not telling him what he is marrying into._

The thought disturbed her.

_**Stop it,**__ all you are feeling is pre-wedding jitters, you love Sebastian and he loves you, focus on __**that.**_

She took a deep and cleansing breath.

She really was trying.

IOI

Perrin's lance exploded into shafts of wood as it struck Ser Roderick's shield, the knight from Kirkwall was knocked soundly from his horse, falling in a clatter of metal.

In the royal box, Bethany Hawke winced; she seriously did not see the appeal of the joust. It seemed foolish to her, knights risking themselves for a mere purse.

Of course that also might because Perrin had decided to compete here today. She would be lying to say that she did not worry about him. He assured her of course that he would be fine, during his training he had often jousted against the knights of Kirkwall who were training for the tourney circuit. He had learned much from them, and from his performance today, it was clear that he was doing well.

Still, she worried, men did not often die in tourney's but it did happen sometimes, a shard of lance could find itself flying into the wrong spot in an knight's armor, and then…

Bethany frowned.

Then it would be all over.

Ser Roderick limped from the field, and though she was grateful the man was okay, she was more grateful that her Perrin remained unharmed.

Thank the Maker for that small favor.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see Cousin Lona smiling at her.

"You should be proud of him," the Viscountess whispered, he is doing quite well.

Bethany nodded; she was quite pleased with her love's performance. If this kept up he promised to be a contender for grand champion today.

A hooded figure squeezed into box to the right of them, she recognized Ser Avery despite the cloak. The Fereldan knight glanced around the royal box, as if searching for someone, not seeing who he sought; the man took a seat next to Athenril and Serah Poole.

Bethany pursed her lips, personally she preferred the time when it had just been her and Daylen attending to their duties together. She did not like the other members of the so-called 'Hand's Council.' Serah Poole was respectful enough, and Athenril could be nice when she wanted to be, but…

Bethany shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

She knew from experience when people were keeping secrets, having one of her own, and her fellow advisors definitely had secrets to spare.

She could not escape the feeling that the rest of Daylen's advisors were keeping things from her, and likely from Daylen as well.

She had spoken to her cousin about this at great length; Daylen had simply chuckled and dismissed her fears.

"Nobles and merchants live for their secrets cousin," he reminded her, "We all can't be as honest as former Fereldan farmers."

Bethany had acknowledged that fact, but it did little to help with the worry she felt.

She worried about Daylen. Mother often compared the young man to her twin brother Carver, and the comparison was not far off. Daylen had many Carver-like qualities. The desire to prove himself, to step out of what he felt was his sister's shadow. Solona did not see it that way, she saw her brother as his own man, but she knew that Daylen still harbored some…resentments of his sister's position.

She did not mean to think ill of her brother, but those…ambitions had gotten Carver into trouble more than once, and the stakes were so much higher for Daylen, if he fell…he would fall far harder than Carver ever had.

She did not wish to see that.

So far Daylen had avoided such consequences.

She hoped that he stayed that course.

The next bout took place. Once again the knights collided, and once again a knight ended up in the mud.

Bethany winced…

…_the poor man._

The clatter of metal drew her attention, not from the field, but from the box to the left of them.

The future Lady Bradley glanced over, and felt the bile rise in her throat.

Knight-Commander Meredith had come, and she had brought four Templars with her as body guards.

Bethany reinforced the masking spell that Brother Alec had taught her, and trusted that he and Solona were doing the same.

She tried not to catch the Templar woman's eye; all those old fears of being taken to the circle came screaming back, the fact that she had considered giving up before finding her life here.

Now that she was with Perrin, the thought of being ripped away from him terrified her.

_Now…now she understood how father felt when he was courting Mother, how hard it must have been on him._

She prayed that she had half of his courage.

Meredith ignored the royal box; she clapped respectfully to the victorious knight.

It was then that she realized that the man was carrying a sun-shield of the Templar order.

She had not realized that Meredith permitted her people to compete in these events.

Solona glanced over at her rival.

"Welcome Knight-Commander," she called out, "It pleases me to see you on this day of celebration."

Meredith sneered.

"The chantry wishes you well on your coming marriage Amell," she said, "But I'm here today for the people of Kirkwall, my lieutenants believe I have been too isolated of late. That changes starting today."

Solona frowned slightly.

Bethany knew that her cousin had preferred that Meredith stay in isolation. She had actually managed to get things done with the Templars lately. Ser Cullen was more open to the Viscountess's negotiation than Meredith had ever been.

If the woman had chosen to emerge from her exile now, she must have a reason. Perhaps she was unhappy with Cullen's performance.

If that was true, then relations between the Viscountess and the Templars would like become colder. Meredith was not a big fan of compromise.

Now Solona was leaving for her honeymoon, and the Knight-Commander was coming out of hiding.

Bethany did not think that would be good for Kirkwall, or at least for the mages of Kirkwall.

She did not think that would be good at all.

IOI

Up next was the archery portion of the tourney, normally not seen as the most exciting part of the tourney, this event drew quite a bit of attention, given two of the participants.

Lord Sebastian was competing for one. All of Kirkwall was eager to see how the new lord consort performed; his skill with a bow was well known.

Sebastian knew he could not win the grand champion's spot, he was competing in the archery portion, but it would do to show his fellow Kirkwallers his skills, by being the finest archer here.

Of course that might not be as easy he thought.

Lady Leliana had also entered the event.

Sebastian had grinned at the news.

He had of course heard the tales of the lady's skill with a bow. It was said that she had blinded the Archdemon with her arrows during the Battle of Denerim, allowing her future husband to make the killing blow.

Such a woman was not to be underestimated.

Some of the other archers did, and they paid for that, and were knocked out of the running in the first round.

Sebastian intended not to join them. He knew he had nothing to prove to Solona, but he still wanted to be her champion just the same.

Leliana kept glancing back towards the crowd, eager to find her and Aedan's Nan caring for little Eleanor.

Like any mother, she was concerned for her babe's welfare. Not that that concern took anything away from her skill, if anything it sharpened them.

The baby would not remember this day, but she wanted to make it a good tale to tell when the girl was old enough to hear it.

The event of course came down to her and Lord Sebastian. Both shook hands at that conclusion of the event.

Leliana had beaten the future Lord Consort by a single arrow.

Some nobles might have been angry at being defeated while their perspective mate watched.

Sebastian was not like those nobles.

He chuckled and bowed in submission to the victor. Leliana offered him her hand.

He took it gently in his, and kissed the ring on her finger.

He raised the archery champion's hand.

IOI

Solona nodded, pleased with her love's performance.

He was as gracious in defeat as he was in victory. Such a man could not be denied as a worthy consort for her.

He might not have taken the laurels of victory today, but he would have her as his bride tomorrow.

She hoped to be worthy of that, and more.

IOI

Up next was the grand melee, the knights who competed in the joust readied themselves for combat.

They were surprised to see a late entrant in this event.

Fenris stepped forward, he wore a tunic over his usual armor, and it bore the sigil of the Lord Hand.

In the royal box, Daylen smirked.

He had asked Fenris to take up this event. It had not been a command, simply a request.

Fenris was often seen at his side, some of his rivals had begun to doubt the elf's ability to keep the Lord Hand safe. They thought that the elf's presence was ceremonial only, a sign of Daylen's work with the Alienage.

Today, Fenris would erase those doubts.

Angelique sat at the Lord Hand's side, she squirmed with excitement.

"Does Fenris know to pull his blows in this event?" she asked her fiancé.

Daylen smirked.

"Fenris is no animal my love," he reminded her, "He is a very skilled warrior. He will prove that today."

Daylen could almost feel the excitement radiating off her, the possibility of blood being spilled excited Angelique, violence had always made her heart race, and her blood burn.

He suspected that she would require his attention this evening.

He would do his best to rise to the occasion.

Neria stood in the shadows behind them. She could not deny that she felt a twinge of carnal hunger toward her Lord's elven bodyguard, alas; he had rejected all her advances, and warned her that he was watching her.

If her actions harmed the lord hand in anyway, he would see her punished severely for it.

Neria had pouted at that rejection, but Daylen warned her not to push the issue.

Fenris knew all kinds of ways to say no to mage.

IOI

The Tevinter elf proved him quickly in the melee, dealing with both the Orlesian and Starkhaven knights.

Perrin Bradley had also proved quite formidable, defeating both Meredith's man, as well as the knight who enjoyed Serah Poole's patronage.

Neither the Merchant nor the Knight-Commander looked happy about that.

From her seat near Ser Avery, Athenril chuckled.

"Five sovereigns on the young Lord Threnhold," the elf said.

Avery sneered.

"Betting against your own kind Athenril?' the knight sounded surprised.

"The boy is hungrier," the former smuggler replied.

"I'm not so sure," Avery responded, "The Hand's elf is quite skilled."

"Never the less," she said, "My bet stands."

Avery chuckled.

"Do you even have five sovereigns?"

Her elven ears lowered slightly.

"I happen to be a very successful merchant these days."

"You would have to be to bet on a Threnhold in Kirkwall. That is not…"

Bethany silenced them with an angry glare.

"Our name is **NOT** Threnhold!" she said coldly.

The hardness in her voice actually gave the bickering advisors pause.

Athenril lowered her ears in shame.

Avery chuckled nervously.

"Our apologies Milady," he said with a slight bow, "We meant no disrespect to your Lord Husband."

Bethany sniffed and turned away from them, clearly bearing a small grudge.

IOI

In his seat Daylen chuckled.

It was not often that little Bethany bared her fangs and claws, but for the man she loved…

It was best that Avery and Athenril not forget that Bethany was an Amell too, the blood of lions flowed through her veins, no matter how mild tempered she seemed.

It was one of the things he respected about his cousin.

Daylen was a little surprised how she said **our **family. He also noticed the pendant she wore. Bradley had rejected the Threnhold family symbol in favor of a new sigil, a Kirkwall guardsman's shield.

Cousin Bethany wore that symbol proudly around her neck.

Apparently she already considered herself a Bradley.

Such loyalty would bind her and the former guardsman tighter than any mere vow.

Daylen sat back, considering his options.

He still wanted Cousin Bethany on his side. He would send people to speak with young Lord Perrin. See if the man was open to the Lord Hand's advancement to the title of Viscount.

He would be discreet though, Bradley was extremely loyal to Solona. Daylen did not want to tip his hand, just see if the Bradleys would bend knee to him when the time came.

He needed to know who his enemies were, and his allies.

It would make things easier.

IOI

Bethany watched the battle between Fenris and Perrin with her heart in her throat.

She had heard from Garrett how good the elf was, and Daylen trusted Fenris with his life.

She found herself worried about her future husband.

Daylen cheered for Fenris as he forced the former guard to back pedal, the markings on the elf's skin flared, responding to his emotions.

"An interesting elf Lord Daylen," Meredith said from her seat, "I sense lyrium."

The Lord Hand laughed.

"A Tevinter Magister made the mistake of thinking Fenris a pet, his loss is my gain."

The Knight-Commander smirked at the Lord Hand.

"House Amell's gain you mean?" Meredith suggested.

Daylen shook his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Of course Knight-Commander, of course," the Lord Hand responded.

Bethany said nothing; in dealing with Templars she had learned the proper response long ago.

_Smile and nod, just smile and nod._

Perrin tried to use his shield to put Fenris off balance. The elf fell back and reestablished his guard; it only took a second, maybe half a second…

It was the opening that Perrin had been looking for; he dropped his shield and pulled a dagger.

He switched sword styles before the elf could respond.

Fenris was caught completely off-guard.

Bethany found herself on her feet, cheering her lord's success!

Perrin put a boot into Fenris's stomach, all the air whooshed out of the elf's lungs, and his sword fell from his fingers.

Perrin back handed him in the jaw, sending him spiraling down to the ground.

Bradley brought the point of his sword to the elf's throat.

Fenris raised his hands.

"I yield," the elf said coolly.

The crowd cheered.

Perrin stepped back.

"Well fought Master elf," he said grinning. He offered Fenris a hand up.

For the Tevinter elf, this was a new experience. Most of the knights fighting here had not shown him a whit of respect, the knife-ear bodyguard in their midst.

Fenris begrudging look the knight's gesture, and let himself be pulled to his feet.

In a show of sportsmanship, Perrin raised Fenris's hand as well.

The crowd cheered loudly.

IOI

Angelique leaned in close to her lover.

Daylen pricked his ear to listen.

"They almost seem to forget that he is a Threnhold," she purred, "And a bastard to boot."

Daylen chuckled.

His sister was wise to keep Perrin Bradley close, and the engagement to Bethany further ensured the man's loyalty to House Amell.

It was a worthy move in any game.

He still hoped to sway Bethany and Perrin to his side.

Perrin might have taken his mother's name, but Threnhold was still in his blood. Perhaps he could awaken the young lord's ambitions.

If Aveline proved to be a problem, Daylen would need a new guard captain. Perrin would fit that role nicely.

The Lord Hand smiled serenely.

Big changes were coming to Kirkwall. His sister's marriage marked a new chapter in the city's history.

One day, the historians would mark these days as the final years of Viscountess Amell's reign, and the dawn of his.

Neria's gift would be the start of his sister's downfall.

Poor Solona would fall apart, and he would be there to catch her, and to pick up the pieces.

Daylen looked skyward, thinking about his Father, now sitting at the Maker's side.

_I'm almost ready Father_, he thought…

You shall bear witness to the rising of your son…

…and in that, I shall make you proud.

Daylen did not doubt that.

He was his Father's son.

This…was his destiny.

**A/N: Next chapter the big Kirkwall wedding!**

**DG**


End file.
